The True Force
by Yucca
Summary: Political turmoil strikes Hyrule, leaving the country weakened and defenseless. But is the invading country's purpose as simple as it seems, or does a more complicated story lie beneath it all? *Finished*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's my first fic here. Hope you guys like this and remember, any comments, questions, anything, are greatly appreciated. 

He stared at the ruins of the Temple of Time. How long had it been since he had come to visit this place? Memories and duties had kept him back, not allowing him to see this burial ground. He let a sigh escape his lips, watching the setting sun play on the cracked steel of the Master Sword as it sat embedded in the rock before the altar. What he wouldn't give to alter the past.

A gentle caress of the wind touched his face, bringing with it memories of her, memories that ate at his soul, destroying his veneer of calm and tossing him back to the times better left forgotten. Yes, what he wouldn't give to change the past...

*** 

Ket swatted at the man's groping hand and sighed. Tonight was going to be fun. The crowded tavern echoed from the raucous cries of its patrons, and Ket could feel a headache forming right between her eyes. Bevry's going to be happy, she thought sourly. This place is packed. 

The tavern's owner, Bevry, who resembled an ox in looks as well as strength, would appreciate the flow of money that began pouring in early this evening. But she stayed safe behind the beer counter. 

Ket, on the other hand, had to be out in the slew of bodies, dealing with all the drunken mercenaries that hit on anything with two legs. She knew the other serving wenches received the same advances, some even appreciating the cat calls. She never tried to understand their philosophy of giving the men company for cash. To her it was not worth the disgrace or trouble. 

Not that the extra income was not needed. Living on her own in Lexandri, the large town lying on the border of Hyrule and Dalite, was an expensive experience. But this city offered a great opportunity to earn money, much better then the tiny village where she stayed a month ago. There a coin was harder to find then the legendary relic, the Triforce. 

So now she resided here, trapped in the only job she could find. This is worth it, she told herself. She often said those words to herself. They were her personal mantra, helping her keep her determination and drive to persevere despite her poverty and lack of chances to prove herself, to show the world she was more then a dirty peasant. This is worth it, she repeated, fending off another unwanted consort and trying to balance a tray filled with mugs of ale at the same time. It's better then begging on a street corner. 

After serving the crowded table their drinks, she headed back to the bar. Bevry stood behind the counter, a pleased gleam in her muddy brown eyes. "Would ya' look at this," she proclaimed proudly to Ket. "The place hasn't been this busy in ages."

"Wonderful," Ket replied sarcastically. "Do you need any more orders carried over?"

"Yeah," Bevry said, handing the girl a mug. "This is for the woman over in the corner."

Turning in the direction Bevry pointed, Ket found the customer. Sitting in the dim recesses of the tavern lounged a wiry woman, probably the only occupant sober enough to sit up straight. Not for long, Ket thought, grabbing the liquor from Bevry's massive hand. 

Threading between the tables with the ease born of countless practice, she headed over to the woman's table. "Here you go," she said to the woman, setting the mug onto the scarred wooden surface. 

She turned to leave when the woman said, "Wait."

"What do you want?" Ket asked rudely, looking over her shoulder at her. 

"I'm curious. What's a Hylian doing here this close to the border?"

Squaring off to the woman, Ket met her gaze. In the dim candlelight, the stranger's eyes shone a deep chestnut, enigmatic and full of self-confidence. Her hair reflected steely gray in the dim light, matching the metal of her light armor. A pair of pointed ears, like Ket's, caught her attention. Another Hylian like me, Ket thought with surprise. She's the first I've seen here before. Normally it's only humans from Dalite that come to Lexandri. 

"What business is it of yours?"

"Touchy, aren't we?" said the woman with a wry smile. 

"I don't like people asking about me," Ket replied shortly. She made to leave saying, "I've got a job to do."

Before she could depart, a noise from the front of the bar stopped her. Forcing their way through the packed crowds, a small group of soldiers strode into the bar. Their deep brown armor reflected dully in the light, enhancing the silver emblem of a bird in flight etched on their backs. 

The noise level from before died significantly as more patrons noticed the soldiers' appearance. What are Dalitian soldiers doing here? Ket wondered. They have never come over to Hyrule before, at least not to this town. 

Bevry approached the group cautiously. Dalitian soldiers were renowned for their ability to cause trouble wherever they pleased. Riots that tore cities apart were rumored to have started because a Dalitian soldier just felt like having some excitement. 

A man separated from the pack, stepped forward, and began talking to the tavern owner. Bevry's immense size dwarfed the man's slight stature so greatly that the sight made Ket fight the urge to laugh. From where she stood, Ket vainly strained to overhear their conversation. 

The scrape of metal against steel turned Ket's attention from the soldiers and back to the woman. The stranger's gaze focused intently on the newcomers, her eyes narrowed in concentration. She appeared ready for a fight, her hand resting lightly on the leather hilt of the sword bound to her waist. 

Glancing around the tavern, Ket noticed that most of the others sat in the exact same position of readiness as the woman. Feelings of unease began to trace their way down Ket's spine, cold fingers of dread chilling her skin. Slipping her hand through the small slit in her skirt, she gripped the handle of the dagger she wore strapped to her thigh, feeling its weight reassuringly. 

Bevry continued to talk to the leader, a puzzled but otherwise calm expression on her face. The rest of the soldiers grew restless with the waiting and began to prowl around the tavern. One of the men made his way in Ket's direction, aimlessly poking at everything in sight. The woman behind her grew still, intently watching the soldier as he approached. Ket tightened her hold on the dagger, feeling her heart instinctively race from the high tension that filled the bar. 

When the man neared the table, he glanced in her direction and caught sight of Ket. His dark eyes widened in surprise and a nasty grin spread over his face. "What do we have here," he said to no one in particular. He stepped closer and attempted to touch Ket's ears. She jerked her head to the side, trying to keep a neutral expression on her face. 

The soldier only smiled and said, "A Hylian, what a pleasant surprise. Hey boss! Lookie what I found!"

Ket's heart stilled as the man at the counter turned at the sound of his man's voice. "What do you want, Jethren? I'm busy."

"Not too busy to see this," Jethren replied with a grin. Ket attempted to back discreetly away from the man and promptly ran into the tavern wall. Cursing silently, she hoped she could defend herself if the soldiers tried anything. She did not expect any help from anyone else. All her life, she only depended on one person, herself. Life had taught her repeatedly that no one else could be trustworthy.   
The captain walked up to Jethren, an irritable expression covering his weathered features. "What's the fuss about?"

Jethren snatched Ket's wrist and dragged her forward. "This," he said.

The captain's eyebrows raised at the sight of the struggling girl. "I'll be," he said softly. "A Hylian. What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Surprising herself with her nerve, she replied scathingly, "Trying to work."

Her reply threw the two soldiers off balance. Used to people replying meekly, with eyes downcast and bodies hunched as if awaiting a blow, they were thrown by her biting tones and posture. She stood ramrod straight, her blue eyes like the core of a flame. She resembled a disgruntled noble, not the serving wench she was. 

An amused grin flitted across the captain's features. "I see you found a spitfire," he said conversationally to Jethren, who scowled. 

Quick as a striking snake, the captain's gauntleted hand lashed out, catching Ket square on the jaw. She sagged against the wall while the room spun around. 

Touching her throbbing face, she glared at the two men standing before her. "Looks like you need to be put in your place, girl," Jethren said with a twisted smile. He advanced towards her and Ket reached for her dagger, wondering if she could defend herself from two trained soldiers. 

Before either could initiate the first blow, a deadly quiet voice said, "Stop."

Startled, Ket saw the stranger from before stand up, her naked sword ready to strike. She had forgotten about the woman when the soldiers approached her. Now she was making her presence known, challenging them defiantly.   
"Two Hylians in one day, what are the odds?" the captain remarked, looking pleased. "I'm surprised you dare come so close to our borders."  
"I thought our countries were finally at peace," the silver haired woman said sarcastically. 

The captain smiled at her as if she were a simpleton. "Not while I'm alive. You Hylians, you're all a bunch of arrogant bastards. The King may have been forced to sign that treaty, but that changes nothing."

"Really?" returned the woman, arching an eyebrow. "According to Section V of the Treaty for Peace between Hyrule and Dalite, you are committing treason to both countries with your words. Would you like to spend the rest of your life rotting in a prison?"

Jethren and the captain stared at the woman, stunned into silence. Finally the captain choked out, "Who are you?"

Pointing the tip of her blade at the captain's throat, she replied, "I am Impa, Guardian of the Royal House of Hyrule, and trusted advisor to His Majesty, King Regius. I should have you arrested immediately." 

The woman's words whirled in Ket's mind. Impa, of the Royal House? What was a noble Hylian doing in this backwater town? More importantly, why was she risking her neck to help her out? Rumors of Impa and her fighting prowess made her a renowned warrior, one who handled the sword as if the metal became an extension of her arm. She could easily best these fools. Still, that did not explain why the silver haired woman would pit herself against a troop of soldiers to aid a nobody like Ket. 

"You, arrest us?" Jethren said scornfully. The swarthy man drew his blade and said, "Try." 

Before the two could cross swords, the captain held his arm in front of his man, blocking the way. "We will do nothing," he said, the words sounding forced. "We are on Hylian soil. But if you dare cross over, Impa, this story will end differently." 

"I await the time," Impa said coolly, sheathing her weapon, her body poised and ready for any surprise attacks.

Turning on his heel, the captain left, followed closely by his men. However, the tension remained in the air. Having a noble with police power was just as bad as having soldiers appear in their midst. 

Impa ignored the suddenly sober stares and approached Ket. Grasping the girl's chin in her firm grip, she gently touched the bruise darkening over her cheek, causing Ket to flinch. "He got you good," she told the girl with a slight smile. 

Ket only stared at the woman and asked the question that continued to assault her mind. "Why?"

Frowning, Impa asked, "Why what?"

"Why did you bother to help me?"

"Are you that beaten down that you can't believe someone will help another because it's the right thing to do?"

Ket let out a snort. "No one helps anyone without having a motive. That's the way life is."

"Do you actually believe that?" Impa asked incredulously.

"Of course," Ket replied with a derisive laugh. "You've been pampered in the palace for too long if you think it's any other way."

A pained expression crossed over Impa's face at Ket's words. "Then I pray the Goddesses show you differently," she said softly.

"Right," Ket said scornfully. Seeing the woman's saddened expression, Ket hesitated. She should offer her rescuer more gratitude instead of acting like an ingrate. "Thanks," she blurted out, then took off for the sanctuary of the kitchen. 

Ket left the tavern counting the coins Bevry handed her when she finished work. Not a bad haul altogether. At least she would be able to pay that hag who owned the room she rented near the market district. If you wanted to call that small hovel an actual room, Ket thought wryly. Oh well, its got a roof at least. That's better than some of the places I've slept in. 

She was nearly past the entrance of the tavern when she heard a noise from the alley at the building's side. Wondering if the soldiers had waited for her to leave, she drew her dagger and passed the seemingly empty alley, feeling her heart pound for the second time that day. 

When nothing popped out to attack her, she felt her nerves calm down. At least until the sound rose again. Only this time it seemed like the plaintive mew of a kitten. Curious, she had always had a soft spot for animals, Ket cautiously peered into the darkened alley, squinting to see in the deep gloom. The sight she found brought her dinner somewhere in the vicinity of her throat. 

Fighting the nausea, she ran to the crumpled figure on the dirty ground. The woman from before, Impa, lay bleeding and half conscious, her once silvery hair dyed red from an open cut on her forehead. 

Acting quickly, Ket tore a hank of cotton material from her skirt and wrapped the makeshift bandage around the dazed woman's head. Checking over the rest of her, Ket noticed her right arm now twisted at an unnatural angle. Great Goddesses! she thought angrily. What did her attackers do, beat her with bricks? 

Finding nothing to work as a splint, Ket hoped that Impa remained unaware enough to ignore her wounds. Grasping the woman's torso, she hauled Impa's battered body over her shoulders and headed to Galen's home. The old Lexandri healer would not be pleased at being aroused this late at night, but the kind man never turned down an injured patient. 

Legs trembling from the extra weight, she made her way to the small cottage that housed the wizened physician. A fine mist began to weave through the air, chilling everything it touched. The lanterns left alight from the city guardsmen did little to dispel the late night murk, and shadows pooled at every corner, keeping their secrets hidden from view. 

No sound disturbed the heavy calm that lay over the town, as if the entire population had disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving only Ket and the stranger, alone and forgotten in their vast world.

Trying to dismiss her troubling thoughts, she caught sight of the symbol of an herb painted on a weathered, wooden sign hanging over a closed door, signifying the abode of a healer. 

Reaching the door, she shifted Impa's weight, freeing her hand. Impa moaned slightly and Ket felt her heart tighten. She pounded on the wood, wishing fiercely that the face of Impa's assailants received her strikes instead of the door. She despised anyone who hurt another, especially someone who had shown her kindness. 

Suddenly her hand met only air. Galen stood before her, his white beard and hair tousled from sleep. "What do you-" his words broke off when he caught sight of Ket's burden. 

Motioning her in, he retreated back into the cottage. Inside, only the sputtering tallow held in Galen's hand illuminated the main room. Here Galen practiced his trade. Beds lay scattered throughout the room, their white coverlets gleaming in the candlelight. A counter off to the left of the door held all of Galen's tools and herbs to cure his patients. An opening in the back of the room lay hidden in darkness, leading to the healer's kitchen and bedrooms. 

Following Galen's instructions, she waited until he finished clearing a bed that lay near the far wall. When he accomplished his task, she relieved her aching back of its burden, letting Impa fall to the soft mattress. Galen brought a set of clean bandages and supplies over and began to administer to Impa's wounds. 

Rubbing her aching neck, Ket backed out of Galen's way, allowing the healer to work. With practiced ease, he cleaned and bandaged all of the warrior's wounds, barking orders to Ket when he needed assistance. After taking care of her cuts, he focused on Impa's broken arm. Sighing deeply, he said, "Ket can you give me that bag on the table by the window?"

Spotting the dark brown leather of the object he spoke of, Ket snatched up the bursting bag. She handed it to Galen, who was manipulating a splint made of yew in his hands. "I'll need your help when I set her bone," he told Ket grimly. 

"Just tell me what to do."

Showing Ket what he needed, she positioned herself above Impa, pinning the woman down. Galen took hold of her injured arm and pulled, setting the bone. Even in her unconscious state, Impa felt the pain. Her body jerked against the burning of her nerves and she let out a terrible scream. Ket's heart wrenched at the sound but she continued in pressing Impa's fighting body down. 

Finally the woman quieted and Ket glanced in Galen's direction. The wizened man had Impa's arm bandaged around the splint so that the bone could heal straight. Now he ground an herb he pulled from his bag, twisting the heavy pestle with quick, precise movements, turning the feathery leaves into a fine powder. "What's that for?" Ket asked, curious. 

"This is Angel Hair, a potent pain reliever," Galen answered, still grinding. "Its found only on Death Mountain, miles away from here, near its peak. But it's worth the trouble harvesting the herb. This powder, when mixed with liquids, will block the greatest of pain."

"I see," said Ket, watching the prone figure. 

"By the way," Galen asked, looking at Ket, his beady eyes glittering fiercely in the light thrown from the fire. "Where did you find her?"

"Next to Bevry's Tavern, in an alley," Ket said. "I think she was jumped by a group of Dalitian soldiers. They started a fight in the tavern with her, and they left before the argument was settled." 

"Figures," Galen said disdainfully. "Those Dalitian barbarians always try to cause trouble. Especially towards Hylians. I'm not even sure where this idiotic prejudice first appeared. It's just always been there."

He turned to Ket, a thoughtful expression on his face. "You know, I'm surprised you haven't been harassed by one of them, since Lexandri's so close to the Dalite border. You've been here near four months and I've never had to treat you for any beatings."  
Remembering her earlier experience, she murmured, "Just lucky I guess."

A moan from the bed diverted their attention. Impa had regained conscious and stared at her surroundings, trying to place the unfamiliar room. She attempted to rise and quickly stopped, lances of pain shooting through her body. 

Galen rushed over to her, holding a cup of juice mixed with the Angel Hair herb to the woman's bruised lips. "Drink this," he ordered. "It'll ease the pain." 

Impa complied, desperate for any relief. After finishing the cup, she spotted Ket, who stood at a distance. A faint smile appeared on her lips. "I guess I owe you my life."

"Returning the favor," Ket replied quietly. 

"But I thought people only cared about themselves, that they never bothered to help others."

"I repay my debts, that's all."

"I see," said Impa, the smile remaining. 

"I take it you two know each other?" Galen guessed. 

"Yeah," Impa said. Changing the subject, she asked, "What are the chances of me finding those cowardly bastards and repaying them tenfold?"

"Did you actually see them?" asked Galen, already knowing the answer. 

Grimacing, Impa said, "No. Damn cowards lured me into the alley. I think they paid off some peasant to act like she needed help and led me to them. I, being the great trusting idiot that I am, followed her in and got blindsided. That's the last thing I remember."

"With no witnesses and no proof, I think you will have to be satisfied that the Goddesses will mete out their own divine punishment," advised Galen. 

"Maybe so, but I'd feel a whole lot better if I could squeeze their necks with my bare hands."

Ket smiled, silently agreeing with her. She would rather extract payment for the damages the attackers wrought than sit back and let the deities have all the fun.

"How long do I have to rest?" asked Impa, dreading the answer. 

"At your condition, I'd wager at least two weeks for the cuts and bruises to completely heal, another two after that for your arm."  
"A month?!" Impa cried, then winced at the pain that shot through her body.

"Longer if you don't keep still," he advised shrewdly. 

"Oh Great Din, this is just what I needed," Impa muttered. 

"If you're worried about payment, I don't charge a lot," Galen consoled.

"That's not it," Impa said. "I need to return soon, or at least get a letter out to let my superiors know where I am."

"Not a problem," Galen said with a smile that wrinkled his leathery skin into deep creases. "You write the letter and I'll send Ket to deliver it."

"What?" asked Ket. 

"You will be helping me take care of Impa," Galen said sternly, fixing a bright beetle-like eye on her. "I've got other patients to tend to. I can't spend all my time on her, and she needs constant care."

Ket frowned. "I don't see anyone else here."

"Don't be a fool, girl," snapped Galen. "Only those who're direly ill stay here."

"That makes me feel so much better," Impa quipped.

Ket glared at her. How could she play nurse and still earn enough money for food and rent? 

Sensing Ket's thoughts, Impa said, "I can pay you if you do decide to help. Plus I'm sure he won't mind it if you stayed here with me, would you Galen?"

"I guess not," Galen replied with reservation. Turning to Ket, he said, "But you take care of yourself. And I won't help you out with her. Not too much anyway."

Ket only stared at the healer, unsure of how to reply to the sudden change in her life. Impa replied for her, saying, "Understood." 

Ket watched the two continue to haggle over arrangements and wondered how she got wrapped up in this mess. What happened to her policy of never involving herself in others lives? It complicated matters too much. 

Heaving a sigh, she looked over the surroundings that would become her home for awhile. Well, this place is better than the hole I was staying in. Try to think positive, she told herself. How hard can it be to take care of an invalid?

As she discovered in the following weeks, the task was no where near as easy as she first believed. Impa had to be constantly watched over. Her bandages needed to be changed regularly with fresh dressing applied to the wounds. She had to keep the injured woman fed, clean, and needed to massage her body to prevent bed sores from forming since she required bed rest for most of the time. 

Ket never worked so hard before. Rising with the sun, she also helped Galen with his patients to repay him for the free board. By the time she went to bed, normal people were fast asleep and wandering deep in the realm of dreams.

Near the end of the month, her seemingly endless line of chores abated. Impa now moved on her own with ease, though her arm still ached if overworked. 

Enjoying one moment of free time, Ket sat on the warm, sun baked earth outside Galen's home, savoring the touch of the solar rays on her face. She sat washing a bundle of dirty linen bandages when Impa strode up. "I've decided to leave today," the warrior informed Ket. 

"Are you up to it?" Ket asked, surprised that the idea of Impa leaving filled her with sadness. She had unknowingly grown to enjoy the woman's wry humor and gentle voice. 

"Yes, I've stayed away from the castle for too long." 

"Do you need help packing?" Ket asked softly, turning her head to face the wooden wash tub so Impa could not read her emotions. 

"No, I'm already set." Impa hesitated, unsure of how to continue. Finally she said, "I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition?"

"Yes. I would very much appreciate it if you accompanied me on my way to the castle."

Ket opened her mouth to answer, but she couldn't think of rational reply. For lack of anything else to say, she stammered, "You, you what?"

"I want you to come with me," repeated Impa with a broad smile at Ket's stunned expression. 

"But, but why?"

"I need to prove to you that people do help others because it's the right thing to do. Besides, I still owe you the money for helping me and I don't have it on me."

"You mean the only way I'll get paid is if I travel hundreds of miles to the capital?" Ket said incredulously. 

"Basically."

Ket groaned loudly, letting the bandages drop into the wooden wash basin. "This just figures."

"Do you have somewhere more important to be?"

"No, not exactly," Ket drawled. "But the prospect of walking across the country is not an enticing one."

"Who said anything about walking?"

"How else are we going to get there? By flying?"

"With horses," Impa said, as if it where the most obvious answer. 

"Whose?"

"Mine. I have my own that I left at the inn where I was staying, and can buy another off some trader."

"With what money?" Ket asked, arching an eyebrow. "I thought you were broke."

"Details, details," Impa said, waving her hand dismissingly. "You'll get paid, rest assure."

"Right," Ket replied sarcastically. "Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I've never ridden a horse in my life."

"That can be quickly amended," Impa said with a knowing grin.

"That's what I'm afraid of." 

Impa left to find a suitable horse and retrieve her own, leaving Ket to ponder her situation. She had no reason not to leave with Impa. Her job here was nothing spectacular and her home certainly did not resemble a palace. Maybe she would find better work in Hyrule Castle Town, the capital of Hyrule where the castle sat. Besides, she would not receive her money until then. 

By the time Impa returned, she had her mind made up. 

The sun shone like a brilliant ball of flame set high in the clear blue sky when the woman walked up to Galen's home leading a pair of saddled horses. 

One mount caught her attention right away. The horse pranced beside Impa, his proud neck arched, his creamy mane cresting and falling against his neck while he moved. His coat reflected golden in the noon light, reminding Ket of coins and priceless treasures. 

Her mouth fell open involuntarily, watching the sinewy horse follow Impa, a mischievous gleam in his warm brown eyes. The other horse paled in comparison to the golden. He trailed behind the two, his head bobbing sluggishly as he walked. Spots of caked mud decorated his tarnished gray coat, resembling rusted metal. "What do you think?" asked Impa. 

"He's gorgeous."

"He is, isn't he," said Impa, turning to face the golden with a proud grin. "His name's Zephyr."

"I have a gut feeling he's your horse and the old plug is the one from the trader. I think you got a rotten deal. Did you actually pay for him, or did the seller give you money to take him off his hands?"

"Hey now," chastised Impa playfully. "He may look dirty and decrepit, and he does smell like wet boots, but he's not lame and has a decent disposition. Perfect for any beginner rider."

Ket smiled. "So how do you plan to teach me?"

A wide grin appeared on Impa's face. "You're going?"

"I have to, or I'll never see that money."

"Glad to see where your priorities are," Impa said wryly. Motioning to the horses, she said, "You'll learn to ride these guys like I did."  
"How's that?"

"On the fly," Impa said, grinning devilishly at Ket's horrified expression as she passed the girl the horses' reins. "Mount up. I'll tell Galen we're leaving."

While Impa entered the cottage, Ket stared at the two horses. The gray looked dully upon her, but Zephyr seemed to laugh, his eyes dancing with merriment. 

"Mount up she says," Ket muttered to the equine pair. "How the heck am I supposed to do that?"

When Impa returned, Galen trailing in her wake, she found Ket in the exact same position she left her in. "Why haven't you mounted?" she asked with a wicked grin. 

"Oh, shut up," snapped Ket.

Galen smiled, his beard twitching, telling Ket he was trying desperately to not break down and laugh himself. He leaned against the door frame, ready to watch the ensuing embarrassment begin for her.

Taking Zephyr's reins, Impa demonstrated the proper way to mount. "It's easy," she told the frustrated girl. "Just place your left foot in the left stirrup and swing your right over the saddle and sit. Nothing to it."

Measuring the distance from the horse's back to the ground, Ket said sarcastically, "Right." 

Hiking her skirt up, she grabbed the gray's leather reins and placed her foot in the stirrup, attempting to mount like Impa instructed. On her first try she failed to swing her leg up high enough. By the third failed attempt, the horse became bored with the process and decided to help Ket by circling every time she tried to pull herself up, hoping to get her on quicker. 

Impa and Galen shook with repressed laughter and Impa was having a hard time staying in the saddle. She had to lean forward, grasping Zephyr's snowy mane to keep herself on. Tears streamed down her face as she laughed hard enough to shake her mount, who watched Ket's struggles with wicked amusement. 

Galen now leaned against the frame because he had to. His legs no longer supported his weight, weak from holding back his laughter. He struggled to breathe, holding a stitch in his side while he covered his mouth to hold the mirth back.

Fed up, Ket finally cornered the gelding against the side of Galen's house and quickly threw herself over. Half her body rested over the saddle when the horse began to walk off. Desperately Ket threw her leg over and sat in the saddle. The horse continued to meander along, and Ket asked Impa in a high voice, "How do I stop this thing?"

"Th- the re- reins," Impa choked out through her laughter. "Pull b- back on the reins." 

Ket obeyed and nearly yanked the horse's head off. Startled, the horse reared in an attempt to relieve the harsh pressure on his mouth. Taken by surprise, Ket slid off the horse's rump and landed with a plop on the dusty ground, her pride bruised more than anything. The gray set all fours on the dirt and turned to her, as if asking, What was she doing on the ground?

Ket growled at him and gingerly sat up, feeling the lumps that were already starting to form. Her cheeks burned in humiliation. I'm beginning to think whatever Impa's going to pay me is not worth this, she thought heatedly. 

"Are you going to try again?" Impa queried, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes. "We need to leave sometime soon."

Ket held her tongue. She did not think she could give a civil reply to the woman right now. Instead she stood up and faced the horse. She was not going to give up and allow Impa and Galen to ridicule her anymore. 

Grabbing the gray's reins, she turned the horse so the creature faced the cottage wall again, preventing him from moving forward. Setting her foot in the stirrup, she quickly threw her leg over and sat up. Before the horse could move off again, she gently, but firmly, pulled back on the reins. With a triumphant smile, she turned to Impa and promptly stuck her tongue out. "Don't get cocky now," Impa warned with a smile.

"Me, cocky?" asked Ket, the picture of innocence. "I am the most humble creature on this world."

"Yeah right," Impa said, giving her mount a nudge from her calves. Instantly Zephyr picked up a strong walk.   
Following Impa's example, Ket urged her horse forward, waving good-bye to Galen. With a flick of his tail, her horse set after the two at a bone-jarring trot. Ket sighed as she bounced in the saddle. By the time we get there, I won't be able to sit for a month, she thought, feeling the leather saddle smack her rear.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I forgot to add this on the first chapter and I can't believe I did. I want to thank my beta readers, Tori, Sarah, and Ruth for reading this monster. Without their encouragement this would never get done. Plus Tori keeps this thing legible and spots the many mistakes I over look. Thanks so much you guys. =)

Weeks passed and Ket saw parts of Hyrule she never dreamed existed, from towering forests of unimaginable heights, to chains of endless mountains, to sparkling lakes of crystal clear water. 

While they journeyed onward, Ket slowly figured out how to sit correctly on her horse. Both she and the gray she christened Mizzle were grateful for her developing horsemanship skills. 

Despite the long hours in the saddle, Ket immensely enjoyed the trip, feeling free as she sat astride the powerful gelding, no longer fearing that the horse's slightest movement would send her flying. 

Impa was also pleased with Ket's progress. Now they could travel at faster speeds and for longer periods of time since Ket was hardening her body from the rigors of the journey, and no longer complained endlessly of how tired she was, or how much her muscles ached, or how much she desperately needed a break, oh please, could they take a break! 

During the trip, Impa bought a pair of riding breeches for Ket to use after the girl developed saddle sores from the leather directly rubbing against her skin under the coarse woolen skirt she wore. Ket refused adamantly at first. Only warriors and men ran around in breeches, not a lady. She told Impa she may be only a peasant, but she would not disgrace herself by donning men's clothing. 

Now here she sat, feeling the leather material press against her legs. Impa doesn't take no for answer, Ket thought with a scowl. When Impa asked her how the new garments were working out, she grudgingly admitted that the clothing made riding a whole lot easier. The warrior only grinned and promptly said, "I told you so."

Ket's reply was to scoop up a handful of mud that clung to her leather boot and chuck it at the woman's head.

Near the end of their third week, Ket followed Impa through a particularly dense forest. The overhanging boughs of the evergreens and oaks blocked most of the sunlight, leaving the woods in a perpetual state of twilight. The path they rode on was hard packed from hundreds of travelers and bordered on both sides by a thick, bushy hedge. 

Passing under the gigantic trees, Ket felt the back of her neck prickle. She had the eerie sensation of eyes watching them pass. Craning her neck, she glanced about in hopes of catching a glimpse of the source of her anxiety. Only plants and trees met her gaze. Mizzle sensed her apprehension and began to fidget nervously. Realizing she was transmitting her fears to her horse, she tried to relax and push the unfounded feelings from her mind. 

She had just about succeeded when a flicker of movement caught her eye. Whipping her head around, she spotted a small figure in the tree branches before it vanished from sight. Clearing her throat nervously, Ket called to Impa, "Um, excuse me, Impa?"

"What?" said Impa, who sat lounging in the saddle, her mind miles away.

"Are there, are there monsters or anything like that in this forest?"

"Why do you ask?" Impa said, turning to look at Ket with a puzzled expression. 

"Because I saw something in the trees," Ket said, still peering about the forest, trying to spot the creature.

"As far as I know, no one has spotted anything hostile in these woods since I can remember. I'm sure you saw a bird or something."

"Yeah right," Ket muttered, refusing to placated. "Birds don't have arms or legs and hop from branch to branch." 

While they continued on, Ket kept a wary eye for their mysterious watcher, but it never appeared again.   


Daylight began to dot the forest floor more often and soon Ket knew the end of the woods was near. Thank Farore, she thought with relief. I don't think I could have stood another minute in that creepy forest. 

Breaking from the trees, Ket blinked her sun dazzled eyes, trying to adjust them to the sudden luminescence. When her vision cleared, she felt her jaw drop. Miles upon miles of open grassland spread before her. 

The prairie grass swayed gently in the breeze blowing off a huge mountain that crouched in the distance to their right. Set in the middle of the plain, barely visible from Ket's vantage point, sat a small building of unknown origin. 

Watching the birds flit along the fields, Ket for the first time in her life, felt at home, like coming upon this meadow was a homecoming for her. Every other town she stayed in, every city she visited, none of them urged Ket to remain. Instead, after lingering long enough to gain plenty of cash for travel, she would leave again, following a hidden drive that always pushed her onwards. 

But here, in this vast lea highlighted by the clear, cornflower blue sky, she knew she had come home. A broad grin spread across her face and she could not force it away even if she wanted to. Glancing at Impa, who stood next to her, she saw the same expression mirrored on the woman's face, her gleaming brown eyes alight. 

Feeling Ket's gaze upon her, Impa looked at her and said, "We're almost home. See that building on the horizon?" she said, pointing.

Ket nodded. 

"That's LonLon Ranch," informed Impa. "Home of the best horses and milk in all Hyrule, quite possibly all the world. They lie smack in the middle of Hyrule Field, the plain you see before you, and have been there since ancient times. It was erected in commemoration of a great battle fought there. And beyond LonLon lies the castle," Impa said, becoming misty eyed, her face the epitome of heartfelt longing. 

"Then let's not waste any time," Ket replied with an impish grin. 

With that, she urged Mizzle into a gallop, her first attempt at riding at such a high speed. For some unexplained reason, being in Hyrule Field stole away all her fears and reservations. 

The normally plodding horse obeyed, and they gathered velocity, racing the birds across the plains. Wind tore at her hair and garments, and Ket watched as the world became a blur. The feel of raw power filled her as Mizzle's legs flew across the earth. Laughing from sheer delight, she leaned forward and asked for more speed. Mizzle complied and the gray gelding became airborne. 

Nearing the walls of LonLon Ranch, Ket slowed Mizzle to a walk, allowing the blowing horse a chance to rest. Now that her mind no longer focused on the thrill of racing, she remembered Impa. 

Looking behind her, she spotted the tall Hylian and her mount meandering through the grass, refusing to be rushed. Facing forward, Ket climbed the rolling hill that LonLon sat on, and crested the mound. 

A gasp involuntarily escaped her mouth, her eyes taking in the magnificent sight. Before her stood Hyrule Castle in all its glory. The large mountain that she saw when leaving the eerie forest flanked the city and castle to the right, its snow capped peak providing a splendid backdrop. Gray stone walls surrounded the city and a small rill gurgled along the wall's borders. A wide wooden bridge spanned the river, allowing the only access into town and the castle beyond. 

Impa rode to her side, her eyes fixed on the castle towering behind the city. Finally, after all these months, she was home. Home; the word rested on her tongue like honey, sweet and sorely missed. 

She glanced at Ket and was surprised when she noticed the girl's expression. She seemed to be wrestling with some great emotion, as if she too, had missed this land as much as Impa, despite the fact the girl had never been here before. But this is the heart of Hyrule, Impa thought. Maybe every Hylian feels that this is home.

"Ready?" Impa asked Ket, snatching the girl from her daydreams.

Startled, not realizing Impa stood beside her, she nodded hastily, blinking her eyes rapidly. She urged Mizzle forward, leaving Impa to watch her receding back, her light blond hair catching the wind. 

A smile turned up the corners of Impa's mouth. The Goddesses blessed her when she found this girl. Despite the harsh exterior, Impa sensed a gentle spirit that had been hurt many times in the past. She was drawn to Ket, her protective nature wanting to keep the child from hurting again. She hoped the girl would stay after receiving payment. Impa wanted to prove to her that honor and love still existed in the world, despite what she may have seen to prove otherwise. 

She knew King Regius would have no problems with Ket residing in the palace, so long as the girl helped out in some way. Extra help always remained in high demand at Hyrule Castle. Impa believed that even if the entire kingdom of Hyrule worked around the palace, there would still be a need for more help. The stone castle was just too big, in Impa's opinion. 

She was originally from Kakariko, the village at the foot of Death Mountain, the large peak that bordered Hyrule Castle Town. She had been a merchant's daughter then, struggling to comply to her family's demands that she be raised as a proper lady, even though Impa yearned to be out with her brothers, learning how to fight and defend others. That was Impa's true dream, to be strong enough to protect those who were too weak to defend themselves. When she turned fourteen, she ran off under the velvet cloak of night, to the land far to the east where the legendary Gerudo lived. 

The Gerudo were a race of all female warrior thieves that lived in the vast desert on Hyrule's eastern borders. They were solitary creatures that rarely ventured into Hyrule's lands and it wasn't until after much searching and praying, that she found a tribe of the warriors and begged them to teach her how to fight. 

Although the Gerudo mistrusted Hylians, or any other race, Impa wore them down and they eventually agreed, admiring the girl's determination and spirit. 

After many years of endless training, Impa finally became a Gerudo warrior. She returned to her village to see her family and how they fared, wondering if they would recognize her now that she was a fully grown woman. 

Fate took over her plans while she traveled to her birth home. Along the way, she met up with a troop of Hylian soldiers looking bedraggled and exhausted. Their captain, a tall, sturdy man with raven black hair and sporting a deep gash across his forehead, told Impa how they had been attacked by a band of Dalitian soldiers. 

This was before the Treaty with Dalite that ended the pointless battles and raids, the time when Hyrule constantly seemed on the verge of war with its neighboring western country. 

Impa offered to accompany them to the castle to act as extra help, and the ailing knights quickly accepted. While on their way, a band of marauders, who sensed the knights' weakness, attacked during the middle of the night, demolishing their camp that sat only a day's march from the castle. 

During the fray, Impa decided to put her hard earned skills to work. With the aid of men who were still healthy enough to fight, they made short work of the thieves. The knights' captain was stunned after watching this seemingly harmless woman defeat the well armed attackers almost single handedly. 

Once they reached the castle, the captain told King Regius of Impa's help. Impa came forward for the King to personally thank. During their conversation, the King took an instant liking to the tall warrior with her warm humor and honorable soul, and Impa reciprocated the feelings. Regius quickly appointed Impa to his roster of guards. 

Her relationship with the King, and her ability to be honest and give sound advice, allowed her to rise to the position of the King's personal guard. She now answered only to Regius himself and acted as his right hand while traveling throughout Hyrule. She also preformed as ambassador to Dalite, and had a hand in getting both Kings to sign the peace treaty. With her caring heart and strong sense of justice, the people of Hyrule adored her and came to her as often as they came to the King for advice. 

Now she was finally back among her people and would see her King in a matter of moments. It's good to be home, she thought again with a smile, and followed Ket to the city walls. 

Ket approached the wooden drawbridge, hearing Mizzle's hooves ring hollowly as they entered the tunnel that passed through the stone and led into the city. A notch in the tunnel wall to the right led to a guardroom and doubled as a storage place for the mechanisms that controlled the bridge's movements. 

A man dressed in an armor similar to Impa's stood at attention at the end of the tunnel, ready to greet or challenge all who entered Hyrule Castle Town. The insignia of the Royal Family blazed on his steel helmet and chest plate. A golden triangle made of three interconnected triangles, the Royal Family's emblem was the symbol of the Triforce, the Sacred Relic the three Goddesses left behind after creating their world and retreating to their divine realm. 

The Sacred Relic was said to grant the wish of whoever held the treasure in their grasp. The catch was that one had to find the Triforce first. Many legends shrouded the resting place of the Triforce, but one stood out from all the other tales. Historians said that the Relic rested in the Sacred Realm, the Golden Land that protected the Triforce from falling into corrupt hands. Only those pure of heart could enter the holy land. But even if one fit the description, the entrance to the Sacred Realm had never been discovered, at least not in Ket's lifetime. 

It was rumored that ages ago, the entrance to the Golden Land had been breached to prevent great tragedies, but concrete evidence to prove these tales remained sorely missed. Nothing but romantic faery tales, Ket thought with a touch of scorn, glancing at the guard. Legends and heroes, they don't exist, probably never had. If they were real, why did so many suffer in their land? 

She remembered times when passing through poor districts of cities, searching for food or work and coming upon the glassy eyes of the starved and sick. There little babies howled for food, their bellies swollen from starvation, held by mothers who looked like walking skeletons, their eyes downcast, refusing to meet anyone's gaze for fear of punishment. How the stench of filth and rotting filled her nostrils as she passed the bodies of those infected with a type of flesh consuming disease. The only way to separate them from the dead was to see if their chest rose and fell with their breathing. 

There were still times when Ket would struggle from sleep, the odor of death overpowering her senses, their faces haunting her vision. Heroes and miracles were only tales the suffering told to raise their hopes and alleviate their pain. Anyone that believed otherwise was a fool. 

She was about to enter the city when a voice hailed her from behind. "You could at least slow down," admonished Impa from atop Zephyr. "You need me to get in the castle, you know."

"Do I?" said Ket archly. "I thought I'd get in on my charm and good looks."

"I'll give you charm," Impa threatened with a smile, shaking her gloved fist at Ket. 

"Impa," cried a voice from behind them. Turning, they saw that the guard had darted forward and stood staring at the woman with a kind of reverential awe. 

"Yes?" Impa said, moving her horse so she could see the man better. 

"The King instructed us to tell you that as soon as you arrived back, you were to meet with him right away."

"Thank you, sir," Impa said, saluting the guard. 

The guard was startled by her show of respect and fumbled out an attempt at a return gesture. Impa pretended to ignore the man's folly, but Ket grinned openly, causing the man to blush. 

Impa smacked her on the head as she passed. "Come on," she said. "I think I need to teach you manners before you enter public again."

"That's a battle you'll never win," remarked Ket sassily, rubbing her scalp. "I'll make it my mission to embarrass you whenever I'm around."

"Do you plan on staying around?" Impa asked, voicing the question she had wanted to say since she offered the girl to come with her. 

The smile disappeared, replaced by a slight scowl. Her sapphire eyes darkened as she repeated Impa's words in her mind. Did she plan to stay here? A part of her instantly said yes, of course! Where else could she go? The other part, the one that thought before acting, felt alarmed at the idea. If she stayed, something would happen. She would become comfortable in her surroundings and she would feel at peace. At first. But her life never stayed happy for long. Something, or someone, always came around to destroy her fragile joy, leaving her empty and aching inside. The last time that had happened... but now was not the time to bring up past hurts. Not while Impa watched her expression for the slightest of changes. 

She had slowly, but steadily, built solid emotional walls around her while growing up. They protected her from the pain that afflicted her any chance it got. Remaining in one place for any extended period of time threatened those walls, weakening them, allowing others to creep in. 

Once there, they stayed until fate, wearing the mask of death and ill-fortune, came and snatched them away. That was why she moved from town to town, never daring to linger. That way, she would remain an enigma, an unapproachable figure people steered clear of, allowing Ket to continue on without fear of hurting again. 

Now Impa was asking her to do what she never dared. To stay and grow comfortable again, an easy target for more pain. Even now the symptoms were forming. She already liked Impa, enjoying her company and the way the woman's laugh filled her with happiness. The silver-haired warrior already breeched her first defenses and it was only a matter of time before they all fell, leaving her exposed and vulnerable. Unforgivable, Ket thought. I can't allow it to begin all over.

"I don't know," Ket replied, giving herself more time before having to state a definite answer.

Impa knew better than to push and let the matter drop. Instead she said, "So, what do you think of the city?"

Shoving her emotions aside, Ket focused on the city for the first time. The sight left her feeling awed again. She had been in cities before, but none on this grand a scale. Townspeople bustled to and fro, carrying bundles of goods to be sold in the market that rested along the middle of the city, or bags of purchases from the score of booths set up along the city walls and streets. 

As they rode forward, Ket saw a man selling pottery, another hawking exotic looking meats. The next showed a vendor with fabrics of all kinds, from lush velvet to delicate silk. A burly man hollering the praises of weapons caught her eye. 

Craning her neck, she saw armaments of every style and metal. Swords dangled from the man's stall roof, catching the sun and potential customers' eyes. A selection of daggers and short swords covered the table resting beside different makes of weapons she had never seen before. 

One consisted of two short, stout pieces of wood connected by a metal chain. Another was shaped like a quarterstaff, only the tips were capped by a wicked-looking curved blade. 

Ket gulped, her imagination showing her what these weapons did to others. To divert her thoughts, she marveled at the different kinds of people she saw. Some were Hylian, some human. She thought she caught a glimpse of a Goron, the race of rock eaters that lived on Death Mountain, but she had never seen one before and was not sure. The images, scents, and sounds overloaded her brain and she began to feel trapped and claustrophobic amid the throng of bodies. She focused her eyes on Impa's back, trying to block out her surroundings and gain control of her slight claustrophobia. 

Impa was impervious to the overwhelming sensations, her eyes fixed on the castle, taking in the way the banners snapped in the wind atop the towering turrets, how the slate colored walls rose above the town like a great bird watching her brood. 

Seeing the castle come closer, she realized how much she missed the place and its people. She could hardly wait to see King Regius again. She missed his dry wit and gentle smile, the way he made her laugh no matter what the circumstance, the way he challenged her mind, making her feel equal to him. 

She was also eager to see Prince Elias, the King's only son and heir to the throne. After King Regius' wife, the slight, ethereal Queen Celestrial, gave birth to the small, squalling, baby boy, she had passed away, weakened greatly by the strain of birth and unable to fight an infection that had set in afterwards. 

Impa was the only one who truly understood how much the loss of his wife had affected the King. For awhile she was worried he would follow his Queen into the realm of the dead, but she had not counted on Elias. 

The moment the King held the baby in his arms, Impa knew he would live. The boy, with his violet eyes and red-gold hair, was an exact copy of the King, right down to his stubborn personality. 

Impa helped Regius raise the tyke, acting as the boy's nurse, mentor, and guard at the same time. She had taught the boy how to ride and use a bow. She boasted to all that would listen of the boy's talents and abilities, secretly agreeing with those that joked that she was more mom than nurse to the fledgling prince.

After following the cobblestone street that twisted through the city, they entered a narrow gap between a pair of bluffs that rose behind the town. Ket breathed a sigh of relief, having left the crowded streets behind her. 

The dusty path led around a corner and stopped at a wrought-iron gate where two guards stood, gleaming weapons like the one at the vendor's booth, the long, slender staffs capped on one end with a blade, held loosely in their strong hands. 

Seeing Impa ride up, they snapped to attention, their bodies ramrod straight and tense. "At ease," Impa ordered with a slight smile. No matter how long she lived here, she would never get used to the blatant show of respect everyone offered her. 

"It's good to see you again," said one guard, a broad smile creasing his weathered skin. 

"It's good to be back, Wyvlen" Impa replied, leaning across her horse's neck to grasp the guard's hand firmly. 

"The King sorely missed you," informed the other, taller guard. "I think when you leave, you take his mind with you."

Impa and Wyvlen chuckled. "Now, now, Ifrim," Impa said with a warm smile. "You have to give our Lord more credit than that. I only take half of his brain."

"Aye," Ifrim said with a laugh. "The better half."

Wyvlen playfully cuffed the other guard on the head. "If you want to keep your job, boy, I suggest you watch yourself."

Ifrim and Impa both grinned and continued to exchange the latest gossip and news. Ket hung in the back, unsure of how to act around the two imposing men. Her past dealings with guards were not pleasant ones, though these two appeared laidback and friendly. 

Still, her memories of being chased after picking a pocket or two were hard to push away, especially since everyone who lived in the street held most officers of the law with contempt. 

She was caught between the urge to run or knock the guards upside the head, and felt that either decision would cost her a lot of trouble. She was contemplating the idea of sneaking off, when Impa turned and motioned for her to come forward. Drat! I waited to long, Ket thought with despair, her hopes of fleeing dashed to pieces. 

Feeling her hands begin to shake, she buried them in Mizzle's steely mane and urged the gelding forward. "So she's the one that found you," Wyvlen said, giving the girl an appraising look. 

Ket said nothing, not trusting her voice at the moment. She only stared at the ground between Mizzle's ears and tried to force her body to relax. 

"Are you sure she didn't set this whole scenario up with the Dalite soldiers?" asked Ifrim, his eyes cagey and hard.

What?! Ket brought her eyes up and fixed them furiously on the offending soldier. How dare he accuse her of such deceit! Just because she wasn't a noble or some wealthy merchant's daughter, that didn't mean she was any less trustworthy. She'd seen nobles that stole more than the Thief King who terrorized Lexandri's high born population. 

Ifrim quailed under her blazing gaze, but told Impa, "I think you're too trusting to just take in this street brat."

That was it. Ket threw herself from Mizzle and strode up to the guard. She stopped before him and planted her hands firmly on her hips, staring up into his wary gray eyes. Ifrim was taller than almost a hand's width, but she stood her ground before the guard. "Who gives you the right to be both judge and jury to someone you haven't even spoken to?" Ket demanded, trying to keep her voice slightly civil. 

Ifrim opened his mouth to reply but Ket cut him off. "No one, that's who," she answered herself. "You never lived on the streets and I bet you'd never survive if you had to. Until you actually experience what I have and understand everything, until you become something close to the Goddesses themselves, you keep your unwanted opinions to yourself!" 

"Are you through?" Ifrim asked with a strained smile.

Ket opened her mouth to yell, No, she was not through, not until your head is pounded into the ground, when Impa appeared from behind her and gripped the young girl's shoulders in a gentle but tight hold. "I think that's enough," she advised the angry girl. Facing Ifrim, she said, "I'll decide who I do or don't trust Ifrim, though I do appreciate your advice. Most of the time," she added as an afterthought. "But I do think you should be more discreet with your opinions."

"After today's encounter, I won't have any problems remembering that bit of advice," Ifrim said, a sarcastic grin twisting his lips. 

"See you later," Wyvlen called after them as they headed past the gate, their horses following closely behind. Impa waved goodbye, her arm still clasped around Ket, the other keeping a firm grip on Zephyr's reins. The horse sensed he was close to home and he strained to reach the warm comfort of the stable. 

After they followed the trail for a distance, Ket said quietly, "You can let go, I promise I wont run back to beat him, no matter how much he deserves it."

Impa complied, glancing down at the girl. A frown etched deep lines across her face, making her seem far older then her true age. Poor child's been through so much, I don't think she's ever had a real childhood, Impa thought with sorrow.

Sensing Impa's eyes upon her, Ket met her gaze and snapped, "What?"

Forcing a smile, Impa said, "I doubt anyone will question your integrity after today's encounter."

"They shouldn't have done so in the first place," Ket said grimly, refusing to see any humor in the situation. 

"No, they shouldn't," Impa agreed softly, staring at the light brown path before her. 

Ket peered at the silver-haired woman out of the corners of her eyes. She hated seeing that saddened expression on her face. Despite her attempts of thwarting her emotions, Ket deeply cared for the Hylian who was kind enough to believe in her and allow her to prove herself. The strong feelings scared Ket, shaking her to the core with their intensity. This was the first time in a long while that she had anyone to care about and her heart was afraid of being rejected or hurt. Still, she could not bear to see Impa distressed, so she forced a smile and said to her, "What's done's done."

Impa half-smiled and gripped her in a one-armed hug again, this time without the intent of holding her back. "Agreed," she said. 

Following the road, they continued on. The path lay between grassy hills dotted with trees and cultivated gardens. Smaller trails led off the main one they were on and to little nooks, giving visitors and servants alike a private place to relax and enjoy the beauty around them. 

Ket began to wonder if the palace was miles off, when they crested another hill and the full glory of the castle spread before her eyes. Even after spotting the stone walls from a distance, seeing the gigantic battlements and towers up close was no comparison. A moat, probably a branch from the river that ran before the city walls, flowed around the castle. An open drawbridge, smaller than the city gate's, led the way past the castle walls and into the courtyard beyond. No trees were allowed to grow close to the walls, to prevent attackers from getting too near without being spotted, but carefully tended beds of flowers dotted the grassy knolls, showing color like brilliant gems in the warm sunlight. 

More guards stood to either side of the gate, just before the raised portcullis, but these only waved hello, and did not impede Impa's passage. Ket breathed a sigh of relief and continued on, following closely on Impa's heels. 

Passing through the tunnel, she stared with amazement at the thickness of the stone that bordered the castle. She wondered what feat of strength or magic could have made a path through stone of this immensity. Three horses could have easily stood nose to tail within the confines of the tunnel. 

Guardsmen dressed in the full regalia of the Royal Family stood at attention on either side of the tunnel, adding to the scene before her. Already cowed, when Ket exited the tunnel and stepped onto the cobbled stone of the courtyard, she felt her chin drop involuntarily. 

Chuckling, Impa reached her hand under Ket's chin and firmly pushed up. Servants clad in the royal colors of purple and gold scurried to and fro. Noble courtiers glided by, their bright silken garments whispering secrets to the stone ground under their feet.

Straight ahead lay the entrance to the castle itself, the way lined with more court dressed guards, their imposing armor gleaming brightly in the light, the Triforce a gold blaze across their shields. The sight was unlike any she had ever seen before and she wondered how anyone would allow a commoner like herself to enter into all this splendor. 

Two of the servants came and led their horses away and while Ket let go of the reins, she felt an uncontrollable urge to chase after them, mount Mizzle, and flee again. Her mind yelled to her that this was not right. What was she doing anywhere near these aristocrats and their finery? She should be back in the city or the fields outside the town. That was where she belonged, not in this faery-tale castle. 

Impa obviously felt otherwise. She placed her hand on the small of Ket's back and firmly pushed the suddenly stiff and non-motile girl forward. Regaining control of her limbs, Ket began to walk on her own, keeping her eyes down and focused on her feet. How did Impa live with all this around her? wondered Ket as they passed through the entrance and into the castle. 

Upon entering, a plush, red velvet carpet led straight to the Great Hall. Impa chose a different path leading to the left and away from the soft carpeting. They continued on, past hundreds of doors set along long corridors lit with sandalwood torches that gave off a pleasant earthy aroma, and up numerous flights of stairs, some twisting, some wider than the castle entrance. 

Soon Ket was thoroughly lost and her neck began to ache from her constant craning as she tried to catch a glimpse of everything inside the castle walls. 

When they climbed another horrendously long set of stairs, Ket panted, "When are we going to get wherever we're supposed to be?"

Impa, hardly out of breath, looked behind her to the sweating girl, whose blonde hair curled around her damp skin in elf-locks. "Tired already?" she asked wickedly.

"After the hundredth stair case, yes."  
"Don't worry," Impa assured her. "Only a few hundred more to go."

"You're joking right? Right?! Impa!" Ket hurried after her, praying fervently that Impa's reply was only the woman's twisted attempt at humor. 

They neared the top of the wooden stairs and Ket spotted a warped oak door barring their passage. Impa rapped on the old wood and proceeded to wait. 

A reply came within seconds. The door flung open and a short man answered, his wizened face twisted in an annoyed scowl. "Just who is it now?" he demanded, his rheumy eyes squinting in the dim light. 

"Lycass, you stubborn old goat," Impa said lightly. "Why don't you have your spectacles on, then maybe you'd be able to see us."

"How dare you talk to me that way, you scoundrel, you scallywag, you-"

Before the old man could go in depth of how he felt about Impa's rudeness, another head popped into the door's opening. This one was tall and imposing, dwarfing Lycass who stood at his side. Command and nobility clung to him like a cloak and Ket felt her nervousness return in a flood. 

When the taller man spotted Impa, his handsome, chiseled face broke into a warm smile. Brushing past the still muttering Lycass, he swept forward and embraced Impa warmly. "Great Goddesses, it's good to see you again," he told Impa heatedly, holding her tight. 

Impa held him just as fiercely and said playfully, "I haven't been gone that long."

"Well it felt like an eternity to me, you callous beast," he said, pulling back to grin at her. 

"You just can't live without me," Impa said. "Who'd tell you how to run this place right?"

"I'll have you know I didn't start a single war while you were gone," replied the man, a self-righteous expression on his face. "And the castle is still standing."

"Miracle of all miracles," Impa said then ducked as the man mock swung at her. 

Impa's movement exposed Ket to the man's field of vision and he stopped his playful bantering. "Impa, how rude of you to not introduce me to your young guest," he chided with a smile.

"I've been gone too long from the court. I seem to have forgotten all my manners."

"As if you had any in the first place," he taunted.

Impa sniffed and strode past him to Ket, resting her hand lightly on the girl's left shoulder. "My good sir," she began in a horrible imitation of a court greeter. Ket and the man both winced at the same time, and Lycass retreated back into the room, muttering about young upstarts. 

Impa got the hint and dropped the act. "Ket, I'd like to introduce you to my good friend, Regius. Regius, this is Ket, the girl I told you about in my letter."

Ket froze at the mention of the man's name. Regius? Surely this was not the King of Hyrule? The man bowed to her and clasped her hand in his strong grip. "It is an honor to meet the young heroine who saved my dearest friend's life," he said with no trace of mockery. 

Ket could only stare. Her throat seemed frozen and her body failed to respond to her demands. Regius' eyes, a deep indigo in the dim light, peered into hers. At the girl's lack of response, he smiled kindly and said, "I know you must be feeling overwhelmed right now (That's an understatement, Ket interjected in her mind.). But rest assure, the feeling of grandeur wears off after awhile."

Working past the boulder size lump in her throat, Ket croaked, "I highly doubt that, sir."

Regius smiled. "Well you can speak now, that's an improvement."

Ket blushed at his words and ducked her head. Impa squeezed her shoulder. "Knock it off you ogre," she admonished the King, her chestnut eyes alit.

"All right, all right," Regius said, his hands up in defeat. "Listen, is there anyway I can persuade you to come to a council meeting today?" he asked Impa, his once playful face now serious.

"What for?"

"Lucoye's making a fuss over his and Drace's land borders again. You know Lucoye respects your opinion, ever since you helped him beat off those raiders that were attacking his holding. I need someone to knock some sense into his thick skull before he starts a civil feud over this. Great Nayru knows he hasn't agreed to any of my suggestions."

"Of course," said Impa, then she looked at Ket. "Is that all right with you?"

Surprised, Ket said, "What?"

"I said is that all right with you?"

"Why would you care?" Ket said, then immediately regretted her words. They sounded incredibly rude, even to her. She had only meant, why should Impa care of her opinion? She was only a commoner. Only because of Impa's kindness was she here. The woman should not have to worry about her. 

"I'm sorry," Ket apologized hastily. "I didn't mean to sound like that, it's just-" She broke off, unsure of how to continue and fiercely aware that her face burned hotly.

"Don't worry about it," Impa said. Giving the flustered girl a wink, she continued, "We'll get you used to being treated kindly soon enough."

Ket smiled ruefully, relieved that she was not insulted by her words. 

"I hate to interrupt," began Regius.

"Yeah right," joked Impa.

"You're right," conceded Regius. "It's one of the few privileges I can truly enjoy. But the meeting is starting soon."

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Is it all right if Ket wanders around?" Impa asked.

"If you don't mind her becoming horribly lost forever in these blasted halls," Regius said. "I should have someone escort you around."

"I- I'll be fine," Ket said hesitantly. "You don't need to worry about me."

"My dear," said Regius with a knowing smile. "I have lived in these walls all my life and I still find myself lost. I remember the time I went searching for the kitchen for a midnight snack and wound up in the maids' quarters. 

"Needless to say, after the screaming quieted down and the alarmed guards returned to their posts, they were not happy with me and I never did get that cookie I was craving. But I digress. Now who could I recruit..." Regius thought for a moment, then he turned his head back to the room he had left. A balding head surrounded by a fringe of white met his gaze and he smiled. "Lycass," he called. "Can you come here a moment?"

The grumbling old man from before walked to the door. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Would you be kind enough to show Miss Ket around the castle while I steal Impa away for a council meeting?"

Lycass looked past the King and stared at Ket. Under the man's steel gray gaze, Ket felt like she was being examined from within and without. She met his gaze straight on in defiance and received a shock. 

His eyes, they were at odds to the attitude he gave off. While staring into the man's eyes, she saw a soul of infinite wisdom, not the bumbling, senile man he portrayed. Then Lycass blinked, and the feeling was over as soon as it had begun. Ket was not sure if she imagined the whole incident or not. 

Grunting, Lycass said, "Your will is my command, my Lord." He glared at Ket and continued, "So long as this child does not try any mischief, I will take her."

Ket stiffened at his words. Get into mischief? Child? She wasn't a babe anymore and had better manners then that crotchety old man would ever possess. Lycass seemed to sense her thoughts because he smiled sourly at her. 

"Well, now that that's settled, shall we go?" Regius said to Impa.

"Let's get this brilliant display of stubborn goats butting heads over with," Impa said with a wicked grin.

"Stubborn goats indeed," Regius said, starting down the stairs with Impa. "You're one to talk my dear."

"I'll take that as a compliment." 

Soon their voices faded in the distance and Ket was left alone with the oldest, stiffest man she had ever met. She glanced warily at Lycass, unsure of how to address or act around him. Lycass soon amended that. "You will not touch anything unless given permission," he began, facing her and wagging his finger in her face. Ket fought the urge to smack the hand away and tried to listen to the man without making a face. 

"You will not speak unless spoken to," he continued. "And most importantly, you will remain on your best behavior."

"What about you?" Ket interjected, no longer able to hold her tongue. This old man was treating her like some idiot barbarian. 

"What?" said Lycass, her words throwing the man off balance. He was not used to being interrupted. 

"Shouldn't you be on your best behavior? I mean, I don't have any manners at all, I'm only an ignorant peasant, so I'll need a reference to go by. Should I follow your example and snipe at everyone I meet?"

Lycass' jaw worked, and he glared at Ket. Finally he swept past her imperiously, saying "Follow me" and started down the stairs. Ket allowed herself a grin, starting after the gleaming bald head and thinking, At least we won't have to worry about light. His head'll shine in even the deepest dungeons.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's another chapter, rejoice! Ahem, thanks again to my wonderful betas and to everyone who reads this thing. This is the chapter before everything blows up, so enjoy the peace while you can. 

Hours later, Ket felt like she had traveled to the ends of the earth and back again. They walked through hundreds of passageways, up staircase after staircase, and into a million rooms. She saw libraries full of thousands of books that took up the entire length of the walls, rooms full of busy scribes writing millions of letters ranging from new law proposals to invitations to the Midsummer ball coming up. 

Her head swam from all the new stimuli and she wanted desperately to stop and rest. Lycass had other ideas. The old man showed no signs of tiring and kept pointing off the castle sites in a clipped tone, rushing past them before she had a chance to really see what he described. 

Ket began to wonder if she should hit the guy over the head to stop him when a palace servant did the job for her. They were passing through the entrance into the Great Hall, watching servants decorate the walls with tapestries and lights in preparation for the upcoming gala. 

A muffled curse gave them an instant's warning and both she and Lycass glanced up to find a large tool hurtling in their direction from above. Ket nimbly stepped out of the way. Lycass was slower and he could only stare up at the oncoming missile as it neared. With a loud CLUNK! the tool made contact with Lycass' bald head and he fell over backwards without a sound. 

Ket and the tool owner, who had been hammering up a hanging above the doorway, leaned over the still man. "Is he dead?" asked Ket, glancing at the worried man. 

"I don' think so," he said nervously. He waved his hand in front of Lycass' face, hoping for a response. "Great Goddesses, I can' believe I hit 'em o'er the head," the servant said, his face lined in fear. 

"Actually, I thought it was a rather good shot," remarked Ket dryly.

The servant turned to her in surprise, his hazel eyes wide. The he smiled slightly and said, "I don' think Lycass here'd appreciate that."

"Neither do I," Ket said. She returned the man's smile, saying, "But I don't plan on telling him anytime soon."

"Aye, nor do I," said the servant, turning to face Lycass again. 

"Why don't you go back to work," offered Ket. "I'll go look for a healer, or something, and bring them here."

"All right," said the servant. With a last glance at the prone figure on the ground, he gathered his scattered tools and left for the opposite end of the Hall, as far from Lycass' still body as possible.

Ket exited, intent on finding a place to sit before she went haring off for any healer. Lycass could wait; he was not bleeding and Ket did not feel inclined to be all that concerned over the cross old man right now. 

She scanned the stone hall and spotted an empty room just off the Great Hall's entrance to the left. She entered and headed for one of the many plush, upholstered chairs that decorated the room. Their bright cheery colors added warmth and light to the gray stone and she sank into the soft cushions with a sigh of relief. 

Stretching her legs out, she let her head fall onto the chair back and closed her eyes. Her head still swam from all that had happened today, and from all that had happened in the past few months since she first met Impa in Bevry's. Great Nayru, that seemed so long ago. Then she was a nobody, living without a purpose and having nothing to look forward to for the rest of her life. Granted, she was still a nobody, but at least now she had a chance to become something. And she did know how to ride now. At least she learned something from this twisted adventure, she thought with a slight grin. 

She continued to digress when she felt a shadow fall over her face, blocking the sunlight pouring through the only window in the room. She cracked open a baleful eye and found herself face to face with a boy near her age. His violet eyes glared into hers and his red-gold hair, backlit from the sun, shone like gold tainted with blood. Great Goddesses, he's handsome, Ket thought wildly. Looks, however, are not to judge a person by, as Ket quickly found out. 

"What are you doing here?" the boy asked rudely, his hands resting on her chair's armrests, leaning over and thrusting his face near hers. 

"I was trying to rest," replied Ket caustically. "And if you would kindly move, I plan to continue to do so."

The boy's indigo eyes widened in shock. A deep scowl marred his features and he said hotly, "How dare you speak to me like that!"

"It's easy," Ket replied. "I open my mouth and the words come out."

"You uncouth wench!" he cried, leaning back from her at her words. 

"Watch your own mouth, boy," growled Ket, sitting forward and drawing her legs back under her.

"How were you ever allowed inside the palace?" he marveled, an expression of pure disbelief on his face.

"By charm alone," retorted Ket, feeling her temper begin to rise. 

"Obviously," he said with a snide smile. "You don't have anything else to offer."

That last remark snapped the already wire thin hold she had on her temper. After having to deal with first Ifrim, then Lycass, and now this rude jerk, her naturally short temper was incredibly combustible. 

Exploding with incredible force, Ket sprang up, catching the boy off guard, and launched herself at him. With a cry, the boy fell under her furious assault. Using the skills she learned off the street, she quickly pinned the squirming boy under her, holding him down with her weight while resting her forearms over his throat. "Care to repeat that?" Ket said with a savage grin.

"I ought to have you hanged for this offense," spluttered the boy, his face turning red from the pressure of her arms on his neck.

"You and what army?"

"The Hylian Army," said a voice from behind her.

Startled, Ket glanced behind her and saw both Impa and Regius watching her. Behind them stood a group of noblemen, their expressions ranging from amusement to outright horror. 

King Regius' face was unreadable, but Impa, that was a face Ket hoped to never see again. Her jaw was tight, her eyes full of disappointment. Ket quickly scrambled off the suddenly still figure of the boy. "Impa, I'm-," Ket began, but Impa cut her off with a quick jerk of her head. 

Ket shut her mouth and glowered at the boy who slowly picked himself from the ground. When he stood on his feet, Regius said, "You two follow me."

He turned on his heel and left, Impa close behind, leaving the nobles to linger and gossip. Ket trailed after them, wondering what type of punishment she would receive for brawling in the castle. She could hear the boy behind her, his footsteps padding on the stone floor, but she ignored his presence and continued to worry about her fate. 

Did they throw people in jail for fighting in the castle? She had been in fights before, but then it was in town with kids her own rank, not some highborn snot. Ket clenched her fists in remembrance of the boy and his attitude. Too bad they showed up when they did, she thought angrily. I shoulda' socked him when I had the chance.

Before she could go into further detail of how she planned repaying the boy, Regius and Impa left the hall and turned into a room. Ket followed them in, clasping her hands nervously behind her back. The boy stepped inside and Impa shut the door sharply behind them. She placed herself next to the exit, as if guarding against their leaving. 

Ket gulped, then faced Regius, who had set himself in a chair. He perched on the furniture as if the chair was a golden throne and not a beaten piece of wood. The boy stood beside her, giving her a dark look before focusing on the King. Silence pervaded the room while they waited for one of the adults to move or speak. 

Ket squeezed her hands tighter, fighting the urge to wipe her sweaty palms on her travel worn, tan tunic. If only someone would speak! Then this horrible tension would be broken and Ket could breathe without feeling like her chest was being squeezed by tight, iron bands. 

Finally the King relented. "It seems the two of you need to be watched over with nurses," he commented dryly, his expression still unreadable. "I expect to be able to leave council meetings with the noblemen of the kingdom and not be disgraced by teenagers who cannot control themselves. I am very disappointed in both of you."

Ket winced at those words. She would rather the King yell, throw things, or strike at her. She could handle that, she was used to those displays of emotions. But this quiet regret the King showed hurt Ket more deeply then she imagined. He had treated her with courtesy and respect, much more than she deserved. In return she disgraced him in front of his entire Council. Ket wished desperately for the floor to open up and swallow her whole, anything to get her away from his disappointed gaze. 

"Ket, I may not know you very well," began the King, focusing on her. "But from what Impa has told me, I expected better. Whatever brought on this quarrel, I am positive there are better ways of resolving the dispute without resorting to fighting."

Ket stared at the floor, unable to look the King in the eye. "I beg your pardon, majesty," Ket said, forcing her voice to work.

Regius nodded, then turned to the petulant boy beside her. "And as for you, young man. I know you were not raised by wolfos. Elias, what did you think you were doing?"

The boy, Elias, bowed his head and said, "I am sorry, father."

Ket choked and nearly fell over in astonishment. Father? This boy was King Regius' son? Of all the people in the palace, she had to pick a fight with a Prince. You sure are a brilliant one, she told herself bitterly. No wonder the Council looked so shocked and Impa so pissed. She tackled a member of the Royal Family. 

Looking at the two, she felt like an idiot for not realizing it in the first place. The Prince matched his father's coloring exactly. Both had violet eyes and red-gold hair, though the Prince's face was more oval then his father's, and less refined by age.

"Well, at least you know each other," Regius said, leaning back in his chair. "We do not need to bother with formal introductions."

"Is there anything else you need to say?" asked Elias, a carefully neutral expression on his face. 

"As a matter of fact, yes," Regius said with a slight scowl.

Here's where I'm punished, thought Ket with resignation. I wonder where I'll be banished to?

"In light of this recent incident, I have a wonderful idea on solving a few problems that have arisen." The King looked at Impa and said, "The solution to the problem you spoke of before is easily remedied."

"How so, your Majesty?" queried Impa from her post at the door. 

"If you wish to educate Ket," he began, nodding in the puzzled blonde girl's direction, "Then I suggest she study with Elias' tutor."

Huh? Educate her? What was Impa talking to the King about? And why hadn't she bothered to ask if Ket wanted any of this? If it meant being around the brat prince, Impa could count her out. 

Ket opened her mouth to protest when she caught a glimpse of Impa's face and quickly shut it again. Maybe once the woman had a chance to calm down, then she could broach the subject again, and inform Impa politely that she'd rather kiss a pig then put up with Elias. 

"What other problems are you referring to?" asked Elias, a suspicious expression clouding his features. 

"The one of your martial training," said Regius. "Impa and I both agree that besides book learning, you should strengthen your fighting skills."

"I already know how to use a bow and sword," protested Elias.

"But not very well," interjected Impa. "At least not with the sword. And the King is not only the people's leader, he is also the commander of his army. He should know how to devise tactics and utilize them correctly."

Elias began to protest again, when the King said, "The matter is decided. You will study with Impa on how to fight. She is the best teacher in the land and you would do well to heed her advice."

"Yes father," Elias muttered darkly, glaring fiercely at the ground.

Impa walked from her spot and faced both of them. Pointing at Ket, she said, "You will also train with Elias and myself."

Ket knew better than to disagree and mutely nodded her head. Joy, she thought sourly. Another opportunity to see His Royal Pain-In-The-Butt.

"I think that covers everything," Regius said, rising gracefully from his seat. He gripped Elias' shoulder and led him to the door saying, "Once we have everything set up with your tutors, we will begin your new schedule."

Impa looked down at Ket while the two left the room. Once they were gone she said, "So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you," Ket mumbled, staring at an enthralling tile between Impa's boots.

"What in all the Sacred Realm possessed you to attack the Crown Prince?" Impa asked incredulously. "Did you take leave of your senses?"

"I wouldn't have done anything if he wasn't such a pompous, arrogant, rude, jerk," burst Ket, glaring up at Impa.

"Indeed," asked Impa archly. "You'll have to learn to control your temper because you'll be seeing a lot more of the 'rude jerk' in the future."

"Unfortunately," grumbled Ket. Remembering a question she wanted to ask, Ket said, "Impa, why are you going to teach me?"

"Because mental and physical education are precious tools that everyone needs."

"But that's assuming I'm staying," Ket said.

"And are you?"

"Not if I have to put up with Prince Snot Head, I'm not."

Impa sighed in exasperation. "I'm sure once you get to know him, you'll get along great. He really is a sweet boy."

Ket stared at her in disbelief. "Right, and I'm going to touch the Triforce someday."

"Do you really wish to leave?"

Heaving a great sigh, Ket muttered, "No. I'll stay. 'Snot like I've got anything better to do. At least in physical training I can legally pound his thick skull in the ground."

"That's the spirit," Impa said jovially. "Now let's find you a room. By the way, whatever happened to Lycass?"

"Um, he said he was feeling tired and needed to take a nap. I'm sure he'll be up and about, hopefully..."

Over the next few weeks, Ket began her training under Cadveal, Elias' tutor. She studied hard under his kind tutelage and even enjoyed the work, so long as Elias kept his rude comments to himself.

Besides her learning duties, she also helped the servants' with their tasks around the palace, which in Ket's opinion, was a very fair trade. She could roam most of the castle on her own and ate three meals a day. 

For once in her life she did not have to worry constantly about the next meal or where she her next bed would be. She could get used to this very quickly, she thought one day, heaping another helping of mashed potatoes on her plate. She had just finished her morning scholarly classes and would begin her martial training for the first time today. 

They had been put off until now because of a rash of attacks that broke out on the Gerudo border. The King had sent Impa out to deal with the problem a week ago and the Hylian woman had just returned yesterday. 

Ket felt a twinge of nervousness as she sat her plate down on the mess hall table and began to eat. Although she had a little bit of fighting experience, she knew she still had plenty to learn. She did not want to make an even greater fool of herself then she already had. 

She still struggled to forget her first day of learning under Cadveal. The portly, earth colored man had an infinite amount of patience and understanding; he was not the problem. The trouble was Elias. 

When he found out Ket could not read or write (she had never had anyone who could teach her) he called her ignorant for the rest of the day. Not only that, he talked to her like she was stupid and unable to comprehend his words. She came very close to decking him again. Only Cadveal's calming presence prevented her from screaming at the top of her lungs and causing the young prince bodily harm. Today would be her chance at redemption. If she showed-up Elias, she could die happy.

After finishing her lunch, she pelted to her room, anxious to finish the work she received for assignments by Cadveal. Once her lessons with Impa finished, she had to help with the last of the preparations for the approaching Mid-Summer Ball. She would not have any other time to work on her studies if she did not finish them now. 

Following an empty corridor, she traveled its length until reaching a rickety spiral staircase. Instead of climbing up, she stepped under the fixture and pulled open a door that blended in seamlessly with the wall. 

Behind the door wound another hallway lit with more candles than torches. An occasional window let in sunlight as she walked to her room. She glanced out one window, peering through cloudy glass. 

A bright azure sky met her gaze. Looking down, she studied the ground. Most of the out buildings of the castle were surrounded by people gathering for the feast that was a month away. Ket watched the tops of their heads for another moment before setting off again. 

Not far from the window, she turned left and entered her room. The small, sparsely furnished room had a bed tucked against the wall farthest from the door, a wardrobe that hulked in front of where she stood, and an opening in the wall to her right that led to a privy. 

A brilliantly colored tapestry covered the floor and caught the sun's rays that shone through the window, lending warmth and cheer to the cold stone surroundings. A small piece of heaven on loan for Ket, who was used to straw for bedding and a leaky roof. 

With a contented sigh, she flopped onto the soft mattress, relishing the feel of the cotton blankets against her skin. I could easily get used to this, Ket thought happily. She wanted to lounge there forever, relaxing on the warm coverlets, but her studies called. Reluctantly she rose from her sprawl and headed for the pile of books and papers she left stacked on the floor near her wardrobe. Picking a comfortable bit of rug, she sat down and spread her work out, beginning her struggles through Cadveal's assignments. 

She was in the middle of deciphering the child's book about the joys of farm animals, when a knock on her door interrupted her. "Come in," she called from her spot on the floor, glaring at the impossible book. Try as she might, she could not put the blasted words into sentences that made sense.

Her door cracked open and a terse voice clipped out, "Impa says to get your butt out to the guard training grounds."

Ket scowled at the sound of the familiar voice. She ignored Elias' words and rose, leaving her work on the floor. She'd have to finish it later. 

Throwing open her door in the vain hope that she would catch him in the face, she swept past him with all the dignity she could muster. "Don't expect me to inform you on where you're supposed to be," hissed Elias as he caught up with her. "I'm not your servant."

Ket focused on the end of the hall and tried to tune the boy's annoying voice out. Too much was at stake for her to get thrown out on account of murdering one obnoxious prince. 

"I wonder if you'll be any better at sword play than writing," Elias said snidely. "I should hope so, you need something to provide a living for you. Heavens know you'll never get married. I mean what man would want you?"

"Why should I need a man?" asked Ket in a voice full of deadly calm, eyes still straight ahead. "If he's anything like you, I'd as soon as pitch him into the depths of Lake Hylia before I let him come near me." 

"If you were able to find your way to Lake Hylia. You need to read signs to get there, and oh, what a shame, you can't."

"At least I don't act like an arrogant prig," shot Ket, her pretense of calm in tatters. 

Elias' eyes narrowed at her words. "You still have no manners. Maybe I can beat some into you today."

Ket felt a feral grin stretch across her face. "I dare you to try," she challenged. "You won't have a chance, I'll be too busy chasing you around the ring."

"We'll see," said Elias as they exited the castle and entered the brilliant noon light. 

Once in the castle courtyard, they left the crowded area and crossed the drawbridge. Turning left, they followed a beaten path over a hill and entered the guards' barracks and training grounds. The low-slung buildings surrounded a large bare patch of earth bordered by low white fences. Benches sat around the ring and guards of all ranks and ages practiced combat on the dusty ground. 

Ket spotted Impa's shining, silver hair and headed to where she stood in a far corner of the ring. Men peppered greetings to the prince as they walked past, who returned them with a smile and a wave. Ket wondered if these men, who were willing to give their lives for this boy, knew what a brat he was. Would they still be eager to defend him if they knew? Ket highly doubted it.

Impa smiled warmly when they approached her. "My prize pupils," she said, her arms spread open wide. "Ready to begin studying the art of fighting?"

"So long as I can knock him upside the head," said Ket, jerking a thumb at Elias, "Then I'm all for it."

Impa and Elias scowled at her at the same time. "We are not here because of personal vendettas," snapped Impa. "That had better be clear."

"Yes ma'am," they chorused in unison, glaring at each other.

"All right. Today I'm going to show you a wide variety of skills to see which one you're more suited to. That doesn't mean you have to be wonderful at each task I ask you to do, I just want to see which style is more natural for you. Always play to your strengths."

Motioning to a stand of targets that stood behind her, Impa said, "We'll start with the bow and go from there. Elias, you first."

Elias complied, taking the already strung longbow in his hands. A set of arrows, embedded point down in the dirt, waited by the line he was to fire from. Grasping one of the missiles, he nocked it and drew the string back. Aiming, he let go of the sturdy cord and the arrow flew to the target, embedding itself in the dead center of the red circle that blazed from the middle.

"Very good," said Impa. "Continue with the rest of them, then Ket it'll be your turn."

A flash of nervousness gripped her. I better not make a fool of myself, please Goddesses, she pleaded silently. 

Elias calmly finished off his set of arrows, all of which now resided in the bull's-eye, and handed the bow to Ket with a smug smile. "Good luck," he said. "You'll need it."

Ket only frowned at him, refusing to return his jibe. Following Impa's instructions, she pulled out the arrows from the target and returned to the line in the ground. 

Embedding the arrows in the dirt again, she left one free and copied Elias. Nocking the arrow, she stood with her left shoulder to the target and drew the string to her chin. 

Letting out a shuddering breath, she sited along the arrow, trying to line the point of the metal tip with the red bulls-eye. Releasing the string, she watched in dismay as the feathered shaft of wood flew high over the target and into the copse of trees beyond. Silently cursing her poor aim, she prepared to shot again. Nine more times she shot and of those nine attempts, only one actually hit the target. The rest now resided in the woods beyond, food to some ravenous beaver or squirrel. 

Sighing, Ket handed Impa the bow and left to retrieve her lone arrow. When she returned, Impa patted the girl heartily on the back, almost knocking her over, and said, "You just need to practice, you can't be perfect at something you've never tried before."

"Better start now," Elias remarked. "You'll need to practice for a loooong time."

Ket glowered at him and prepared to fire off a scathing reply when Impa broke in saying, "Now let's try something else."

They continued like that, trying everything from quarterstaffs, to daggers, to hand-to-hand combat. The only thing Ket succeeded in accomplishing during the brief scuffles was ripping her tunic from Elias' over zealousness with a dagger. 

"Well, we've one last thing to try," Impa said.

Thank the Goddesses, the humiliation's almost over, Ket rejoiced silently. 

Stepping to the side of the ring, she picked up two objects from their resting place on the bench. On closer inspection, Ket realized with dread that Impa held a pair of broadswords. How in great Din's name am I going to use that? I'm going to skewer myself with my great skill, she thought in exasperation. 

"Elias, you should already know most of the basics in fencing so I'll spar with you," Impa said, tossing the boy one of the gleaming steel weapons. 

Ket stood off to the side and watched the pair square off. From the beginning it was obvious Impa greatly outclassed the boy. She used the sword like an extension of her arm, letting her movements flow together like running water. 

Elias chopped at her, his technique tense and sorely lacking. No wonder they wanted to continue his training, Ket thought with scorn. A baby could get past his defense in a heartbeat. 

Once Elias began to tire, his already sloppy technique becoming steadily worse, Impa halted the training. Motioning for Ket to step forward, the girl complied. Elias passed her and handed the sword over with a grin. "Let's see how you do," he said, his grin growing wider.

Ket only returned the smile and said, "Anything I do has got to be better than what I saw."

Elias smile never wavered. "We'll see."

"Are we starting or not?" called Impa, ready to begin. 

Ket broke her stare down with Elias and strode over to the waiting warrior. "This is your first time with a sword right?" Impa asked.

"Yes," answered Ket, trying to ignore the growing touch of fear. 

Impa sensed her apprehension and said, "Don't worry, we're not attempting anything complicated. I just want to see how you handle the sword."

"Can't be any worse then how I handle the other weapons,' Ket muttered bringing a smile to Impa's face. 

"You just need practice," consoled the older woman. "I spent most of my life learning the blade. Hellfires, I'm still learning. Now why don't you swing the sword around a bit; get used to the weight."

Ket sighed deeply but complied. Grasping the cracked leather hilt in her hand, she twirled the weapon idly. For some strange reason holding the sword felt right, not like when she had grasped the hefty, awkward quarterstaff or the feather-light daggers. The sword seemed to belong there, as if her hand had waited all her life for this moment. On a whim she brought the sword through a complex series of swings, cutting low, thrusting forward, then spinning around to slash through her imagined opponent. She ended up in a guard position with her blade ready to lash out again. 

A grin broke over her face. Something woke deep within her and filled her with the desire to learn more. Is this what Impa meant about feeling one with her weapon? When the warrior told her that while on their way to the Castle from Lexandri, she had thought her a bit touched in the head. Now she fully understood what she had meant. The blade was not a weapon, separate from her body. It was an extension, a part of her arm that had been missing all her life. 

She practiced a few more moves before facing Impa, ready to begin. The woman's chestnut eyes watched her closely, a shuttered expression on her face. Elias, from his position on the bench, looked like he refused to believe what he saw. 

Puzzled, Ket held the sword at her side and waited for Impa to speak. An eternity stretched out as Impa continued to study her. Ket's nerves screamed from the sudden rise of tension in her body. Had she done something wrong? Why was Impa acting like this? At last Impa moved, bringing her sword up to guard. "I thought you said you never used a sword before," Impa said, her face still unreadable.

"I haven't."

"I see," replied Impa, sounding as if she did not fully believe her. 

A surge of frustration shot through her. Why didn't she trust her word? She had never even touched a sword before this moment. Weapons like this didn't fall into the hands of the poor. 

"Let's see how you fare against me," said Impa, breaking Ket from her thoughts. 

"What?" Ket squeaked. Impa was going to attack her? She thought that Impa planned to teach her a drill or something, not come at her to spar. This is nuts! How am I supposed to defend myself against her? 

She better think of something fast because Impa rushed at her, blade held high and ready to strike. A wave of fear broke over Ket, leaving a metallic taste in her mouth, and she clumsily ducked out of the way as Impa swung the sword in a downward arc. Continuing to duck Impa's blows, she forced her mind to begin working. Her anxiety began to leave her as she studied Impa's movements, trying to discern a pattern. It was not long before she found it. Attack, slash, back up to regroup; Impa continued the same pattern repeatedly. 

Ket wondered if the fighter did it on purpose to get a response from Ket other than to scramble out of the way. Inhaling deeply during one of Impa's regroup periods, Ket made up her mind. She was going to stop running around like a coward and fight. When Impa came at her again this time she held her ground. Gripping the sword's hilt in both hands, she spread her feet out, deepening her stance to allow herself freedom for quick movement. Seeing Impa bring her sword down in another downward strike, she raised her blade above her head, blocking the blow and feeling her arms shudder in response. Disengaging, Ket stepped to the right and allowed Impa's weight to carry her forward, opening her up to a horizontal swipe from Ket's sword. 

Impa quickly deciphered her plan and brought her sword down to block, the ring of clashing steel echoing across the dusty arena. Ket jumped back, preparing for Impa's next attack. Impa refused to be baited. Instead she waited patiently, her weight balanced evenly on the balls of her feet, sword held lightly in front of her. 

Anxious to renew the fight, Ket rushed forward. At the last second, she swerved to Impa's left and spun around, bringing the glittering sword in a deadly arc to Impa's exposed side. With an expert flip, Impa skirted the danger, and returned the attack, feinting right and then thrusting to the left. 

By sheer luck and instinct, Ket brought her blade to the side, barely stopping the steel from biting into her ribs. Impa forced her weight on her blade, inching the steel closer to Ket's vulnerable skin. 

Looking into Impa's eyes, Ket froze. The chestnut eyes that normally sparkled with humor and mischief stared fiercely into Ket's, resembling the eyes of a stranger. She had seen Impa like this only once, when she had first met her in Bevry's Tavern and Impa had faced down Jethren, the Dalitian guard, for her. 

The thought that Impa now gazed at her with the same expression she used on her enemy filled Ket with a deep sadness. Proving her sword skills was not worth losing the first true friendship she ever had. 

A shudder racked her body as Impa pressed harder on their interlocked swords. Now if Ket released her hold, Impa would not be able to stop the steel from tasting her soft skin. But if Ket continued to resist, Impa would still regard her as a foe, not a friend. Inhaling deeply, Ket let her arm go limp and drop to her side, the blade falling and coming to rest against her thigh. Letting out a yell, Impa stumbled forward, her sword rushing eagerly forward to touch Ket's unguarded rib cage. 

By sheer agility and luck, Impa twisted to the side so that she missed striking her with the sword and dropped onto Ket, knocking both to the ground from the force of the impact. Her breath was forced from her lungs with a whoosh, and she lay there on the dusty ground, her chest heaving for oxygen that refused to flow in. 

Finally, when she began to see spots before her eyes, her lungs tried once more and sweet air filled them. Gasping, Ket drew in more, grateful that she could breathe. Propping herself up on her elbows, she glanced up to find Impa standing above her, a displeased expression marring her features. 

Ket struggled to her feet as Impa watched, not bothering to help her up. Aware that tan dirt now covered both of them from head to toe, she faced Impa, cringing inwardly. Great Din, she could melt iron with that face, Ket thought anxiously. 

"Why did you give up?" Impa asked curtly, crossing her arms over her chest. 

I'm going to sound like an idiot if I tell her truthfully. Well, when in doubt, lie. "I got tired," Ket fibbed, hoping to appease Impa's wrath. I don't understand, she thought in wonder. First she's mad that I can hold a sword, then she's angry that I can't. 

"Don't lie to me," she spat. "You gave up like a coward and I want to know why."

Her words bit into Ket's heart deeper than any sword could. I'm a coward? Because I didn't want to fight? Anger welled up, tensing Ket's body and causing her to clench her fists. The sword's hilt left deep impressions in her hand. "I didn't want you to look at me like that," Ket said through clenched teeth. "If that makes me a coward, then so be it! I don't give a damn."

Whatever Impa expected as a reply, that wasn't it. "What do you mean, 'look at you like that'?"

"Your eyes, they were empty, like a stranger's. That was the look you gave the Dalitian soldiers." Ket felt her control waver as tears burned in her eyes. Ducking her head, she fiercely willed them away and said quietly, "I never want you to look at me like that again."

"That's why?"

Impa sounded incredulous. Ket kept her head down and nodded. When a pair of arms surged around her, she thought wildly for a moment that Impa wanted to strangle her. 

She did, in a way. Caught in Impa's strong embrace, Ket flailed about, trying to breathe. "You idiot child," Impa said, hugging the girl close. "If you're going to stop every time someone looks at you cross-eyed, you're in trouble."

"Not everyone," Ket said defensively, her voice muffled as she spoke into Impa's chest. "Just you."

Impa finally relinquished her hold, and stepped back. Her eyes shimmered brightly in the sunlight. "You don't know how happy that makes me."

Now thoroughly confused, Ket said, "I thought you were mad at me."

"I was, until you said that."

Ket frowned. "Why?"

Setting her sword point first into the ground, Impa rested her weight on the cross-guard and said, "I thought you gave up because you were tired or too scared. I knew you had more backbone than that, so it angered me that you weren't using your full potential."

"My full potential?"

"Yes. You handle the sword better than some fully trained guards. You've got an immense amount of natural talent. We'll have to step up your training."

Step up her training? Oh, wonderful, Ket thought dryly. "On one condition," Ket said.

"What's that?"

"I spar someone else, anyone so long as it's not you."

A smile lit Impa's face. "It's a deal."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Arigato gozaimashita, to all my betas, once more. =) And to anyone who's read this. I apologize for the odd beginning, I didn't separate these chapters well, so I hope you can forgive me. Now on with the show! 

So began one of the most grueling months Ket ever lived through. On top of her other chores, she began intense training under Impa's supervision. If they sparred, Impa usually stole a guard to act as a partner. Other times Elias faced off to her. That was when Ket fought her best. 

However, at the month's end, Impa ended lessons for a week. The Midsummer holiday had begun and the entire land was enveloped in a state of ecstatic joy and celebration. The Ball and Feast held annually at the Castle began tomorrow and Ket had offered to help serve at the gala. 

It was that, or dress up in some grossly extravagant outfit and join in the festivities. Ket would have sooner acted civil to Elias then allow that to happen. She could just imagine it, her in some frilly dress and acting highborn. Letting out a snort at the image, Ket returned to stacking dishes for the banquet. Impa may be used to all that hob-knobbing, but I'm not and will never be, she thought. 

After she finished helping the servants prepare the Great Hall for the upcoming feast and dance, Ket headed to bed. A yawn escaped as she walked to her room, cracking her jaw in the process. Must be real late, she thought sleepily. I hope I get up in time to help out with the final preparations tomorrow. I wonder what job Cook will assign me to? With that last thought swirling through her head, she entered her room, hit the bed, and promptly fell asleep.

She was serving at the dinner. Or was she? Images swam before her eyes and Ket felt a rush of vertigo. 

Then the scene shifted and she stood in the castle courtyard, the sound of screaming filling her sensitive, pointed ears from all directions. A boom like thunder resounded through the air, accentuating the desperate cries. 

Disoriented, Ket turned about, searching for the source of the panicked screams. An empty courtyard met her eyes and Ket stared about in puzzlement. A cold wind rose, scattering dried leaves across the cobbled stones and biting into Ket's skin like a fanged beast. 

Shivering, she hugged herself while the screaming continued. Soon it stopped, as if cut off by a knife. The eerie silence that followed unnerved her more than the shrill cries. Another shiver raced up her spine, though not from the cold. Her breath misting from her mouth, she called out, "Is anyone there?"

Still silence answered her. Then a breathy voice pervaded the heavy air. "It begins once again."

Searching for the source of the voice, Ket asked, "Who's there?"

Another voice, this one sounding like rocks crashing on boulders, said, "The cycle has come full circle."

"What do you mean? Who are you? What's going on?"

A voice filled with steel and life raised up and said, "Are you ready, young one?"  
"Ready for what? I don't understand!"

Joining in chorus, all three voices proclaimed, "You must be ready, the cycle has come full circle. The time of danger begins anew."

Their combined voices resounded through Ket's head and she felt her skull begin to throb in response. Clutching her splitting head, she felt darkness overcome her and she welcomed it like a long lost lover.

Her head ached horribly and the sun that streamed through the window stabbed at her eye as she blearily cracked it open. There had been a dream last night, a disturbing one. 

Try as she might, she could not recall the images that danced tauntingly below her subconscious. The attempt only increased her headache until her eyes began to swim out of focus. 

Moaning, Ket gingerly sat up and gripped her head in her hands. It feels like I have a hangover, she thought muddily. But I haven't touched any wine, not since the last time I drank too much and woke up like this. At least I'm not puking. Not yet anyway, she continued, feeling nausea pass over her stomach. 

A thought breached her muddled brain and she remembered with a start, the feast! Great Goddesses, I'm going to be late in setting up! Ignoring her throbbing head, she washed and dressed in record time. 

Bursting from her room, she fled down the stone corridor, skidding around corners and praying she would not run into anyone. Feeling her lungs heave, she jumped down a flight of stairs and flew into the Great Hall, clutching her side where a painful stitch gnawed hungrily. "About time you arrived," a voice commented dryly. 

Glancing up, Ket met the amused gaze of Hyrule castle's head chef and organizer of the Midsummer feast. "Sorry Hamen, I overslept."

Hamen cocked a black brow and said, "So I see. Ready to get to work?"

Straightening, Ket said with a mock salute, "Point me in the right direction."

"You'll start by helping finish the decorations for the Great Hall. Think you can handle that?"

"Anything for you, oh great master," Ket said playfully while bowing deeply.

Brandishing a ladle at her, Hamen laughingly said, "Get out of here now, you imp."

Laughing herself, Ket fled and joined up with the group of servants in charge with transforming the Hall's surroundings. 

Hours later, Ket stared in stunned silence at the change they wrought over the Great Hall. The golden chandeliers sparkled in the sunlight pouring from the windows lining the long walls. Long tables were set up along the walls leaving the floor, emblazed with the symbol of the Triforce, open for dancers to grace. 

At the top of the Hall rested the throne of Hyrule and a table where the King and his closest allies would eat, sat below the dais. Flowers covered every open surface, their fragrances filling the Hall while the open windows carried in the fresh scent of grass from outside. 

Along the rafters, garlands of brilliant purple and yellow flowers shone through strands of ivy. Ket was still amazed that they actually got the decorations up that high. It had taken a lot of teamwork and people standing on shoulders and tabletops to accomplish that task. She had the bruises to prove it. 

All the servants patted each other on the back, knowing they had outdone themselves this year. Hamen, hearing the loud calls of praise from the kitchen, entered and quickly set everyone to other tasks that still had to be completed. Ket was the only one left when he stood before her, his chin resting in between his thumb and forefinger as he thought of a job for her. Ket grinned at the concentration on his face and received a scowl in return. "Where to put you..." he mused, his sienna eyes focusing on a spot above Ket's head as he pondered. "I've got it! It'll be perfect for you!"

"How so?"

"Impa was pestering me yesterday about this. She wanted you to learn more about the nobles and how they act."

A wave of dread swept over her at his words. Surely he couldn't mean... I mean the idea's absurd!

"I'll have you help wait on the nobles," continued Hamen, unaware that Ket grimaced. He confirmed her worst fears. 

Maybe there's still hope, she consoled herself. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ket asked, hoping she could convince Hamen to place her elsewhere.

"How so? Impa told me you've served before."

Impa, do you delight in torturing me? Ket wondered. Well, there goes my best argument. Still, I can try. "But I've only served in taverns and such, never something like a royal feast! I wont have any idea of what to do!"

Hamen waved his hand dismissively. "Ah, it's a snap really. Just follow my orders or another servant's directions and you'll be fine."

Sighing heavily in defeat, Ket said darkly, "Alright, I'll help. But I'm not responsible for the consequences."

Ten minutes later, she found herself in front of a mirror. The figure reflected back to her wore an dark wool skirt and a white cotton blouse. On the edges of each, an embroidery of green vines stretched across the fabric and the emblem of the Royal Family shone in gold thread in the middle of the hems, the green vines twining around the Triforce in a verdant frame. 

Ket twirled in the skirt, feeling the soft material flow around her calves. The design was simple but beautiful, and Ket was immensely pleased that she could wear the servant's garb. Far better then any other outfit I've worn, she thought as she admired her reflection. Though I did like the freedom breeches gave me. 

"Ready yet?" chuckled Hamen who watched her preen in front of the mirror.

"Yep, let's get this over with."

"Knock 'em dead."

"If all goes well, I hope I won't," Ket replied with a wry smile. 

For the millionth time that night, Ket wished desperately that she had refused Hamen point blank and taken off running. She had not spilt anything or caused any disaster but it was not from lack of trying. She had nearly dumped a bowl of vegetable soup on the head of some unsuspecting noble, but a servant spotted her trouble and rescued her before she started a war. 

The problem did not stem from lack of practice; she had served in many taverns before. But tonight she could not hold a tray level because her tightly wound nerves got in the way. Her hands trembled whenever she forgot to focus on steadying them and she constantly felt on the verge of fainting. Maybe if I do, then I wont have to worry about this mess, she thought. But with my luck I'll pass out on the King and dump a cup of wine all over him. Why did I agree to this?

After gingerly handing the plate of venison over to the awaiting noble, Ket sped off to the kitchen with her empty tray. Just a little while longer, you can do it, she told herself. At least you're not serving the King. That means you're far away from Brat Boy too. 

The King sat at the head table with Impa at his right and Elias to his left. Other important nobles flanked them and Ket cringed at the thought of walking to them and all that would befall her if she did. Hamen is wise to keep me far away from them, she thought with relief. 

A puff of steam escaped when Ket pushed open the kitchen door and stepped into the barely controlled chaos. Dozens of cooks shouted for ingredients as aides scurried about, searching for their master's demands. 

Servants rushed to and fro, filling their trays and departing for the Great Hall and the hungry guests that waited. Seeing all the food spread about, it still amazed her that those people could actually eat all that. She felt a surge of anger at the nobles. All this food could feed a poor family for a month and instead it was being used to feed already fat snobs. Letting out a breath, she commanded herself to forget it; she did not need any more worries in her mind now. 

Entering the line of servants, she waited for her turn to fill her tray. She began to slip into a wonderful daydream where she was lying in a great meadow devoid of people when a hand gripped her elbow. Startled, she turned and found Hamen staring at her, his normally calm expression replaced by a look of panic. "Ket you have to do something for me, please," the rotund man pleaded.

"What's wrong?" Ket asked in concern. 

"That great idiot, Jamus, forgot the entire set of entrees. Please, would you bring it up there before they find out and I'm ruined?"

Hamen's grip was cutting off the circulation to her arm. Prying his fingers off, she said, "Of course. Who do I need to take it to?"

She should have known; the Goddesses always amused themselves by throwing obstacles like this in her path. "It's for the King's table," Hamen said, relief plainly showing in his round features. 

Ket groaned inwardly, desperately wanting to go back and tell him no. But the happy smile he wore prevented her from doing anything except taking the full tray and wondering, why her? This was exactly what she feared. Okay girl, deep breath, you can do this, she coached herself, walking deliberately to the table. 

The length of the Great Hall stretched for miles and each step seemed like she moved through sticky honey. Breathe, just breathe, she commanded her failing lungs. Almost there... Reaching the table, she set the tray down with an audible sigh. 

Hearing a suppressed laugh, she glanced up and saw Impa giggling at her while hiding it behind her hands. Ket smiled wobbly back at her and began to set out the plates of steaming food for the awaiting nobles. When she reached Impa, the woman gripped her hand as she set down the tray. "You're doing fine," encouraged the silvery haired woman. Ket smiled in gratitude then whispered back, "You look wonderful."

It was true. Dressed in a pale blue tunic that flowed longer then normal, the beautiful color accentuated Impa's pale hair and face. She never wore a dress, she had once told Ket. She was there as the King's main body guard and if she donned one of the long skirted gowns, she would be hampered from her duty. 

The ice blue tunic split at the waist revealing the white hose underneath. A dagger lay strapped to her thigh in plain view. Probably a hundred more hidden elsewhere, mused Ket before she gave Impa one last smile and moved off. 

King Regius was resplendent in deep indigo robes, a gold circlet signifying his status nestled in his ruddy hair. He grinned warmly at Ket, putting the young girl at ease while she set his food out for him. 

She smiled in return, thinking, This isn't so bad, when a wave of dizziness swept over her. For a moment she believed she would pass out when the feeling stopped. Coming back to her senses, she released her white-knuckled grip on the table and exhaled. 

Regius looked at her in concern and Ket smiled slightly in reassurance. She refused to ruin the King's feast. Putting steel in her back, she straightened and moved to the next person, Prince Elias. For once he didn't great her with a snide remark. Glancing at him, she noticed that he wore a deep scowl, as if in deep thought. Feeling her gaze on him, he looked up and snapped, "What?"

"Absolutely nothing, your highness. Forgive me for feeling concern for you," she said sarcastically, placing the rest of his meal before him.

"It's none of your business," he replied, not even looking at his food. 

"As you wish," Ket began to say, when the feeling of vertigo swept over her again, much stronger. The room spun and for a moment she heard a voice from far away boom out, "It has begun."

A hand gripped hers tightly and a voice called her back. Blinking her eyes owlishly, she found herself staring into a pair of amethyst eyes. Elias knelt over her, his brow furrowed under the silver circlet of the Heir. For a moment Ket wondered why he was so tall. Then she realized she was on the floor. 

Sitting up, she fought the oncoming dizziness. I passed out, in front of all these people. Humiliation turned her face deep scarlet. It was one thing to imagine it, but to actually have it happen... How was she going to show her face again? 

For a moment the remembrance of the voice chased away her despairing thoughts. Where have I heard that phrase before? A hand filled her vision and she felt someone lift her head up. Impa's worried chestnut eyes met hers. "Are you all right?" she asked, squatting before her. 

"I think so," Ket said while the disorienting sensations continued to flow over her. She wasn't all right. No, that wasn't it. Something wasn't right, there was a feeling of tension in the air, as if the whole world held its breath in anticipation for some ground-shattering event. 

Before she could open her mouth and express what she was feeling to Impa, another wave broke over her, this one filling her eyes with night, a ringing beginning to resound throughout her mind. 

When she woke again, she found herself resting in strong arms as she was carried down a darkened hall. Laying her head back against her carrier's chest, she closed her eyes against the growing vertigo, trying desperately to fight back the feeling. 

She must have blacked out again because when she woke, she felt herself being lowered onto a couch. Opening her eyes, she met Elias' gaze for the second time that night. "Where am I?" she asked, trying to gather her surroundings and put an end to this unnerving disorientation. 

"You're in a waiting room, not too far from the Great Hall," came the taciturn reply.

Sitting up, she turned, and rested her back against the couch, letting her head slip and lay on the furniture. Keeping her eyes resolutely shut, she said, "Thank you."

"What for?" Elias swiftly replied. "I only did it to leave that boring feast. I hate these things, all those old nobles reminiscing about times so far back even the Hylian Scribes have forgotten them."

She heard him begin to pace, his leather boots muffled by the deep carpeting. "If you're glad you left, why are you so tense?" she asked, lifting her head to look him in the eye. 

"It's none of your concern," he repeated, continuing to walk the floor. In the shadowy room, his garments appeared black, accentuating his hair and reminding her of Din's flames. He resembled a caged animal as he swept across the carpet, his head bent in concentration. I wonder if he feels what I do, Ket wondered suddenly. Maybe he heard the voice too. Gathering her courage, she asked him, "Is it from the voice?"   
If he laughs, he won't be alive much longer, she thought fiercely, awaiting his reply. Her words stopped him in his tracks. Looking up at her with something akin to surprise, he said, "Voices?"

I shouldn't have opened my big mouth. "Nothing, forget I said anything."

Grabbing her shoulders in a surprisingly strong hold, Elias said, "What voices?" 

Staring into his deep gaze, Ket thought, Maybe he has heard them. "The ones that say 'It has begun.'."

"Have you dreamed them too?" Elias asked. his face inches from hers.

Leaning back slightly, Ket said, "I don't remember any dreams. I heard it when I passed out in the Great Hall."

Elias registered her words and released her shoulders, returning to his pacing. Ket rubbed the feeling back into her limbs and asked, "Have you heard them?"

Stopping, Elias turned and stared at her, judging her ability to be trusted. Finally he said, "I haven't heard them, at least not in this world."

"Care to explain?" Ket commented, perplexed.

"I've dreamed about them for the past week or so. Constantly. It's always the same; I'm alone in the courtyard when I hear pleading screams. Then these voices tell me 'It has begun' or 'The cycle has been renewed'. It's driving me insane, I can't interpret these."

Ket frowned when she heard Elias speak. His words stirred memories from deep within, but try as she might, she could not recall them. Giving up, her brain fell on one of the phrases Elias had said. "What do you mean, interpret them? They're just dreams."

"Maybe for you," Elias said scornfully. 

"And yours are so special?"

"Yes, mine are prophetic. At least most of the time."

"Come again?"

Elias sighed deeply, then sat on a chair opposite from her. "I have the ability to see the future. It's a rare gift that runs through the line of the Royal Family. The last person to have the ability was an ancient descendent of mine, Princess Zelda. She used her abilities to help the last great Hero, Link, defeat Ganon, the vile wizard who tried to take over all of Hyrule."

Ket remembered hearing that story once as a child. A wandering traveler had kept her and a bunch of other street children entertained with his tales of daring and magic. She had tried to get others to repeat the story once the nomad had left, but no one else could recall the ancient tale of a young man who aided his Princess in defeating the most evil man born, Ganon. 

The twisted necromancer had wanted the entire Triforce for his possession so that he would rule the world, something every evil villain desires. But he had not accounted for Link, the one man brave enough to stand before him and stop his evil from spreading. After a fantastic battle that shattered the heavens, Link defeated Ganon, sealing him in the Sacred Realm where the Triforce once rested. The battle was hence known as the Imprisoning War and with its conclusion, Hyrule fell into a time of peace. 

But the tale says, many years later, Ganon found a way to escape. Link had to retake the mantle of a hero once more to aid Zelda in banishing the man forever. Their legends were recorded in the Ancient Texts of Hyrule so that no one would forget their noble sacrifices. 

Unfortunately, time has a way of erasing everything and people soon began to scoff at the idea that Ganon or the Legendary Hero ever existed. Other tales of other heroes that followed dotted the fresco of mythos, but they had all happened so long ago that most regarded them as simple children's tales and not the true legends the Ancient Texts described them to be. 

As for what happened to the Triforce after Ganon found it and split the treasure into its three respective parts, Power, Wisdom, and Courage, the theories only became increasingly insane. 

All varied and none seemed to hold a seed of truth to them. People still searched in the vain hope that they would be the ones to discover the ancient token and have a wish granted from the Goddesses when they held the mystical object in their hands. But that's only a legend, it's not real, scoffed Ket. The Prince must be out of his mind.

As if sensing her thoughts, Elias said softly but vehemently, "I am not insane. I speak the truth."

"Right, your Highness."

Flying from his seat, he renewed his pacing. "I was an idiot to tell you any of this."

Ket was about to say he was an idiot whether he told her something or not, when the feeling of tension reached a crescendo. At the same time, Elias halted in his tracks, his face ashen. "Something's not right," he said softly and took off running for the Great Hall.

Ket followed closely behind, pushing the dizziness behind her. She felt Elias' anxiety. Something was amiss, a pallor of disaster seemed to hang over everything as they rushed by. We're too far away, Ket thought desperately. We'll never get there in time. 

She redoubled her efforts and ran harder, drawing even with Elias. A deep boom resounded through the air, surprising Ket and Elias into stopping. "What was that?" he asked, his eyes scanning for the source.   
Danger, thought Ket ominously, starting off for the Great Hall again, Elias hot on her heels. The booming continued as they raced along the passages. When they neared the Hall, it ended only to be replaced by the sound of screams rising from hundreds of throats. Ket's heart leapt into her own throat at the sound, memories of her dream finally surfacing, too late to give her any aid. 

They neared a corner that would take them to the opening of the Hall when they ran right into a group of strange soldiers. Recognizing the emblem of the silvery hawk on the tan background, Ket snatched Elias' arm and tore off in the other direction, the sounds of the confused troops echoing behind her. 

Now she understood the origins of the booming noise. Dalitian soldiers must have used a battering ram to bust open the front gate. The source of the screams were explanation enough. Ket fought a surge of bile that rose at the thought. But how did they sneak in so close without raising an alarm? 

Elias began fighting her grip, breaking her from her pondering. "Let me go," he hissed, trying to go back.

"What for?" Ket challenged. "Think you can hold off an entire garrison of troops by yourself?"   
Receiving no response, Ket stopped trying to run forward and shook Elias, growling, "There is nothing we can do. The entire castle is under attack and we're just two kids."

Staring down the hall, Elias said desperately, "But my father-"

"Can take care of himself," Ket cut off harshly. "We'd only get in the way, or worse, those Dalitian bastards could use you against him. Is that what you want?"

"No-"

"Then come on!"

Renewing her grip on his hand, she ran with all her might, hoping they would reach an exit before the soldiers found them. The sounds of fighting filled the halls and rang off the stone walls, echoing until it seemed the gods themselves were battling. 

They fled down corridor after corridor, sometimes having to backtrack when they discovered groups of soldiers deeply engrossed in their bloody play. Elias offered no help. Locked in a deep state of shock, his hand hung limply in hers and he followed wherever she led, his eyes turned inward to the turmoil within. 

A feeling of desperation swallowed Ket. She had run all over the castle and now found herself completely lost. If only Elias would snap out of it to give me a direction to follow, she lamented. Coming to a fork in the hall, she hesitated, then swung right. 

Bad choice, she thought when she spotted a troop of Dalitian soldiers sifting through the spoils they had won after slaughtering a group of escaping nobles. Unfortunately the task of dividing the riches was not interesting enough. One of the men looked up and saw Ket begin to step back. Smiling widely, he poked another soldier in the back and motioned to her and Elias.   
Time to leave, Ket thought, racing for the fork and turning left instead of right. Nearing the end of the hall, Ket realized with dawning horror her second mistake. The hall ended with a tapestry of Lake Hylia blanketing a very solid partition, leaving no chance of escape or retreat. 

Stone walls echoed the sounds of her harsh breathing, laughing at her naivety while she turned and pressed her back to the tapestry, feeling the smooth fabric sink under her weight, gripping Elias' unresponsive hand tighter.

She prayed fervently that the soldiers would think they went straight instead of turning. The sound of boot heels on stone soon dashed her hopes to pieces. "They're down here, I'm sure of it," called a rough voice from up ahead. 

A small whimper escaped from her throat. The noise grew louder while Ket's hope for survival shrank until it flickered like a guttering candle trapped in a whirlwind. The curving of the hall prevented the oncoming soldiers from seeing them right away, but she knew it was only a matter of time. The sound of their footsteps swelled until it resounded against the stone, filling the corridor and Ket's heart throbbed in time to it. 

They were reaching the final bend when a hand grabbed Ket from behind, covering her mouth, and pulled her into the supposedly solid stone she once stood braced against. Her cries muffled from the iron strong hold of her unknown assailant, she dropped Elias' hand and struggled, fighting to pull away. 

Seizing an opportunity, she bit into the soft flesh covering her mouth. Stifling a curse, the owner of the hand continued to hang on, despite Ket's attacks. Her attacker's other hand snaked around and pinned her arms to her side, nullifying her struggles. "Will you stop?" demanded an amazingly familiar voice.

Ket stilled, barely allowing herself to hope. 

"If I let go, will you promise not to yell?"  
Nodding against the hold the person had on her, she prayed that she was right. Sighing, the hand dropped off her mouth, letting her breathe in deeply the musty air of the secret passageway. Total darkness covered her vision, preventing her from discovering if she was correct about the identity of the person who dragged them in here. She felt the hand return, this time gripping her own. "Follow me," the disembodied voice whispered. "Don't make a sound."

Walking compliantly, Ket followed the voice's lead, trying not to stumble in the pitch black hall. She trailed along, intensely grateful for being rescued from her dire predicament and hoped others would be saved from their bloody fate. 

Traveling in the absence of light, Ket felt time drag. A year passed before her savior stopped and pulled her to the right. The wall swung open, revealing a softly lit garden. 

Stepping out, a puff of welcome fresh air brushed against her face, chasing away the stale ether of the passageway. Something seemed off as she inhaled deeply, savoring the lightly scented breeze. A taint of bitterness wafted in, disturbing her reverie. Smoke. In horror, she turned to the castle. Now she knew why she could see so well when it was supposed to be night. Flames licked at the castle, hungrily devouring everything in its path. 

The enemy soldiers were burning all the survivors out, or hoping to trap them in the raging inferno. A hand settled on her shoulder and Ket looked up to Impa, seeing her despair and anger reflected in the older woman's haggard face. 

Elias stood beside her, finally returning to his senses. Gazing at his home burning brightly in the soft summer night, his eyes filled with tears. Turning to Impa, he asked huskily, "My father?"

Impa bowed her head in sorrow. "I'm sorry, I couldn't save him," she choked, fighting her own tears. 

Elias faced the castle and slid to the ground. Clenching the grass with white-knuckled fingers, he whispered, "Father." Tears spilled freely, dazzling diamonds that reflected the raging hell the castle had become. 

Impa offered no comfort to the aching boy; she could not. Her guilt at failing both Elias and Hyrule consumed her and held her back. 

Ket stepped forward and sunk down to Elias' level. Lifting the sobbing boy's chin up with her hand, she gazed into his pain filled eyes, forgetting their enmity. With a gentle smile, she kissed away his tears, then drew him in close, offering the meager comfort her embrace offered. 

Elias stiffened, then relaxed. His hands wrapped around Ket and he hung on fiercely, desperate for a small bit of security in his chaos enveloped world. He broke down completely, releasing all of his anger and sadness in a tidal wave of emotions. 

They stayed like that as the world burned around them, drawing off each other's strength and comfort. Finally Impa touched Ket's head lightly, brushing her fingertips against Ket's sweat-laden hair. "We have to go," she said softly. "The soldiers will be here at any moment."  
Nodding, Ket helped Elias up. The boy bowed his head to the fiery castle and whispered softly, "Good-bye, father. The Goddesses grant you peace in the realm of the dead."

Straightening his shoulders, he faced Impa and Ket and said, "Let's go."

Impa nodded and set off for the garden's exit. "From here we'll go to Kakariko for supplies to get us on our way," Impa told them as they walked cautiously across the lush grass. 

Kakariko was the closest town to Hyrule Castle and sat at the base of Death Mountain. The small village remained impenetrable, defended by the natural obstacles of the treacherous terrain and the stout walls surrounding it, and hopefully stayed untouched by Dalitian hands. It was the best place to go, but also the most obvious. Ket hoped they would be long gone before the Dalitian soldiers thought to search there. 

Trailing after Impa and Elias, Ket crept along silently, every nerve stretched drum tight as they exited the garden and began walking along the castle's outer walls. 

A muffled snort broke the silence, freezing everyone in their tracks. Impa motioned for them to stay and inched along the wall, searching for the source of the noise. She scrambled back a moment later and both Ket and Elias were about to flee when she whispered excitedly, "It's Hylian soldiers! They've been waiting for us to escape. I told them to stay here when I got out and realized you two were still in there. Come on."

For some reason, Impa's words only filled Ket with a sense of dread. Stop it, she commanded herself. You've got enough to worry about without dreaming up new problems. With that, she chased after Impa and Elias and rounded the corner. 

A regiment of guards sat atop horses, just as Impa said. There were two mounts with no riders, one of them being Zephyr. Probably for Impa and Elias, she mused, unbothered by the fact that they had not considered her. It was to be expected. She was only common after all. 

Elias mounted the other restless horse, sitting slack in the saddle. He had reverted back to his shell-shocked state and Ket hardly blamed him. If she could, she would copy him, sliding into a state of oblivion eagerly. But reality always harshly forced her to face it head on. 

Impa motioned for her to mount first on her horse and she obeyed. She felt Impa swing up behind her when a noise like a whizzing bird swept past her ears. The soldier next to them slumped over his horse's neck, a shaft sticking from his back. "Go!" yelled Impa, all pretense of quiet shattered. 

They spurred their horses on, filling the narrow passage that led into Hyrule Castle Town. More arrows flew as their enemy learned of their escaping. Soldiers dropped like flies, their bodies tripping up their fleeing mounts. Ket saw the end of the passage near and said gleefully, "We're almost there!"  
As if called by her words, another arrow flew straight and true. She felt the shudder in response to the burrowing arrow, pushing itself deep into Impa's back. Turning, she saw the warrior begin to slip from the saddle and latched on, holding her tight. Hooves ringing on the flagstones, they raced past the city, seeing the frightened faces of the peasants blur by. 

Exploding from the main drawbridge, they flew on, unchallenged. All the troops must be focused on the castle, Ket thought, her heart giving a giant leap for joy. Reaching Hyrule Field, the Hylian soldiers swept left, heading towards Death Mountain and the city that squatted at its feet. 

Zephyr raced on by himself, venturing straight into the summer night and into the unknown. With Ket's hands full and no one to guide him, he continued unchecked, leading them farther from the fleeing band of soldiers and Elias. Ket could only hold on to Impa and pray the horse brought them to safety. 

The sounds of battle began to fade as the burning castle disappeared over the dark horizon. Ket watched it recede, staring past Impa's unresponsive head, her body half turned in the saddle to support the unconscious woman's weight . Her mind began to hum blankly, the shock of the night finally catching up. 

When she came to her senses again, their horse stood still, panting heavily. His once golden hide was darkened with sweat and steamed in the warm night. He limply hung his head, inhaling nosily, ribs heaving like a bellows. 

A sense of isolation enveloped her. Giant trees surrounded them, obliterating the sky above. We're a long way from the castle, she thought with a touch of apprehension. The deep forest was ominously quiet, as if the woods held its breath, waiting. 

A small groan snatched her from her thoughts. Impa! Dismounting, she eased the injured woman from the exhausted horse and laid her on her side on the forest floor, carpeted in pine needles and fallen leaves. 

Her once ice blue tunic was stained darkly, reflecting dully in the meager moonlight that filtered from the trees. Oh Goddesses, not Impa. Please, take me instead, she pleaded to the watching universe. 

Silence met her prayers, broken only by Impa's harsh breathing. 

Desperate, Ket broke off the arrow head that protruded from Impa's chest and pulled the bloody missile from its warm home. Impa let out a shrill scream that echoed off the wooden trunks, her body rigid in pain. 

Tearing a hank of fabric from her skirt, she bound Impa's wound while her mind clamored, It's too late, you can't save her. Shut up, she savagely told her panicking brain, freeing herself to focus totally on Impa's struggling body. A rattle filled her lungs every time she inhaled, and Ket felt cold with fear. She couldn't die, it wasn't fair, it wasn't right! Why did everyone she love leave her? "You can't die," she demanded. "You can't!"

"Why's that?" murmured a weak voice.

"Impa, you're awake!"

"Unfortunately," she said dryly. "Exactly why can't I die?"

"Because- because-", Ket floundered for the words. "Because you promised me before I left for this foolhardy adventure that you'd prove to me justice exists in this twisted world; that others do help people for no reason. Besides," she continued, on the verge of tears. "You still owe me the money for taking care of your sorry carcass from before!"

Impa chuckled softly, then grimaced as pain shot through her body. "I was hoping you'd forget about that."

"I don't forget debts," she said softly, clasping Impa's cold, blood-stained hand in hers.

"Dear girl," Impa said reverently, raising her free hand to caress Ket's face. "I was blessed when I found you. I hope you keep your beautiful, strong spirit for all time."

"Stay alive and you'll make sure of it," Ket pleaded.

"I'll try," said Impa, letting her hand weakly drop to her chest. 

Ket blinked and a tear spilled, its path burning down her face before it reached her chin and dropped onto Impa's pallid cheek. "Please don't cry for me," murmured Impa softly. "I've lived a wonderful life and have no regrets, but I can't stand to leave you sad."

Sniffling, Ket wiped her face and forced her tears away for another time. "I won't cry for you," she whispered softly. 

Suddenly, like a guttering candle, Impa flared up. "There's something I want to give you." Reaching feebly to her belt, she gave up and allowed Ket to open the leather pouch that hung there. 

Inside rested a beautifully crafted wooden instrument, its polished and worn sides gleaming softly in the light. It was oval shaped and consisted of three holes spaced in a row on one end and four set in a diamond pattern on the other. A mouth piece sat on the side and off-centered, closer to the diamond set holes. A shiny metal band covered half the mouth piece, the Triforce emblem shining against the steel. The small flute was cool against her hands. 

Curious, Ket glanced up to find Impa watching her intently. "That was something I was supposed to give Elias one day," Impa told her, clutching to her fading strength. 

"It's the Ocarina of Time," she continued. "It was the Royal Family's treasure and now it's yours. I want you to keep it until you find Elias. Promise me you'll give it to him."

"But you can," Ket said desperately. "If you just try..."

Impa smiled wanly. "We both know the truth, child, don't hide from it. The truth is your greatest ally, remember that. And promise me you will complete my task."

Swallowing hard, Ket said, "I promise."

"Good girl," said Impa, her eyes fluttering shut. 

She was silent for a moment and then, "Ket?"

"Yes?"

"Will you hold my hand?" she said softly. 

Not trusting her voice, Ket held Impa's hands tightly in her own, as if by her simple act she keep Impa from Death's waiting embrace. "That's much better," sighed Impa softly. "Now it doesn't feel so cold."

Ket sat next to Impa, watching her chest rise and fall weakly. Then finally her chest fell once and stayed there. Grasping Impa's hands in bone-cracking grip, Ket whispered, "No."

Raising her face to the canopy of trees, she screamed, "NO!" then fell onto Impa's still form, her sobs racking her body. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Should we wake her?"

"Are you nuts? She's an outsider!"  
"But she's hurt!"

"She'd kill us in an instant."

"How do you know? What makes you the great expert all of a sudden?"

The voices came to Ket's ears, waking her from her blissful sleep. She floundered in the dark that cradled her, held her close. Giving in, she allowed it to consume her and she slipped back to sleep, relishing the peace of dreams. While in dreams she could forget...forget what? 

Her groggy brain concentrated hard, trying to recall what she desperately wanted to overlook. A breeze floated to her, carrying the scent of wood smoke. Fire! The castle! Gods, Impa! Her memories of last night returned in a flood and she threw herself against the darkness, pushing it back with the force of her single-minded determination and sat up quickly. A wave of vertigo clutched at her and she fought it off, focusing on the earth before her. 

When her vision cleared, she found herself alone in the deep woods from last night. Glittering sunlight filtered from the lush foliage that covered her in a leafy canopy. Trilling from their woody perches, birds sang, their songs full of joy and peace. Forgetting about the voices from before, she thought, Where am I? Where was Impa's body? Panic and a burning rage filled her. If anyone had taken Impa's body and defiled it, the Goddesses themselves would cringe at the punishment she would mete out. Calming herself, she studied the ground for signs of someone dragging the corpse away. There, leading deeper into the woods, were traces of footprints and a tell-tale scuffing of the ground that showed something heavy had been dragged away. Keeping her eyes to the trail, she followed, ignoring her aches and pains that had blossomed overnight. 

She passed a thick copse of oak, their tall, stately branches reaching for the sun, and entered a brilliantly lit meadow. Her eyes stung, unused to the bright sunlight, and for a moment she was blinded. 

Blinking, her eyesight adjusted and she scanned the verdant lea, searching for any sign of Impa's body. A gleam of gold caught her attention. Zephyr stood next to an odd lump that broke the smooth surface of the grass. He still had his tack on from their whirlwind ride from yesterday, and sweat caked his hide. 

He seemed desolate; his head hung limply, his normally bright eyes dull and unfocused as he kept a silent vigil over his lost friend's grave. Walking to the middle of the field, she knelt beside Zephyr and bowed her head. Without being told, she knew Impa now lay beneath her, clutched in the warm bosom of the earth. Someone had buried Impa already, letting her body rest in the beautiful nature around her. 

Over the freshly turned earth, plucked wildflowers completely covered the mound, blotting out the dark color of the damp dirt. Fingering a lilac, its bright blue offering cheer to the mourners, Ket silently thanked whoever preformed the kind act. 

Wrapped in her thoughts, she failed to hear the rustle of the grass as a pair of feet crept up behind her. It was not until she heard a soft sigh in her ear that her eyes widened with the knowledge that she was no longer alone. 

Craning her head cautiously around, her eyes met a pair of deep brown, the color of the earth dappled in sunlight. Stifling a scream, she flew backwards, landing on her rear, the plush grass cushioning the blow. 

Zephyr darted back in fear, letting out a shrill whinny, but he remained close to Impa's grave, refusing to be chased away. 

The owner of the earthen eyes darted behind the other who stood next to him. Ket's mouth dropped in surprise and consternation when she realized her two would-be attackers were only little children. 

The girl, who hid the boy from view, giggled softly at their antics. Her blonde hair shone like honey in the sunlight and a pair of sea-green eyes peeked out from under a set of fluffy bangs. She wore a green tunic and light brown shorts. Probably for camouflage in the forest, Ket thought in wonder. Do they live here by themselves?

The shy boy peered from around the taller girl, his mischievous grin contagious. Ket soon found herself smiling in return. Reassured, the boy stepped from his hiding place, letting Ket get a full glimpse of him. He was dressed similarly to the girl, except a floppy green hat covered his light brown hair. Both of them had pointed ears, like Ket. They look like forest spirits, she mused. 

Gathering his courage, the boy peered at Ket through his unruly flop of hair and asked, "Are you an outsider?"  
Puzzled, Ket repeated, "An outsider?"

"Someone from the vastness outside," stated the blonde girl. "Someone not from the forest."

"Oh. Well then, yeah, I guess I am."

"Told you!" caroled the boy in excitement. "Can you believe it? A real outsider!" 

Remembering Impa's grave, Ket interrupted the boy's celebration and asked, "Are you the ones who buried my friend?"

A look of bewilderment crossed over the two faces, then the blonde said, "Oh, you mean the lady we returned to the earth. No, that was Rill and Yoru. We do that for everyone we see that no longer breathes. We found you, too, and they wanted to leave you here because they're afraid of you. But me and Scamp wanted to bring you to see our home and rest, so we came back to get you."

"Afraid of me?" said Ket, bewildered. "Why would they be afraid of me? I haven't hurt them."

"No," conceded Scamp, pushing his bangs from his eyes and only succeeding in making them messier. "But they're scared of anything from the vastness. Everyone is, 'cept for me and Mara," he proudly said, pointing at himself and the blonde as he spoke.

"Uh-huh," confirmed Mara. "We think all the stuff that happens from beyond is amazing. One day me and Scamp want to visit there."

"Why don't you go now?" Ket inquired with a smile. These two children were cute and a little odd, but they were interesting to talk to. 

Both children's eyes widened at her words. "Go out now?" squeaked Scamp. "No way!" 

"Why not?"

"If we leave the forest, we'll die," Scamp told her.

"Says who?" Why would someone tell these two that they'd die because they went beyond the woods?

"The Great Deku Tree told us," Mara said solemnly.

Ket was sure her eyebrows now resided somewhere in the vicinity of her hair. This gets weirder and weirder. "Who's the Great Deku Tree?"

"You don't know the Great Deku Tree?" Mara said in wonder, her sea colored eyes the picture of innocent surprise.

"Nooo, if I did, I wouldn't ask."

"He's our guardian," chirped Scamp. "He watches over us and keep us safe."

"Can I meet him?" She wanted to talk to the man who played with young kids' minds, telling them crazy tales that kept them trapped in the dense forest.

"I don't know," Mara said slowly, thinking. "He's never seen an outsider before, at least not since we've been born."

"How long ago was that?"

"Oh, about two hundred years ago for me," Mara said nonchalantly. "But Scamp here's about ten years younger than I am."

Her ears must be malfunctioning. Surely she meant two years or twenty, anything but two hundred! "Care to repeat that?" Ket said weakly, grateful that she was already sitting on the ground. She didn't think her legs would support her right now. 

"I'm two hundred years old, more or less," Mara carefully repeated to make sure Ket fully heard her. "'Course me and Scamp are the youngest in the village right now, but the Great Deku Tree says another will be born soon, so then we won't have to be the babies anymore."

They were the youngest? At two hundred years? "Uh, are your years the same as a normal Hylian calendar?" she asked, trying to find any shred of logic in this wild story. 

"I think so," Scamp said, his face scrunching in concentration. "We think we found a calendar about thirty years ago. It had pictures of moons and such all over. It was really pretty and had a number next to each day. But we don't use the moon to tell our days. We use the earth's children." 

"What do you mean 'the earth's children'?"

"I mean the new plants that sprout up," Scamp said, as if it were the most obvious statement in the world. 

"I see... So you say you live in the woods with some mystical being you call the Great Deku Tree that dictates your life, which incidentally happens to be centuries long. Perfectly believable, I'd say."

"Glad you think so," Mara said brightly. "Do you want to follow us home?"

Letting a great sigh escape, Ket studied the pair's faces. They're so innocent, carefree. I don't think they could lie even if they wanted to. But two hundred years old? Maybe I've fallen asleep, or I had one too many a glass of wine and am now drunk beyond belief. Then again, they may be telling the truth. Either way, this is incredibly twisted.

Wondering if the world had gone insane, Ket nodded to the two. "I'll go. It's not like I've got anywhere better to be. But Zephyr comes with me."

"What's a Zephyr?" asked Scamp.

"He's Zephyr," said Ket, pointing to the watching horse. 

Mara looked up at the golden stallion, her eyes focusing intently on his. She studied him for a moment, then nodded. "He wants to come and he's more than welcome. No one's seen a horse in a while. I bet they'll be excited when he arrives."

Ket studied Mara's face. Now it seemed this young girl could communicate with animals. Well if you are two hundred years old, I guess you pick up a trick or two. Nothing could surprise her now.

"So you're going?" Scamp asked again, seeking reassurance. 

"Yup, just point me in the right direction."

Both children cheered and gripped her hands, helping her stand. Before she left, she turned to Impa's grave once more. Fingering the Ocarina that now lay in her skirt pocket, she prayed to the Goddesses that Impa was happy and she would see her again. 

A small gust of wind brushed her skin and for a moment it felt like Impa caressed her face once more. Then the wind died, leaving the scent of wildflowers thick in the air. Smiling slightly, Ket turned and started after the two anxious children, Zephyr following resolutely behind.

Sunlight dappled the forest floor and dust motes danced in the sun's beams as it shot through the ancient, gnarled boughs of the trees. Bird calls rang across the forest, filling the land with their song. It was a far cry from the woods Ket had witnessed last night. Listening to the two children skip beside her, humming softly, her heart felt unburdened and free. 

After a while, walking past a thick curtain of leaves that hung from a bent oak, she began to see little flashes of light and she wondered if her eyes were failing her. But the deeper they went into the woods, the brighter the specters became. 

Unsure, Ket stopped when one went off right next to her, hanging right above Mara's head before fading into the deep green background. "What's the matter?" queried Scamp, his hands resting behind his head as he trotted to a halt beside her. 

"I keep seeing lights all over," Ket said, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. 

Mara exchanged glances with Scamp, an unspoken communication passing between them. "What do these lights look like?" Mara asked.

"They wink out before I can get a close look," Ket said, focusing on another that popped up above Scamp. "But they kinda' remind me of fireflies, only larger and brighter."

Her words caused both children to grin broadly. Nonplussed, Ket said, "What's so funny?"

"We didn't think outsiders could see 'em," Scamp said, his brown eyes twinkling. 

"See what? Dancing lights?"

"No," Mara said with a giggle. "Faeries."

Not more weird stuff, Ket thought with resignation. "Faeries?" 

"Yup, our guardian faeries. They keep watch over us and are our best friends," said Mara, motioning to the light green glow that now hung over her head. 

Ket bent forward, squinting her eyes to focus on the soft, grass colored glitter. In response, the green orb inched closer to her face, stopping in front of her nose. Staring past the glow, Ket made out the form of a small, delicate girl, a pair of diaphanous wings attached to her bare back. 

The girl giggled in a high pitched voice and pinched Ket's nose. With a yelp, Ket jumped back, rubbing the tip of her nose with her hand. Mara and Scamp laughed, their faces highlighted by the many lights that now filled the forest.

Where once only a scattering of glitter would show, Ket saw hundreds of floating balls ranging in a wide variety of colors. Her eyes wide in shock, she said in awe, "There's so many of them."

"You see them all," Scamp asked, surprise blatant on his young features. "That's pretty good. They must like you, since they usually don't show themselves. Unless they're your faery or if you're by the Great Deku Tree. Then they're all over the place."

"This can't be real," Ket muttered in shock. Faeries lived in, well, faery tales! They existed in legends, not everyday life. Tell that to them, Ket wryly thought to herself. The presence of all the flying faeries showed her that they were very real. Pinch hard too, she recalled, still absently rubbing her nose. 

Mara's faery flew closer to her and was quickly joined by Scamp's pale yellow partner. They studied her intently, hovering next to her face. Soon others followed suit until Ket felt like she had been plunged into the sun. If the sun was cool and multi-colored. Hundreds of tiny hands patted her skin and hair and Ket wondered wildly what would happen if she breathed in deep and accidentally inhaled one of them. They were so light and ethereal; she didn't dare move for fear she might harm one. 

The sound of their laughter filled Ket's ears and she felt her body relax and her face break into a grin. These little creatures were made of ether and joyk and they soon spread their gaiety to all who ventured near. The air surrounding them tingled and Ket innately recognized the feel of magic the faeries shed. Lost in the sea of light and laughter, she forgot her worries and woes and let them be swept away in the tides of delight. 

"What's going on here?" a sharp voice cracked out, snapping Ket from her commune with the faeries. 

The gentle creatures broke away from her and darted across the forest, fleeing the harsh words. Blinking her eyes, she let her dazzled vision readjust to the twilight of the forest. 

Standing before her was another child, this one a boy dressed like Mara and Scamp, with blond hair a darker shade then Mara's. He had his hands planted firmly on his hips and he scowled menacingly. Scamp and Mara backed away from his glower, taking refuge behind Ket's tattered skirt, their faeries hovering closely in response.

"I said, what is going on? What's she doing here?" he repeated, jerking his head at Ket.

"Um, uh- you see..." Under the other boy's furious gaze, Scamp quailed and quickly fell silent. 

"We brought her here," Mara said softly, her eyes focused on the pine needles that carpeted the floor. 

"What?!" The other boy looked at them incredulously. "You brought an outsider into our woods? Are you idiots?! What were you thinking?!"

"She was all alone," Mara said mutinously, raising her face and meeting the other's gaze resolutely. "She's been in trouble; can't you tell? She needs help and the Great Deku Tree told us to always give aid to those who need it."

"He didn't mean outsiders!"

"How do you know?" questioned Scamp.

The boy frowned at him and Scamp squeaked, ducking behind Ket once more.

"Who made you the Deku Tree's spokesperson, Rill?" Mara challenged, stepping out from her hiding spot and facing the new boy, her tiny hands clenched at her sides. 

"You can't trust outsiders," the boy, Rill, said exasperatedly, as if he had repeated this many times before. 

"Says who? The faeries welcomed her, so she must be trustworthy."

Rill ogled Mara. "The faeries welcomed her?"

"Yup," Mara said smugly. "They let her see them and before you butted in, she was literally covered in them. They all wanted to meet her."

'There must be some mistake," Rill spluttered. "Maybe she rolled in something the faeries liked."

"I am not a dog!" exclaimed Ket in disgust.

All three children looked her and asked in unison, "What's a dog?"

"Oh, never mind," she sighed in exasperation. Facing Rill, she said, "I'm not here to harm anyone, least of all a bunch of little kids. I just need a place to rest before I leave."

Rill glowered at her and opened his mouth, but Mara stopped him from speaking. "Lets take her to the Great Deku Tree and let him decide."

A moment of silence stretched across the forest while Rill glared at all three of them. Then with a weary sigh, he said, "All right, all right. We'll take her to the Deku Tree, but if he wants her out, than that's it! She's gone!"

"Fair enough," conceded Ket. 

"Lead the way," trilled Scamp as he followed after Rill, his faery bobbing playfully overhead. 

Ket fell into step behind them, glancing back to make sure Zephyr still followed. He paced softly behind them, faeries covering his creamy mane as they hitched a free ride, highlighting his snowy locks into a rainbow of colors. 

Mara stayed by her side, taking two steps to keep up with Ket's stride. Pitching her voice low so Rill would not overhear and interject, she said, "Are you really planning on leaving right away?"

"Yes. I promised a friend I'd deliver a treasure to someone for them."

"It must be real important," Mara said, her light green eyes thoughtful.

Nodding in agreement, Ket said, "It is. Besides," she continued, a wry grin dancing on her lips. "I wouldn't want to spread my evil outsiderness on your home."

"Bah," scoffed Mara. "I'm just thankful the Great Deku Tree's not as thick-headed as those morons are. He'll let you stay, I'm sure of it."

I hope so, she said silently. Else I'm stuck in a forest without food or shelter. Plus I don't have a clue where I am or how to get out. Sighing again, she wondered if the Goddesses understood what had befallen her and Hyrule. She was certainly lost in the dark. Why did Dalite attack the castle in the first place? she pondered, quickly losing herself in her thoughts. I remember Impa telling that Dalitian captain in Bevry's about that peace thingy. Why would they break an alliance? What caused them to burn the castle and murder everyone inside? 

Her wonderings led her in circles, taking her nowhere. Try as she might, she could not come up with a decent explanation for the vicious assault. Her meditations only succeeded in leaving her deeply depressed with a monster headache coming on strong.

Before total despair stole over her, she was interrupted from her musings. Her head made contact with a hard surface and she stumbled back, holding her now throbbing forehead with a groan. Not my day is it? 

Glancing up, she found the source of her pain. The three children had led her to a log tunnel where they walked in easily, their small bodies passing through without a hitch. The tunnel was almost as tall as Ket, but not quite. Just short enough for me to knock my head, she thought ruefully. Figures.   
Ducking slightly, she stepped into dark log and walked forward, her hand pressed against the rough wooden wall, listening to the steady clop of Zephyr's hooves against the wood. Heading towards the light at the other end, she reached the log's opening and stepped out. Her jaw dropped the instant she took in her surroundings. I seem to be in a state of perpetual shock, she thought in amusement, her eyes sweeping across the scene before her. 

Surrounded by earthen walls, the tiny village sprawled across the green carpet of grass. Near the back, a gurgling stream played across stones and fallen branches, passing under wooden bridges that connected paths, before the creek continued on its way, ending in a pool pressed against the opposite bluff wall. 

Tiny houses made from hollowed tree stumps decorated the landscape, blending in perfectly with the forest surroundings. Other kids played or talked outside the homes, and hundreds of faeries sparkled overhead, giving the land a mystical feel. 

When the Kokiri spotted Ket trailing behind the others, their faces reflected fear and shock. Most darted into their homes and Ket could feel their eyes upon her as she walked past. 

A few stayed out, scrutinizing her with shuttered and wary expressions that were at odds with their child-like facades. Only the faeries appeared unperturbed by her presence. They hovered nearby, watching her curiously, their bell-like laughter ringing in the air. 

Leaving the homes behind them, they continued to the back of the glen where the stream played. Crossing the bridge, they headed to a giant tree that towered hundreds of feet into the sky, its great branches nearly covering the entire back section of the glen. "Who is the Great Deku Tree?" she softly asked Mara, her eyes focused on the behemoth tree. She had no idea they were capable of reaching such heights

"He's our protector and teacher." Mara's eyes shone with love as she described her Guardian. "He watches over us and keeps the forest safe."

"Is he as old as you guys?"

"Oh no, he's much older. He's been here since the Imprisoning War, centuries ago."

Mara's words surprised her. "You guys know about the Imprisoning War?"

"Of course. The Deku Tree taught me all about Hylian history. It took me a while to convince him; he didn't think it was a good idea for me to hear all about the bloody wars and such, but I wore him down and he told."

"But how can one man live that long? Its not feasible."

Mara shot her an amused glance. "Who said he was a man?"

Ket raised her eyebrows. "What is he then? Animal, vegetable, or mineral?"

Mara pondered her words. "I'd say he's more vegetable then anything."

Dawning realization swept over Ket. "You can't mean-, it's not possible-"

Mara smiled. "Why not?"

"Trees do not talk! Granted, I've been told they live for a long time, but they aren't conscious!"

"How do you know? Are you a tree?"

"No, but-"

"Just follow and you'll see for yourself," Mara said and she hurried ahead, leaving Ket to stare in wonder at her back. 

"There's no way," Ket muttered to herself, but she did not sound convinced. After all, if children could live for centuries and not age, why couldn't a tree be a demi-god of a forest?

Reaching the trunk of the giant tree, she skirted the behemoth and found a narrow passage hidden behind. A split in the walls formed the natural passageway, and according to a jubilant Scamp, lead to the resting place of the Guardian. 

Faeries became more numerous, their multi-colored glimmers lighting the way. After a hundred feet, the way opened into a sprawling meadow, devoid of anything save a tree and the faeries. A very big tree, Ket thought in awe, craning her neck back to get a full view of the enormous plant. 

If the tree before was a giant, this one was a god. It soared hundreds of feet into the sky, its boughs completely covering the enclosed meadow. Its thick trunk shone a ruddy brown and glittered against the glow from the millions of faeries that clung to its branches. 

Ket could feel a presence emanating from the Tree, filling the meadow with its power. Amazed, Ket wondered how such a being could exist. For there was no doubt in her mind now that the Great Deku Tree was alive and conscious.   
Rill walked up to the Tree and bowed slightly to the still giant. "Great Deku Tree, we have a question to ask you."

For a second, silence pervaded the moist air of the forest, then the Tree's branches shook slightly, as if in a soft breeze. But there is no wind, Ket realized with a kind of reverential awe. 

_What do you wish to ask, my child? _boomed a deep bass voice from the confines of Ket's suddenly numb mind. He's speaking to my brain, she realized. I hear him in my mind.

"Mara and Scamp brought an outsider to our forest and I believe we should send her back. She will only bring trouble if we allow her to stay."

"But she's in need of help," argued Mara. "You told us to always give aid to those with need."

"But not to outsiders," countered Rill. 

"Only you said that," Scamp muttered from his position behind Rill.

Rill scowled at him, then turned back to the Tree. "We seek your advice, Great Deku Tree."

_Step forward child, _came the Tree's drawling reply. 

Ket frowned, puzzled. Why did he want one of the kids to step forward? A dry chuckle like fallen leaves brushing against one another filled her mind. _Not them_, the Great Deku Tree told her. _You._

Oh. Shrugging, Ket tentatively stepped closer to the Tree. _Closer than that, _said the Tree. Branches formed a hand behind her and pushed her closer to the trunk, stopping when she rested only a few feet away. Much better.

Swallowing nervously, Ket shifted her weight and wondered what she was supposed to do. _Just hold still for a moment, _the Guardian told her. 

He could read her thoughts and project into her mind. She felt invaded, her privacy stripped from her, leaving her vulnerable and exposed. _Calm down, young one. It is an unimportant detail._

For you maybe, Ket thought huffily. A soft laugh flavored her mind, tasting of autumn wind and ripening grass. Fading, the laughter was replaced by sense of deep concentration. Ket felt something peering deeply at her and she wondered if the Tree had eyes. Remembering that the Great Deku Tree could read her thoughts, she banished it in case she offended him. Or her. Or, whatever. Flustered, Ket endured the sensation of searching for a minute, then asked the Tree vocally, "What are you doing?"

_Deciding if you are worthy of staying in the Kokiri Forest or not._

Deciding if I'm worthy? She ruminated the Tree's words, er, thoughts, and wondered how much longer it was going to take. _Youth is always so impatient,_ laughed the Deku Tree, the intense feeling of concentration fading.

So, Ket thought to the Tree. Am I in?

_It would seem the Goddesses chose to send another to me. _The Deku Tree seemed to be talking to himself, forgetting Ket's presence for the moment. _Ah, I guess they appreciated the way I looked after the last one. So be it then._

Confused, Ket looked at the tree, a lost expression on her careworn features. I wonder if tree gods go senile, she thought before remembering the Deku Tree's abilities. 

The Deku Tree only laughed again, this one flavored like spring flowers and nesting birds. Ket flushed red and tried to stammer out an apology. _Do not worry, the Tree assured her. I would think the same if I were in your position. You are welcome to our woods, the place we call Kokiri Forest. If there is anything you wish to know or have, I will grant it if it is within my power. _

Ket mulled over the Great Deku Tree's words. "Can I ask one thing?"

_Ask whatever you wish came the reply. I may not be able to answer, but I will try._

"Do you know anything about Dalite's motives for attacking Hyrule?" As she asked the question, she felt her throat constrict, remembering the screams, the cries of the injured and dying when she fled the castle. 

An image of King Regius and Impa appeared before her eyes, her memory recalling the way they had smiled, so full of life and love. Now they were dead, never to share their joy or hurts with those they loved. Never to share with her ever again. She lost the only vestiges of friendship she had experienced in years and the knowledge ripped into her soul, leaving her trembling in the aftermath. 

The Deku Tree sensed her pain and a wave of sympathy and love rolled from the Tree, covering her in a warm cocoon. _I know of Hyrule's siege. Their motives are not entirely clear, but I fear that their actions will have deadly repercussions. Already I can sense signs of approaching danger, but they are slight and subject to misinterpretation. I wish I was able to tell you more, my child, but I can not. _

"That's all right." Ket closed her eyes, savoring the images of her now dead friends while they were still fresh and untainted by time's erasing influences. Impa's eyes implored her in her vision and she recalled the task the Hylian warrior had placed on her. Opening her eyes, she said, "Can I ask one more question?"

Rill looked ready to jump in and say no, but Mara stomped on his foot and he hopped around the glade yowling like an alley cat, leaving Ket and the Deku Tree's conversation uninterrupted. _Of course. Ask anything._

"Do you know if Elias, the King's son, if he's alive and unhurt?"

The Tree was silent for a moment and then, _I sense his presence in Kakariko. He is undamaged and not alone. _

Releasing a breath that she had not realized she was holding, she offered a grateful prayer to the Goddesses. Much as she wanted to throttle the stubborn boy, she did not want him to die, even if he did deserve a butt kicking or two. But only she could dispense that, no one else. 

_Is there anything else?_

Thinking hard, Ket become conscious of the fact she had not asked a single question about the Kokiri Forest, or of its inhabitants. "What is this place? And if you'll forgive my asking, what are you and these kids?"

_Fair questions and easily answered. I am the Great Deku Tree. I was placed here many centuries ago after my predecessor died during the Imprisoning War. I watch over the entire realm of Hyrule, keeping guard against any evil that may try and take seed. I am bound to warn the current ruler of the land if any sort of trouble arises in Hyrule._

"Why didn't you warn King Regius about the Dalitian invasion?" Ket demanded. If they had warning, then their castle may still be in Hylian hands and not in the clutches of the ruthless Dalitians. 

_I was unable to detect their intentions. They are under a strong magical protection that blocks all attempts at seeing into their thoughts or attacking them with magic. It is crafted so that it matches the environment around it. I failed to see this and so the castle was unprepared. It is as the Goddesses will it._

"Tell me. If the Goddesses are our creators, if they love us so much, why did they allow innocent, helpless people to die needlessly? Why do they tease us with the idea we have free will when they really toy with our lives as if we were puppets for their amusement?" 

_I know you are jaded, young one, but the Goddesses care for all of their creations. They do not interfere with our worlds and so we are granted free will. But the gift is a double-edged sword. With free will comes limitless freedom to do as we please, whether for good or evil. It is our decisions that forge the world around us and make it as it is, not the Goddesses. Only you can change the world, no one else. _

That I'll agree with, Ket thought grimly. You can only count on yourself. Everyone else leaves you sooner or later. 

The Deku Tree gave no response. Instead he continued with his explanation. _This land, the Kokiri Forest, is our home. It acts as a haven for magic, allowing the power to breed and grow. It is also a place for the faeries to live. _

_Once they thrived throughout the lands, but now the magic outside is fading and faeries cannot survive without its presence. The people lose their belief in magic and magic needs their belief to survive. It is a sad cycle that will result in the loss of magic in your world if nothing is done to prevent it. But as long as this forest stands, magic will never be completely lost to those who desire to see it once more. _

_The children are Kokiri. Once they, like the faeries, inhabited other forests similar to this one, but they have all returned here. They have been driven out by farmers and loggers who desecrate the sacred trees they plant, the evergreens and oaks that help preserve the magic. _

_This is the only place safe for them anymore. If they leave the forest without their guardian faery, they will die. They have lived with magic's presence for so long that they require its existence like their guardians. It used to be that the faeries would provide the magic required for the Kokiri to survive, and they could both leave and start new forest groves to protect the magic. _

You see, Kokiri are unable to utilize the magic like their faery partners and so they cannot use the land magic like the faeries can. Since they require the faeries to live and the faeries are unable to leave because of the shortage in magic, my children can only stay in these woods and preserve the magic here instead of spreading it in the world, thus allowing magic to grow again. Because they are in constant contact with magic, they hardly age and never enter adulthood, though they do eventually return to the flow of life. 

_Then they are reborn once again by the magic's power and need, and I teach them from birth what they need to know in order to protect the forest and the magic. They lose all their memories once they return to the forest, though rarely one may be fortunate enough to recall their past lives. Is this sufficient knowledge for you?_

Her head swam from the information the Deku Tree instilled in her. "Yes. I remember hearing children's stories about little elven creatures that lived deep in forests, but I thought they were only tales."

_Every legend stems from a grain of truth._

"I'll never forget that, not after all this."

_Then you have learned an invaluable lesson. If that is all you require to know, then you should rest._

Nodding, Ket turned from the Deku Tree and left the twilight glen, Mara, Scamp, Zephyr, and a limping Rill following close behind. 

The Great Deku Tree watched her go, his heart heavy with the knowledge only he could know. So young, he thought, recalling past events that reminded him greatly of the ones arising now. They are always so young and innocent. Goddesses keep this one safe; I cannot. 

Ket reentered the forest city before the Deku Tree's glen, feeling burdened and weary. She desired nothing except sleep at the moment and she hoped the Kokiri would be able to comply. 

Mara seemed to understand her wants. Taking Ket's hand in her own small one, she led they way past the vigilant Kokiri from before, who continued to stare as they walked by. Spotting Rill and Scamp trailing behind, they swarmed around the two, firing off questions about the stranger in their midst.

Mara led her away and past most of the houses until they reached one that sat beside the wall surrounding the city, tucked near the log entrance. Small and squat, the hollowed tree beckoned to Ket, offering her rest and respite for her weary body and soul. "You can sleep here," Mara said, gesturing to the wooden building. "It's my house so you don't have to worry about throwing someone out."

She stepped inside and Ket followed, remembering at the last second to duck her head when she walked through the low-slung entryway. The interior of the round home consisted of one room. A bed made of wood sat to the left, pressed against the wall, a brilliant red and green patterned quilt covering the mattress. In the back was a small table for eating and on Ket's right stood a dresser for clothes. Baskets weaved in intricate patterns decorated the floor and walls of Mara's home. "It's beautiful," said Ket, her eyes taking in the charming surroundings.   
Mara turned pink from the praise, but all she said was, "The bed will be a bit small, but you should fit somewhat. If you're hungry or need anything, come get me. I'll be outside so I don't disturb you." With that, she left, letting the carpet that acted as a door flap shut behind her. 

Ket glanced at the bed and snorted. There was no way she would fit on that tiny piece of furniture and she did not know whether to be insulted or flattered that the Kokiri thought her small enough to squeeze onto it. Taking the quilt from the bed, she found the softest spot on the floor and laid down, wrapped in the warm embrace of the soft fabric. The instant her head touched the ground, exhaustion overcame her and she plummeted into the realm of oblivion. 

Mara exited from her home, her mind full of questions she had wanted to ask the new girl. Like her name for starters. Or where she came from and what was she doing in the Kokiri Forest? An outsider had not wandered into their midst for centuries, from what she had learned by listening to the elder Kokiri gossip. 

Yet she had nobly refrained. By the haggard and worn look on the young girl's face, Mara did not think she was up to answering her inquiries. They would have to wait until later, even if the desire to learn more was eating at her like the acid spit of the carnivorous plant, the Deku Baba. 

Curiosity always drove Mara forward and everyday she would awaken and hope that today she would learn something new, a secret for her to keep and watch over. This drive was what urged her to gather all the information she could find on the vastness, the world beyond her forest. 

She knew it meant death to leave, but still she yearned that one day she would satisfy her yearnings and step beyond the confines of the wood, facing the outside head on. So many possibilities lay there, so many new people from all different races. 

Maybe, if she one day figured out how to leave, she could see a Zora, one of the aquatic people who dwelled in Zora's Domain and kept the water of Hyrule pure and clean. The exact location of Zora's Domain was known only to its inhabitants, but still, maybe she would stumble into it much like the girl had done when she came into their home. 

If not a Zora, then a Goron instead. She would love to talk to the race of rock eaters who lived high on top of Death Mountain, the dormant volcano that flanked Hyrule's capital. In her quest for knowledge, the Great Deku Tree had told her all about the different races and lands of Hyrule. 

Instead of sating her thirst, the more she learned, the more she needed the cool taste of knowledge to quench her burning desires. The other Kokiri thought she was a bit touched, not quite right. They did not share her desires, wanting only to live out their lives in the cool, solitary Kokiri Woods, not caring that beyond the trees lay a world of infinite possibilities. 

Scamp was the only one who understood how she felt. He, too, wished to see the world. Joined by their common hopes and dreams, the two became best friends when they were young. Sticking together, they endured the ridicule they received from the other Kokiri, drawing on each other's strengths, ignoring the doubters who believed they would never succeed in their dreams. Mara knew she would, one day. It was only a matter of time. 

Drawing away from her home, she walked slowly to the cluster of Kokiri that surrounded Rill and Scamp. His eyes wide in discomfort and anxiety, Scamp resembled a cornered animal. He always hated crowds and was a very shy boy. 

Rill, however, was in his element, enjoying the attention he received immensely. Rill was an arrogant jerk that loved to be idolized, but he was one of the few Kokiri that let Mara and Scamp alone. He did not try to poke fun of their dreams at every opportunity and seemed to have a live and let live attitude. Unless, of course, you were an outsider. Then you were public enemy number one. 

The elder Kokiri, the ones who stayed outside their homes when Ket passed, disdaining to run and hide like the youngsters, where all abuzz, swarming around, trying to ask their question first, each talking above the other. They reminded Mara of agitated bees, or mad Deku Scrubs, the little bushes that you thought were safe until they popped their gnarled, wooden heads above ground and fired a Deku seed at you from their long snouts. If you reflected the seed back with some sort of shield or hit the Scrub upside the head, you disoriented the plant and it would leave its hole and run about as if possessed. That was how the Kokiri were acting now, as if the strange girl had struck them all and they were still trying to figure out what exactly happened.

Coming upon them, she heard their excited and worried questions. "Is she really an outsider?" asked a Kokiri with dark brown hair like mahogany, his child-like eyes wild with wonder. 

"Of course she's an outsider," snapped a girl near Mara. Her gray eyes flashed while she talked. That was Quill, one of the oldest Kokiri. She had a short temper and was quick to bark at others. She was also the smartest person Mara had ever known and a talented healer, so she respected the cantankerous woman, even if she did yell more than talk. 

Quill focused her steely gaze on Rill and said, "So what did the Great Deku Tree say about the outsider?"

The rest of the Kokiri quieted down, anxious to hear what Rill had to say. "He says we are to let her stay until she is rested and healed. He found her worthy to remain in our forest." When he spoke the last sentence, it sounded to Mara as if he did not agree, but he held his peace. 

"So we're letting her stay?" piped up a voice from the back of the crowd. Mara craned her neck around but could not locate the owner of the voice. 

Nodding, Rill said, "She's staying and that's that." The tone of his voice brooked no argument. 

The Kokiri recognized the end of the discussion. Leaving in groups of two or three, Mara heard them all speculating on the newcomer and what she must be like. Ignoring them, she pushed her way through the remaining Kokiri and walked up to Rill, Scamp, and Quill, who was deep in conversation with Rill. They broke off when they saw her approach. 

Scamp seemed relieved to see her and he smiled at her, his little face lighting up like a faery. Mara smiled back, but turned her attention to Rill and Quill. These were the two that would either make the newcomer's stay easy or difficult, and Mara had to know which it was going to be. Focusing her light green eyes on the pair, she asked, "What do you plan to do?"

Quill only cocked a strawberry brow, but Rill said, "Meaning what?"

"Do you guys plan on leaving her alone, or are you going to make her life miserable while she's here?"

"If the Deku Tree accepted her, then we have no choice but to accept her," said Quill, her child's face neutral. 

"That's not what I asked." Mara crossed her arms over her chest, scowling slightly. Scamp hid a grin when he saw her. He knew that expression very well. It was the one Mara always wore when she was being extremely stubborn or determined. Quill and Rill were not leaving until they answered her, he was sure of that.

"Why do you care if we harass a stranger or not?" demanded Rill, a wicked grin playing on his lips.

"She's already been through so much, you jerk! Can't you see that, after what you overheard when she talked to the Deku Tree? Her home was stolen and I'm sure she lost a lot of friends. How would you like it, if you went through all that and only wanted rest and someone to take care of you, and instead they treat you like, like some sort of monster!" By now Mara's face was flushed bright red and she did not bother to keep her voice lowered. 

Both Rill and Quill seemed shocked at her display of emotion. Normally Mara was quiet and laid-back, preferring to be indiscreet and away from the center of attention. Now here she stood, angry and upset, her eyes feverishly bright as she faced them. Rill was surprised the young girl could yell so loud. Waving a placating hand at her, he hissed, "Will you keep it down already?"

Those were the wrong words to say as he soon found out. "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN OR KEEP QUIET OR ANYTHING UNTIL YOU PROMISE TO LEAVE HER ALONE!" Mara's face had turned scarlet from the effort of screaming and her voice echoed all over the Kokiri meadow. Heads turned in their direction, wondering what all the racket was about. 

Seeing Mara inhale for another bout of hollering, Rill cried, "Wait!"

"Will you two promise to leave her alone?"

Glancing at Quill, Rill said, "I promise already! Just don't yell anymore."

"I thought you liked being the center of attention," quipped Mara, her face returning to its normal peach color. 

Rill threw up his hands in disgust and stalked off. Before Quill could leave, Mara said to her, "Hold on."

Now that she had Rill's word, she needed Quill's. "Do you promise?"

Quill's eyes danced with concealed laughter. "I have never seen a more original or weirder way of getting someone's oath before."

"That's not an answer. Do you promise?"

"Of course, of course," Quill said lazily, like a cat stretching after a nap in the sun. A grin flitted across her face. "I'll certainly remember to never get you mad, or at least bring ear plugs if I do."

With that, Quill departed for her home, her glacial blue faery perched on her shoulder, turning her strawberry hair purple with her light.

Mara sighed, hoping she bought the newcomer some reprieve from the slew of questions she knew the other Kokiri would pepper upon the girl once she awoke. That is, if they could get past their fear first. 

Wondering what to do next, she stared vacantly in the direction of the entrance of the village. A flash of gold caught her attention, bringing her back from her thoughts. The animal from before, what did the girl call him? Zephyr, that was it. Zephyr stood next to the door leading to Mara's home, as if guarding the entrance to ensure the girl's safety. Mara smiled at the sight. 

The Kokiri, while interested in the sudden appearance of the horse as well as the girl, put more focus on the newcomer's arrival and had left the golden creature alone. Horses were not all that uncommon, since many seemed to escape from their homes and wander into their woods. The Kokiri left the animals alone, unless they required help. They did not believe in using the animal for labor, likening the act to enslavement. 

Mara felt a twinge of sympathy for the waiting horse. He looked miserable, his head drooping and his coat full of dirt. His leather trappings still adorned his body and they appeared very uncomfortable to her. 

Making up her mind, she walked up to Zephyr and smiled reassuringly, leaving behind Scamp and the other Kokiri who had watched her yell. The horse studied her with a calm, expectant gaze. She passed his judgment, for he let her approach, not shying away from her soft touch. 

She reached for the leather band that encircled his girth, fastening the saddle to his back. Mara stared at the leather, nibbling on her lower lip. How do I get this contraption off? she wondered. Coming to a decision, she pulled out the small dagger she kept in her belt. Normally for defense against the occasional Deku Baba or other small predator, the tool came in handy often. "I hope you don't mind," Mara murmured to Zephyr, setting the blade against the inside of the leather binding. 

With a quick, outward jerk, she cut through the cinch and released the leather's hold. Zephyr shook his entire body and the saddle slipped off, falling unceremoniously to the grassy floor. He seemed relieved to have the heavy burden lifted and he nuzzled Mara with his velvety muzzle in gratitude. She giggled softly, enjoying the feel of his warm breath on her face, and proceeded in removing his bridle in a similar fashion. Once finished, she said, "I can lead you to water and food, if you like."

Zephyr paused, then looked back to Mara's home. "Don't worry," she said. "No one will bother her while she sleeps. You need to eat anyway. If you collapse, what good will you be?"

Zephyr pulled back his lip in a distinct horse version of a laugh. When Mara turned and headed for the creek, he followed close behind, his worn body moving slowly. Mara smiled as she walked to the cool waters. Today was full of such promise and she knew more adventures would spring up from the girl's arrival. 


	6. Chapter 6

"I am the way into the city of woe.

I am the way to a forsaken people.

I am the way into eternal sorrow.

Sacred justice moved my architect.

I was raised here by divine omnipotence,

Primordial love and ultimate intellect.

Only those elements time cannot wear

were made before me, and beyond time I stand.

Abandon all hope ye who enter here."

- Canto 3 of Dante's Inferno

Ket opened her eyes, groggily staring at the wall in front of her. She tried to place her surroundings, but her memories eluded her like small, darting fish. She furrowed her brow in concentration, grasping at her thoughts. Giant trees, ancient children. Recollections of the past greeted her and she wondered if she had been dreaming before she went to sleep. Nothing seems normal anymore, she thought as she let her head flop back to the floor. 

Sunlight filtered through the windows of Mara's home and Ket wondered how long she slept. Feels like a century, she thought, pulling her aching body into a sitting position, letting the warm quilt drop in folds around her. Arching her back, she stretched, feeling bones and tendons pop in protest. Heaving a sigh, she pulled her legs under her and stood up, weaving for a moment when the blood rushed to her legs. 

Regaining her balance, she headed for the door, absently rubbing her neck as she walked. Pushing open the small, oak door, she stepped into the brilliantly green meadow, still feeling amazed at the sight of the small houses made of tree trunks, or the faeries that flitted about, their crystal hues adding to the emerald green of the vegetation. Kokiri were scattered all over, some sitting by the creek, relaxing with their feet dangling in the cool waters, others deep in conversation by their houses. 

Ket hesitated by the door, unsure of where to go or what to do. As if her distressed thoughts called him forth, Rill came into her line of vision. He stopped when he noticed her watching him, a queer expression on his face. Then a wry grin spread across his mouth and he walked to her. "Something the matter, outsider?" he asked, coming to a stop before her. 

"Where's Mara and Zephyr?"

"Who's Zephyr? Another outsider you want in here?"

Ket scowled slightly. "No, the horse I was with."

"You mean the palomino. He's grazing around here somewhere. You can't expect him to wait three days for you to wake up before he eats."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Three days."

"Wow," she breathed. "I didn't think it was possible to stay asleep that long."

"Yes, well outsiders have a tendency for laziness."

Ket glared at Rill, staring down at the smaller boy with a belligerent eye. "Don't make me drop kick you from here to the Gerudo Valley."

"Where's that?"

"Gah! Never mind." Ket paused, then said, "Do you know where I could get something to eat?"

"Can't cook?"

"I would if I knew where any of the food was located," she answered in a voice dripping with sweet sarcasm. 

Rill ginned broadly. He swept his hand, encompassing the whole forest. "This is where all the food is. You just have to know where to look."

"If I knew, I would have left by now, instead of staying here and listening to you blather on."

"With an attitude like that, you can kiss any help from me good-bye."

"I'd rather go hungry then apologize to you, pip-squeak."

Rill opened his mouth to retort when a voice from behind stopped him. "Rill, you promised!"

Turning, the boy saw Mara coming towards them from the direction of the Deku Tree's meadow. "I didn't promise to allow her to insult me."

"It doesn't matter. You gave your word and you have to stick with it. So leave her alone."

Rill scowled. "Fine then, I'm gone." With that, he turned on his heel and left, heading to a cluster of Kokiri seated by a house on a small rise. 

"I'm sorry if he bugged you," said Mara, a concerned expression marring her features. 

"Nothing I can't handle." Her stomach rumbled deeply just then. "At least I can if I can get something to eat."

Smiling, Mara said, "Follow me and we'll get something."

Ket fell into step at her side. Noticing the stares of the other Kokiri, she forgot for a moment why they truly watched her avidly, and glanced at her clothes. Her once brilliantly white shirt and soft, brown skirt were covered in mud, hanging in tatters over her battered body. She was also acutely aware of the dirt that covered her and the scent of dried sweat apparent to her nose. Fingering her frayed sleeve, she asked Mara, "Is there anywhere I could clean up too?"

"Oh! Of course." Mara turned an appraising eye on her. "You need clean clothes as well. I think I can scrounge up some old clothes from Bearen. You should be able to fit into his, though it'll be tight. I can see about getting some your size made up later."

Relieved, Ket said, "Thank you very much, Mara. You're a life saver."

Mara blushed from the praise. "Do you want to eat first, or bathe?"

Although she knew she stunk, the call of her belly was stronger. "Eat first, if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

They continued along the main grassy lane that separated the meadow into two halves. Coming to the creek, Mara followed it upstream and reached the end, where the cool waters bubbled up from their source under the great, ocher bluff that towered above them. "You can drink from here. I'll be right back with some food."

Nodding in agreement, Ket watched her leave, smiling in gratitude. When the little Kokiri disappeared, she dropped to her knees and plunged her head into the clear waters of the shallow stream. Her throat was parched and the icy liquid felt delicious against her dry tongue. 

Submerging her head completely, she drank deeply while allowing the creek to wash the dirt off her face. It did not remove all the debris that covered her, but it was a start. 

When her lungs began to burn for oxygen, she came up, tossing her head back as she gasped. A startled yell alerted her to the presence of others. 

Squeezing the water from her sopping hair, she turned and saw that a small group of Kokiri had congregated around her while she drank. Most now bore splotches of water from her rising to the surface, and all wore an expression of fear mixed with curiosity. She smiled hesitantly at them, not bothering to get up or move. She had a feeling any startling gesture on her part would frighten the Kokiri away, and this was her chance to prove she was not the monster they believed her to be. "I'm sorry if I got you wet," said Ket, trying to break the awkward silence.

The Kokiri exchanged apprehensive looks. Finally one, a boy with auburn hair and a scarlet faery, grinned shyly. "It's okay, we needed a bath anyway."

Ket returned his smile, feeling warmth spread throughout her body. "You're not the only one," she said, motioning to her own soiled garments. "I could spend a week in the water and still feel dirty, with all this muck on me."

The boy's grin widened. "My name's Aves." Motioning to his faery, he continued. "And this is Teio."

The scarlet faery, Teio, flew up to her. Pausing in front of Ket's face, the faery studied her face, then giggled. "I like you," she said. "What's your name?"

"Ket."

"Ket," repeated Teio, a studious look on her pixie face. "Ket, Ket, Ket. It suits you. Whoever named you did a good job. You should thank them."

Ket smiled darkly, thinking of her long-forgotten parents. "If I ever find them, maybe I will."

The faery read her emotions and quickly switched topics. "How long are you going to stay?"

The other Kokiri peered in interest, waiting for her answer. "I really don't know," said Ket. "I guess until I can leave."

Disappointed, Teio said, "I was hoping you could stay for awhile."

Aves nodded in assent. "We all were."

Ket looked on them with consternation. "But I thought you all didn't like strangers, and you wanted me to leave as soon as I could."

"Well, at first," conceded Aves. "But our faeries convinced us that we have nothing to fear from you, and I agree. We've never seen an outsider before and if you don't mind, we'd like to hear about the vastness."

The other Kokiri nodded, agreeing with Aves' words. A little red-headed girl piped up, saying, "What's it like, being outside the forest?"

Ket frowned slightly, trying to put her thoughts into words. "It's like...Well, what part of the outside do you want described?"

"The best part!" cried a Kokiri boy from the back of the group.

Smiling, Ket said, "All right. The best part..." She thought back, trying to find her favorite memory from outside. An image of wide grassy plains met her inner eye. "My favorite place would have to be Hyrule Field. The land stretches for miles in every direction, and no trees decorate the grass."  
"No trees," interrupted a blond girl, her eyes wide. "Is that possible?"

Chuckling, Ket said, "Yes. The treeless areas are called plains and they really are beautiful. Tall, lush grass sways gently in the wind, like ocean waves-"

"What's an ocean?" interrupted Aves.

"Um, it's like a huge field of water, that goes on for hundreds of miles."

"Bigger then a plain?" queried the blond girl.

"Much bigger. Ocean sunsets are the most spectacular, too," said Ket with a sigh, remembering. "But I like the plains better."

"Why?"

"Because there are hundreds of flowers that blossom all over, adding splotches of color to the dusty greens and browns of the grasses. Birds fly overhead and small animals like rabbits and foxes use the grass for shelter and food."

"Sounds lovely," breathed Teio, hovering near Aves' head. 

Ket nodded. "Yes, it is." I just hope those Dalitian vermin do nothing to harm the land, or her people, she thought angrily.

Aves had just begun to fire off another question when Mara appeared, carrying a wooden tray of food in one hand and a pile of garments in another. She stopped in surprise when she caught sight of Ket surrounded by the curious Kokiri. She smiled in response to Ket's own wry grin and stepped closer. "All right, everybody, shoo! She needs to eat and clean up, then if she wants, you can ask more questions."

The Kokiri grumbled, but got up and walked off, waving good-bye to Ket, who returned the gesture. "I think they like me," she said to Mara as the other set down her burdens and sat on the mossy ground. 

Mara flashed a dazzling grin and said, "I knew they would, they just needed time." Motioning to the tray, she said, "Here's some food. I hope you like it."

Picking up the laden tray, Ket studied the offerings laid upon the rough bark. Bunches of crimson berries adorned one corner, a pile of fleshy roots, another. The entire tray consisted of fruits and edible plants indigenous to the forest. Trying one of the berries, she bit into the soft skin and savored the tart taste that exploded in her mouth. "Very good," she said, experimenting on a handful of dry nuts. 

Mara smiled in pleasure. Motioning to the garments by her side, she said, "You can try these on once I get you to our bathing pool and washed up."

"Mmphf," Ket said, cramming her mouth full of the food, finally feeling the bite of not eating for over three days. 

"Do you want anymore?" asked Mara in concern, seeing Ket devour the whole tray in seconds. She had no idea the girl was so hungry. 

Swallowing her last bite, Ket shook her head. "I'd really rather clean up, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Mara stood up, gathering the clothes into her arms. "I was afraid you'd eat the tray, too," she said with a giggle.

"I just might if I get any hungrier," Kat said, wiping her mouth with her tattered shirt sleeve and rising. "Where to?"

"Follow me, it's not that far of a walk."

Leaving the shelter of the meadow behind, the pair entered the forest and turned right, entering a thicker part of the woods. The trees grew taller here, their branches rising to the sky, nearly rivaling the Great Deku Tree. 

Faery lights lit the gloom, providing luminescence instead of the hidden sun. An unnatural hush hovered over the woods and Ket felt a chill run up her spine. Mara's faery hovered closely to her, her green glitter blending into the foliage. She seemed apprehensive, sensing whatever Ket felt. "Mara," said Ket, breaking the silence. "Is there something wrong with these woods?"

Startled, Mara glanced up at her. Then she looked at her own faery, who appeared miserable, her diaphanous wings shivering slightly. A frown spread across her small features and she said, "I was hoping I was imagining it, but if both of you can feel it too, then I must be right."

Nonplussed, Ket said, "Right about what?"

"We're not that far from the Lost Woods, the area of forest that leads to our sacred Temple for the forest spirits. Lately the area has begun to feel tainted, as if a dark poison has spread across our land, disturbing the delicate balance of life. 

Usually the Lost Woods will disorient people, keeping them away from the Temple since only the spirits may dwell there. But lately the Woods are full of malevolent beings, and just last week, a Kokiri went in there on a dare and failed to return. 

The Great Deku Tree forbade us from going after the lost boy. I think he knows what's happening, but he refuses to tell me. Even the faeries, who usually love the Lost Woods, are afraid to enter."

"We're not going in, are we?" Ket asked with a sense of foreboding.

"No. I may be adventurous, but I'm not idiotic," said Mara with a tight smile. "But the bathing pool lies near the Woods, so we must venture a little closer."

Traces of unease crawled over her skin, but Ket pressed further, even while she wanted to follow the faery's example and curl onto Mara's shoulder, hiding under the curtain of blonde hair, safe from any danger. 

The feelings of anger and fear pervaded the forest, chasing away all the wildlife and leaving the woods abandoned and silent. They came upon a pond hidden in a copse of willows when Ket began to wonder if she should return and wipe herself clean with a rag instead of heading any deeper. 

The crystal clear water showed the shallow bottom, devoid of any fish. The lack of life unnerved her further and she resolved to bathe quickly, instead of lazing about like she had planned. 

Mara motioned to a clump of reeds growing next to the back and said, "These are soap plants. If you break open their stems, you can use the sap for soap. Just remember to plant the seed that falls from the flowers so they can continue to grow."

Ket nodded, taking the pile of clothes offered to her. She walked past Mara and entered the grove of willows, blocking her uneasy emotions from her thoughts. 

Setting the garments on a nearby rock, she stripped off her soiled clothes and stepped into the chilly water, enjoying the sensation as it slid over her skin. Breaking off a hank of soap plant, she split open the stem and liberally applied the gooey sap over her skin, using the water to work up a lather. The pale blue sap smelled vaguely of lilacs, and she inhaled the scent deeply, feeling the aroma chase away her fatigue. 

Once she finished, she swallowed a lungful of air and submerged herself completely, washing off the last vestiges of soap from her body and hair. She swam a bit away, watching the muddy floor of the lake pass by beneath her. 

When her lungs demanded air, she broke the surface, treading water near the middle of the lake. If only the tense feelings would disappear, then she could fully enjoy the beauty around her. 

The willows were beautiful, their droopy branches dangling into the water, reminding her of mourning souls trapped forever within the gnarled branches. Small patches of violets blossomed along the banks, drinking up the meager sunlight that filtered from between the oaks and pines that towered above. The light that did penetrate sparkled across the waters like precious jewels, their brilliance adding to the beauty around. 

But still the tension in the air pervaded, preventing her from enjoying nature's wonders. Instead she swam back to the shore, using an uncolored piece of cloth to dry off her sodden body. 

That task completed, she donned her new clothes. The green tunic fit a little snuggly across the chest and hips, and the brown pants came slightly past her knees, but they were clean. 

Gathering her destroyed apparel, she headed back to Mara, eager to leave. Breaking from the veil formed by the willows, she looked for the Kokiri girl. Only empty forest met her gaze, the twilight woods stretching for miles. Not even a glimmer from a faery broke the perpetual gloom. Uneasy and beginning to feel the cold touch of fear, Ket shouted, "Mara! Mara, where are you?"

Silence returned her calls. Suddenly a shout split the quiet asunder. Recognizing the voice, Ket raced in the direction the call for help originated from. Passing through a particularly dense stand of alders, she found Mara cornered against the trunk of a giant oak. A giant pig-like creature faced her, its ruddy coat turned the color of dried blood by the shadows. 

From her vantage point, Ket spotted enormous tusks jutting from the creature's giant maw, and a row of spike-like projections rose from its humped back. The creature's shoulders were massive, making up most of the animal, and its head hung from a sloping neck, its beady eyes fixed on Mara in drooling hunger. 

Mara was white, her own eyes fixed on the beast. Her faery hovered close, not knowing how to protect her charge from the monster. Looking over the situation, Ket reacted. She raced to the spot where the two faced off. Using all the force she could muster, Ket plowed into the beast, catching the great animal unawares. 

While it regained its balance, Ket grabbed hold of Mara, pulling the dagger she spotted from Mara's belt. Hearing the beast bellow in rage, she turned, keeping herself between Mara and the creature. The monster rushed her, its piggish eyes intent, its quivering snout lusting for the scent of blood. 

Ket reached behind and pushed Mara, flinging the girl out of the way, leaving herself unhampered and more able to fight the oncoming menace. Right before the beast's giant tusks ripped into her soft flesh, she used all the agility she possessed and darted to the side, bringing the dagger up in a deadly arc, the glittering blade biting into the beast's hide. 

Letting loose an enraged roar, the beast pressed on, determined to bring down its prey. The next rush proved unlucky for Ket. Before she could dart away again, the creature used its razor sharp tusks to catch hold of her tunic, pulling her back to it. In a second, the beast had its teeth sunk deep into the flesh of Ket's free arm. 

Burning lances of pain swept over her, and Ket suppressed a scream. Instead she smiled. The beast made one mistake, she thought with macabre mirth. He didn't grab the hand with the dagger in it. She brought the blade down, burying the steel up to its hilt in the yielding eye of the beast, feeling the ball pop, releasing a stream of oozing fluids and enter the soft tissue of its brain. 

The beast cried, its high pitched keening echoing against the boles of the trees. In its death throes, the monster jerked its head and yanked Ket into the trunk of the tree at her back. Her head hit the solid wood and stars danced before her eyes. Forcing the oncoming blackness away, she watched the beast die, a grim smile on her lips.

When the creature screamed for the last time, Mara approached it apprehensively, kicking at the dull hide with the toe of her boot. Once she assured herself it was truly dead, she focused on Ket, her sea green eyes wide in alarm. 

Ket leaned her head against the comforting texture of the bark, cradling her wounded arm to her chest. She knew the wound was deep; the hot flow of blood had not abated. She felt a gentle touch on her arm and she looked into Mara's eyes. "I finally get clean, and this happens," Ket joked feebly. 

"This is bad," said Mara, ignoring her attempts at humor. "We need to get this fixed right away."

"I can help," came a piping voice from above them. 

Both Ket and Mara looked up and saw the emerald green light of Mara's faery. "That is, if you want me to."

"By all means," said Ket. "I certainly won't stop you."

The faery flew to her injured arm and carefully alighted on her knee. She stepped closer, putting her tiny hands on Ket's wounds. "Close your eyes and concentrate on healing yourself," commanded the faery.

Ket obeyed, feeling a wave of dizziness wash over. I'm losing too much blood, she thought. I'll never survive at this rate.

"Your not doing as I told you," snapped the faery, breaking Ket from her musings. 

"Oh, sorry." Okay, focus on healing. How do I do that? Just tell my body to heal? Fine. Body, do as I say. Heal, damn it! 

As if in response, her body began to grow warm. A sensation of complete relaxation spread over her, and now she could not open her eyes even if she wished to. The pain in her arm began to lessen, finally disappearing completely. She sighed deeply, enjoying the floating feeling that pervaded her body. A tiny hand prodded her in the face, forcing her to come back. 

Opening her eyes, she saw the pixie face of the faery, a pleased expression lighting her features. "All better," she caroled as she flew back and returned to her orbit around Mara. 

A quick glance at her arm confirmed the faery's proclamations. Although the blood still remained, the skin on her arm was smooth and unbroken. "Amazing," she said, unable to take her eyes off her once wounded arm. "Is that magic?"

"Yup," confirmed the faery. 

"Thank you." She looked up at Mara and asked, "Are you all right?"

Mara only studied her, her eyes searching Ket's face. 

"What?"

Mara shook her head. "Nothing. It's nothing. We should be getting back before another Bacarak finds us."

"Is that thing always that hostile?"

Mara did not answer, but her faery made up for her lack of communication. "No. They usually only attack small prey, like rabbits. But ever since the Lost Woods have become tainted, all the forest creatures are acting mad."

Ket waited for Mara to add something to her faery's words, but the Kokiri stayed silent. Not knowing how to breach the silence, she followed after the two, wondering what had made Mara become some quiet.

They returned to the Kokiri village without another incident, though Mara still refused to talk to her. Ket was baffled by her actions. She had saved her life, and while not expecting a parade in her honor, she had hoped for at least a thank you. 

When they entered the village, Mara headed off to the Deku Tree, leaving Ket alone. The sun had begun its descent a little while ago, and the twilight deepened into night. The faeries, accentuated by the glow of fireflies, lit up the velvet sky. For a moment Ket forgot about Mara's sudden mood change, and reveled in the beauty and feel of magic that hung across the meadow. 

Mara made a beeline for the Great Deku Tree, a thousand questions vying for supremacy in her mind. Reaching the behemoth tree, she said, "Great Deku Tree, may I speak with you?"

_Of course child_, came the guardian's reply.

"I thought you said there was no magic left outside the forest!"

There was silence, then, _What makes you ask this question?_

"My faery healed Ket! You told me only those with magic inside them can be healed, since a faery manipulates the energy of the magic within, using it to heal their wounds. But how is that possible? Ket is from outside our woods, she shouldn't have any magic."

_My child, when I spoke of this to you, I meant that the magic is dying in the world outside, not that it has disappeared completely. Some still possess magic, especially Hylians like Ket. Even areas in the vastness still bear the marks of magic, but they are few and far between. It is rare indeed to find an area or person with magic, but it is not impossible. _

"But what does that mean? Why do some harbor magic while others are barren?"

_That is a matter to bring to the Goddesses, not I. It is not for any of us to truly comprehend their workings. It might be that those with magic need the extra power because they will lead harder lives than those who go without. _

Mara frowned at the Deku Tree. She had lived with him for hundreds of years and knew when he hid something. He was keeping something from her now, and it irked her to no end. But she knew better then to ask. The Tree never revealed all, and no amount of pestering would force him to divulge his secrets. 

_Does that answer all of your questions?_

Grudgingly, Mara nodded. She headed for the glen's exit, then stopped just before it. "There's another reason why Ket's here besides being lost, isn't there?"

_It is as the Goddesses will it, _the Tree answered cryptically. 

Mara sighed and walked from the glen, thousands questions still whirling around her mind. 

Ket sighed deeply. She sat by the creek, watching the moonlight that forced its way past the tree canopy dance on the water. Faery light accentuated the pale silver, and Ket enjoyed the way the glitter sparkled on the inky liquid. 

Zephyr stood beside her, contentedly munching a patch of reeds. She had found the stallion wandering around the meadow, visiting other Kokiri or finding spots of grass to nibble on. 

He seemed anxious when he caught the scent of her blood on her body, but relaxed when he discovered her unharmed. He had followed her to the stream where she washed as much of the ruby liquid off as possible, and then stayed with her, keeping her company. 

The warm summer evening lulled her with its peace and beauty. The last of the bird calls resounded through the trees as they settled for their rest, eager to wake up and start the next day. 

Her body already exhausted from the day's adventures, Ket leaned back in the lush grass, using her arms for a pillow. Fatigue stole over and she instantly fell asleep, Zephyr standing guard over her. 

Eerie quiet filled the land she stood within. The fields that surrounded her lay barren and fallow, only dusty earth meeting her gaze, the wind whipping the grit into the air, forming a haze that turned all the colors bland. She walked across the fields, a sense of foreboding filling her heart. 

The scene faded and a new one spread before her. Now a village appeared, and Ket felt a wave of misery arise from the houses. The buildings where in shambles, most fallen to the ground ages ago. 

Trash littered the streets and she caught sight of a pack of starving feral dogs that slunk across her path, their burning eyes challenging her as they passed. She did not want to see anymore. She knew more horrors awaited her if she did, but she was caught up in a tide of motion, unable to stop herself from going further. 

Her feet involuntarily started up the dirty streets on their own, exposing her to the terror within. Passing the houses, she spotted faces of the sick and starving. The smell that rose from the shacks overpowered her senses, and she retched, unable to fight the nausea the putrid odor caused. 

Reaching the end of the boulevard, she froze in place, unable to move or think. The road ended in a square and in the middle of the town stood a hideous sight she hoped never to witness again. 

Staves of wood, numbering in the hundreds, stood erect in the earthen square, and on top of them sat the severed heads of men, women, and children. 

One particular head held her attention. It was a baby girl's, her eye sockets blank and staring, her mouth open in a silent scream of agony. Hot tears sprang to Ket's eyes at the sight, and she wished desperately that she could leave this place of horrors. 

"Fascinating, isn't it?"

Ket nearly screamed, wondering if one of the heads had received the ability to talk after death. She whipped her head around and came face to face with a man her age. At least that was how he was supposed to look, but Ket felt an aura of timelessness around him. He had hair the color of blood, the wind causing it to blow back from his face like a banner. Eyes like a hawk's peered at her from under hooded lids, and a twisted smile disfigured his features. "Something the matter?" he asked conversationally. "You look like you've seen Death."

"Who-, who are you?" Ket forced out past a suddenly dry throat. 

"Just a visitor in your dreams," he said, shifting the ebony cloak he wore behind him. "Do you always have such pleasant nightmares?"

Ket only stared, unsure of how to react to this. She had not realized she was in a dream until he mentioned it. But how did she explain why everything seemed so real? Most dreams were vague and fuzzy, but this one was different. Here she could smell the stench of death, hear the moan of the wind in the cracks of the houses. 

"Why are you here?" she finally asked him.

"Visions of death always call me. Helps break up the monotony of my life." 

Ket arched an eyebrow. She felt like the man was laughing at her from within, toying with her, and she did not like it one bit. She needed to regain control of the situation. It was her dream after all, not his. 

"Quite right."

"What?"

"You know, I truly love the smell of death," he said, avoiding her question. "So cloying, so full of emotions lost." He inhaled deeply. "Better than any bouquet of roses."

"Whoever you are, tell me why you're here, or leave and let me think in peace. I want to figure out a way out of here."

"Why would you desire that? This is paradise."

Ket stared into his golden eyes, boring hers into his. "It is my dream and if I want you out of here, you will leave."

For a moment his image wavered, then he solidified back, a puzzled expression on his face. He returned her stare, his more searching then challenging. He seemed to be looking for something deep within her.   
At last he found it, for he reeled back, his face contorted in fury. "I should have known," he hissed, a look of pure malevolence on his face. He took a step closer to her, and Ket instinctively backed away. 

"Do you think you can accomplish this task?" he asked, the look of rage never leaving as he continued to approach. "Do you actually believe you can finish what so many have started and never completed?"

"What are you talking about? What task?"

He did not expect that answer. He stopped coming forward, puzzlement overriding the anger. "How can you not know?" He leaned forward, looking back into her eyes. "You have the look; I can see it plain as night. How can you not know?"

"Know what?" she snapped, becoming tired of his cryptic questions. 

A sneering smile spread across his face like poison. "If you do not know, then who am I to divulge what the Goddesses keep hidden?"

Ket threw up her hands in exasperation. "Fine, then if you have nothing worthwhile to say, leave."

He bowed mockingly to her, his cape sweeping forward grandly. "As you wish." With those final words he left. Faded into nothing would be more correct. His body grew in transparency and his image finally winked out of sight, leaving Ket alone with the severed heads for company. 

She stared about, wondering how she could force herself to wake up. Nothing seemed real, or unreal now, as if she were neither in a dream or awake, but rather in some intermittent state. She began to wonder if she would ever leave this town of horrors when she heard a voice call her from behind, this one recognizable to her no matter where she may be. 

"Impa?" Ket said, unable to believe her own ears. She searched the deserted square with its grotesque trophies, but nothing alive met her gaze.

"Look to your left."

She obeyed and there stood the Hylian warrior, looking exactly as she had the day she met her for the first time in Bevry's. Ket froze, her brain unable to comprehend what she saw. "How's this possible?"

"Anything's possible while you sleep," said Impa, coming towards her. 

A dream. For a moment when she had seen Impa, Ket thought that this was reality and Impa had come back from the dead. Only a dream, she thought, disappointed. "Well don't look so happy to see me," kidded Impa, commenting on Ket's crestfallen face. 

Ket smiled. Even if this was a dream, it felt real to her. Impa was talking to her once again. "Now that's more like it," Impa said, smiling in return. She stopped before Ket. "Goddesses, child, it's good to see you again."

"So you're really here? I mean, as real as it can get in dreams."

"Yup. But I haven't come here for only a social call. I was asked to come talk to you."

"By who?"

Impa chuckled. "Always curious. I was sent by a Sage, who was obeying the orders of the Goddesses."  
"What about?"

"To continue your lessons with the sword."

Ket stared at her. "The Goddesses sent you back to teach me how to fight? Are you sure? Why? I mean, why me? What good would that do?"

"More good then you can fathom right now. Of course, you can refuse, but if you do I can't see you anymore."

"How would you teach me? In my dreams? But how would I remember all of it when I awaken?"

Impa held her hands up, staving off any further questions. "Give me a moment to explain," she said with a laugh. 

Ket subsided, unfailingly curious about this whole idea. "I would teach you while you are asleep," Impa began. "The Goddesses agreed to let me come to you in your dreams. While in those dreams, it'd be like you were awake. Your body will become tired as you practice, and you will begin to grow stronger and more assured while fighting. It will give you practice and radically hone your talent."  
"But why?" interrupted Ket, unable to hold back any longer.

"You plan to find Elias, don't you?"

Ket nodded. "Well, how to you expect to find him if you're unable to defend yourself from wild beasts, be they human or animal? You have to find him, Ket. It's incredibly important to give him the Ocarina and join up with him. If you don't, Hyrule may never be free again."

"In other words, no pressure, huh?" cracked Ket. 

Impa smiled. "I'll be there to help you as much as I can, to prepare you for your journey."

"That's still about as clear to me as what that man said."

Impa looked at her, a puzzled frown on her face. "What man?"

"There was another person who visited me. A man, near my age, but he didn't feel like it. He had red hair and yellow eyes."

Impa's mouth dropped open. A surprised and agitated expression unfurled over her face. "How is that possible?" she said to herself. 

"Do you know who he is?"

"No," snapped Impa, closing the discussion then and there. Switching topics, she said, "We'll begin your training tomorrow. That all right?"

Ket wanted to push her further to get an answer about the stranger, but only nodded in acquiescence. "Until then, child, Goddess bless," said Impa, fading like the man from before, taking the whole dream with her. A wave of pure exhaustion crested over Ket, and she faded into the true oblivion of sleep. 

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who's read, and especially for those of you who've left comments. Any critiquing is greatly appreciated. :) Also, thanks again, betas, Tori. You guys helped so much. 


	7. Chapter 7

Morning sunshine greeted her, accompanied by the chorus of birds singing the praises of the new dawn. Ket started to sit up, then stopped as a painful cramp knotted her back. Wincing, she lay back down and stretched, feeling the tense muscles being to relax. A velvet muzzle prodded her face, and Ket grinned. "Morning to you too, Zephyr," she greeted, petting the stallion's face. 

He nickered in greeting, then pulled back and dipped his muzzle to the creek, taking a deep draught of the chilly water. Sitting up, Ket followed his example, savoring the refreshing taste. Splashing some of the water onto her face, she used the front of her tunic to dry the liquid away, and stood up. Zephyr pranced beside her, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Want to go for a ride?" asked Ket, not at all hungry for breakfast. She wanted to move, to get rid of the pestering thoughts that hounded her from her dreams. 

Zephyr's answer was to sidle beside her, offering his back. Crouching low, Ket tensed her muscles, then leaped, reaching for Zephyr's mane, using it to help pull herself up. She had seen Impa do this once, and always wanted to try the move herself. With a little bit of luck and help from Zephyr, she clambered on, balancing herself right behind his withers. She kept hold of his mane for extra balance, since his back was slicker than the saddle she was used to, and urged him forward with her calves. 

They reached the village entrance, and she leaned back, her head coming to rest on Zephyr's haunches. They managed to clear the low tunnel and enter into the Kokiri forest. Since trees clotted the landscape, galloping was impossible, but they could still enjoy a leisurely jaunt through the woods. Ket let Zephyr pick his way across the earth, allowing herself to relax to the gentle swaying of his movements. They ambled along in no particular direction, watching the scenery pass by, rowans changing to oak, laurels waving their branches by elms. Very few faeries frequented their path, and a preternatural twilight hung over the woods. 

They had gone a good distance, almost a couple of miles by Ket's recollection, when the sounds of someone yelling caught their attention. Roused from her daydreams, Ket turned her head in the direction of the noise, Zephyr following suit. Wondering if she had mistaken an animal cry for a human's, she halted Zephyr and waited, straining to hear the sound again. It rose once more, unmistakably human. 

Ket urged the golden to follow the noise, and he responded without hesitation. Not much time passed before they came across the source of the cries. Aves, the Kokiri who befriended her by the creek, stood before another log tunnel, worry and fear marring his boyish face, making him seem years older. He paced back and forth before the entrance, stopping every now and then to yell out a name. Ket dismounted when they got close enough, and walked over to him asking, "Aves, what's the matter?"

Aves jumped at the sound of her voice. He nearly ran until he finally recognized her. Up close, Ket saw that tears stained his cheeks and his eyes were red from crying. "Rill went into the Lost Woods," he said, worry making his voice tremulous. "I told him to stop, that he was an idiot for even thinking about it after all that's happened, but he wouldn't listen. Grebe dared him, not thinking he would actually attempt it. He's back at the village getting help. I don't know what to do." The last words came out as a moan, tugging at Ket's heart. 

She looked past the sobbing boy, to the tunnel entrance to the Lost Woods, remembering what Mara had said about the land birthing new dangers with every passing day. But Rill was lost there, possibly hurt or, unthinkably, dead. She could not live with herself if she only stood by and watched, her conscience would never allow it. Sighing deeply, she turned to Aves and said, "I'm going to find him. You wait here with Zephyr and tell the others not to come in."

Aves' eyes enlarged to the size of dinner plates. "You don't have to go in!" 

A half-smile appeared on Ket's face. "But I do," she said softly. Turning to Zephyr, she said, "You keep an eye on him, alright?"

Zephyr bobbed his head in assent, watching her head to the tunnel with worried eyes. He stepped over to Aves, lowering his head to nudge the boy gently, offering whatever comfort he could. Aves buried his head in the horse's silky mane, unable to watch the outsider enter the realm of death they called the Lost Woods. 

When Ket first entered the Lost Woods, she wondered what all the fuss was about. Sure, the land appeared more wild than the forest before, no faeries glimmered at all, and an eerie quiet hung over the land, but that was about it. No giant monsters or drooling beasts that she had first expected came rushing out to greet her. 

The entrance tunnel ended in a little glen, the high canopies of trees acting like a verdant ceiling. Despite the covering, a diffuse glow filled the Woods, lighting the foliage that grew in wild tangles. More tunnels appeared before her, each in a different side, and she thought with resignation, Oh great. A maze. She hoped Rill was not too far into the Woods, or she might be stuck here as well, spending an eternity searching for him. 

Deciding on the right tunnel, she proceeded forward, feeling an inkling of the tension she remembered while in the bathing pool with Mara. Another glen like the one before spread out, offering more tunnels to choose from. Trusting instinct, she chose another and walked through. 

Picking tunnels randomly, she kept going, feeling the first traces of despair touch her with icy fingers. Time seemed to stand still in the Lost Woods, and she had no idea how long she had been wandering about. How did I get into this mess, she thought sourly, staring at another set of tunnels to choose from. I need to learn how to say no to my pushy conscience. Picking the left, she continued, her heavy heart weighing her down. Exiting the log tunnel, for the first time another glen with more tunnels did not appear before her. Instead a wide meadow offered relief and the prospect of hope. The grass was devoid of life, a gentle breeze ruffling the high stalks. High walls surrounded the meadow, giving the impression the only way out being the way she came in. 

A break in the dark, earthen walls caught her eye. So there was another way out, she thought with satisfaction. Even if Rill never came by here, it was a change from the monotonous tunnels. She walked to the exit at the opposite end of the meadow, feeling a sudden rise in the tension of the air when she did. Ignoring the sensation, she proceeded through the crack. An involuntary groan escaped her lips. "Not another maze! Come on, is this fair?"

Not expecting a reply, she went ahead, praying that this one was shorter than the last. This maze seemed man made, unlike the one she ventured into first. The walls of the labyrinth towered above her, unnaturally smooth and crowding her with their close proximity. The grass at her feet was filled with bare patches, as if hundreds of feet long ago tread this path and now the earth was reclaiming it for her own. Choosing new roads at random, Ket wondered if she would ever escape the insanity of the seemingly endless convoluted passageways. Turning a corner, she found herself face to face with a dead end. "Jeez," she moaned, preparing to backtrack. The next tunnel offered a way forward, and she started on it. 

Reaching the middle of the passage, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. Alarmed, she glanced about herself, looking for the source of her discomfort. Nothing appeared out of place, so she shrugged, trying to ease away the nervousness, and continued on. She had almost made it to the end, when a peculiar whistling sound entered her ears. Acting on instinct, she ducked, feeling the passing wind of some missile blow her hair back. 

She glanced up in alarm, meeting the wild gaze of a Mad Deku Scrub. She recalled what Mara had mentioned about the insane plants, how they attacked anything that came within their radius for no apparent reason. Using the air forced from their snout as a propellant, they shot any type of hard seed or object at the offender, aiming to cause serious harm. Mara had said something about using a shield or other hard surface to bounce the seeds back, returning the Scrub's blows in the hope of hitting him, but she lacked any sort of tool for the job. 

The Scrub reared back, preparing to fire off another round, and Ket panicked, racking her brain for some source of help. Waiting too long, Ket watched in horror as the Scrub swelled, filling his lungs, then forcing the seed from his long nose at an incredibly high velocity. For lack of a better plan, Ket dodged this one too, barely missing the projectile as it whipped past her cheek. 

Not wishing to stand around and let the Scrub have another go, she rushed forward while it was busy reloading. Her brash actions startled the Scrub, and it ducked back into its hole in the earth, feeling the throb of her sprinting footsteps pass over it. Hoping for another chance, the Scrub popped back up, only to find she had already turned the corner, leaving his range. 

Leaning against the earthen maze wall, Ket sucked in gasps of air. Never again, she admonished herself. Never again will I go off on some quest to help someone out for no reason. It's not worth the trouble. When her body finally had its fill of oxygen, she straightened, pushing herself off the wall. For the first time, she got a good look at her surroundings. "Great Goddesses," she breathed, awe apparent in her slack face and wide eyes. 

A narrow passage, not unlike the ones from before, turned away from the maze. At the far end, Ket could see an impressive stone structure that emanated power. Following the new path, she studied the building, wondering what force of nature or man was capable of erecting such an edifice. 

Reaching the end, she stepped into a new meadow, smaller in size than the first. The building's entrance stood at least five feet above her head, and had a set of marble steps leading to the ground. At least they once did, long ago. Now the staircase ended high up, the bottom step far beyond her reach. It looked like some giant force had smashed the last section of steps in a fit of rage, turning the marble into dust. 

A dead oak grew next to the steps, once a tall and majestic denizen of the forest, now only a dried hulk of firewood. She continued to study the structure, her eyes unable to turn away from the sight. Not that the construction was particularly enthralling, but the force of magic that the building issued filled the meadow, leaving the very air to tingle with its presence. She could feel it fill her, too, touching every part of her living soul. She knew that if she stayed here long enough, the forest would reveal its secrets to her, influenced by this magic to do so. A whisper of a thought entered her mind. Something, from deep within the temple's recesses, called to her, pulling her forward with the strength of its siren call. 

Before the wonders of the world were whispered to her, before she could puzzle out the meaning of the call, she heard a soft sob from behind her. Thrown from her commune with the magic, she glimpsed back and saw Rill, his blond hair shining against the ivy covered wall he sat hunched against. Pleased and surprised at her good fortune, Ket darted forward to him. "Rill, you idiotic Kokiri, I've been searching everywhere for you!"

Rill looked up, stunned to see her there. His earnest blue eyes widened and he said, "How did you find me? I thought I'd be stuck here forever!"

"Got lucky," answered Ket truthfully. "Ready to leave?"

"I've been ready hours ago. What took you so long?"

"Don't start, boy," she said with a grin. She offered her hand to him, and he accepted, using her strength to boost himself up to a standing position. They walked side by side to the exit, when Ket halted, looking back at the building. "Do you know what that stone thing is?"

Rill glanced to over at the structure. "That's the Forest Temple. It used to be the house for all the forest spirits and such, but ever since the Lost Woods began changing, the Temple seems only to house malignant power. Even the Great Deku Tree can't find the source or cause of it."

"Do you think we can get inside?" asked Ket, peering across the meadow, trying to find any source of access. She was not sure why, but she had to get inside. Something waited for her within the cool, gray walls of the Temple. 

"Are you insane?" Rill said incredulously. "Well, you must be to have come after me. But really, after all I've told you, you want to go in?"

Nodding, Ket began walking forward, searching the meadow and the walls that adjoined it, probing them with her eyes for any way in. An idea formed when she caught sight of the ivy holding the crumbling walls together behind the oak. If she leaned far enough, she should be able to reach the branches. "Are you staying here?" she asked, heading for the wall next to the Temple.

"No," snapped Rill. "I finally found someone, even if they are stark-raving nutters. I'm coming."

"Great." She reached the wall and grasped the wiry ivy, testing its strength. Satisfied, she clambered up the wall. Rill asked from below, "What are you doing?"

"Watch and see," said Ket, stopping at the same level as the oak's gnarled branches. She hoped the weathered wood would be able to hold her long enough to reach the stairs. Leaning away from the wall, she tensed her muscles, preparing to spring. Pushing off with all her might, she propelled her body forward off the ancient wall and reached for the wooden limbs. Her hand slipped on the first branch and she lost her grip, feeling her body begin to drop. Luckily another branch spread out below, and she latched on. Wrapping her legs and arms around the wood, she risked a glimpse at Rill. The sight of the Kokiri staring at her, mouth agape, brought a smile to her face. With a chuckle, she twisted her body, righting herself onto the branch. "Ready to give it a try?" she called down to him. "Don't worry, I'll catch you if you slip."

"You're insane!"

"So you've told me."

Grumbling, Rill shook his head and followed her example. When he got to the point of takeoff, Ket aligned her body to face his, ready to grab hold if necessary. Rill inhaled deeply, closing his eyes briefly to muster up all the courage his little body possessed. With a grunt he shoved off, flinging his arms for the secure hold of the oak. In an instant Ket knew he could not reach. Leaning forward as far as she dared, she grabbed hold of his outstretched hands as he flew towards her and pulled him in, helping him secure a hold on the tree. "There now, that wasn't so bad," said Ket, patting him on the back. 

Rill hugged the branch with both arms and legs, his eyes pressed firmly closed. "I will never listen to a plan of yours ever again," he said haltingly.

Ket ignored him and started to shimmy down the branch. An ominous creak arose from the tree, and both she and Rill stopped with bated breath. The oak issued another groan, and Rill said softly, "Oh no, not good."

Ket threw caution to the wind and rushed for the end of the branch, ignoring splinters and twigs that got in the way. Reaching the end of the limb, she released her hold of the dried branch and dropped to the marble steps below. Rill was right behind her, nearly knocking her over when he hit the stairs. 

Just as Rill's feet touched the cool stone, a resounding crash filled the meadow. Ket and Rill both peered over the edge of the stairs, examining the splintered tree limb far below their feet. "I'm never listening to a plan of yours ever again," Rill repeated, his eyes focused on the decimated wood. 

"So you've said. Let's go." Ket turned away from the edge and entered the giant slate archway, moving along the tunnel until she reached another meadow. No other obstacles presented themselves before her, and she proceeded to the door set at the far end. 

Reaching the latest entrance, she faced the door to the Temple, her jaw set. The call from before rose stronger, urging her on. She had to enter the Temple and find the source of the urgent pull. The hidden force was pushing her forward, filling her blood much like the magic of the meadow. She pressed her hand on the cool stone of the door mantle, feeling the throb of the power strain against the skin of the gray rock. "Are you going some time soon?" asked Rill peevishly, breaking into her thoughts. 

Grasping the handle, she pushed the door open, entering into the dim recesses of the Temple. An arched entryway unfurled before her, the deep gloom of the Temple shrouding the path's end in shadows, as if leading into infinity. Not a sound was heard inside the Temple; only she and Rill disturbing the omnipresent silence. 

The walls of the passage were covered with more ivy like outside, and cobwebs clung to every corner. The presence of magic grew in strength, seeming to tower over Ket, leaving her cringing before it. A sense of wrongness coincided with the magic, perverting all that it touched. Something was wrong. Somehow the Temple had been desecrated with impure forces. 

Ket forced the swirling emotions back and took off for the end of the path, striding along determinedly, Rill struggling to keep up. At the end of the passage, the walls furled back, opening to a cavernous room. Ket scrutinized the room, taking notice of the other doors she saw that crouched hidden in the dark. 

In the middle of the room stood four pillars set in a square formation, cold, unlit torches perched on top of each one. The ivy had taken over this room completely. It clawed at the walls, dangled from the ceiling, clutching to every unsuspecting surface. A chill draft brushed against her face, living her skin feeling damp and clammy, like the skin of a corpse. "Remind me why you wanted to come here?" said Rill in hushed tones.   
Ket understood his desire to remain quiet. The Temple felt like it was filled with watching spirits, and she loathed to disturb any of them, lest they strike out in anger. "I just do," she said succinctly. "Come on."

She walked to the pillars, trying to get a bearing on the magic she sensed and why she was drawn to it. Stepping on the stone square in the middle of the pillars, she caught sight of the pattern that decorated the floor. An intricate carving reflected the meager light there, the emblem a circle containing four lines of some wavy design that radiated from the center. The insignia tugged at her, and she wondered if this carving had anything to do with the power that reeled her in. "Do you recognize this?" she asked Rill, still staring intently at the design. 

He came to her side. "No, I've never seen it before," he said after examining the emblem. 

"Figures," quipped Ket, baiting Rill. "What good are you?"  
The outraged boy turned on her. "What do you mean by that?!"

"Nothing," she said with a small smile. "I just wanted to bug you."

Letting out a sigh of exasperation, Rill turned back to the emblem. "Well, what do we do now?"  
Ket studied the other doors. "Pick one of these and explore."

"I figured you'd say that," he growled. "But I get to choose the door. Knowing you, you'd pick one with some huge, slobbering beast inside."

Ket grinned. "Fine by me."

"I choose..." Rill perused each option. "I choose that one," he said, pointing at the door to their left. 

"That one it is." Ket trotted over to the door, grasping the handle as she looked over her shoulder. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

She threw open the door, taking in the deeper shadows that pooled at every corner. A faint blue radiance saturated the room, leaving the gray walls a steel color, like a drawn sword. The ceiling soared high above their heads, the end of the room hidden in the dark. "Forward, ho," Ket said, striding purposefully ahead.

"You're enjoying this too much," complained Rill.

"If I didn't try to have some fun, then I'd spend the whole time whining like someone I know."

"At least I don't run into danger like a witless idiot."

"I don't run," she said with indignation. "I walk."

"You're impossible."

"I know."

They reached the opposite end of the room, searching for another way to continue on. An ancient and beaten ladder caught Rill's attention. "If we can't go ahead, how about up," he suggested, grasping a wooden rung. 

After climbing the ladder, they found themselves in a series of halls situated on top of the room. "Do you want to split up and explore?" Ket asked.

"Fine. But we meet back here in a few minutes."

"Agreed. Until then," Ket said in parting, picking a random path and heading forward into the unknown.

Rill choose another, trying to ignore the creeping feeling that invaded his body, leaving him jittery and tense. He felt that hundreds of unseen eyes focused on his every move, and that some great force was at work within the Temple. Maybe that was why Ket was drawn in, but that did not explain why he was here. He should have left the first chance he got, but his heart would not let him desert the girl in the Temple filled with a myriad of dangers. He was getting soft, he concluded to himself, turning a corner in the hall. 

Lost in his thoughts, he forgot to watch where he stepped and succeeded in tripping over a foreign object, landing flat on his face. Grumbling loudly, he gingerly picked himself up, rubbing his sore forehead. He glanced back with a fierce scowl at the object he stumbled over, only to have the scowl change to one of bewilderment. 

A scarred chest sat pressed against the wall, nearly hidden in the Temple's murkiness. Curious, he squatted in front of the chest and raised the lid, wondering what lay within. At first he saw nothing and was about to throw the lid down in disgust, when the light of his faery cast a faint glimmer inside and he spotted something. 

Reaching in, he grasped the object and pulled it out into the dim light. A meticulously carved bow met his gaze, the dark wood blending in with its surroundings. Rill ran a delicate hand over the bow, listening to the string sing against his ministrations. On a hunch, he dipped back into the chest and his hand closed on a leather quiver filled with arrows. Everything was fitted for a Kokiri; even the bow was the right length and tension. Hardly believing his good luck, he slipped the quiver over his shoulder, feeling the reassuring weight of the arrows come to rest on his back. Setting the bow around his neck, he decided to head back and show off his new find to Ket.

Ket, having found nothing of interest in her hall, meandered back to the ladder, wondering if Rill had discovered anything exciting. She found the Kokiri already waiting, wearing a decidedly smug expression. Upon closer inspection, she spotted the source of his complacency. "Nice bow you got. Ready to try another hall?"

Rill's face fell. "That's all you've got to say? Aren't you even curious as to how I found it?"

"I bet you fell over it," Ket guessed shrewdly. 

Rill only glowered, refusing to admit she was right. "We'll go this way," he stated, trying to regain his composure. 

Ket chuckled and headed after him. 

They continued to explore the unfathomable recesses of the Temple, wandering further into the domain of the watching spirits. Ket still had not found the source of the call, becoming more frustrated with every passing moment. 

Picking another arbitrary door, they found themselves inside a courtyard deep within the Temple. Ket turned her face up to the sun, like a flower drinking in the solar rays. She relished the touch of the light after being in the dank halls of the Temple. Hearing the sound of running water, she glanced to her side, spotting a small stream that gurgled near the mossy, far wall of the courtyard. A small peninsula of land rose above her head and lay surrounded by the water on three sides. On top of it sat a mammoth-sized bolder of deep red stone. She thought she saw something glint metallically on top of the rock, but from her vantage point it was hard to tell. "Do we have to go back in?" said Rill watching the water slip away from beneath him as he kneeled by the stream. "I don't think I can take another minute in there."

Ket silently agreed. "But we have to get out sometime."

Sighing deeply, Rill said, "I know. But let's stay out here for a while."

"All right." Ket plopped onto the springy grass that thrived near the water, enjoying the soft breeze that somehow found a way into the Temple's core. She wanted to rest in the sun forever, not go back into the eerie house of malignant spirits and magic. But she still had not found the source of her call and with every second that slipped past and bore no fruit, she became increasingly desperate. The call would not leave her alone and she knew that to leave without discerning its source was impossible. She did not think Rill felt it, though she knew he sensed the presence of the magic and wraiths that occupied the sacred building. When am I going to find it? she thought in frustration, slamming her fist into the soft earth.

Rill glanced up when he heard the hard smack of her hand hitting the ground. He wondered what she was thinking, wondered why she continued to press on. Obviously something drove her forward, though what, he had not the slightest inkling. It better be incredibly good, he thought irritably. He opened his mouth to call out to her and ask her about what she searched for, when he stopped, his mouth still hanging open. His eyes threatened to pop out of his head, and he clutched at the grass in panic. Ket, sensing his sudden change in mood, looked at him in puzzlement. "What's wrong with you?"

Rill's only reply was to mutely point behind her. Following his finger, Ket scanned the area behind her and felt her body respond in a similar fashion to his. Heart pounding in sudden fear, she sprang up, backing away from the ivy covered wall. A baleful yellow eye scrutinized her and Rill from its vantage point high atop the courtyard wall. Spreading its leathery, bat-like wings, the beast let out an unearthly roar, filling the Temple and resounding through Ket's bones. Sinewy, powerful limbs attached to equally strong fingers dug into the stone wall with razor sharp claws, easing the creature's passage to the floor where its prey waited. A shaggy coat of ebony covered the beast in shadow, and it raised its wolfos-like head to get a better look at the two below. Licking its massive jowls, it relished the feel of its mouthful of fangs, enjoying the way its tongue ran over the sharp points that promised of death. It had been a long time since it last fed, and the two were welcome intruders. 

Ket nearly fainted on the spot when she saw the wolfos-like monster stare deep into her eyes, sizing her up. The thing reeked of foul magic and Ket guessed that once the beast had been an ordinary wolfos before twisted magic disfigured it to its means.

Rill stood frozen beside her, unable to look away from the harbinger of death that slowly moved towards them, playing with them before it killed. When the creature reached the ground, it sat on its haunches, watching them with a lupine grin. The mocking tone of the beast awoke a fire within Ket. She refused to be prey to this beast, no matter how strong or terrible. She had never quailed before anything in her life, and she was damned if she started now. She gripped Rill's arm roughly, shaking him from his stupor. "Snap out of it," she hissed. "Use your arrows or something!"

"What? Oh yeah." Rill obeyed, drawing up his bow and setting an arrow to the string. The beast only watched with mild interest, appearing to not understand the danger he was in. Rill aimed, trying to hold his shaking arms steady. Lining up the metal tip with the beast's torso, he let the arrow fly, praying the missile would find its home in the soft flesh of the beast. 

With a quick flip of its wings, the beast rose above the arrow, seeming to laugh at their stupidity. It settled back to the ground and began to amble towards them, its body the epitome of predatory grace. "What do we do now?" asked Rill, panicked. 

"We need to distract him so he can't avoid the arrow," Ket said, keeping her eyes focused on the beast, studying its every movement. 

"Distract him how?"  
"Don't worry about it. You just worry about hitting the target I give you."

"You're insane!" he exclaimed to her departing backside. Shaking his head, he grabbed another arrow, ready to fire.

Ket felt her legs turn to water as she walked closer to the beast. Her brain clambered for her to turn and run, very fast and very far away. She resolutely ignored it, putting steel into her limbs, praying she could give Rill the opportunity he needed. If she could, at least one of them would survive. 

Inhaling a shuddering breath, she faced off to the beast who studied her intently, unused to its prey coming to it. Ket kept her eyes focused on its entire body, ready to spring away at the slightest sign of movement. It came in the form of a twitch at the beast's shoulders. Ket tucked and rolled underneath the beast as it soared over her, landing heavily where she once stood. 

Popping back up, she turned and faced it again, her heart unsteady in her chest, threatening to explode. The beast's sulfurous gaze met her own glacier one, and they locked, starting a battle of mind and body. The beast circled to her left and Ket moved in the opposite direction, keeping it in front of her as the two began an orbit of deadly intent. 

Searching for an opening, the beast lashed out with its massive forepaw, catching her tunic with a razor claw and shredding the material like gauze. Gulping, Ket kept a wary eye on the beast, fully aware of the power it wielded. She chanced a glimpse at Rill, seeing that he had his bow drawn and ready to fire, awaiting the prospect of attack. 

When she took her eyes off it, the beast reacted with a startling swiftness at odds with its bulk. Rill cried out in warning, but he was too late. The monster descended on Ket, pinning her under its tremendous weight, digging into her weak flesh with its razing talons. She felt the points puncture her skin, felt the blood begin to spill out in response. The hot, feral breath of the beast bathed her face, filling her nostrils with the stench of rotting flesh caught in its teeth. It licked her face once, savoring the taste of her skin on its tongue, drawing out her pain and fear to its max. It started to lower its head, its eager muzzle reaching for the vulnerable, exposed throat beneath, when it screamed. 

Rearing back in pain, the beast clawed at its face, trying to pull out the arrow that lay imbedded in its ruined eye. Seizing the chance, Ket scrambled out from underneath it, wincing at the sharp pains that filled her body. 

Rill scrambled for another arrow as the beast sprang again, its teeth snapping for his little Kokiri head, yearning to crush his skull between its jaws in retribution. Ket jumped in to block its path, but the beast flung out a paw, catching her in the stomach and flinging her like a rag doll to the peninsula where the rock hulked. Stars exploded in her head when she slammed against the boulder, blackness threatening to overcome her senses. 

A hoarse shout filled the courtyard, and Ket struggled back to reality. Rill needed her. She could not rest yet. Using the boulder for support, she slowly pulled her aching body up, feeling her legs tremble beneath her. Her hazy vision showed Rill trapped beneath the beast who was slowly tracing patterns over his skin with a talon, leaving a trace work of ruby behind. 

Enraged, Ket searched for any type of weapon she could use, the urge to kill the thing that threatened her friend a raging fire in her chest. She would never forgive the beast for hurting him.

Light glinting off steel caught her eye. On top of the rock, buried hilt deep, rested a sword. Perfect, Ket thought with wicked delight. Grasping the beveled hilt in her sweat-slicked palms, she freed the sword from the rock, admiring the way the sun played on the blue-gray metal, especially when it concentrated on the sword's double edges, the light turning to an intense beam on the finely honed steel. For a moment, she sensed a power from within the sword, accentuating her strength and giving her the reserves to fight on, to withstand any arduous task. 

Hearing a torturous scream rise from Rill's lips broke through her thoughts and Ket's eyes narrowed, her face twisting in fury. Gathering her last dregs of endurance, she leaped from the peninsula, clearing the river, and landing on the bank in a crouch, the naked sword thirsting for blood in her hand. 

The monster sensed her arrival and the immanent danger she posed. Abandoning Rill, it bared its teeth at her, growling deep within its chest. Ket returned the bestial noise, ready to murder the enemy that threatened her friend. With a reverberating cry, she rushed to the beast, allowing her innate sword skills to come to the surface. 

Rearing back on its haunches, the fiend lashed out with a lethal swipe, catching her in the face and drawing a hot lance of pain down her cheek. Ket ignored the blow and pressed on, running at the beast at full tilt, anger replacing any fear that threatened to make her hesitate. Her brazen moves surprised the mutant and it faltered under her furious assault. 

Seizing the unspoken opportunity, she thrust with all her might, burying the sword hilt deep into the beast's chest and savagely twisting the blade when it rested in its warm home. A feral grin was emblazoned on her face and her eyes burned hotly when the monster cried out pitifully, its burning stare turning cloudy with death. Muscles going slack, the beast sank to the ground, its eyes focused on her in open defiance and hatred before closing in eternal sleep. Freeing the blade, she wiped the steel in its silky coat and coolly walked over to Rill's prone body. Dropping to her knees beside him, she asked, "Are you okay?"

Rill's faery sat on his chest, her palms pressed on his bloody forehead. "He'll be fine in a little bit," she said, her gaze never leaving Rill's slack face. A glimmer of violet appeared over Rill, accentuating the indigo color of his faery. She was healing him, like Mara's faery had done for her, she realized. 

Relieved that her friend would be all right, she got up and walked near the stream's edge and flopped to the grass, her exhausted muscles starting to feel the affects of the adrenaline that still coursed through her body. A tickling sensation trailed down Ket's cheek, and she gingerly touched her face, wincing at the pain that shot across it. Pulling her hand away, she saw blood glistening on her fingers. Dragging her body over to the stream, she studied her battered face in the watery mirror. A deep gash disfigured her countenance, starting under her brow and ending at her chin. Almost hit my eye, she thought emotionlessly. It'll leave a scar, that's for sure. She ripped a hank off her already ruined tunic and dipped the material in the icy water, using it to wash the blood off her body. 

After she finished, she glanced back to Rill and his faery. His face was pinker and he no longer resembled the living dead, but he was still unconscious and his faery was starting to shake from exhaustion. Knowing there was nothing she could do, even if the thought ate at her like acid, she sat on the mossy bank, watching the clouds drift past high above. 

Shifting into a better position, her hand brushed against cool steel. Startled, she realized she had forgotten about the sword, her concern for Rill's well being sweeping all other anxieties away. Now that there was nothing left for her to do, she turned back to her newly found weapon. Three golden triangles lay interconnected, pressed deep into the steel of the sword. The Triforce, she thought, recalling the ancient symbol that was so prevalent in Hyrule. Clasping the ridged, navy blue pommel in her hand, a tingle began to fill her arm. Magic, she thought in awe. Realization dawned over her. This is what I've been searching for! Holding the sword erect before her, watching the sun play on the shining metal, blazing when it hit the golden triangles, she understood why she was pulled into the Temple. This sword called her, yearning to be held within her grasp. Why, Ket did not know, but it did not matter. Not while she held the sword, the tantalizing sensation of raw magic filling her body, heightening her perception of everything around her. 

A harsh cough pierced the courtyard's quiet. Rill sat up groggily, his eyes unfocused and bleary. Ket rushed to his side and helped steady him. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Like I got attacked by a monster, what do you think?" he quipped.

"You can't be too hurt to crack jokes."

"He better not be," snapped a tiny voice from Rill's lap. His faery lay sprawled there, her normally bright glow dimmed. "I haven't the energy to do that again."

Rill looked on her with concern. "Are you all right?" he asked his faery, worry etched on his haggard face.  
"Nothing a good night's sleep won't cure," she said, smiling up at him. 

Rill smiled in return, relief evident as he let out a gust of air. For the first time he really looked at Ket. "You're not fine, though."

"Oh, this," she said, brushing her fingertips to her cut. "Nothing a good night's sleep won't cure," she mimicked, winking at the faery who giggled in return. 

"I'm glad you find being maimed funny," Rill said sourly. A flash of light caught his gaze, drawing it to the sword she held at her side. "What's that?"

"What I came here for," she replied cryptically. "So now we can go."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Rill slowly rose, wincing at every ache and pain his faery failed to heal. He wavered for a moment and felt a strong hand steady him. He looked up, watching Ket's intent face as she supported him. The cut glared an angry red, rivulets of blood dripping from her face. He was unconscious when she must have defeated the beast and received the mark, but he remembered feeling an immense wave of power and magic filter into his deadened state. There was more to this girl, and the sword she held in her hand, than he had first thought. "Ready to go?" inquired Ket, rousing him from his musings. 

Nodding, he straightened his legs, forcing them to hold steady. He placed Sylph, his faery, on his shoulder, feeling her comforting weight settle there. They headed for the doorway they had used to enter here, when something caused him to halt. "What's the matter?" Sylph asked. "Are you too hurt to walk?"

Mutely shaking his head, he perused the courtyard, searching for what had caused him to pause. A tugging sensation filled him, asking him to stop, to wait a minute longer. Something monumental would occur here, and they would be lucky enough to see it, if only they stayed a while. 

As he searched, the body of the beast was the only thing out of the ordinary that met his gaze. A wisp of gauzy smoke rose from the dead creature, and Rill stepped closer to inspect it. He leaned close to the corpse, when the entire body erupted into flames, singeing his eyebrows. 

Jumping back with a yelp, he watched the grim spectacle as the body turned to ashes, the white-hot tongues of flame licking at the body eagerly. He glanced back at Ket, who studied the corpse closely, her hand gripping the sword's hilt tightly, turning her knuckles white. What did she know, that he didn't? That filled her face with apprehension? 

Figuring the only way to find out was to continue to watch the burning corpse, he turned to it, only to discover the body was gone, the flames finished with their meal. They must have been incredibly hot, to have turned even the bones to ash and smoke. He absently kicked at the pile of soot, eliciting a sharp reprimand from Ket. "Don't," she repeated, coming to his side. Crouching low, she gently brushed the pile of ash away, exposing the green turf underneath. 

As she bent over the ground, glistening drops of ruby blood fell from her face, dotting the grass. When the scarlet liquid hit the earth, a faint glow filled the area of exposed land. For a moment, Rill wondered if his eyes failed him. Then the verdant sparkle began to congregate over the cleared pile of ash, too weak to really notice at first. Soon the glitter grew in concentration, nearly blinding him with its light. He shielded his eyes, trying to peer at the glow from under his upraised arm. Then the light winked out, leaving the bright afterimages dancing before his eyes. He heard a soft gasp from Sylph and felt her weight leave his shoulder. When his vision returned, he saw Ket kneeling before something, his faery hovering above her shoulder. "What are you looking at? And what was that light?"

"Come and see," Ket said, not bothering to face him. Puzzled, he came up behind her, peering around her shoulder. A flower had blossomed where the corpse once lay. Resembling an overgrown lotus flower, the giant bud's deep, green petals still contained traces of the sparkling lights from before. They danced over the soft corolla, and Rill noticed that most of them sat in the middle, peeking out from beneath the closed petals. His mouth dropped open in realization. He looked up to find Sylph watching him with amusement. "I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out."

"I've never seen one before," he said defensively. "I've only heard Quill and a few others describe it."  
"Isn't it amazing?" the faery breathed. "To find such promise here in these ruins."

Before he could reply, the shimmer over the blossom grew, then died, as the petals of the plant began to open. Ket watched in wonder, awe filling her being, akin to the moment when her hand had first touched the sword. A pair of emerald eyes blinked sleepily at her, the solemn, pink face regarding hers. The eternal moment stretched on, only to be broken when the Kokiri baby smiled widely, her cherub face filled with a light more brilliant then the one that filled the courtyard only moments ago. A smile stretched over her face in response, and the little Kokiri giggled. "I can't wait to tell the other faeries," said Sylph softly, watching the tiny Kokiri baby with delight. "There's going to be fights on who gets to choose her."

"I don't believe it," Rill breathed. "I got to see a Kokiri being born. I got to see one born!" He ended his proclamation with a yell, jumping up high, his pain and exhaustion forgotten. He danced around the courtyard, his raucous cries echoing off the stone walls. The baby watched him curiously, then turned back to Ket, the wide grin never leaving her chubby features. "Looks like we've got another to take back," Ket said, reaching out to the baby with her hand. 

The Kokiri emulated her, her tiny hand coming out to press against Ket's, their palms touching in an intimate bond. Ket held her breath, afraid of destroying the connection she felt as her skin made contact with the child's. 

Rill did the job for her when he rushed up to them, face flushed and eyes snapping with excitement. "I can't wait to tell the others about her," he said, ruffling the baby's green tresses, who gurgled softly in pleasure. "I wonder what her name is."

"You guys don't pick names for new babies?"

"Nope. That's the Great Deku Tree's job. He's the only one who can tell which Kokiri it is that was reborn and give them their name back."

Ket studied the little girl's face. I know what I'd name you, she told the little girl silently. Seren, Dalitian for star. I met a girl named that once. She was filled with the same starry light of peace and wisdom that you are. Seren, or as we would say it in Hyrule, Saria.


	8. Chapter 8

Aves stood beside Grebe as they anxiously waited by the entrance to the Lost Woods. Ket had entered the dim recesses hours ago, and the hope that both she and Rill would return was quickly diminishing. Other Kokiri waited alongside them, having answered Grebe's call for help, but none dared to venture in. 

Grebe had tried to find Mara, knowing the girl always kept a cool head in any situation, but she was no where to be found and when he had attempted to speak to the Deku Tree about the crisis, the guardian had been strangely silent, refusing to answer despite his increasingly desperate pleas. Giving up in the end, he had gathered what Kokiri he could find and headed back to Aves, finding the boy next to the outsider's horse, his eyes red-rimmed and swollen. 

"Maybe we should go," said Grebe, voicing what most Kokiri already were thinking. 

"What?!" Aves turned on him, outraged. "How can you think of leaving them? It's bad enough we're too scared to go after them, now you want us to abandon them?"

Grebe help his palms out, trying to calm Aves. "No, it's just- Aves be practical. It's been hours since we've seen hide or hair of either of them."

"That doesn't mean they're dead."

"Fine." Grebe sighed deeply. "We'll give them a few more hours, but you know we can't spend the rest of our lives here waiting."

Aves did not answer. He faced the entrance again, his hand against Zephyr's foreleg, the sinewy leg providing strength to remain standing. He refused to give up on hope or them. 

A flash of scarlet appeared in front of him. Teio, his faery, hovered before him, intently watching the tunnel. The rest of the faeries closely followed suit, lines of tension shot through their waiting bodies. "Teio, what's going on?" Aves said, wondering what could have caused the sudden change in behavior in the faeries. Only seconds ago they all stayed way behind them, keeping as far away from the Lost Woods as possible.

Teio did not answer. Instead she floated closer to the log tunnel, hesitantly, as if she were unsure. A brilliant green flash filled the glen, and Aves cried out in fear and surprise. When it faded, the glen was filled with celebrating faeries. Grebe walked back beside him and said, "What in all the woods is going on here?"

"Teio?" 

His faery flew up to him, a joyous expression on her tiny face. "The baby has been born!"

"You don't mean the one the Great Deku Tree was talking about? Where?"

"The Woods."

Horror filled Aves' heart. "But how are we going to find her?"

Teio smiled indulgently. "Silly, Rill and Ket will bring her back."

"They're alive?" Grebe broke in, his voice full of disbelief.

"Of course," Teio said simply. "And now the balance will be restored to our woods!" She ended her words with a twirl, her glittering light sending sparkles to rest in Grebe's and Aves' hair. 

Aves and Grebe exchanged puzzled looks. The balance restored? How? And by whom?

Before they could ask, Teio darted away, joining in the celebration as the faeries danced around the glen, their bell-like laughter filling the woods and the Kokiri's hearts. 

They stayed like that for hours, when a startled shout rose from the group and focused their attention to the Lost Woods once more. They watched in awe as a worn and grimy Rill led an equally tired Ket, a baby cradled lovingly against her and a sword clasped in her hand. The faeries flocked to her, cooing at the baby, their laughter and light concealing the newborn and Ket completely. 

Rill stood off to one side, an amused and exhausted expression resting on his face. A flicker of movement caught his gaze, and he backed away, allowing Mara and Quill, who had appeared out of nowhere, to come closer to the mass of faeries. The faeries also moved out of the way, though still pressing close, and Ket saw Mara for the first time. Mara smiled up to her, a pleased gleam in her eyes. Ket grinned wanly in return, her arms trembling with exhaustion, but still able to hold her body proudly erect. 

Quill coughed, turning their attention to her, and the elder Kokiri held out her arms. Ket obeyed and gently placed the baby, her Saria, in Quill's waiting embrace. A loving look filled Quill's eyes, and she smiled at the baby. "Come Mara, we must take her to the Great Deku Tree."

Mara nodded, and gave Ket one last smile before following after her. Ket watched them go, trying to figure out the day's events while her exhausted brain failed to function. She desperately needed sleep. 

Aves and Grebe rushed up to them, their eyes wide and disbelieving. "You're alive!" exclaimed Grebe.

"Just barely," quipped Rill. 

"But- how is that possible?" Grebe asked.

"I have no idea," Rill answered truthfully. "Had a lot of luck and a bit of skill, I guess."

Aves looked up at Ket, a brilliant smile on his relieved face. He was bursting to tell her how happy he was she and Rill were okay, when he caught sight of her wound. His face fell, and he asked, "Ket! What happened to you?"

She started, having forgotten all about it. "Oh, it's only a cut."

"Only a cut," Aves repeated. He searched the glen and found Teio's distinct shimmer. "Teio! C'mere," he called. 

She responded, the glow of joy bringing her ruby light to a fever pitch. "What do you need?"

"Can you heal Ket's cut?"

Teio flew up to her face, studying the wound while Ket waved her away dismissively, saying, "It's really nothing. I only need sleep and I'll be fine."  
"I'll be the judge of that," stated Teio, refusing to budge. She touched Ket's wound and frowned. "I can stop the bleeding and close the wound, but I'm afraid you'll still have a scar, albeit a small one. Magic must have done this; I can feel the taint of it still lingering." 

"Do what you like," Ket said, too weary to protest. 

Teio placed her palms on her face, one on either side of the cut. She focused her energy, channeling it into the river of magic that ran under Ket's skin, wild and unchecked. She knew instinctively that the girl never had any instruction in her power; there was no trace of control to keep the power in balance. Thankfully she was not a mage of immense power, or she would have demolished a city long ago. Using the magic within Ket, she directed the power, telling it where to go to help speed the healing process and burn away the traces of the tainted magic. 

A glimmer of new sorcery entered Teio's senses, and she paused, carefully feeling out this foreign magic, wondering if it was the same as the power that had caused the wound in the first place. Upon closer inspection, she realized that it was different. The strange magic was merging with Ket's, reinforcing her own and causing it to grow immeasurably. 

Tracing the magic, she nearly screamed when she found the source. The power of the object flooded her own body, and she felt the magic begin to overpower her, swallowing her up in a tide of power. She jerked away from the source and backed away, thankful it had not gotten a complete hold of her or she would be dead by now. 

Coming back to Ket's magic, she realized that the wound was healed already. The foreign magic must have augmented the spell, pushing the healing process faster then normal. She wondered how Ket was able to withstand the flow of power that coursed through her if she, a faery and composed entirely of magic, was unable to even touch the source. 

She emerged from the complex network of magics, her breath hitching in her chest. Aves held out his palm for her and she gratefully accepted, alighting on his hand and letting her exhausted body rest. "Are you all right?" he asked in concern.

Teio mutely nodded, unable to formulate sentences just then. She looked back to Ket, and to the magic source she held in her hand. The sword shimmered in the meager light, and Teio, now attuned to its magic, could feel the strength of its presence even when she was not calling the magic. That's no ordinary sword, the faery thought. I only hope it was meant as a gift from the Goddesses and not as a curse. 

Ket never remembered how she got back to the village. The entire time after Saria was born sat shrouded in a haze of exhaustion and pain. She vaguely recalled Quill and Mara taking the tiny baby away, and the touch of magic as some faery healed her, but the rest was too deep into the fog to pull back. 

When she awoke, she lay in Mara's home with a pile of blankets thrown over her. Her body sweltered under all the thick covers in the summer heat, and she threw them off, relishing the feel of the cool air on her sweaty skin. Her body ached all over and movement caused her sore muscles to scream in agony. She groaned as she sat up, feeling every stiff ligament and tendon pop in protest. A loud rumble from her belly told her that her stomach was ready for food that it had been long deprived of. 

She stood up, swaying as the blood rushed from her head. When her vision cleared, she began to set out for food, when she felt a breeze touch parts of her that normally remained clothed. Startled, she glanced down and discovered that her clothes had been removed. Amused at the thought of her stepping out naked and scaring all the Kokiri, she wrapped a blanket around her and searched for any stitch of clothing she could use. 

A quick rummage around the house yielded nothing. Everything was fit for Mara, and thus way too small for her. Ket sighed loudly and flopped onto Mara's tiny bed. How was she going to eat? If she didn't get food soon, well, the blankets were becoming mighty appetizing. 

A knock on the side of Mara's door interrupted her musings of how the best way to eat cloth would be. Rill popped his head into the room and grinned when he saw her wrapped up and scowling. "Morning sunshine," he greeted. Ket growled in return.

"I figured this would happen, so here you go." He produced a pile of garments from behind his back and tossed them to her. "Once you get dressed, there's food outside." Finished, he ducked back outside, giving her privacy to change. 

Ket let the blanket fall and pulled on the clothes, pleased to find that they were fit for her. This must have been the clothing Mara had promised to make for her. She'd have to thank her when she saw her. Finding her boots stashed under the bed, she pulled them on and stepped outside, blinking in the bright noon light.   
The scent of tantalizing food quickly focused her mind on other things besides glaring sunshine. She all but ran to the tray of food that lay next to Rill. She plopped down and quickly dug in, stuffing food into her mouth until her cheeks bulged. "And I thought girls were supposed to be mannerly," remarked Rill, a half-disgusted, half-amused look on his face. 

Ket only grunted and grabbed another handful of nuts. Food never tasted so good! While Ket's mouth was occupied, Rill filled her in on the events that had happened while she lay asleep. "The Lost Woods have seemed to return to normal. The animals have returned to normal, too, and those that left are returning. Plus the faeries are holding parties there every chance they get. I guess it was an old dance spot before... Anyway, Mara and Quill have been with the new baby and the Deku Tree, and no one's allowed in, so that's all I can tell you about that."

"Where did you put my sword?" Ket asked between a mouthful of berries.   
"Ew, gross. Learn to swallow. It's in there," he said, jerking a thumb to Mara's home. "We had to wrap it up in a layer of cloth before we could carry it back, since you conveniently passed out then. It burns when you touch it," he recalled. "Does it do that to you?"

Ket shook her head. Finished with her meal, she headed back to the house and came out with the elegant sword in her hand. Even Rill, with his limited knowledge of weaponry, knew that the blade was a rare find, probably crafted by a master smith, one well versed in the old ways of forging, when they used magic as well as fire to temper steel. He still remembered the way the hilt had turned incredibly hot in his hand, burning the marks of the beveled hilt into his skin. One of the other faeries healed his burn; Sylph was still too exhausted then to work magic. 

After that, the Kokiri had pilfered Grebe's tunic and used it to wrap the sword in, taking care not to touch any part of the blade. Zephyr had carried Ket back while Aves and Grebe held an end of the sword between them. It had been a long trip, but they had made it, and Rill fell asleep the instant he had reached his home and slipped into bed. 

"I need a scabbard for this," said Ket, breaking through his thoughts. 

"Probably. You can make one from cloth until you can find leather," offered Rill. 

"Maybe." She studied the blade, enjoying the way the light glittered hypnotically off the steel's surface. "I need to see Mara," she said suddenly, rising swiftly from her spot on the grass. 

"You can't," stated Rill.

"Why not?"  
"I just got through telling you why not. Don't you ever listen?"

"Nope. So if I never heard why, then I can go anyway, since I don't know that I shouldn't."

Rill looked at her askance. "How do you come up with logic like this?"

"It's a gift. See you."

Rill watched her leave, wonder and irritation vying for dominance on his face. He finally sighed and fell to the grass. "I'll never understand her."

Ket entered the Great Deku Tree's meadow unchallenged. I guess they figure everyone will obey their command, she thought. She spotted the two Kokiri underneath the wide limbs of the Deku Tree, sitting on the lush grass in apparent silence. She knew better, and turned her focus inward to better hear the conversation. 

_Her training is coming along nicely_. This voice reminded Ket of tart apples and fallen leaves. Quill, she immediately deduced.

_She'll only need a week or so, and then she'll be ready. Her presence restored the balance in the Lost Woods and all of that foreign magic has disappeared. _This one was filled with the taste of strawberries and sunshine. Mara. They must be talking about Saria, Ket realized.

_Wonderful, children, _said the Deku Tree. _Ket would you care to join us? _Unabashed at being caught eavesdropping, she stepped closer, taking a spot on the grass near the two Kokiri. Mara grinned widely. "It's good to see you up and about."

"It's good to be up," Ket said with a wry smile. "How's Saria?"

Mara and Quill looked at her in surprise. "How do you know her name?" asked Quill. "The Deku Tree has only told us and Saria herself."  
Shrugging, Ket said, "It seemed like the right name for her when I first saw her."

Mara appeared to accept the reason, but Quill continued to study her. Trying to ignore the Kokiri's disconcerting gaze, Ket asked the Deku Tree, "Can I see her?"

_In due time,_ replied the Tree. _She is in the middle of recalling her lost knowledge and cannot be disturbed. When she is finished, then you may._

Disappointed, Ket nodded. _I see you brought the sword,_ remarked the Deku Tree. _Where did you find it?_

"In the Forest Temple," she said. "It was set in a boulder in a courtyard."

_Did something try to stop you?_

"We were attacked, but it was just a beast looking for food. Wasn't it?"

Quill snorted. "Are you naive, girl?"

Bristling, Ket said, "What do you mean?"

"The beast was there to prevent you from obtaining the sword. Why else would it be there?"

"How am I supposed to know? Do I look like a seer to you?"

"You're wandering about this with your eyes closed," said Quill with a scowl. "And blind luck only lasts so long."

"What are you talking about?"

Quill opened her mouth, but the Deku Tree broke in and said, _Hold your peace Quill. This is no time to start arguments._

For a moment, Ket was sure Quill was going to continue anyway, but she only looked darkly at Ket and stayed silent. What was that all about? she thought. Why do I feel like everyone but me knows what's going on?

_What was the beast like? _asked the Deku Tree, interrupting Ket's train of thought. 

"A mutated wolfos. It had a wolfos body with bat-like wings and very nasty claws and teeth. That's about it."

"It must be a changeling," said Mara. "Someone must have used their magic to alter the wolfos' normal body to its own means. How awful."

Ket, who was not too inclined to feel all that sympathetic to the wolfos, victim of not, said, "But it's dead now."

_Did you use the sword to kill it?_

"Yes."

_Then it shall remain dead. That is good._

Ket arched an eyebrow at that. Didn't things that had been killed stay dead, no matter how they died? What difference did it make if she used the sword or a very pointy stick, if either stopped the menace? She began to see why Quill said she was blundering in the dark; she had no idea what was going on. 

_When will you be leaving?_

"As soon as possible. But I'd like to say good-bye to everyone beforehand, if I can."

_That shall not be a problem. Leave whenever you want, you are not being forced to go._

"I know, and I'm grateful for that. And for all your hospitality."

Mara smiled and Quill muttered something like, "Right" but Ket ignored the sour Kokiri and got up to leave. "Ket wait!"

She turned around and saw that Mara had also stood up. "We have something for you, in gratitude for all you've done for us."

She lifted something from the ground beside her. In her tiny hands, she held a beautifully tooled scabbard, the dark leather gleaming dully. "We figured you'd need this."

"I- I-, I mean, I didn't do this to get rewarded, I mean-" Ket stopped, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck. 

"We know," Mara said with a smile at her discomfort. "That's why we are."

"I-, thanks." She took the proffered scabbard. The tooling of the leather held pictures of dancing faeries and trees, each one teeming with a life of its own. Capping either end was golden bronze, accenting the dark color of the leather. A belt of matching leather was attached to the scabbard, and Ket could only stare at the gift, unused to gestures of gratitude. "I don't know what to say," she said.

"That much is obvious," cracked Quill. Ket shot her a dark look. 

"That's all right," soothed Mara. "Your expression is enough." 

Smiling shyly, Ket wrapped the belt around her waist, enjoying the way the dark leather contrasted with the greens and browns of her Kokiri clothing. Once the belt was secured, she slid the sword into its new home. It was a little awkward with the extra weight on one side, but she quickly adjusted to the new sensation. "Thank you all so much," she said, trying to express her pleasure in her gift. 

"Glad you like it," Mara said. "Now wherever you are, you can look at the scabbard and remember our woods and us."

"I could never forget, with or without the scabbard."

"Before this gets too mushy, I'm leaving," Quill stated, rising from her spot before the Deku Tree. "If you need me," she said to the Deku Tree. "Just call."

_I will, _answered the Tree. _Thank you. _Quill bowed slightly and left the clearing. 

"I'm leaving too," said Mara. "Coming Ket?"

"In a second. I'll catch up."

"Okay," she said, and followed Quill out.

Ket waited until both Kokiri were gone, then turned back to the Tree. She was unsure of how to phrase her question. _You need only to send me what you feel, and I will understand what you wish to know, _interjected the guardian into her thoughts, startling Ket. She still was unused to the idea of someone able to hear her private thoughts. It was a disturbing feeling. 

Shaking off her unease, she said, "Why is this happening? Why did I get this sword, and what did Quill mean about me walking around with my eyes closed? I'm beginning to think she was right; I don't have a clue about what's going on. Not about Dalite and not about what's happening to me."

_I can not answer all your questions, my child, for even I do not know all the answers._

"What can you tell me?"

Ket felt the Deku Tree sigh, both mentally and physically. His branches seemed to toss in a gentle breeze. _I can tell you a little about the sword. That is it._

Ket was pleased she had gotten this much out of the Deku Tree. She had figured that the Tree would throw her questions away. She stayed silent, waiting for the Tree's forthcoming reply. She did not have to wait for long. 

_The sword was forged ages ago by a master smith skilled in both metal and magic. When a war burst forth in Hyrule, he made the blade in the hopes that someone would be worthy to carry the sword into battle and defeat this threat. Unfortunately no one worthy stepped forward. Those that tried discovered that if the sword did not choose them, they were unable to touch any part of the blade. Depending on the strength of your heart, the blade would either burn you or destroy you. _

_You see, the sword was imbued with both steel made of metals found deep from the mines of the Gorons and magic from the forger's soul. He placed spells to detect and defeat evil in every inch of the blade. He also added a complex bit of magic that has never been replicated. He set a spell that allowed the sword to see into the heart of its wielder. If the sword found the man tainted in any way, the sword would reject him and if he escaped with his life, he was considered lucky. _

Many tried to take up the sword, and one by one they were all turned aside. After a number of the attempts ended in death, the ruling family decided to hide the sword so no one else would lose their life to the blade's magic .

_Directed by the current Sages, the smith placed the Sword in the Temple of Time, hidden behind stone walls and magic. There the Sword acted as a second key to the Sacred Realm, ensuring that only the pure of heart would enter into the holy lands and gain the sacred Triad and wish upon the goddesses' relic. There it waited for its true wielder. _

_One worthy of the blade finally appeared. It was during the reign of King Levin. A Gerudo king usurped the throne, demolishing cities and killing people wantonly in his lust to gain the Triforce. The hero, one of the courageous Knights of the Triforce and destined to stop the evil embodied in the king, was led to the sword, the only weapon that would allow him to complete his tasks. With the combined power of the Sages and the sword, he defeated the king and banished him for all eternity. _

Somehow the evil king was able to escape a number of times and each attempt brought forth a new Knight to hold the sword and defeat the evil tyrant. The last battle was centuries ago and I had hoped that the time of evil had truly passed. 

Ket stared in disbelief and wonder at the sword resting in its sheath at her side. She looked up to the Deku Tree and said, "You mean I'm holding the legendary Master Sword? That's- that's impossible! You just said the blade was kept in the Temple of Time and I found it in the Forest Temple."

_The last Knight of the Triforce moved the blade there. He knew that others would try to gain access to the Triad once he was gone and without the blade there is no hope of entering the Sacred Realm. Without the last key, the entrance to the Golden Land will stay forever sealed. _

_The Knight knew about me and the role I play as Guardian. He knew he could trust the Sword to stay protected in the Kokiri Woods and that one could not search for the Blade by tracing its magic since the entire Woods is permeated with it. He set the Sword to rest in the Forest Temple and trusted to the spirits of the woods to watch over the Blade and keep it safe until the next Knight in need came along. _

Ket stared at the Deku Tree in amazement. She wondered how in all of Hyrule could she have come across the weapon and why. Then the last words spoken by the Deku Tree sunk in. "Wait a minute. What do you mean 'keep it safe until the next Knight comes along'? Should I go back and return the blade for him? And what is a Knight anyway? I've never heard of those before."

The Deku Tree chuckled softly. _Eons ago, when the first civilizations were forming, the Hylians were granted the control of magic. With their Goddess' born gifts, they became the race charged with protecting the Triforce and the realm it dwelled in. The Knights of the Triforce were Hylians born with the ability to easily manipulate this magic and had hearts pure enough to not bend the power to corrupt ways. The first ruler of the Hylians formed the Knights to be the sole protectors of the Golden Triad. When wars began to arise, the Knights also acted as a vanguard for all the people of Hyrule, regardless of race. _

But the Knights began to disappear. Their lifespan was always short due to their dangerous line of work, but for seemingly unknown reasons, they began to disappear at a faster rate and no successors were born to take their place. For not any Hylian can be a Knight. Only if they have magic and a courageous heart are they allowed to take up the mantle of a guardian of the Triforce. 

_With the dwindling of the Knights, magic also began to disappear, albeit at a slower rate. I believe the two are connected somehow, though I have never had any proof to prove my theories. But that is not the subject at hand. _

The Master Sword was formed with the Knights in mind. The mage-smith wanted to aid the Knights in their plight against all that tried to steal the Triforce for their own purposes. The only problem with the Sword was that he made it with magic so powerful and pure, only one that resonated the same unadulterated intentions of protection and selflessness would be able to handle the Blade. 

Needless to say, those characteristics are hard to find, no matter what the era, and so they thought the Sword was better used as a key to the Triforce and not as a weapon. They set it in the Temple of Time, acting as the last test before one may attempt to enter the Sacred Realm. 

It also waited for its next master, ready to be taken up whenever the land was in peril. Those that could hold the Sword in their hands were considered Knights destined to act as the Goddesses' own personal blade made flesh. They led difficult, lonely lives, and no Knight was jealous of their ability to wield the Sword. They knew the chosen one was to follow a long, arduous path that none could envy.

Ket felt a twinge of pity for those long forgotten heroes. To live for nothing but others, to never live for oneself. As poetic as it sounded, Ket knew the soul that led such a life must have suffered greatly. "So there are no Knights left?" she asked the Tree, curious about these ancient warriors. 

_There are a few left, though their souls lie dormant. They do not realize who they are, and may never if no one awakens them to the truth. It used to be that once a Knight was born, the child would know his true path through the magic lines that connected him to his fellow Knights. But since the magic has dried from the land, their is no way for them to discover their destinies and they wander about the land, never finding their true purpose, leading aimless, nomadic lives. _

A sense of familiarity washed over Ket. It was if the Deku Tree was describing her life. Ridiculous, she thought, dismissing the idea almost before she thought it. I'm not some hero. I serve tables, that's all I'm good for. Heroes are people who wield huge power and never fear. I fear everyday of my life and have always felt helpless. Heroes are greater than life.

The Deku Tree, sensing her thoughts, said, _Heroes are those that act despite their fear. They are not without doubts or despair. What separates them from others is the way they push past their limits, never allowing themselves to stop and grow stagnate. That is all a hero is. Nothing more, and certainly nothing less._

"Maybe so," commented Ket. "But it's obviously harder than it sounds if very few ever do act."

_Indeed, _the Deku Tree said. _But it is far from impossible._

A half-smile flickered over Ket's face. She was not going to win this argument with the guardian. "So what do I do with the Sword?" she asked, switching topics from heroes to more practical matters. 

_Keep it. It chose you, else you would not be able to wield it. _

Ket frowned. "But you said the blade was for Knights of the Triforce."

_That I did._

"You know, I really hate it when people, or Trees, act enigmatic. Just tell me straight out. What does this mean?"

_I told you, all I can speak of is the Sword and its history. Anything else you wish to know must be learned elsewhere._

The Deku Tree was hiding something from her. Just as he could sense her thoughts, she could sense his. It was like looking for objects behind a silk screen; she could see vague shapes, but nothing definite. But what she felt told her enough. "Who, besides you, knows about what is happening?"

_There is another in the Temple of Time. He awaits your return there, and plans to tell you all that you wish to know. _

Ket bowed her head in thought. She was honor-bound to return the Ocarina, but this man knew all about the strange happenings that were taking over her life. If she stopped there first, would Impa feel betrayed? She wondered if she would have another opportunity to talk with the warrior before she left to find out. 

"All right, I won't push you for more information," Ket said, turning to leave. "But you better be right. I don't want to have to come all the way back here to have another cryptic conversation with you if he's a no-show."

_You have my word. He will be there to answer all that plagues your mind._

I hope he has a lot of free time, she thought with a touch of mirth. I've got enough questions to keep him occupied for a century. "On your word, then," she said. "Thank you, Deku Tree, for all you've done for me."

_I would do nothing else. It was an honor to feel your presence, Ket. And I pray we meet again. _

"As do I." She headed for the meadow's entrance, when another thought occurred to her. Looking over her shoulder, she said, "How long will Saria be? Do I have enough time to wait for her, or should I go now?"

_She still needs time to regain all her lost memories. She is one of the few Kokiri able to recall her pasts, and she has had quite a few. I suggest you head to the Temple. You will meet with her again, and time is of the essence. You may not get another chance to speak with him if you do not leave now._

"I figured as much. Then I guess this is truly good-bye. At least for now."

_So it seems. Farewell._

Bowing, Ket continued on her way to the Kokiri village, engraving the meadow and all of its wonders in her memory. She wanted to remember always the feel of the cool, forest wind, the glitter of the faeries resting in the Deku Tree's gnarled limbs, the everlasting twilight, and the scent of growing things. She hoped she would one day fulfill her wish and return to these magic woods at least once before she entered the spirit realm. 

The Deku Tree watched her leave, studying the proud tilt of her head, the strength in her shoulders. Soon those very shoulders would take on a weight that crushed most men. Guilt ate him, burning into his soul because he was hiding the truth from her, but it was not his decision. He abided the wills of the Goddesses, even if he felt he was sending her off like a sacrificial lamb. He prayed once more to the Goddesses, asking for her safe-keeping and happiness. He knew all too well the damage wrought on the one whom the deities chose to be their living blades. He only hoped she would find allies to buffer the damage and take away the pain.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Well it seems people are actually reading this sucker, so I decided to post the rest of it. A word to the wise, this is a long chapter. Very long, really. I've finished it for some time, and was a little unhappy with the ending, but too lazy to change it, so I wasn't sure if I was going to post it, but since you seem to want it, well, here you go. =)

Ket entered the Kokiri village, studying the houses made from the boles of humongous trees and the earthen walls that surrounded it, keeping it safe from harm. Kokiri loitered by their homes, enjoying the warm summer sun on their skins, gossiping about the latest harvest of Lorrien berries or the sudden change of the Lost Woods. 

Ket stopped to listen in on one conversation in particular. Two Kokiri boys were discussing the disappearance of the evil from the Lost Woods. "I hear that Rill and the outsider went in and defeated hundreds of evil monsters, and when they were all gone, the evil left," said one excited boy, his bushy brown hair flying with each motion of his body as he physically and vocally retold his version of the events. 

"No way!" protested his companion, a more stalwart version of his friend. "I heard that Rill gained tremendous magic powers and used them to defeat a HUGE monster. The outsider was lost in the Woods when Rill used his magic to save her after defeating the monster."

"That's not true at all!"

"Yes it is! I heard it from Kit myself!"

"Kit wouldn't know the truth if it bit her in the-"

"Anurus!" his friend shouted, sounding scandalized. 

Ket stifled a laugh. It seemed the events that had occurred in the Forest Temple were spreading like wildfire, and blowing out of proportion just as quickly. She thought of Rill standing before a monster one hundred times his size, and covered her mouth to prevent her giggles from escaping. She had a feeling that both she and the little Kokiri would have been miles away from any such creature. 

Leaving the arguing Kokiri behind, Ket headed back to Mara's house, hoping her friend would be there so she could say farewell. She was not disappointed. Mara sat in front of her home talking animatedly to Rill. Zephyr stood nearby, contentedly munching on grass. When she approached, they both stopped talking and looked up expectantly. "What are you up to?" Ket asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Us, up to something?" mocked Rill. "Never."

"Are you leaving?" Mara said before a war of words broke out. 

"Yeah," Ket said, giving one more glare to Rill before she focused on Mara. "I'm trying to decide between leaving for the Temple of Time, or Kakariko."

"Why would you go to the Temple of Time?" Rill asked.

"The Deku Tree told me someone is waiting there for me. This person has the answers to the millions of questions I have. And I'm not even sure if Elias is in Kakariko anymore. I asked the Deku Tree for his location almost a week ago, and I doubt he'd stay so close to the castle with all the Dalitian soldiers swarming over there. The person at the Temple is the only real solid fact I know."

"Where is the Temple?" asked Mara.

"Next to the castle, in Hyrule Castle Town. It's been there for centuries."

"But didn't you just say the area was full of Dalitian soldiers?" Rill said.

"Yes."

"And these are the same soldiers that laid siege to the castle and took it over, killing a lot of people in the process?"

"Your point?"

"I figured you were an idiot from how you acted in the Forest Temple, but I never knew how large of a one until now," Rill said with a scowl. "You can't go there, they'll kill you if they see you."

"Then they won't see me," Ket said. She turned to the grazing stallion, and said, "Are you ready to go, big guy?"

Zephyr lifted his head and snorted. "I'll take that as a yes," Ket said. Looking at Mara she said, "I wish there was some way I could repay you for all you've done for me."

"I'm sure you'll find a way," she returned with a wry grin. "If you promise to come back one more time, then I'll say we're even."

"Agreed," Ket said. "That's the least I can do."

"What about me?" demanded Rill, his hands planted firmly on his hips, his trademark scowl etched deeper then normal on his childish features. 

"What about you?" Ket asked.

"What do I get in return for saving your butt in the Forest Temple?"

"You? Saving my butt?" she said incredulously. "Between now and then, did you eat any weird tasting berries?"

"If it wasn't for me and my arrows, you'd be monster meat now."

"And I could say almost the exact same for you, pipsqueak."

"Pipsqueak?! I-"

"Rill, control yourself," Mara said calmly, holding the little Kokiri down with pure force. She was a lot stronger then she appeared. "You better go before he breaks free," she said with a wide grin.

Ket smiled in return. "Right. We all know how hard it is to treat Kokiri bites." Stepping to Zephyr's side, she sprang up to his broad back. From her perch, she gave a mock salute, saying, "I'll be back as soon as I can. And hopefully I'll find this place again."

"You'll always find our woods," said Mara, beaming up at her while Rill still struggled to break free. "Just listen to what your heart tells you; it will forever remember the path."

"Farewell," Ket said, giving Zephyr a nudge to move forward. She reached the Kokiri Village entrance, and looked back once before entering the tunnel and leaving their home. 

Rill finally escaped Mara's clutches. He turned on her, his face flushed, his hair sticking up like dry straw. "Why did you hold me back?! I wanted to leave with her!"

"I know," Mara said, her face unusually solemn. "So did I, but we can't follow her on the path she takes now. Even if we were able to leave the Forest and live, we'd only get in her way."

"But-" Rill began, then faltered. Trying again, he said, "But she's all alone. Who's going to be there to watch over her when she acts stupid?"

"Hopefully the Goddesses will send someone to her. Until then, we can only pray."

Rill stared at Mara, unused to such sage advice coming from this Kokiri who was supposed to be younger and less experienced then he. "You may be right," he conceded. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I know. Neither do I."

Ket let Zephyr take control once they left the vicinity of the Kokiri Village entrance. She hoped the stallion's innate sense of direction and home would get them out of the dense forest. She knew better then to try herself. 

Letting his swaying movements lull her, Ket relaxed on his bare back, enjoying the cool, forest air. She no longer saw the faeries; they were too far away from the Kokiri Woods. But despite the lack of blatant magic, she still enjoyed the quiet spell the forest wove around her, ensnaring her with its natural beauty and peace. She had a feeling peace would be hard to find in the upcoming days. 

The sun was beginning to sink in the sky when a break in the scenery caught her attention and broke her from her trance. Zephyr had brought the two of them to the edge of the forest. "Good boy," Ket said, leaning over to give the stallion a brisk pat on the neck. 

They continued forward, leaving the confines of the deep woods behind them. Before them sprawled Hyrule Field, and Ket could not remember a time when she was so happy to see the boundless stretch of prairie grass. 

Scanning the horizon, she caught sight of Death Mountain far to her right. "Looks like you took us far away from the castle that night," she said to the horse. "We won't make it before nightfall and I don't like the idea of staying in that open land while we sleep. Let's camp here for tonight."

Zephyr whinnied his agreement, and Ket dismounted, picking a comfortable expanse of ground beneath a beech tree and sitting down. Zephyr followed suit, resting next to where she sat, and began eating the available grass. "I guess there are some advantages to eating plants," Ket remarked. "The world is your buffet table. Too bad I can't say the same for me," she added as her stomach rumbled. Sighing, she leaned against the bole of the tree, the Master Sword resting at her side in case anyone attacked during the night. The symphony of crickets and night birds soothed her to sleep as Zephyr stood guard beside her.

In her dreams, she saw the red-haired man again. This time they stood in a barren field of dust, nothing moving for miles besides him and herself. "I see you finally found it," the man with the hawk eyes said conversationally. 

Ket looked at him questioningly and he waved at her side. Glancing down, she saw the Master Sword resting in its scabbard at her hip. "What do you plan to do now?" he asked, a note of mocking laughter in his voice as a gust of wind made his cloak billow behind him. 

"I plan to find the answers to my questions, not that it's any of your business," Ket said, keeping her guard up. The man awakened her primal instincts when she was around him. He carried the mark of a predator and Ket felt like his prey.

"You know as little as the last time I spoke with you," he said, his voice openly scornful.

"I'm not the great wise one you seem to be," Ket said, her words dripping with sarcasm. 

"You're not afraid of me, are you?"

Ket arched a brow. "Should I be?"

A flare of power and immense rage surged up in the man's golden eyes, and for a moment Ket was afraid. She shrank back from him and the light died as she did. "Yes, you should be," said the man. "Once the entire world cowered before me, but not since I was sent here. Left to whither and rot, to slowly go insane as the ages pass by. What I once thought was the greatest gift in the world, I now know is the greatest curse."

"Curse?" Ket asked.

"Immortality, girl. I wanted immortality above everything; above power, wealth, love." He smiled then, and Ket felt a shudder run down her spine. "I was granted immortality, but at a price. I was too foolish to realize how expensive that price was until I was sent here. Now I have to remain in this ethereal prison with no hope for escape, for I cannot die and I cannot leave. Entering your pathetic mortal dreams is the only reprieve I have for the endlessness, for the constant void that is my life."

"Glad I could be of service," Ket remarked. "But if you're going to be here, you could at least act civil."

"Civility is it? I can smooth my way into any court, any maiden's heart, even one such as yourself if I so choose."

Ket snorted. "I don't think so. Your charms are wasted here."

"I highly doubt that," he purred. "I think if I tried hard enough, I could win you over. Besides, I've always wanted one of your kind as a lover. I hear you're all demons in bed."

"One of my kind?" she said, ignoring his advances. "What in all Hyrule do you mean by that?"

"You have the Sword, do you not? How can you hold the Sword and be ignorant of your destiny?"

"My destiny? I have no destiny. I'm only trying to fulfill a friend's wishes and then I'll return to my regular, peasant life. I think you have become insane after all these supposed years."  
"Madness and genius are like love and hate; only a straw-thin shred of difference separates the two and one cannot always tell them apart."

Ket just looked at him askance. The man smiled in return. "It does my heart good if you are so far into this and you still know nothing. That means the chances of you failing are very high. You will not be able to accomplish what so many have fought and died for, despite what I first believed." His smile grew wider, the predatory look in his eyes growing to a fever pitch. He stepped next to her and Ket could feel the heat rising from his body. He reached up and stroked the side of her face, saying, "And that also means you have not come to your full power yet. You are as weak as a newborn kitten."

Ket sprang back, drawing the Master Sword simultaneously and leveling the steel blade with the man's throat. "This kitten has claws," she said, her face fierce and determined. 

The surprised look appeared and vanished quickly, like flowing quicksilver, and he backed off. "So I see. I shall have to remember that, lest I get scratched. 

Ket said nothing and returned the blade to its leather sheath. She kept her eyes on his body, watching to see if he would make an advance on her again. The heat of her gaze discomforted the man, for he shifted his weight agitatedly. Finally he snapped out, "Would you stop staring at me?"

"Does it bother you?"

"Yes!"

"Good," she said, keeping her eyes focused on him. 

The man sighed in exasperation. "If there's one thing I truly hate about your kind, it is your eyes. They are so full of determination and justice, it makes me sick! And beating you down does nothing. You only continue to stare; even when you die you still look at me with those eyes."

Relenting a little, Ket turned her gaze away. Even if the man was insane, which she wholeheartedly believed, she would not cause him any unnecessary discomfort. For now, anyways. "Can you tell me anything about this, if you know so much?"

"I can."

Ket waited for him to begin, but he only watched her, staying silent. "Well," she finally barked. "Are you?"

"I said I can. I did not say I would."

"Goddesses! Of all the people to invade my dreams, why you?"

"Because we are bound by destiny, you and I."

"More cryptic puzzles, more nonsense riddles. I'm getting sick of all this!"  
"Maybe if you tried to solve the puzzles instead of complaining about them, you would find your questions answered. Not everything is handed to you on a platter."

Anger flared inside of Ket like a fire burning from deep within. "How dare you talk to me about having things easy. You have no idea of how my life is, you have no idea of anything! You're stuck in this dimension, what do you know of the world?"  
"I know that even if your life is hard, it's better to work past it and become stronger then to sit there and bemoan your fate. Strength is the only thing that matters. Strength, and power to defeat your enemies and rise above their bodies."

Ket glared at him, too angry to formulate a reply. "Scowl at me all you want, I only speak the truth," he said.

"Your truth, maybe," she said. "Is your purpose to torture me? Or are you here because you love to drive people nuts?"

"Both, actually. I live for pain and insanity. Keeps life interesting."

"How do I get you to leave?" she asked, not expecting a reply. 

"I'm hurt," he said. "I would think you enjoy the company of others. You seem alone most of the time."

"She's not alone," broke in a new voice. Ket turned around and smiled broadly. 

"Impa! I was hoping I could see you again."

"I told you I would come back," the silver-haired warrior said. She fixed her chestnut eyes on the red-haired man and said, "As for you, you are not welcome here. Leave."

A flicker of fear mixed with rage danced across the man's face, but it was gone too quick for Ket to be sure. He smiled sourly at Impa and said, "Wonderful. The guardian returns to spoil the fun. You know, you cannot force me out."

"You're right," agreed Impa. "I can't. But she can," she finished, waving a hand at Ket, who watched them, feeling bewildered again.

"Hmph. Well if you're going to be rude about it, then I guess I will leave," he said with a smirk. He faced Ket and bowed deeply, saying, "Until we meet again, young one." And with his final words he disappeared.

"His presence here is disturbing," Impa said, her features drawn with concern. 

"Do you know who he is?" Ket asked, hopeful that Impa would tell her.

"No, I do not," she stated, unable to look Ket in the eyes. Ket knew instantly that she was lying.

"I'm not even sure why I bother to ask anymore," Ket muttered. "It's not worth the effort."

Impa closed the distance between them, sweeping Ket up into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, child. I would tell you if I could. But you are on your way to the one who will tell all to you."

"You know about that?" Ket asked, drawing back to look Impa in the face. "So you don't mind if I go there first?"

"No, of course not," she said with a smile. "I cannot force you to go anywhere you do not wish to."

"Good, because if I feel lost for a minute longer than I have to, I'm gonna scream."

Letting out a laugh. Impa said, "Since I can't answer any questions, I can do something better."

"And that would be?"

"Sword play, what else? You've acquired a sword, and now I'm going to show you how to use it." 

"No rest for the wicked, huh?" Ket said while drawing her Sword, setting herself ready for a duel.

"Not when you can improve," Impa replied, unsheathing her own blade. 

"Are you discrediting my skills?" Ket asked with a grin.

"Never," Impa said. Then she launched herself forward, raising her blade and bringing it down in a cutting blow.

Ket lifted the Sword cross-wise above her head, blocking Impa's strike. Taking advantage of Impa's loss of footing from the attack, she twisted the Blade from beneath Impa's, breaking free and pushing off of the stumbling woman, throwing her further off balance. Before the warrior could recover, Ket brought the Sword in a sweeping cut, aiming for the open rib-cage Impa left open. 

With a grin, Impa flung her blade to the side, intercepting Ket's blow. Sparks flew as the two swords met in a passionate embrace. Disengaging, Ket jumped back, gaining room to maneuver. A wide grin blazed on her face, matching Impa's in both ferocity and recklessness. She let her hold on the Sword slip, baiting the woman to attack her. 

Impa complied, rushing forward and falling for Ket's ruse. Or so she thought. Instead of trying to break her hold on the Sword like she should have, Impa feinted to the right, then drove her blade forward in a devastating thrust. Ket blocked barely, her body shuddering with the force of the two swords clashing. Over the ring of the steel, Impa laughed at her, saying, "Did you think I'd actually be that stupid?"

Using all the strength she could muster, Ket pushed Impa off, gaining a few moments of reprieve for her weakening arms. "I can only hope," she said, returning the jibe. 

"Keep trying," Impa said, dashing forward to attack once more. This time she rushed forward again, but right when Ket was ready to block her strike, she launched herself over the stunned girl, flipping over Ket's head and landing behind her. 

Reacting on instinct, Ket threw her arm behind her back, bringing the Sword to deflect Impa's blow. Before the woman could regroup to renew her attack, Ket spun around, raising her Sword into a guard position. Still trusting instinct, she threw caution to the wind and used the momentum of her spin to push herself forward, angling to Impa's left. Impa slammed her sword down in a vain attempt to block, but Ket put all of her strength, weight, and drive into the strike. 

With the sound of screaming steel, the two blades met and Ket thrust all of her power into the Sword. She felt a channel between her and the Blade open, and with it came an influx of power. For a moment the sensation of magic working its way throughout her body almost caused her to drop the Sword. Sheer determination won out, and she held on. Using the newfound strength and energy the Sword granted, she renewed her push. 

Letting out one last agonized shriek, the metal of Impa's blade gave beneath the furious assault of the Master Sword. Impa stood before Ket, the Sword even with her heart as she stared at the steel sheared off below her hilt. Looking up, she smiled and said, "Good job! I didn't think you would be able to access the magic in the Sword yet."

"This happened to me in the fight with the wolfos beast," Ket said, letting the Sword drop and her body relax. Her heart pounded in her chest, her blood sang through her veins. Her muscles burned for oxygen and a sense of euphoria washed over her. Whenever she fought, that was the time she felt truly alive.

"Excellent. Then we'll have to step up your training if you're already so far along."

"You mean we're not done for the night?"

"Hardly, child. We've only just begun." 

Ket woke the next morning feeling both exhausted and exhilarated. Her body ached with every movement, yet her mind was ready to take on her next challenge. 

Standing up, she slowly stretched, easing all the knots her muscles had accumulated from last night's training. Even if she sparred Impa in her dreams, it seemed her body reacted as if it had done so while awake. While massaging a particularly large cramp in her back, Zephyr sauntered over and breathed in her hair, scattering it into her eyes. "Thanks big guy," she said, stopping to ruffle his own mane. "I guess we better get going."

Mounting, she settled onto his back and started for the lone figure of Death Mountain rising above the clouds ahead of her. She thought back to the conversation she had with Impa before the warrior had left her. They had discussed the best method of gaining entrance in the town without alerting the soldiers that were sure to be posted all over. 

After tossing out a few ideas and testing their merit, Ket had finally agreed with Impa's plan to head to Kakariko first and wait there until sunset. Then under the cloak of night she could return to the Castle Town and sneak over to the Temple. Ket had not liked the idea of waiting, but knew it was the best plan they had come up with. Much better than her own idea of running into the town and dashing to the Temple with the vain hope of making it inside. 

Besides, unless the Dalite soldiers had purged every town of all Hylians and humans that lived in peace with them, she might find an ally or two within the mountain village's walls. Another fleeting hope, but one hard to dispel.

The ride was uneventful. She made it to Kakariko well past mid-day, judging by the sun's sinking position in the clear sky. Standing before the path that cut through the stone face of a cliff, Ket prayed she would not find any Dalite soldiers within.

The worn road was beveled and rough, almost as if it was once a set of stairs. Now it was only a flat path leading up a slope to the village's domain. She urged Zephyr forward and the two walked up the dirt avenue and entered the village. Ket kept her hand on the hilt of the Sword, her nerves tight with anxiety and caution. She planned to be ready if anyone tried to attack. 

All of her caution was for naught. No one even moved within the roads that wound throughout the village. A sense of _deja-vu _swept over her, and Ket struggled to remember what tugged at her subconscious, demanding to be recollected. 

Dirty lanes filled with all manners of filth covered the packed earth streets. Broken glass glittered from windows like tears flowing from an eye, and Ket thought she saw furtive slinking behind them. 

A flicker of movement caught her attention, and she gripped the Sword tighter, feeling the hilt dig into her skin. A pack of dogs entered the street before her, snarling when they caught sight of her and Zephyr. The entire town reflected the state of those dogs. It seemed as if the mountain village inhabitants had been swallowed whole by the earth, leaving the town to grow feral and vicious like the pack. But Ket knew from what Impa had said, that only a week ago the village thrived with people who lived and loved within the city limits. To have the entire population just disappear was eerie and surreal. 

Ignoring the dogs, Ket and Zephyr continued forward. She tried to keep her hope of finding any survivors of whatever calamity that had afflicted this place, but it was like keeping a guttering flame alive in a rainstorm. 

At the end of the road, the lane opened up to a square and she felt her lost memories of this town return with the force of a physical blow. Inside the city's square, pikes stood before her, the blazing sun back-lighting them, accentuating the grotesque scene. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out what demanded to be seen. Zephyr shifted uneasily beneath her, wary of the scents of rot and decay that hung over the square like cloying perfume. 

Ket now knew why the city tugged at her memory. She had dreamed of this while in the Kokiri Woods. The dream of a desiccated town leading to a square where severed heads rested on wooden pikes. Where she first met the red-haired man and found out Impa would visit her in her dreams. 

A wave of nausea washed over her, and she scrambled off Zephyr's back. She ran to the side of one of the demolished homes and retched, letting her weakened body rest against the rotten wood. She recalled the face of one particular head, one of a child's, that had haunted her dreams, and she desperately wished she would not see that bloated face while awake. She knew if she did, she would go mad. 

Once her stomach stopped heaving, she pushed herself away from the wall and steeled her body against the feelings of dizziness and faintness. She walked over to Zephyr and said, "Come on. Let's go back to the entrance. I don't want to go any further."

Zephyr turned around and walked beside her, brushing up next to her to let her lean against his warm, solid shoulder. They made it to the village entrance without mishap, and Ket sank to the ground before the opening to Hyrule Field. Small tremors raced across her body, and try as she might, she could not force them away. Taking in a deep, shuddering breath, she let it out slowly, trying to ease away her nausea and horror. She never knew acts of such atrocity could exist in the real world.

Zephyr nuzzled her shoulder and Ket smiled up at him. At least she had his company to comfort her. An image of the square came to her unbidden, and her eyes narrowed and her face contorted in sudden hatred. She hoped whoever committed the slaughter of all those lives received a punishment ten times worse then the crime. No one deserved to die in such a manner.

The sound of the wind sighing through the cracked planks of the wooden homes filled Ket's thinking as she waited for sunset to arrive. Staring out into the main boulevard of the town, she imagined she could see the furtive ghosts of all that had once thrived within the town. The swirling of dust kicked up by the steadily increasing wind added to the sense of abandonment and loneliness that pervaded the land. Sitting with her back to the earthen wall of the city, Ket felt like she was adrift in a sea of emptiness. 

Birds bursting into a sudden chorus of song interrupted her musings. Twilight had settled upon the land as she dwelled on her thoughts. Standing up, she quickly mounted Zephyr, eager to leave the town of Kakariko and all its wraiths behind. She prayed to the Goddesses before she left, asking the denizens of the heavens to guide and ease the passage for all these lingering souls. 

Out in Hyrule Field, Ket set on a course that bordered the capital's great walls. Listening to the gurgle of the stream that ran between them and the ramparts of the city, she watched the violet sky before her fade to black as the sun returned to its home behind her. For a moment the image of the pikes lit by the sun seared across her vision as she watched the star-studded sky, and she shivered despite the balmy weather. 

Thrusting the vision deep into her subconscious, she concentrated on the task at hand. When they reached the gate into the city, she dismounted. "You stay here," she ordered Zephyr in a whisper. Getting herself inside would be enough of a challenge without adding a six hundred pound animal that clopped behind her. 

Zephyr stared balefully at her, but Ket ignored him and continued on. She knew the stallion would stay behind.

Approaching the gate, Ket thanked all the gods that the drawbridge of Hyrule Castle Town had rusted open years ago. Once the bridge acted as a deterrent to monsters and invaders, but that had been a time when violence constantly threatened the land. When the treaty with Dalite was signed, the people believed peace had finally been achieved, allowing themselves to grow careless and trusting. Maybe if the gate had been operational during the Dalite invasion they would have been able to mount a successful defense, but that was the past and this was now.

A quick, cursory glance revealed a pair of guards waiting on the drawbridge, their figures silhouetted by the light of a burning torch set in the stone walls of the archway. Because the sun had just set and the moon was only peeking over the horizon, the fire light was the only source of luminescence. 

Noting that the guards congregated around the light, as if the fire protected them from all harm, Ket crept past them, hugging the opposite wall and melting into the shadows. The hushed tones from the guards as they conversed covered any sound she accidentally made and she snuck past them without incident. 

Leaving the archway, she stuck close to the wall that spread out from the gate and surveyed the city before her. The homes and businesses of the proper townspeople appeared the same as the last time Ket was here, and she breathed a small sigh of relief. At least she would not have to relive the moment in Kakariko. 

A few of the buildings' windows were lit and judging by the raucous calls from within, Ket guessed that was where the Dalitian soldiers went to relax. They were the only people who had any reason to celebrate. 

Although she did not see any other guards, she knew better then to think they were that careless. She kept to the shadows of the buildings, grateful that even here there was only a smattering of flickering torches to light the area. 

She made it to the far wall of the city easily and hesitated. One of those busy taverns stood in her way and the risk of being noticed was great. Not only did the light from the windows threaten to reveal her, one of the patrons might leave while she passed and run into her. Either one is not a good thing, Ket thought, weighing her choices. In the end she decided to crouch below the windows and hope her luck would continue to hold out. 

She crept by without a hitch, and was ready to head on when a voice broke through the night, freezing her blood in her veins. She held her breath and stayed where she stood, pressed against the tavern wall, as if she could merge with the wall if only she pushed hard enough. 

The voice repeated itself and Ket wondered if she should reply and try to impersonate a Dalitian, or run like mad. Before she reached a decision, she saw the figure of a man materialize before her. She froze instinctively and fought the urge to shut her eyes. She needed to see if she had to defend herself. 

The man stopped in front of her, and for a moment Ket felt her heart explode in her chest. Then the man moved past and she had to stifle the desire to laugh insanely. "Turrin, there you are," said the man near her. "I'm sorry I'm late, but Santal held me behind again."

"It's all right," said the one named Turrin from his spot in front of the tavern door. "I just got here myself." He must have come out right after I passed, Ket thought. Oh good Goddesses, that was too close. 

"Ready to enjoy a night of fun then?" said Turrin's companion.

"Always," joked Turrin, opening the tavern door for his friend. Once the other man entered, he followed suit. 

Watching the two men leave, Ket let out her breath for the first time in minutes. The night air was sweet and she inhaled it gratefully, thankful for the oxygen as well as the luck that allowed the man to pass by without spotting her. Forcing her suddenly jelly-like muscles to move, she continued on her way to the Temple of Time.

Within the confines of the tavern, Turrin and Relk, his long-time friend and compatriot, pushed past the packed crowd and headed for the full bar in the back. As they approached, two spots opened for them automatically. One of the perks of having a general for a friend, Turrin thought, shooting an amused glance at Relk. 

They set themselves onto the stools and ordered their drinks from the harassed bartender. Turrin saw that he was a human and wondered if the bar had once been owned by a Hylian or if the human had always possessed the tavern. Once Dalite had taken control of Hyrule Castle Town, they had quickly stripped all the Hylians of power, killing those that resisted. If they were human, they were tolerated, but only if they shunned their Hylian neighbors. Turrin knew it was for the best. Eventually the humans of Hyrule would thank them for showing them their ignorance when they decided to reside next to the magical freaks of nature. Hylians should not exist in their world. Magic did not belong in the natural order of things and had to be exterminated. 

"What did Santal have to discuss that was so important it couldn't wait?" Turrin asked Relk as the bartender handed them their drinks. Turrin took a deep draught, enjoying the feel of the ale washing down his throat. 

Relk took a sip of his wine before he replied. Relk was like that, always thinking before answering. Turrin knew that was how he stayed in power for so long without stepping on too many toes in the process. "He's getting desperate. We've sent troops out every day and night and we still can't find any trace of the Hylian prince or his damned retinue. His majesty's not pleased and the pressure is wearing Santal down."

"You don't think King Borzoi will demote him, do you?"

"Not yet, but the King knows that as long as the prince lives, there is still a threat the country can revert back to Hylian control."

"I don't know why," Turrin said, taking another drink from his mug. "You'd think the humans would be grateful we freed them from Hylian rule."

"Well, they're not all human. Those Hylians allied themselves with the Gorons and Zora, too. Both of those races use magic and I'm sure they're not happy we've taken over. With the Hylian monarchy out of control, all their treaties are null and great Dakart knows we won't sign one with them. They're as bad as the Hylians, with all that unnatural magic."

Turrin snorted in agreement. "At least we don't have to worry about the Gerudo. They're holed up in their desert, and probably wouldn't come out even if someone tried to burn them out."

"Maybe," said Relk. "But if we did, they supposedly are a great warrior race. And the less we have to fight against, the better."

"We could take them," Turrin said, showing his young bravado. 

"Maybe," Relk said, smiling at his friend. 

"You're the general of the entire mounted garrison, you should be more confident." 

"I am, I'm just more discrete then some I know."

"And what are you implying?" Turrin asked, lobbing a stale cracker at his friend. 

Relk ducked, and punched Turrin on the shoulder. "Watch how you talk to your superiors, soldier."

Turrin chuckled in response. He was about to order another round of ale when a tap on his shoulder interrupted him. Glancing behind him, he said irritably, "Yes?"

"Your turn for duty," said the man behind him. 

Groaning, Turrin said, "Already? C'mon Chevnik, do I have to go now? I was in the middle of a good drink."

"Tell it to someone that cares, boy," Chevnik snapped. "You've shirked your duty enough, getting me to do double time by spewing some pile of dung about getting hurt in a training accident."

Turrin glanced nervously at Relk and said, "Fine, I'm going, I'm going. Jeez, I didn't know guard duty was such an important task."

"Every task is an important one," commented Relk with a smile. "You better get going."

Sighing deeply, Turrin got up and tossed a few coins on the bar. "See ya later, Relk."

"Take care Turrin," Relk said. 

Brushing past Chevnik, Turrin escaped the crowded tavern. The cool night air contrasted vastly to the steamy confines of the inn, and he shivered. Guard duty, he thought sourly. How fun. I need excitement, not the routine dullness of parading around the city limits. It's not like we have anything to worry about. All the Hylians have been taken care of, and Dakart knows none of our soldiers would be stupid enough to cause trouble while our hold on Hyrule is tenuous. I almost wish they would, then I'd have something to do. 

Sighing deeply, Turrin shifted his scabbard on his hip and headed for his post by the ancient temple of the Hylians.

Ket made it to the Temple and stood before the antediluvian building. The great walls soared above her, seeming to reach for the heavens, perhaps forming a bridge between the gods and the people who worshiped them. She hesitated, unsure if she wanted to enter or not. What if this person could not answer all her questions? What if he was not even there? At least if she stayed out here, she still retained her hope. 

Shaking her head at her foolish thoughts, she pushed open the heavy oak door of the Temple and entered. At first only inky, black emptiness met her gaze. Slowly her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the Temple and she finally made out its innards. The moon had fully risen while she had made her way through the city, and a wash of pale light shimmered through the windows that lined the sides of the Temple, landing on the marble floor and spreading out like pools of silver. 

Black stands to hold candles for light contrasted sharply against the pallid floor. They rested beneath each vaulted window, the candles that sat in the holders unlit and covered in dust. Glancing up, she noted the way the ceiling seemed nonexistent, as if a roof did not exist and instead the Temple opened up to the heavens. 

Her steps echoed against the cold, stone walls and was the only sound she heard. Doubt crept into her mind, and she wondered if the Deku Tree had been wrong. She continued forward not wanting to believe all her trouble came to no avail. 

An interruption to the wash of silver that coated the Temple grabbed her attention. In front of her, laying in the middle of the far Temple wall, sat an altar of some sort. She approached the altar and frowned down at it in concentration. The altar reached to her waist and on it were three grooves equally spaced on its smooth surface. Above the grooves was etched a series of marks that looked like a language, one that she had never seen before. Glancing above the altar, she saw an engraving of the Triforce emblazoned onto the stone above a recess in the wall. 

Nothing met her gaze, nothing hinted that someone was inside the Temple, lying in wait to meet her. The Deku Tree must have misunderstood something. He and Impa must have gotten whatever message that told them of the person waiting for me mixed up somehow. Maybe he's somewhere else. Sighing heavily, unsure of what do next, Ket turned around and nearly screamed.

"I'm pleased you made it here."

"Damn it! You scared me, you jerk!"  
Lycass smiled wanly. "I wanted to make sure you were alone. A Dalitian soldier might have followed you in."

Ket studied the old man, once a trusted advisor to King Regius. He appeared thinner than the last time she had seen him, though that might have been a trick of the light. His gray eyes were unchanged, and Ket remembered the way they had appeared full of wisdom and antiquity to her when she first met him. "Are you the one Impa and the Great Deku Tree sent me to?"

"I see you have the Sword. Wonderful."

Ket scowled at Lycass. "You're supposed to answer my questions, not aid in the world's plot to confuse me."

"The Sword is the answer to your questions."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Ket said, "That's it. I'm leaving. I didn't come all this way to play games." She began to stalk past Lycass to the door when he said, "Wait." 

Ket stopped, allowing him to make the first move. "Yes, I am here to answer your questions, young one, though I was correct in saying the answers lie with the Master Sword."

He cleared his throat, then began pacing up and down the marble floor. "I believed that the times of trouble were finally over. Shows how wrong even I can be." He sighed then, and stopped before the altar. "Child, I am going to reveal something to you. Are you prepared?"

Ket nodded, wondering what the old coot could mean. "All right then," Lycass said. His figure seemed to ripple for a moment, then solidified. Ket furrowed her brow in consternation. To her eyes, he appeared the same, but if she focused slightly past his figure, she thought she caught a glimpse of light or energy of some sort. 

"I dropped the shields that hide my power," said Lycass in response to her puzzled face. 

"Your power?" Ket asked. "What do you mean?"

Lycass half-smiled. "I do not know how well versed you are in ancient Hylian lore, girl. I will do my best to explain. My true name is Rauru, and I am one of the ancient Sages. This Temple, the Temple of Time, was erected centuries ago to guard the entrance to the Sacred Realm. Unlike the other Temples that were formed to worship the spirits and the Goddesses, this Temple was built for the sole purpose of keeping the Golden Triad safe. I stay here to act as protector of the Temple, for you see, I am the Sage of Time and I am immortal. I exist to guard the entrance to the Sacred Realm and guide the current Sages and heroes of the world. Once I worked in conjunction with the Knights of the Triforce, but not since they have lost the ability to recognize their true paths.

"I am here to talk to you because the Goddesses are worried about their children. A threat has arisen and endangers the lives of all, Hylian and human alike."  
"What's this got to do with me?" Ket demanded, wondering if she should believe the man or not. Despite her feelings of disbelief, her sense of magic that had awakened when she first touched the Master Sword warned her the old man might be telling the truth. 

"Everything," Rauru said. "You have been chosen by both the Goddesses and the Master Sword to save the people from their peril."

Ket snorted. "Right, I'm sure. So I'm destined to save the world from all evil, lead the land to peace, yadda, yadda, etc. Buddy, I think you may have gone senile in your old age."

Rauru glared at her. "I do not appreciate the snide humor. You heard what the Deku Tree told you, that only Knights of the Triforce may wield the Master Sword. And here you stand with the Sword at your hip. Stop denying your true self, girl. People may die from your foolishness."

"If I'm a Knight of the Triforce, where's my great powers, my stupendous martial abilities that all the old stories rave about. I'm just a girl, I don't have the ability to save myself, let alone an entire world."

"You are wrong. If you do not believe in yourself, believe in the Sword and its ability to chose its owner. The Master Sword, the Sword of Evil's Bane, is never wrong, not even now." 

Ket glanced down at the Sword at her side. Drawing the Blade, she studied the glimmering steel, watching the way the moonlight danced across its shiny surface like fireflies. With the Sword's hilt in her hand, she felt the familiar thrum of magic surge up her arm and surround her in a cocoon of warmth and strength. "Suppose you are right," Ket said, still looking at the Sword. "And I am a Knight. What does that mean?"

"Now we are getting somewhere. To be a Knight means to serve the wills of the Goddesses, and to protect all the people of the realm, regardless. It's a great burden, I will not lie to you about that, but you are able to make a difference in people's lives. You can put an end to the injustice you see everyday. The world has been lacking a Knight for years, do you plan to deny them their right?"

She sheathed the Blade and looked up to Rauru. Her clear eyes focused on his and she said, "How do I be a Knight?"

"You can start by putting an end to this Dalitian nonsense."

"Something easy for the first job, huh?" Ket said sarcastically. 

"For you, yes. The only advice I can give you, is to find Elias. With him you will be able to stop the Dalitian invasion and uncover the true reason why they are here."

"What do you mean, 'true reason'? Aren't they here to take over our land because they hate our guts?"

"At first thought, that may be what it seems," Rauru said. "But it is like an ocean, all calm and clear on the surface, but dangerous and murky on the bottom."

"Do you know the reason?"  
"I do not know everything and cannot tell you anything. I believe even the Goddesses are unsure, for they do not plot the path of man, only he does." Rauru paused for a moment, then asked, "Are there any more questions?"

"Yes, one. Where can I find Elias?"

"He was last seen in Gavarain, a little village past Death Mountain, near the border of Calatia. He fled there with the rest of the survivors of the raid on Kakariko. A dark day, that was. Anything else?"

"No, I don't think so. Will I be able to reach you again?"

"Do not plan on it," Rauru said starkly. "I may be able to reach you, but it is best not to expect it."

Ket smiled wryly. "I guess I believe all you say, though I find the part about me a bit hard to swallow. Still, I'll try my best to fulfill Impa's wishes and meet up with Elias once more."

"That is all I can ask for now," said Rauru, bowing slightly, his robes following past his body as he leaned forward. 

Ket copied the move, and headed back to the door, giving one last farewell to the Sage before exiting the hallowed halls of the Temple. Rauru watched her leave, sending his prayers with her as she left the building.

Ket exited the Temple and stopped before the door. Leaning against the weathered wood, she let out a sigh. How did this happen? she asked herself. How did I get involved in all this? Me, a common peasant, sent to save Hyrule. It just doesn't sound right. 

She glanced down to the Sword once more. If Rauru's words did not convince her, the presence of the Master Sword did. Every time she held the Blade, the sensation of magic filling her senses, and she knew she was a Knight. She had known the moment she held the Sword in her hand for the first time, but the idea was so ridiculous, so impossible, she had buried the knowledge deep inside where she did not have to deal with it. 

Straightening herself, she headed back to the entrance of the capital, her mind focused on the words Rauru had told her. She had almost reached the wall that she could hide beside, allowing her to reach the entrance unnoticed, when she ran into something. A very warm, very alive something.

Fear filled her body, charging her nerves, sending the blood pumping in her veins, her heart pounding in her chest. Stupid! she yelled at herself. You were too engrossed with thinking, you forgot to watch where the guards were! 

The body she hit regained its balance and Ket hurriedly arranged her hair to cover her ears as best as possible. "Are you all right?" asked the guard, concern apparent in his voice.

He won't be all that worried if he finds out what I am, Ket thought in panic. "I-" she began, but her throat failed her. Clearing it, she kept her head lowered to better hide her ears and continued, saying, "I'm fine. Sorry to run into you so carelessly."

"Not a problem," said the guard. "I always enjoy running into women on the street. Keeps the job from being too boring."

"If you'll excuse me," Ket said, trying to move past him.

"What's the hurry?" the guard said jovially. "I just met you, don't you want to talk?"

Ket fought the urge to smack the idiot and said, "I have to be somewhere, I'm sorry."

"That's all right, maybe I'll see you again. My name's Turrin, what's yours?"

Ket could not resist. She looked up and glared at the man before her. Or boy, she discovered, seeing his face for the first time with the aid of the torch he carried in his hand. He appeared to be around her age, with unruly brown hair that flopped in his eyes, and warm, green eyes. 

For a moment Ket wanted to tell him everything, not just her name. She sensed a kind and caring soul within those emerald eyes. What was he doing with the Dalitians? Then she remembered where she was and who she was with. "My name's Kella," she said, keeping her false name close to her own so she would respond easily to it. 

"Kella, lovely. Almost as lovely as your blue eyes," Turrin said, reaching out to touch her face. Ket panicked and drew back, afraid he would discover her secret. 

"I'm sorry," Turrin said. "I didn't mean to come on so strong. I apologize."

"That's fine," Ket murmured, ducking her head again and attempting to get by. She passed him, when he set a hand on her shoulder. Ket looked up in surprise, and her fear returned. He had spotted the Master Sword at her side. The guard studied the Blade for a moment, his iron-grip on her shoulder never relaxing, then he glanced into her face, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Who are you really?"

"I told you," breathed Ket, unable to speak louder for fear her voice would break. "I'm Kella and I am only trying to get past so I can go to work."

"What do you do that requires a sword?"

Ket realized continuing the charade was pointless, but part of her could not help but hope. "I work in the tavern behind you," she said, pointing to the ale house she had last seen him in. "I carry this sword because it was my father's and because I don't feel safe without it."

"Why have I never seen you there before?"

"I work in the kitchen in back. I don't come up to the front."

He stared deep into her eyes, as if he could discover her secrets by pulling them from her with the power of his gaze. Ket returned the stare, unable to blink or look away. "I don't believe you," he finally said. 

Ket reached for the Sword, already feeling the Blade's magic rising to her call, when she heard a shout from behind Turrin. Her eyes widened in fear at the sight of a group of Dalitian soldiers approaching them. 

Turrin, following her gaze, turned around and looked surprised to see the group of men stride up to them. "Turrin, what's going on?" demanded one, a man with black hair that hung past his shoulders. 

"I found her wandering the streets," Turrin said as he wrestled Ket forward. She tried to appear fragile and defenseless, despite the appearance of the Sword. If they underestimated her, she might have a chance. 

Another soldier, this one in a patchwork uniform, his bristling blond hair shining in the firelight, walked up to Ket and caught her chin with his hand. Ket pretended to freeze, as if the presence of the soldiers stole the will to fight or flee from her body. The blond studied her face, then roughly pushed her hair back, revealing her pointed ears. "Just as I thought," he said smugly. "Another piece of trash littering our streets."

Ket fought the flare of rage his words conjured, fighting to keep her face impassive. "What do we do with her, Chevnik?" Turrin asked.

Ignoring the boy, Chevnik said to her, "What are you doing here? You must have snuck in, why?"

Ket remained silent. Chevnik slapped her across the face. "Answer me when I talk to you, scum! Why are you here?!"

Thinking fast, Ket said, "I was told to come here."

A smug smile stretched over Chevnik's face, reminding Ket of a Mad Deku Scrub. "Who told you to come here?"

"H-, he did!" she said, twisting around to point at Turrin.

"What?!" the boy exclaimed, his green eyes wide. "That's absurd!"

"No it's not," Ket snapped. "You told me to come here, you said that if I helped you out, I'd get a reward for aiding you in your plan to help us regain control of Hyrule."

"That- that's insane!" He turned to the group of soldiers. "You can't actually believe her story?!"

Chevnik released Ket and scowled at Turrin. A sly and appraising look stole over his features and he said, "I don't know Turrin. Seeing you here with this trash, alone at night, it looks pretty shady."

"Chevnik, you scum, how dare you accuse me of betraying my country?!"

"I'm only calling it like I see it," Chevnik said, flashing a snide grin. "I'll have to take you to Santal and have this whole incident reviewed. If you'll come with me," he said, reaching for Turrin's arm.

"Like hell I will!" Turrin yelled, yanking his arm from Chevnik's grasp. 

"If you're going to resist, we'll have to get nasty," Chevnik said gleefully. 

"Try, and you'll see how far I can shove this blade through your ratty hide," Turrin growled. 

Watching the two argue, Ket could hardly believe her luck. When they both drew their swords, she backed away into the shadows, hoping to escape. The black-haired guard caught sight of her movements and lunged forward, his sword glittering in the fire light. Before the man came within striking distance, Ket unsheathed the Master Sword, the magic flooding her body, beating in time with her heart. 

Rushing forward, she easily passed the man's defenses and came face to face with him, her blue eyes boring into his suddenly vacant ones. She pushed him away and his body slipped off her Sword, falling lifelessly to the ground. Ket studied the corpse impassively for a moment, measuring her feelings. This was the first time she had killed a man before and she was devoid of emotion.

The sound of the two guards shouting alerted the other soldiers on duty and they came rushing over. Someone from the tavern must have caught wind of the fight, too, and the patrons came pouring out, drunk and spoiling for a good brawl. They began to scuffle with anyone in sight, and soon the entire town square was a writhing mass of fighting bodies. Surveying the melee, Ket grinned and took off for the entrance. 

Turrin spotted her leaving and shoved Chevnik into a group of drunken men who were happy for the extra head to punch. Shouting for her to halt, he raced after her, weaving between the masses of brawlers who filled the night with their yells and slurred challenges. 

Ket laughed as she passed through the archway and into Hyrule Field. The Goddesses must love her to allow such a plan to work. She darted to the left, catching sight of Zephyr's golden coat washed pale in the starlight. She reached the restless stallion and was set to mount when she heard a shout close behind her. Turning around, she saw the brown-haired guard from before, Turrin. Drawing the Master Sword, she thought, If I can kill one man, what's another body to me?

Turrin stopped a few feet from her and unsheathed his own blade in response. "How dare you come into our town and cause this riot?" he demanded.

Ket's face contorted in fury. With a snarl, she leaped forward and swung the Sword down in an attempt to cleave the guard in two. He blocked and the agonized cry of steel filled the night, covering the howls of the fighters from within. 

Her eyes glaring at his from behind the crossed blades, Ket hissed, "How dare I?! You slaughtered my people, my friends! You've taken our home from us! How dare you act self-righteous near me!"

Turrin shoved her off with a grunt and said, "Your kind is an abomination. You don't deserve to live, let alone rule a country."

Ket stared at him incredulously. "What do you mean, 'we're an abomination'? We're no different than you."

"Don't you dare speak such filth again," he snarled. "We're nothing like you. We don't use magic as a crutch to live in this world. We don't lord over people because we have the ability to use its power to rule."

"We're abominations because we use magic?! That's absurd! Many other races use magic, too. Even humans once did."

"We realized the error in our ways, that using magic only oppresses the weak and let's the mages have absolute control. Magic is an evil curse and those that have it are meant to be purged to allow the pure true freedom."

Ket let out a hollow laugh. "Now I have proof you Dalitians are insane. If you plan to wipe out everything with magic, you must be planning on destroying the world. You idiot, don't you realize everything has magic, from the smallest pebble to the grandest tree. Magic is everywhere; even if it begins to dry out, it will always remain in those that live."

"Now who's insane?" Turrin said. "This conversation is pointless."

"I agree," Ket said. Sheathing the Master Sword, she leapt onto Zephyr's back and was ready to race off when a garrison of soldiers burst from the city's entrance. "There they are!" shouted one of the men and the whole group shot forward in response. 

Ket wheeled Zephyr around and began to ask the stallion to run when she felt a weight settle behind her. Glancing back, she saw Turrin riding pillion on Zephyr. "You got me into this mess, Hylian, and now you're going to get me out of it," he snapped. 

Ket glowered at him, but knew she did not have enough time to knock him off and still evade the oncoming soldiers. She crouched low over Zephyr's neck and yelled, "Go!" 

Zephyr raced off, his body low to the ground, his sinewy legs eating the distance. Looking between his flattened ears with wind-blurred eyes, Ket saw that he was headed to the forest by Kakariko. With luck they would easily hide themselves in the deep bowels of the woods, and hopefully lose Turrin too. 

Turrin chanced a look behind him and saw to his relief that the soldiers were quickly fading in the distance. He let out a deep sigh, and focused on the woods that rapidly approached. He shot a glare at the Hylian he sat behind. If it wasn't for her, he'd still be back at his post, thinking of when he got off and the drink he'd have. Now he was considered a traitor and would probably be executed if he tried to return. There would be no chance for excuses. Chevnik, the bastard, he thought murderously. I know the pig never liked me, but to accuse me of betraying Dalite! I'm gonna' knock that guy flat if I ever see him again. A memory from that evening came to him and he let out a silent laugh. I guess I got the excitement I hoped for, he thought ruefully. Now I know why they say to be careful of what you wish for.

Once they had themselves deep into the cover of the woods, Ket grinned wickedly, thinking of a way to rid herself of the annoying Dalitian soldier. Remembering a trick she had discovered Zephyr could do while in the Kokiri Woods, she leaned forward and whispered, "Up!" into the stallion's ears. Zephyr whinnied devilishly, and reared up, his lean body reaching for the tree canopy, his forelegs clawing at the night sky. Letting out a surprised curse, Turrin slipped off the palomino's back and landed with a thud on the forest floor. From her perch on Zephyr, Ket looked over her shoulder and smiled sweetly at him. "Are you all right? It seems your weight disturbs my friend."

Turrin only growled in response. He stood up gingerly and said, "All of this is your fault. Because of you I'm now considered a traitor."

"You're welcome," Ket said with a broad smile. She gave Zephyr a nudge and the two began to walk off. 

"Wait a second. You're not leaving me here, are you?"

"What's it look like?"

"Isn't it your duty, or something, to get me out of here since you destroyed any chance of me returning home?"

Ket twisted around on Zephyr and started to snap off a scathing reply, when Rauru's words came back to her. "You have to protect all those in need, regardless." She bet the old man had meant even Dalitian vermin. Sighing deeply, she gave the Master Sword a glare. If she wasn't a Knight, she wouldn't be honor-bound to aid this idiot. "Fine, you can come," she muttered darkly. "But you walk."

Turrin began to protest and Zephyr eyed him, his ears flattened against his skull, his very large teeth bared at him. "That's fine, I can walk," he said as he strode past them, keeping a wary eye on the horse. Ket followed after him, shaking her head at the predicament she had fallen into. 

After spending a night in the woods, eating roots and berries Ket recalled were edible from her time in the Kokiri Woods, they set out at dawn the next day. "Where are we headed to?" asked Turrin from his spot beside her knee as she rode Zephyr. She chuckled as she watched the two eyeball each other, both wary to see if one would dare make a threatening gesture. 

"To a mountain village near the border," Ket answered, wondering how much she should tell him. She did not want to give away the fact that she was searching for Elias. She was sure the Dalitian army was too, and she knew he would rush to tell the prince's position to get back into the good graces of his country. 

"Why there?"

"Because I feel like it," snapped Ket. "You're following me, what do you care?"

"Because I want to get to a decent town and far away from you at the first opportunity that arises. I'm only following you because I have no idea how to get around this accursed country."

"No one invited you here, you know. So stop whining."

"I am not whining," Turrin said with a glare. 

"Coulda' fooled me, what with the high pitched voice and all."

"Oh, just shut up."

"Love you too."

Turrin let out an exasperated sigh and ripped off a twig from an overhanging elm bough. "Don't," Ket ordered.

"Why?" Turrin said snidely. "Am I going to offend the tree spirits?"

"You have no right to harm anything that did nothing to you."

"Yes, oh sage one. Please, tell me more of your words of wisdom."

Ket let out a stream of curses that could have wilted the leaves from the surrounding trees. Turrin laughed and said, "By the way you talk, I'd wager you lived in a tavern."

Ket smiled slightly, wondering if the boy realized how close to the truth he was. 

Near midday they broke free of the forest and back into Hyrule Field. Thankfully the Dalitian soldiers had not bothered to pursue them and were nowhere to be seen. Maybe they're too busy rebuilding all the damage they've done to the city last night, Ket thought. 

She directed Zephyr to Kakariko and felt her heart constrict with fear and pain. To get to Gavarain they would have to pass through the mountain village and begin to weave across the other mountain chains that twisted around the earth all the way to Calatia. She dreaded the thought of passing through that square again, but she had to reach the prince. Squaring her shoulders, she kept her face impassive as they headed back up the dirt path and past the natural walls of the town. "Why are we going here?" Turrin inquired, eyeing the decrepit buildings and empty streets curiously.

"We have to pass through here to get to the town I'm heading to," Ket answered, her voice lowered so he could not her the tremulous note in her words. 

She continued up the boulevard once more and Zephyr began to dance anxiously, sensing her tension and fear. Ket stroked his neck, trying to offer him comfort as well as soothe her nerves with the repetitive movement. 

They reached the square of her nightmares and the scent of death washed over her once more. Ket forced her eyes open, knowing the least she could do for the dead was act as a witness to the atrocity that had befallen them. She heard a cough next to her and she glanced over to see Turrin turn a nasty shade of green. "What's the matter?" she asked him in a hollow voice. "You can commit these terrible acts but can't deal with the aftermath? You sicken me more than they do."

She forced Zephyr forward, weaving between the sightless heads, leaving Turrin behind as he retched in the dust. When his nausea passed, he straightened and stared at the bloated, rotting heads, noting the way the skin had begun to fall off, leaving the exposed bone to shine in the sun, or the way some bore peck marks from carrion birds. The way their sightless eyes bored into his. He knew the Dalitian army had come to Kakariko in search of the prince and to drive out the Hylians, but he had no idea this had happened. Woman and children watched him from their perch on the wooden pikes, as well as old and young men. Some were even human. They must have deserved it, Turrin reassured himself. That was the only reason something like this could have happened. Ignoring the sensation of eyes watching him, he headed after the Hylian, his skin crawling from the scent of death that clung to him. 

Ket nearly cried with gratitude the moment she left the square behind. She inhaled the dry, mountain air deeply, enjoying the pure ether as it slipped into her lungs. She heard footsteps behind her and recognized them as Turrin's. It was funny. She had only known him for less then a day, and already she could feel his presence whenever he neared. Must be the magic of the Sword, she thought. 

The rest of the way through the town was uneventful. Only more desecrated homes led the way to the exit on the other side and Ket silently thanked the Goddesses. Leaving the town behind, she sent up another silent prayer, this one asking for the holy triad to grant their safety and allow them to reach the town. Ket wasn't even sure where Gavarain lay, only that it was near the Calatia border which lay north-east of Hyrule Castle Town, and above Calatia's southern neighbor, Dalite. She hoped that Calatia had not been overrun by the tyrannical Dalitians, but she knew Calatians were mainly human and had a strong army. Their ruler was always prepared for an attack and did not believe complete peace was possible. They would have the strongest chance of any country to repel Dalitian advances.

They spent the next few days wandering in a northeasterly direction, finding food and drink from the springs and plants that grew along the mountain slopes. Ket yearned for something gamy, like rabbit or deer, but both she and Turrin were ill-equipped for hunting. 

She was daydreaming about taking a hot, long bath, when she caught wind of an aroma she had not smelled in a while. Sniffing the air, she inhaled deeply, tasting the scent as it pooled in her mouth. She noticed Turrin doing the same, and said, "Fire."

Turrin nodded. "Someone's roasting onlyx, judging by the tangy scent."

"Onlyx? What's that?" Ket asked. 

Glancing at her, he said, "You've never heard of onlyx before? They're a breed of wild goats that live on the mountains. They have shaggy, tawny coats that are perfect for insulating clothing and are very hard to capture because they live in places humans can't reach. The little buggers seem like they can climb up straight rock faces."

"They might be Dalitians," Ket warned. "We should scope them out."

"You want to get closer to them? Why? Even if they aren't Dalitian soldiers, they could be bandits or thieves on the run. We should avoid them."

Ket glared at him from atop Zephyr and did not reply. She dismounted, motioned for the palomino to stay behind, and headed in the direction of the smoke. 

Turrin shook his head and was prepared to remain where he stood, when he caught sight of the stallion. Zephyr had his teeth bared again and Turrin decided whatever the marauders did to him, it would be a kinder fate then staying behind with this mad animal. He pointedly ignored the horse and set after the girl.

Peering over the brow of the small knoll she lay upon, Ket stared past the granite rock pieces and scrub grass that dotted the hill to the figures that sat around a small campfire. The dusty mountain air tickled her nose and for a second a sneeze threatened to break loose. Rock scraping against gravel alerted her to Turrin's approach. "How many are there?" he asked, his breath fanning across her cheek as he slid over to where she lay. 

Waving him away, Ket whispered, "Five that I can see. They're not soldiers, they're too disorganized."  
"Most likely thieves," Turrin said, scratching absently at his nose. 

"Maybe. But I need to get closer to see for sure."

Turrin glanced at her dubiously. "Why?"

"Because something's not right."

"That's it? You want to check them out because of a feeling? What, are you contacting your 'spirits' again?"

Ket only glowered at him and refrained from replying. She appraised the situation and backtracked down the hill. Once under the cover of the earth, she sat down and leaned against the mound, closing her eyes to the sun that peeked from over the top. "What are you doing now?" asked Turrin.

Ket cracked open an eye. "Resting."

"You're resting? I thought you wanted to check out those bandits."

Heaving a sigh, Ket sat up and said with exaggerated patience, "I am, but I can't very well walk over there in broad daylight, now can I?"

"You don't have to be such an ass."

"I could say the same for you."

Turrin responded by lobbing a chunk of grass at her head.

A jerking sensation snapped Ket awake. Looking around blearily, she saw Turrin shaking her shoulder. "Whadda' ya' want," she said drowsily, smacking his hand away.

"It's dark out, genius. Don't you want to go?"

"Oh." She blinked her eyes to better focus and realized she could not see. The sun had set a long time ago, judging by the extent of black night that surrounded her. Standing, she crept up to the top of the hill and glanced down. The fire still burned, the flames low in the ring of stones. All of the figures from before lay around the campfire, and Ket knew it must be very late if they were all asleep. Turrin walked up beside her and said, "So are we going?"

Ket cast him an amused glance and headed down the hill, keeping a close eye on where she stepped, taking care to avoid the crackly, dry grass that pockmarked the hill. When she reached the bottom of the knoll, she crept over to the campfire, ducking behind the pile of baggage the sleepers set away from the flames. Peering around the corner, she noted four of the figures from before. A tingle crept up her spine again, causing her to shiver, and she felt the Master Sword call to her again. She innately knew the Sword was warning her, telling her someone was in trouble and she had to help. 

Responding to her instincts, she continued to sneak around the sleeping bodies, remembering to stay out of the circle of light that pooled around them. A light wind kicked up, brushing her hair against her cheeks and bringing the scent of jasmine to her. Following the floral aroma, she swept past the sleepers and to another hill on the other side. 

Creeping over the top, she ducked back when she heard a cough. Someone was still awake. No fire burned behind this hill, so she waited until her eyes adjusted to the deep dark and proceeded down. At the bottom, she started to walk and promptly tripped over a warm body. 

Letting out a muffled curse, Ket scrambled back, praying that the person she fell over continued to sleep. No such luck, she thought as she heard the sounds of someone shifting on the grainy ground. "Who's there?" whispered a female voice near the area Ket stumbled. Knowing the person knew someone was there, Ket said softly, "Me."

The disembodied voice let out a sharp laugh. "Now that's helpful. You're not one of them, are you?"

"One of who? The people by the campfire?"

"Yeah, those scumbags." The voice was silent for a second, then it asked in a pleading tone, "Can you free me?"

"You're tied up?"

"Yes, those men over there kidnapped me. I don't know why, they just stole me away for no reason." The female's voice began to cry softly. "Please, will you free me?"

"Of course," whispered Ket. She sidled over to where the voice originated from and patted the ground until she hit flesh. Continuing to feel her way, she located the person's hands that were bound together by rough cord. Drawing the Master Sword, she sawed through the ropes and asked, "Are there anymore I need to cut?"

"My feet."

Finding the binds on her legs, Ket broke those, too, and said happily, "You're free."

A strong arm circled her throat and Ket froze, feeling the press of cold steel against her throat. "Thanks ever so much, dear," said the voice patronizingly. "I so love it when someone rescues the damsel in distress."

"I take it you're not," Ket quipped, choking slightly when the woman tightened her hold. 

The woman chuckled throatily. "No, I am not. Now hold still while I see if you have anything valuable on you."

Ket tightened her muscles, ready for any chance to escape. The woman dug the blade deeper into her skin and said, "No, no, no, we can't have any of that. Be a good girl and hold still."

Feeling the hand start down her body, drawing closer to the Sword she held in her hand, Ket began to panic. She knew Rauru said only she could hold the Master Sword, but what if they were wrong? She would be without a weapon and unable to help her country if she was needed. She was a Knight of the Triforce, she shouldn't be standing here, helpless! 

She was about to attack anyway, regardless of the circumstances, when the woman holding her let out a grunt and slumped against her. Her hold on the dagger slipped and the woman fell to the ground. "I knew you you'd get into trouble here," Turrin said from behind her. 

Ket stood silent for a moment, then said, "Thank you."

"Believe me, it won't happen too often."

"I wouldn't expect anything else."

A startled shout from behind the hill alerted the two that the sleepers had awaken from the noise they created. "We better get out of here," Turrin said, already beginning to leave. 

"Wait a sec," Ket said. Sheathing the Sword, she felt around the ground and made contact with the woman's body. Grunting, she hauled the woman up. "Give me a hand, will you?"

"Are you stupid? She tried to kill you."

"No, she tried to rob me. And she was tied up; we can't leave her behind to whatever fate they have planned for her."

"Why not? If we take her, they'll probably come after us, too."

The sounds were rapidly approaching and Ket said, "We don't have time to argue. We can dump her off later, but we have to take her away from here. Now let's go!"

Grumbling, Turrin gripped the other side of the unconscious woman and scrambled to hurry away from the approaching people. They had breached another hill and headed to a cliff face they sensed in the distance when the sleepers from before discovered their prize was missing. Ket could hear their muffled curses and cringed at the idea of meeting the very angry sounding people face to face. She hurried along and Turrin followed suit.

Once sheltered behind the cliff face from the campers, they set their burden down. "We need light to see this person," Turrin said. 

Ket agreed. Although dark before, in the shadow of the cliffs light seemed nonexistent. "We need to get farther away. There's too great a risk they could chance upon us here."

"And how are we going to haul her around? I don't plan to spend the night dragging the thief's carcass around."

"That's why I have Zephyr."

"Who's Zephyr? Oh, wait. You mean that deranged horse you have."

Ket shot Turrin a dark look, then remembered he was incapable of seeing it. "He's not deranged, he's my friend and has been a great help to me."

Letting out a scornful laugh, Turrin said, "How can a horse be your friend? They're only animals. Are you that lonely you have to resort to befriending livestock?"

"Just shut up," Ket barked, forgetting that she had to stay quiet lest the people searching for them overheard. Lowering her voice, she said, "I'm going to get him."

"Have fun," Turrin said. "I'll just stay here with the bloodthirsty thief, though it's safer here then being by that animal."

Ignoring him, she walked a short distance away. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she let out a short trill followed by three long calls that sounded like mournful crying. The call of a widdenwing, a small, gray bird that supposedly sang whenever a lover lost their sweetheart to death's quiet hands. She had gotten quite adept at emulating bird cries while in the Kokiri Woods, and had decided to use the talent to call Zephyr whenever they became separated. She chose the widdenwing because the plain bird's song was resonant and beautiful, its haunting cries able to penetrate for miles in the thick foliage of the forests. Here, in the arid land of the mountains, the call filled the sky, echoing off the cliff walls and filling the hearts of the creatures that inhabited it with sorrow. She fancied the call reflected her life. The little bird's song made it seem all alone.

The muffled sound of hoof beats broke the stillness that filled the night when her call died down. A velvety muzzle brushed against her face and she smiled. "Glad you're back, friend."

Snorting softly, Zephyr rubbed his head against her chest in agreement. They walked back to where she left the two and said, "All right, let's get her on."

"What was that?" Turrin asked, his normally cocky voice subdued.

"What?"

"That whistling noise."

"That was me calling Zephyr."

"Why that particular call?"

"Why do you have to always question everything I do?"

"You know what? Forget it, just forget."

Ket stayed silent for a while, then said, "It was a widdenwing. It's a bird that lives in the forest and its call's pretty resonant."

"It's a mournful song."

"I know. We better go."

Turrin made no reply, but he helped her hoist the woman onto Zephyr's back. They left the cliff face and continued on, conscious of the fading cries of the searching men and of the endless night that filled their vision. 

Light was beginning to peak over the horizon when they decided to halt. Finding another rock slab to hide against, they relieved Zephyr of his burden. The dry air was chilly and Ket gathered up what wood and kindling she found lying scattered upon the ground. Tinder was scarce and she barely found enough to start a fire. 

Taking the precious wood she held, she set it into the circle of rocks Turrin made and arranged them into a teepee. Looking at the wood, she thought, Fire. We don't have any source of fire.

She nearly kicked the wood pile in frustration when she remembered the Sword. The magical Blade imbued its powers onto her; would she be able to generate enough energy to start a fire, even if it was a tiny spark? That was all she really needed. 

Deciding nothing was lost from the effort, she crouched before the fire pit and concentrated. She thought of Impa's words when she instructed her on calling the power of the Sword, and heeded her lexis once more. 

She inhaled deeply, then let the air out slowly, imagining all her tension escaping with that one breath. She relaxed her muscles and focused on the wood before her, tuning out the surrounding world. Reaching with her mind, she found the cord that bound her to the Sword and traveled down it, into the Blade itself. She felt the acceptance and strength that flowed from the Blade to her, and smiled. 

Drawing upon the Sword's magic, she focused it to her will and formed it to the image of fire, using her memories of the dancing heat to shape the magic. 

When she felt the magic take on the fire's form, she released it, letting her body act as a conduit and pour the magic into the wood. Exhilaration rushed through her, brought on by the feel of power coursing through her body and accentuated by the knowledge of success when she saw the tinder begin to smoke, then erupt into flames before her. 

A touch of fatigue hit her, but she brushed it away. She smiled broadly at the now large fire that burned before her, tossing heat to her chilled body. Hearing a sound like a choking animal, she glanced up and saw Turrin watching her, fear apparent in his face. He backed up when he saw her looking at him curiously, and raised an arm defensively across his chest. "What's the matter with you?" she asked him peevishly.

He looked away from her, as if the sight sickened him, and he said haltingly, "N-nothing."

"He's afraid of you."

Startled, Ket began to draw the Master Sword when she spotted the woman thief, her eyes wide open as she watched them from her position by the rock face. "I don't know why," Ket muttered, placing the Sword back into its scabbard. 

"It's the unknown to him. It's a power he can never command nor understand. It frightens him because all his life he was told magic was something to fear."

Ket stared at the woman, taking in her appearance for the first time. Long, auburn hair fell in tangles down her back. Fierce, golden brown eyes bored into hers and for a moment the woman seemed familiar to her. Glancing at the woman's clothes, she noted the tattered appearance of her tunic and breeches. She wore man's clothing like herself, and must have come upon hard times judging by their condition. "What's your name?" Ket asked her. 

"Minab."

Minab. The name sounded foreign and Ket renewed her study of the woman. Yes, her ears were rounded like a human's, but her skin was darker in appearance and she was taller and more lithe than most human women were. "Why is a Gerudo so far from her desert home?" Ket asked, intrigued. 

Turrin looked up in surprise at her words and Minab regarded her with humor. "I may have been wrong when I first thought you were an idiot like most outside our valley are," she commented. "But that does not mean I will divulge my past with you, even if you were stupid enough to rescue me."

"Believe me," Turrin drawled, forgetting his previous fear and returning to his normal disdainful attitude. "It was all her idea. If it were me, I'd leave you behind to rot with those other thieves after you tried to rob me."

"Yes, but you're not me, thank the Goddesses," Ket said. 

"And they weren't thieves," Minab interjected. 

"What were they then, little old men looking for fun by tying up women?" Turrin said snidely.

Minab scowled at him, then looked at Ket. "Why do you put up with him?"

"Not by choice, believe me," she stated.

"So who were they?" Turrin prompted, trying to turn the conversation away from him. He had a feeling it would not help his ego if it continued.

"They were bounty hunters," Minab said, fixing a belligerent eye on him. "There's a price on my head and they wanted a piece of it."

"Maybe we do too," he said with a smile.

"But you have to capture me first," Minab said, returning the grin. 

"Knock it off, Turrin," Ket said. "I'm not handing her to anyone."

He looked at her in exasperation. "She tried to rob you, maybe even kill you, and you just want to let her go running off without any retribution?"

"I didn't say I would let her go, but I'm not going to hand her to a bounty hunter."

Minab studied her solemn face. "How do you plan to keep me here? I don't take being bound kindly."

Ket smiled wryly in her direction. "My bonds are not made of rope or steel."

Regarding her cautiously, Minab said, "What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean."

Damn it all, Minab thought. She can't mean...How can she know?

Ket's grin widened. "You're bound to me by your Gerudo code. What was the particular rule I'm searching for? Oh yeah. A life for a life, isn't it? I saved your life from those bounty hunters, and don't convince me otherwise. I know the sentence for thieving is death, if it's so bad they have a price on you. You're honor-bound to stay with me until the debt is paid."

Minab swore fluently and passionately in Gerudo. She glared at Ket, saying, "How in the great desert did you know about our code? Only my sis-, I mean other Gerudo know about it."

"A friend told me about it once," she said vaguely. 

"Fine then. I'll stay with you until the debt's paid, or your dead. I certainly hope it's the latter."

Ket only smiled in return. "We don't have any food gathered at the moment, would you get some?"

"So I'm your slave now?"

"No, but if you're going to be here, you have to pitch in. I'm not you're slave either."

Letting out another curse, Minab rose from her spot and began to search the mountainous terrain for edible food or drink. Turrin watched her go. When she was out of earshot, he asked Ket, "You trust her to come back?"

"Of course," she replied nonchalantly. "I have her word."

"Assuming that means anything."

"A Gerudo's word is her life," Ket explained. "You, being from a land that takes pride in ignorance, would never understand that. Just because she's a thief does not mean she's dishonorable."

Turrin snorted, but refrained from commenting. 

They continued on their way to Gavarain, the hot summer sun turning their skin a deep brown from their days spent outside, lightening their hair until Turrin said Ket had turned into an old gaffer with her new, white blond mane. 

They all walked for Zephyr would not allow anyone but Ket on, and she felt lazy if she rode the whole way. Besides, the walking hardened her muscles and increased her endurance. And the way was tiring enough for the horse without Ket's added weight. 

Water became harder to find as the weeks wore on, and Ket began to worry. If they did not reach the village soon, they would all die from dehydration, fatigue, or hunger. Since the water began to disappear, so did the animals as they migrated to search for the precious liquid. 

Minab, used to the harsh conditions, fared the best out of all of them, and it was her knowledge of dry areas that kept them from wasting away completely. She showed them how to find plants that stored water and drink from them. She also knew plenty of edible shoots and roots, among other things. When she found an insect crawling on one of her shoots, Minab displayed it for them to see, saying the particular shiny beetle was considered a delicacy in some parts. Then, to their disgust, she proceeded to eat the thing live. Ket nearly vomited when she heard the insect's carapace crunch under Minab's teeth, and Turrin turned a nasty shade of green. 

At the end of another hot, dry week, Ket wiped the sweat from her brow for the seemingly thousandth time. This day was turning out to be a scorcher, more so then the other searing days they experienced. Even Minab showed signs of wilting under the sun's burning rays. "When are we going to be at this village your always talking about?" Turrin panted. He lagged behind them and rested against Zephyr, testament to the exhaustion both felt. 

Ket stayed silent, her eyes focused on the line of scrub brush that shimmered and danced from the heat rising off the land. Her throat was parched and dry, and she loathed to talk at all, especially to converse with him. 

"Hello?" Turrin called. "Is anyone listening?"

"Not to your scrawny hide," retorted Minab. "Keep quiet back there, we've got enough hot air as it is."

"Funny."

"I thought it was," Ket remarked.

"So you'll talk when I'm insulted."

"There is no other reason to talk to you," said Minab with a feline grin.

"Why didn't I get stuck with two decent women?" Turrin asked the heavens. "Two that stay quiet when they're supposed too, that know how to treat a man."

"Show us a man, and maybe we will."

"Ouch, that cuts you know that?"

Ket smiled as the two continued to banter back and forth. At least while they argued they could forget the scorching heat and the constant press of thirst. She was unsure of when they would make it to Gavarain. She had not received another dream with Impa or even the red-haired man. When she left on the journey she figured the warrior woman would have visited her once to give her a hint, but her hopes grew smaller with every passing night. She dreaded the thought of having to tell the two that she was as clueless as they were, and that her idea of directions was to follow the northeast wind as best she could. That was her only clue to were Gavarain lay.

Darkness was beginning to descend upon the land, sending the sun into hiding as night spread out her jewel studded robes. If they did not make it any town by tonight, it would be nearly the second straight day they lived without water. She knew a little about survival from overhearing old mercenaries talk while in bars, and remembered that someone rarely lasted over three days without water. She already felt signs of her body failing. Her eyes had trouble focusing and her body was constantly fatigued. 

Night had fallen and the gibbous moon was peeking between clouds that had begun to fill the sky since that evening. A hint of moisture, carried by an increasing wind, lifted Ket's spirits. She thought about stopping for the day, but something inside her made her press onward, driving her forward into the night. 

Turrin had begun to grumble near an hour back, but Ket ignored him, drowning out his complaints with the thought that she need only go a little farther, just a little more. Minab watched her from the corner of her eye, wary of the strange, driven mood she was in. She wanted to stop herself but knew better then to ask. Something had a grip on the girl, and no amount of whining or persuasion would deviate her from her course.

Turrin was ready to quit anyway, even if the Hylian girl left him behind, when she halted on her own accord. "Are we finally stopping?" he asked, feeling his throbbing muscles ache and burn.

"You act as if you're tired," Minab commented. 

Turrin was about to shoot back a not very pleasant reply when Ket said, "We've made it."

Minab and Turrin exchanged puzzled glances. Even with the light emanating from the waxing moon, they could only see more endless shrub land and mountain terrain. "What do you mean?" Minab asked.

Ket's reply was to continue forward. She seemed lost in a different world, one where he and Minab were not welcome. She struck out at a driving pace, and Turrin wondered where all her energy was coming from. He slogged after her, remembering a time when a fellow soldier had said all Hylians were touched in the head. It seemed he was right.

Ket swept forward, reaching the crest of the small mountain she scaled. The others were strung out behind her but she did not take notice. She was only aware of the city below her, the lights from the lanterns hung around the streets and homes illuminating the sky around it, complimenting the moon's pale wash. She made it. Finally, after all the endless walking, all the endless searching, hoping, praying, she was at Gavarain. She knew without being told this was the town she hunted for and within its limits she would find Elias.

Hearing strained breathing behind her, she glanced over her shoulder to see the rest of her group. Now that the call of the city had left her, she became fully aware of the bedraggled state they were all in. Everyone appeared gaunt, worn, and ready for a long rest. Hopefully they'll find it here, she thought. For once I find Elias, we'll most likely part ways. The idea of them leaving filled her with unhappiness and she was surprised at her emotions. I guess I'll even miss the Dalite prig, she mused with a slight laugh. 

"Would- you- please- slow- down" panted Minab as she struggled up to her stop on the hilltop. "Oh, great Sand Mother."

"What?" Turrin asked, taking a spot beside her. "I don't believe it."

"We finally made it!" Minab crowed, throwing her arms up in triumph. 

"I don't believe it," Turrin repeated. "We actually made it to the city alive."

"Was there any doubt?" Ket said with a wry grin.

"Yes!" both explained. Even Zephyr let out a whinny of agreement. Ket chuckled, feeling a kind of release as she let out the laughter. Soon her giggles turned into full out peals of joy, and Minab and Turrin joined in, unable to keep a straight face in the presence of her half-hysterical, half-relieved mirth. Their jubilant cries filled the night, ringing across the land and bringing the hope of joy and happiness with it.

When she finally had herself under control, Ket picked herself off the area of ground she sat on when her legs gave out from her laughter. "I say we get down there and find a place to stay."

Turrin sobered instantly at her words. "Do you have any money to pay for an inn?"

Before Ket could reply, Minab broke in, saying, "It's not a problem. Leave financial matters to me."

"I don't want to use stolen money," said Turrin.

"Aren't we all high and mighty all of a sudden?" Minab drawled. "We need a place to rest. If you want, once you're up to it, you can make reprimands to those who lost their purse later. Or you can sleep out here. I don't know about you, but I'm sleeping on a nice, soft bed for a change."

Ket had to agree with the Gerudo's logic, even if it did bring pangs of guilt to her. But they needed a place to recuperate, to get a good meal and night of rest. "Just make sure it's a wealthy merchant or something like that," Ket said.

"Not a problem," said Minab with a wide grin. "I need the practice anyway." 

They clambered the rest of the way to the city and breached the high walls without a problem. The guards posted at each entrance let them through without more then a cursory glance. The sight of exhausted people crossing into their city was a common sight since Dalite had taken over the capital. 

Glancing at one of the guards on duty, Ket remembered an important detail she almost overlooked. Grabbing Turrin's arm, she hissed, "Turn your tunic inside out."

Eyeing her warily, he asked, "What for?"

Jabbing a finger at his chest, she said, "You have the emblem of Dalite on your uniform, idiot. You're in our territory now, and I'm sure if someone sees you, you're as good as dead." 

Turrin gazed at the silver stitching formed in the image of a bird in flight over his heart and sighed. "All right."

With a look to the guards who pointedly ignored them, Turrin turned his tunic over so that only the deep mahogany material showed. He checked the rest of his gear to make sure no betraying symbols were open to the public's eye and found himself presentable.

Minab swept past them when he finished. "I'm going to find some cash. You two wait with the golden one here, and I'll come back when I do."

Ket nodded in acquiescence and pulled Zephyr to the wall and away from the guard post. Turrin followed after her, watching the Gerudo fade easily into the shadows that pooled in the street. "I bet we never see her again."

"I'll take you on that bet," Ket challenged.

Turrin smiled. "You're on."

"What do I get when I win?"

"Oh, I don't know. Something I would enjoy for when I win."

"Hmph, we'll see." She leaned against the wall, feeling the full affects of all the walking and wandering for the first time. Her body ached in places she never knew she had and keeping her eyes open was quickly becoming a challenge. 

She shut her eyes for a moment and when she forced them back open, she discovered she was on the ground, her back still pressed to the wall. She leaned against something else, something hard, yet comfortable, and filled her with a sense of security. Her numbed brain struggled to decipher the sensations she experienced. Feeling a soft sigh that fanned across her cheek, she recalled the time on the hill, the time she set out to rescue Minab, when Turrin crouched beside her and breathed on her skin just like this. Her brain told her to move, that she shouldn't be so close to the enemy, let alone enjoy the feel of his body pressed to hers, but her exhausted limbs betrayed her and she stayed where she sat, enjoying the sensation of resting for the first time in ages.

Minab stalked back to the designated spot, enjoying the sound of coins jingling against one another as she walked. She had been very lucky to find a rich man out so late at night and the fool had been an easy target. 

Reaching the spot by the gate, she scanned the area and her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Maybe they left without her, dumping her off at the first opportunity. She wouldn't put it past the Dalitian boy, but she had thought the Hylian was more honorable then that. Plus she was female, and all Gerudo knew that a woman kept her word more then a man. 

A glint of gold caught her eye, and she spotted Zephyr in the right area, his head lowered as he slept. Taking a hint from the dozing stallion, she glanced down and found the two sleeping against the wall, their bodies leaning onto one another's. She let out a low chuckle at the sight, knowing that only pure exhaustion would force the two enemies to stay so close to one another without bloodshed. 

She woke Zephyr up with a gentle poke, and tried to do the same with the others. No amount of shaking or death threats opened their eyes, so Minab devised another plan. First she slung Ket onto Zephyr, then she hauled Turrin over her own shoulders. She was a strong fighter, and the boy was light from too many days of working and not enough food. 

Keeping one hand on Ket's leg to steady her, she walked with Zephyr to an inn she found while hunting. The place doubled as a tavern and was still open at this late hour. People drink hard and long at this town, Minab thought wryly. But it's a good thing for us that they do.

Leaving Zephyr to watch the two outside, she entered the tavern, taking in the dim lighting, the mostly filled tables that sat before the bar, and the somber character of all the patrons. All the people within seemed desolate and forsaken, lost without a chance or a prayer. The oppressing atmosphere dulled her spirits and she lost her previous good mood. 

Coming up to the bar, she hailed the woman behind the counter. Setting the glasses she was cleaning onto the counter, the lady made her way to Minab. "What can I do for you?" she asked, trying to instill a little joy into her voice and failing miserably. 

"I need two rooms for the night, possibly longer," Minab said, dropping the bag of coins onto the scarred bar top.

The barkeep smiled. "You're in luck, we've only two rooms left. Ever since Dalite invaded, business has been booming. Too bad the thought fails to fill me with joy."

Minab nodded in understanding. "They can't keep control forever. There are rumors the crown prince lives."

"Aye, but one has to wonder how truthful those rumors really are. Maybe I'm being pessimistic, but it's hard to raise my hopes when faced with the haunted eyes of those that escaped their assault. But I'm depressing you. Come, I'll show you to your rooms."

Minab followed the woman to her rooms, wondering if she would be so kind if she knew she was going to harbor a Dalitian that night.

Ket woke to the sound of someone screaming. The noise entered into her groggy mind, breaking through the cotton-like exhaustion that enveloped her senses. When the realization hit her, she jerked up, heart pounding in her chest, eyes wide open. Flipping the covers off, she found the Master Sword hanging from the bedpost, ran to the room next to where she slept, and passed through the door that connected the two. 

Sword poised to strike, she broke into the room to find Minab standing above a drenched Turrin, water still running in rivulets down his head. Minab was having a hard time standing. She clutched at her sides and finally had to sit down, she was laughing so hard. "What in all the Sacred Realm is going on here?" Ket asked in amazement.

In between gales of laughter, Minab sputtered out, "I couldn't get him awake, so I- I figured he needed a bath anyway, so I- I..." She broke off, unable to get a breath, and fell back, tears pouring down her face.

Ket looked at Turrin and knew why the Gerudo laughed so hard. The boy sat in a puddle on his bed, his face thunderous. In combination with the soaked hair that dangled in his eyes, he was a hard sight to keep a straight face to. She felt a smile spread across her own, and Turrin glared at her, far from amused. "At least I'm decent," he snarled.

Ket glanced at her attire and realized she wore only her tunic. Letting out a yelp, she dashed back into her room causing Minab to laugh harder and even Turrin began to smile. "Pervert," Ket called back as she struggled to pull her pants on.

"That's only if I enjoyed the view," he returned. 

Ket stuck her tongue out at him, and despite the wall between them, Turrin said, "I saw that!"

Ket chuckled and managed to dress herself without too much of a struggle. Finished with the battle her pants put her through, she headed back to the other room. Turrin had disappeared, most likely to change, and Minab was busy stripping the bed of its sheets. "When did we get here?" Ket asked, coming over to help the Gerudo remove the last sheet. 

"Last night, or really this morning. We got lucky and have the last two rooms. The innkeeper says the place has been filled almost all the time since the invasion."  
"I bet," Ket mused. "They probably wanted to get as far away from the capital as possible, and Calatia is one of the safest havens now that Hyrule has fallen."

"It hasn't fallen just yet," Minab said, tossing the last sheet into the pile with its brethren. "Dalite can't take the throne until all known heirs have either abdicated or died, otherwise the neighboring realms won't recognize them as the true sovereigns."

"Which they'll never be," Ket said, steel laced into her words. 

"I'd have to agree with you there, missy. Hyrule has always been a land were magic was allowed to reign freely, where those born of magic could live in peace. No other country allows such and the Zorans, Gorons, and even us Gerudo would have died out long ago if it weren't for the Hylians love of magic and peace. I can't say we've always gotten along, but at least we've managed to work out most of our problems peacefully. I'd be one of the first to help that prince, wherever he is, take back the throne."

Ket smiled at Minab, glad to find an ally in the Gerudo woman. While she liked the woman's personality, she had never been sure how loyal the Gerudo was to the Hylian monarchy and subsequently, how trustworthy she could be in matters of the political turmoil that rocked Hyrule. 

They finished replacing the bed sheets when Turrin returned, his hair still damp but his good humor restored. "So what's the agenda for today?"

"I was going to explore the town," Ket said, keeping her voice carefully neutral. She did not want to reveal she was going to search for Elias, or that the idea scared her. What if she was wrong? What if the prince had already moved on? Although the town harbored hundreds of refugees, there was always the slight chance the prince was scared off to some forsaken land, or even worse, to Calatia. She would have no idea where to look if he crossed the border into the close country. 

"Great, we can find some food, too," Turrin said, more then ready for a good meal after the sojourn in the mountain deserts. 

"The price for the rooms includes meals, so eat here," Minab instructed. "The fare's good, I've already had some, so you don't have to worry about starving."

Without another word, Turrin retreated to the door and left for the bar downstairs. "Jeez, all the boy ever thinks of is food," Minab said. "Are you going down?"

"I'm going to explore first. I'm not really that hungry."

At that moment her stomach decided to betray her by rumbling loudly. Giving a glare to her mutinous belly, Ket glanced up at Minab and knew the Gerudo saw through her lie. But instead of pressing her, the tall woman smiled wanly and said, "All right. I'll meet you later, ok?"

Nodding, Ket left the room and the inn, heading out into the city streets. Last night must have brought the first caresses of rain for the roads were muddy and full of puddles. Clouds pressed from above, their heavy gray bellies nearly dragging across the earth. A raw, biting wind cut through her tunic, and Ket hugged her body, shivering slightly in the cold air. This is a drastic change to the oppressive heat from before, she mused.

She watched the vendors that huddled behind their stands hawk their wares, their faces washed out in the pale, ashen light. The people who walked the street seemed lost, their eyes focused on some inner turmoil. They resembled the walking dead to Ket, and she shivered again. Most of these people are survivors of the attacks. I wonder if they feel as lost as I do. 

She stopped to watch a band of kids play along the road when a hand gripped her pant leg. Glancing down, she saw a grubby little face smile into hers. Crouching to his level, Ket asked the boy, "What?"

"Do you have any money to spare?" His eyes became wide and tear-filled. "We don'ts got any money, can we have some please?"

Ket did not know whether to cry or throw something. The children were being forced to beg for their families. She shook her head, not wanting to disappoint the boy, but knowing she had no income of her own. "Sorry."

His face fell, and he whispered, "S'ok." He slumped his shoulders and shuffled his feet as he walked off, and Ket felt her heart jerk at the sight. At least until she felt another jerk. 

Spinning around, she saw another street urchin, this one clutching her belt bag in one hand as he raced away from her. She cursed loudly, realizing she had been tricked, and tore after the boy. The Ocarina was in that bag and she was damned if the little brat would ruin her quest after all her toil.

Racing through the soggy streets, Ket easily kept up with the kid, her longer legs giving her a strong advantage. She spotted the kid dashing into one of the alleyways between two taverns, and darted after him, her feet slipping on the mud as she rounded the corner. To her dismay, the kid had run into a crowd of men. The stink of cheap alcohol and unwashed bodies hung in a cloud over them. The surly group grabbed the bag from the kid who promptly hightailed it out. Ket let him pass; she only wanted that bag.

"Looking for something?" one of the men asked with a leer.

"Give it back," Ket demanded while mentally counting the number of people. There were four of them. Not great odds, but not terrible either. As she tallied their numbers, a peal of thunder resounded across the sky. 

"And if we don't?" sneered another, his greasy brown hair slicked from his face. "Will you tell us we were being naughty and start to cry?"

"I doubt she'll even do that," said one with dirty blond hair while tossing her bag in his palm. He waved it before her, saying, "Come and get it."

Rain began to patter the ground, striking Ket's face with driving needles. She watched the man for a moment, the precipitation turning the ground to slop and soaking them all. 

She took up his challenge and struck the first one with a hard punch to the face. Not expecting the blow, he dropped to his knees, eyes tearing as he clutched his bleeding nose. The expressions on the others grew uglier at the sight of their fallen comrade. "If you're going to play rough then," snarled another brown haired tormenter. He whipped out a pair of daggers and Ket knew from his stance he was a practiced fighter. 

The others broke out various weapons of their own, and Ket realized all were warriors of some sort. But I won't lose, she told herself. I can't. With that last thought, she dove into the fray, the Master Sword glittering in the weak sunlight that hid behind the rain. 

The one with the broken nose was easy to dispense of, his watering eyes hampering his vision and allowing Ket to easily slip the Sword into his heart. The others were another story. She kept her back to the wall and defended against their attacks as best as possible. They quickly found out their easy prey had fangs, and they stayed back, wary from their first attack. 

One of the men smiled, and Ket felt her heart speed up. Another struck just then, and she focused on her newest attacker, fending him off and sending him back with a bleeding cut in his leg. She was ready for another go, when a sharp pain in her shoulder alerted her. As she fought the last guy, the smiling man had taken advantage of her distraction and flung a dart at her. The tip was imbedded near her collar bone, but the pain was only a mere inconvenience, nothing more. She pulled the dart out and renewed her grip on the Sword. 

The men only watched, waiting for some reaction on her part, and realization hit Ket like a hammer. Drugged. The damned dart must have been poisoned, she cursed silently. The effects were already beginning to take over, steadily worsening as she waited. Her ears rang and her eyes had trouble focusing. The ground felt spongy under her feet and every movement sent the world spinning. Fighting off the drug, Ket took the initiative, unable to wait and allow her prey to come to her. 

Focusing on the men, she picked the blond and concentrated solely on him, ignoring everything else and pushing the dizziness away. She called on the Master Sword and the magic brushed most of it away, freeing her to attack and kill him. 

She turned to another, methodically picking and choosing the next man she would send to the Spirit Realm. After the third man fell, she saw the greasy man before her, his eyes wide in fear and disbelief. He swam in her vision, his figure distorted by the driving rain and the drugs. Ket knew even the magic would be unable to hold off the effects much longer. She charged in, heedless of danger, knowing only that she had to win. Death was not an option. 

The man drew his weapon, a halberd with a wicked blade that curved in a deadly arc. He used it in an attempt to keep Ket back, but to no avail. She was ready to come in when her vision blackened for a moment. Regaining her eyesight, she felt a hot, intense wave of pain break over her. The man had taken advantage of her momentary lapse of sight and attacked her. He misjudged his distance, and his killing blow became a devastating strike to her shoulder. 

Tuning out the pain with everything else, Ket casually removed the blade from her shoulder and yanked the halberd from the man's stunned hands. He began to back away from her, his hands waving in defeat, his mouth gibbering in senseless pleas. She ignored that, too, and raised the Master Sword once more. The Blade easily passed through the man's vulnerable throat, and he stiffened. He grabbed the Sword in a useless attempt to free himself from it's hold as he suffocated on his own blood, the ruby liquid bubbling from his throat in a fountain of hot spray. 

His hands finally relaxed and Ket freed the Sword from the man's body, wiping the Blade clean on her pant leg. It was either that, or the man's soiled garments, and she figured the Sword would only be dirtier if she used the latter. 

Sheathing the Sword, she felt the magic drain from her body, leaving her hollow and exhausted, the full effects of the poison hitting her head on. She wavered and felt the blackness of unconsciousness rush up to meet her, when she remembered the Ocarina. Searching the ground with hazy eyes, she spotted the bag resting in a pool of bloody water by the body of one of the men. 

Bending over, she retrieved the bag and began to leave the alleyway, concentrating on each individual step. The world spun around her, and she knew she was not going to make it to the inn, but her heart refused to believe her brain and she pushed on, unable to quit. 

A flash of movement from the alleyway's entrance broke through her concentration, and she glanced up, the gesture sending the world into chaos. She heard a voice from far away yell out her name in surprise. She wanted to answer, but her strength failed her. Her muscles collapsed and she fell forward into the arms of the astonished person as she welcomed the oblivion her mind offered.

Elias stared in disbelief at the girl in his arms. Of all the people to run into, he had the luck to find Ket in this alley. Overhearing the sounds of fighting, he had rushed to the spot, heedless of the rain that poured in sheets. There had been reports of thieves and other low-lives taking advantage of the people in this town who had already lost so much, and he was not going to stand for it. When he found Ket emerging from the alley, her body soaked in blood and rain, her eyes unfocused, an open wound in her shoulder, Elias had yelled out her name involuntarily from the shock. She had collapsed in his arms then and still rested there. 

He picked her up completely and headed to the inn he was staying at with the men-at-arms that had accompanied him from their escape from the castle. When Impa and Ket had disappeared, he and the others had believed they were dead, or worse, held captive by the Dalitians. It seemed they were wrong, and Elias was never happier.

At the inn, he kicked the door open, unable to turn the knob with Ket in his arms. The occupants looked up curiously when he entered and one of his men, Owain, swiftly rose to help him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" came an angry voice from one of the tables in back. 

Elias glanced over in surprise to see a man in brown and a woman in tattered clothing rise and begin to march over to him. Owain stepped in front of him to bar the pair's way. "What business do you have?" the soldier demanded.

"That man's holding our friend," the woman stated, barely concealed fury flashing in her dark golden eyes. Elias recognized her instantly as a Gerudo. He remembered all the tales Impa had regaled him about the desert people, and he had met a few during court proceedings. The woman had the distinctive coloring and body type of the all female race. 

"And if you've hurt her, we'll return the favor ten fold," growled the man, not bothering to hide his anger. He was a human, and a warrior judging by his the sword at his hip and the way he carried himself. 

Owain was ready to cross swords with the two, but Elias halted him, saying, "We don't have time for this. She needs a healer, not a brawl in the middle of an inn." With that, he turned on his heel and headed to his room. Desarie was there, and he knew the young girl was an adept healer. She had studied under Gavarain's renowned healer, Tuvaren, and even possessed a touch of the lost art of healing magic. If anyone could fix Ket, it was Desarie.

He heard the three follow after him, their shouts filling the stairwell and giving him an instant headache. Reaching the top of the steps, he kicked at the door, using it as a replacement for a knock. The rickety door opened and a sloe-eyed female peeked out. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of Elias and his burden, and she immediately flung open the door, clearing the way for him. 

He stepped in and set Ket on the mattress, worry filling him when he noticed the way her head lolled from side to side when he moved her. She was completely unresponsive. "What happened?" Desarie asked, concern apparent on her petite face as she studied Ket's prone body. 

"I found her in an alley. She got in a fight with a group of thieves. The only wound I could see was the one on her shoulder."

Desarie's eyes unfocused, and she held her hands over Ket. "It's more then a shoulder wound," she said in a detached voice. "Something's impeding the healing process and confusing her senses." Her eyes refocused and she turned to Elias. "I think she must have been poisoned along with the wounds."

Elias sighed deeply. "Can you help her?"

"Of course, you needn't ask."

"I know, but I feel rude if I don't."

Desarie smiled at him. A loud curse from outside the room interrupted them and they both glanced over to find Owain entering the room, rubbing his head. "What happened?" Elias asked the soldier, rising from his spot by Ket's bed. 

Owain glared at the two who were beginning to enter. "We don't take no for an answer," the Gerudo said with a feral grin. "He wanted to keep us out, but we kindly refused."

Owain let out a scornful snort and gave an apologetic shrug to Elias. He waved it away and turned to the other two. "If you insist on being here, keep quiet."

"Alright Mr. High and Mighty," quipped the man, a belligerent expression apparent on his face. 

Elias ignored him and turned to Desarie. "Is there anything I can do?"

The raven-haired healer shook her head. "You should go back to the bar and wait there." She eyed the Gerudo for a moment, then said, "If you'll help me get her out of those soaked garments, I can begin to tend her wounds."

The Gerudo nodded and began to shove the men out the door. "Ok everybody. Out! Even you, Turrin."

The man, Turrin, scowled at the Gerudo but complied, heading out the door with the rest of them. 

Minab faced Desarie and said, "What next?"

"Help me undress her. And once that's done, I'll need bandages and boiling water."

Ket was in a dark place. She was unsure if her eyes were opened or closed, for even when she thought they were open, inky night still met her gaze. She struggled to pierce the veil of ebony and failed. 

Giving up, she let her body and mind go limp and soon she floated in a pool of nothingness. Her mind started to recede, and she wondered who she was, what she was. The questions plagued her, nagging at her. All she wanted was to forget it all, to lose herself in the void around her. 

She floated deep in the abyss when she felt a hand grab her. A voice broke through the stillness and a surge of anger raced through her. Someone was disturbing her solitude. She tried to push the voice away, but it was persistent. She gave up fighting the press of the vocal call, her strength a thing of the past. 

The voice came closer, bringing with it light and substance. Ket blinked her eyes owlishly in the sudden return of luminescence, the glare burning her vision. She tried to push the light away and was resisted again. "Let me alone," she mumbled, her words slurred and weak.

"I will not, you brainless twit!" snapped the voice. "You almost died, do you want me to let you return to the void? I'm sure the Spirit Realm would love to have you, but I'm not ready to give up my freedom just yet!"  
The words hit Ket like a smack across the face. Her thoughts slowly returned to her and she focused clearly for the first time. She stood in a land of endless white, the sky melting into the earth so that she could not tell up from down. The pure color was muted and soft, the light filling the realm not as harsh as she first thought. The red-haired man from her dreams stood before her, a furious look marring his features. He was the only source of color in the whole land; even Ket appeared washed out and pallid. 

"Where am I?" she asked, taking in her surroundings with wide eyes.

"Limbo, I guess you'd call it," said the man. "The drugs those idiot thieves hit you with are preventing your body from healing and you're dying. There's a healer trying to cure you, but the Master Sword is rejecting her magic. Since you were senseless, it regards all foreign magic as a potential source of danger and blocks it out."

"Is this where the dead go?"

"Have you been paying attention? No, this is a place between life and death. You have to decide if you wish to live or not, if you want to force your body to heal or not."

Her first thought was 'Of course I want to live!' But the more she thought about it, the more she became unsure. All the tales she had heard of the Spirit Realm were full of happiness and love. If she returned, all she had to look forward to was more fighting, more struggling to survive. She was the tool of people more powerful then her and she wanted to be free from her duties, to forget everything and just quit.

"I thought you were stronger then that," the man interjected into her ruminations. "I thought that when I first saw you, you would be a worthy adversary. Perhaps I was wrong if you can give up so easily."

"I'm tired-"

"Do you think no one else is exhausted?" he interrupted. "There are people out there who have it ten times harder then you. At least you are capable of making a difference, at least you can defend yourself from those that try to prey on others. Many don't have that chance. They rely on others such as yourself to defend them; will you deny them their right?"

Ket smiled wanly. "I never expected a self-righteous spiel from you."

"Neither did I."

"I'm sure you're more worried that if I die, you'll have no contact with the outside world. You'll be stuck in a void like this one forever."

"Perhaps you're right. But what I said before was true."

Sighing heavily, Ket said, "I know. And I will go back. On one condition."

"What's that?"

"You'll tell me your name."

He was surprised from her demand. "Why would you care who I am?"

"You live in my dreams. Of course I want to know who you are. Besides, despite your rude exterior, you don't seem all that bad. You're like me in a way, all alone."

His jaw tightened at her words, and for a second Ket thought he might explode with anger. Instead he took a shuddering breath and said, "I suppose you're right." He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked fearlessly into his hooded, golden eyes and saw herself reflected in them. "I will give some of my many names," he told her in a whisper that stirred her hair. Leaning closer until his mouth brushed against her ear, he said, "My name is synonymous with evil, hate, and pain. I am the destroyer of nations, the bringer of death. When I lived, others did not. I am the Bane of the Gerudo."

She felt him pull back and she started to protest. All he told her was a bunch of nonsense and gave her no real clue to his identity. But as soon as he stopped speaking, darkness engulfed her once more, and she raced through it until she hit a wall of sorts. Feeling rushed back to her and pain filled her senses. When she tried to breathe, her chest was filled with needles of fire. Every movement sent more lances of exquisite pain through her body and she yearned for the endless void of before. 

An excited yell broke through the ache and she heard an unfamiliar female voice call to someone. She tried to focus on the words, to piece together were she was and whom she was with, but her exhausted body failed her again and she slipped into a deep, healing sleep devoid of dreams.

Returning to consciousness once more, Ket cracked her eyes open, noting the sun that played on the far wall. The rain must be gone, she thought groggily. Trying to rise, she fell back as every portion of her body throbbed. She let out a groan and immediately heard someone approach her and place a damp towel on her forehead. 

She opened her eyes all the way and found herself staring into a pair of ebony orbs. They belonged to a girl with hair the same color as her eyes and she watched Ket with a concerned and open face. "We thought you were dead," the girl told Ket with a slight smile. "We got lucky, though. You came back to us."

"Where am I?" The words came out in a bare whisper but the girl heard them.

"You're in an inn in Gavarain. You were brought here because you were injured in a fight with thieves, the jerks. I helped heal you. My name's Desarie."

Ket smiled weakly at Desarie. She had an easy personality to like, and Ket found herself warming to the girl. "Thank you."

The slight healer waved away her appreciation. "I was glad to, believe me. Elias seems very found of you."

The words took a second to sink in. When they did, Ket jerked up, the towel flying from her head as she ignored her body's protests. "Did you say Elias?!"

Desarie backed away in surprise. "Yes. Is something the matter?"

Ket attempted to leave the bed and succeeded only in falling back onto it. "Where is he?" she demanded in the middle of wrestling with the blankets that managed to tangle around her.

"I think you should just wait and rest," Desarie advised, worry lining her face. "You shouldn't move so much, you'll reopen your wounds."

"I don't care," snapped Ket, ready to rip the sheet in two. "I need to see him."

"See who?" queried a voice from the doorway. Ket and Desarie both looked up to find Minab leaning on the door frame. 

"You're here too?" Ket said, taken aback. 

"This is the same inn we got rooms from."

"Really?"

Minab laughed at her shocked expression. "Yup."

"Oh. But I still need to see him," she said, renewing her fight with the bed linens. 

"Stubborn, isn't she," commented Minab with a wry glance at Desarie. 

The healer giggled. "Looks like it."

Ket glared at the two. "If you find this so amusing, you can leave."

"Now don't be like that," reprimanded Minab. "We spent all night saving your carcass, the least you can do is act grateful."

"I will, once I see Elias."

"You know the kid?" Minab asked, surprised.

"Yes, and it's very important I see him," Ket said, finally winning the struggle with the sheets. 

"He's downstairs if you want to talk to him," Desarie said. "But I suggest you dress before hand."

Ket glanced at her body and discovered she wore only bandages. Sighing heavily, she rewrapped the sheets round her body and asked the two, "Where are my clothes?"

"Probably in some trash bin," Minab said. "They were destroyed. You really did a number on yourself and those thieves, judging by the rips and stains on your outfit."

"They're dead," Ket said starkly. "They tried to take something of mine. Now where can I find a new set?"

Desarie had paled when Ket claimed the thieves were killed by her hand. She was edgy now, and seemed eager to leave. "I'll find some," the healer offered, and she darted from the room before anyone could protest.

"She must be new to death," commented Minab. Turning to Ket, she said, "How do you know this Elias fella?"

"He is a friend from Hyrule. I lost touch with him during the attack." Ket did not elaborate and Minab did not press for answers. They sat in silence, the lack of noise grating on Ket's nerves like sand but she refused to tell the Gerudo more. The less the woman knew, the less likely she could be sucked up into the whole messy affair.

When Desarie returned, Ket sighed quietly in relief. Minab left with the petite healer for the bar downstairs, giving the girl privacy to dress. The Gerudo had watched her with those unblinking eyes of hers, eyes that reminded Ket of a great bird of prey, as she exited the room. Ket was sure the woman could see through her, see everything she sought to hide.

Brushing the feelings away, Ket told her mind that the whole idea was stupid. She dressed in the dark breeches and tunic Desarie gave her, ignoring the sharp stabs of pain that threatened to knock her out once more, focusing instead on pulling her boots on and strapping the Master Sword to her side. For a heart pounding moment she thought she had lost the Ocarina again, but she found the leather bag on the small dresser nestled in the far corner and breathed a sigh of relief. 

After attaching the bag to her belt, she headed after the two women, feeling her stomach rumble angrily. She had not eaten since... What day was it, anyway? She would have to ask someone, but not until after she ate.

Leaving the rundown stairs behind, she entered the tavern and sat at the nearest table. Although she loathed to admit it, her body still felt fatigued and drained from the battle it had waged with the poison, and walking tired her out too fast. 

A woman came and took her order and Ket gazed at the inn, her thoughts quickly focusing inward. Where's Elias? And what in all the Sacred Realm does the Bane of Gerudo mean? The red haired man's words buzzed at her like angry gnats, and the harder she tried to brush them away, the more insistent they were at flying back. Lying jerk, she growled in her mind, the fatigue and hunger combining into a foul mood. She had wanted a straight answer from him, not some stupid riddle. She had her fill of those a long time ago. 

The lady set her plate under her nose, startling Ket from her reverie. Giving the woman a smile of thanks, she quickly shoveled the heap of food into her mouth, barely taking time to taste it. "If you're not careful, you're going to choke on that," said a voice, a voice Ket had thought she'd never hear again despite what the Sage and Impa had told her.

She did choke then, but not from the speed of her eating. A strong hand thumped her back, helping her to swallow and breathe. When she was capable of inhaling, she glanced behind her. Elias smiled slightly at her, his eyes the same twilight color they had always been. His face was leaner and he had his ruby-gold locks pulled into a tight tail at the base of his neck. His silken garments were replaced by a home-spun cotton jerkin and leather breeches. He looked like a man who had been tempered by fire, his body and mind honed by trials most were unable to survive. He was nothing like the obnoxious princeling she remembered. "Is that really you?" she said, unable to hold her words back.

He let out a low chuckle. "Yes, it's me, although I don't blame you for asking. Sometimes I hardly recognize myself when I look in a mirror."

Realizing she was staring and being blatantly rude, she stood up, ignoring the pain that bit into her shoulder as her wound flared up, and bowed her head slightly, the only show of respect she dared offer in the open. Elias acknowledged her with another smile, this one more grim. Her lack of display was a reminder of their situation, a reminder that every movement had to be guarded, carefully watched over lest the wrong person saw and took notice. "We need to talk," Ket said, forgetting her food as her problems rushed back to her. 

Elias nodded, saying, "I think we should take a walk."

Taking the hint, Ket left her half-finished meal behind and followed him out the door. The sun shone brilliantly from above, drying out the damp roads and houses. A brisk wind rushed through the city, reminding Ket of how close to the mountains they were. 

Elias started down the main boulevard and turned off quickly, heading down the back roads, his step sure and determined. Ket wondered how long the prince had lived in this town to have learned the terrain. 

They continued on, following the winding alleys until they came to an open square, hidden from prying eyes by the houses and city walls that surrounded it. The little square held a garden in the middle, the roses blooming within in full blossom, their ruby petals reminding Ket of flowing blood. She shudder at the thought, wondering if she would ever look at something as simple and beautiful as a flower without thinking of death first. 

Elias found a bench that rested against the stone wall and flopped down. Ket joined him, still watching the roses as the wind tousled their petals, scattering them across the stone floor. More spilled blood, thought Ket. She smiled grimly. It seems to be the only thing I can think of today.

"How did you get here?" asked Elias, his voice breaking into her thoughts. 

"By walking," she said. "I left the castle and headed here as soon as I knew where you were."

He turned to her, his dark eyes searching hers. "How did you know where to find me?"  
Ket heaved a deep sigh. "It's a rather long, complicated story, and I'm not sure I understand most of it myself. But I was sent here to give this to you." She dug into her belt pouch and withdrew the powder blue Ocarina, presenting the small flute to Elias. His eyes widened at the sight and he drew in a sharp breath. Taking the Ocarina from her, he bit back a quiet sob. 

Bowing her head, unable to look at the grieving prince anymore, she said, "I'm sorry I couldn't save her. I..." She trailed off, unable to convey her sorrow, the regret she still felt over Impa's death. A part of her knew that nothing she did would have saved the warrior woman, but another part still felt guilty, wondering if she had done something different, had changed one little detail, she could have saved Impa.

Elias brushed the tears brusquely from his face. "She wouldn't want me to cry," he said huskily. "And I know she wouldn't want you to feel responsible. She was a grown warrior, she knew her life would hold danger. I'm just glad she died far away from those Dalitian bastards."

Ket nodded in agreement, wiping away her own tears. "Maybe when this is over I can take you to her grave," she said, her eyes back to the roses, their ruby color drawing her to them. They were the color of blood, but blood did not have to mean death. Blood was the essence of life, like the flowers, and the new thought gave her slight hope. 

"I'd like that," Elias said with a small smile. He set the Ocarina in his own pouch and leaned against the stone wall. "I feel so old," he whispered to her. "I sometimes wonder if only a month or so has really passed by, that time has sped up without our knowledge. I sometimes wonder if I'll ever see my home again."

Ket was unable to formulate a reply, his words an echo of her own thoughts and secret fears. She only leaned back as he had, feeling the cold of the stone leech the heat from her skin, leaving her chilled. "What else has happened to you?" Elias asked.

What hasn't? she thought. She divulged the happenings of her past in spartan detail, not caring if he believed her or not. She felt relieved at being able to relate the occurrences to someone else, to let the worries she felt out into the open. Even if Elias scoffed at her tale, at least she had told him. 

When she finished, she studied him from the corner of her eye. He continued to stare out to the square at the roses that had enraptured her before. He remained silent for a while, his mind seeming distant and preoccupied. Ket began to wonder if he had even heard her when he said, "I don't know whether or not it's a good thing you're a Knight."

She looked at him, puzzled. He glanced at her, then went back to watching the roses. "If that is the Master Sword, then we're in a lot more trouble then I first believed."

"What do you mean?"

"The Sword's only needed in times of dire trouble. Its powers should not be needed for a simple siege on the castle. No, something else is wrong, something that is being hidden behind the Dalitian problem."

"That's what he said," murmured Ket, thinking of Rauru. "But I have no idea what."

"Neither do I, and I don't like the idea that I'm walking through all this with my eyes closed."

She nodded in agreement. "So what do we do now?"

"Plan on ways to take back the castle is my guess. Unless the Sage comes back to talk to you," he said, glancing at her, a funny smile on his face.

"What's so funny?" she asked, a hint of challenge in her voice.

"I just never thought you'd be a Knight. I mean, you're so..."

"What?" she demanded.

"Argumentative, stubborn, rude. Nothing like the faery-tale hero."

"Maybe that's because they're mainly guys."

"But that's not a problem for you. I mean you already look the part."

Letting out a indignant yell, Ket shoved Elias off the bench. He landed with a thud and sat there, looking up at her with a silly grin plastered on his face. "Serves you right," she said, sticking her tongue at him.

"No respect," Elias said, dragging himself to a standing position.

"Darn right," she quipped, rising herself and following after him as he began to walk off. "I didn't show any before and I'm not about to start now."

Elias shook his head. "Truly there is no hope for someone as rude as yourself," he said with mock solemnity. 

"Or for someone as arrogant as yourself," she said, returning the banter with a grin.

"You're lucky you're injured or I'd bop you one," he threatened.

"You couldn't touch me even if I wasn't hurt," she said. "I'm just that good."

The prince let out a laugh, his eyes dancing with mirth as they exchanged verbal blows. They neared the inn when he turned to her. "I'm glad you are here, Ket," he said with a solemn expression that was at odds with his previous happy attitude. "I know I acted like a jerk before, and I do apologize for it, but I am happy you're here. I think this is the first time in ages I've really laughed."

Ket looked up into his eyes, the deep color drawing her in. She smiled slightly and said, "I wasn't exactly easy to get along with either."

"True," he said, the happiness returning to his gaze. "But at least we didn't kill each other."

"Impa never gave us the chance," she said with a laugh.

As if acting on impulse, Elias gently wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, taking care not to jostle her injured shoulder. Ket returned the embrace, drinking in the security she found within his arms, enjoying the sensation of being held. It was not an experience she was used to. She tightened her grip on his slender body as she recalled all they had gone through, all the terror, the pain, and suffering of knowing their home was destroyed and there was nothing they could do to stop it from happening. 

She started when she felt hot tears hit her shoulder and realized she was also crying, the pent up emotions finally finding release in their embrace. She struggled to hold the tears back, afraid if she let the emotional wall she had built around her long ago crumble, she would never recover from the sorrow that would escape. She was saved from her internal fight when she heard a gruff voice say, "I'm not interrupting, am I?" 

She pulled back and found Turrin watching them, an unrecognizable emotion flaring in his eyes. She furrowed her brow as she studied him. I could almost swear he's upset, but why? she asked herself. Becoming aware of her scrutiny, the soldier said with a jab in Elias' direction, "You're wanted inside."

Elias nodded and stepped in, glancing back to Ket before he entered the inn's dark recesses. She watched him go, amazed at the complete change in his behavior. Maybe Impa was right when she said he was a sweetheart, she thought with grim humor. It just takes a war to bring it out.

Feeling eyes upon her, she turned to Turrin and said, "What?"

"He an old boyfriend or something?"

The idea was so absurd, Ket could not help but laugh. "No, he's a friend. We got separated during the attack. I'm glad he's alive."

"Oh." The flat tone of his voice alerted her, and she said, "What's wrong?"

He jerked as if she had hit him. Letting out a humorless chuckle, he said, "Nothing."

Liar, she said in her mind. But if he did not want to tell her, she was not going to press for the truth. She knew she would hate the invasion of privacy, so she left it alone.

Giving Turrin one last glance, she entered the inn. She spotted Elias deep in conversation with a man, most likely one of his soldiers. She did not want to disturb them and was heading back to her room when Minab hailed her from the bar. Accepting the Gerudo's loud offer, she walked over to where Minab sat and plopped down beside her. The woman handed her a glass and a plate filled with bread. "The least you can do is eat this," she ordered. 

Ket obeyed, giving her a wide grin. "Anything else mother?"

Minab glared at her, then gave up as her mouth twitched into a smile. "Running around like you do, even after being nearly sliced in two, someone needs to make sure you eat."

Chuckling, Ket devoured the food in front of her, savoring the taste as if it were a king's feast and not the paltry meal she knew it to be. When she finished, she looked up to find Minab studying her, her eyes seeming to search into her soul, as if the Gerudo could discern her every secret if only she looked hard enough. "Yes?" Ket asked mildly, uneasy at being looked over like a troublesome puzzle.

Minab hesitated, then said, "Why did you come here?"

"To find my friend," she answered truthfully.

"Maybe," Minab said. "But there's more to it."

Ket focused back to the plate before her. "Maybe. But it's not something you need to concern yourself over."

"I see." Ket looked up in surprise, startled at the cold tone in the Gerudo's voice. Minab pushed away from the bar and stood up, her face pinched with anger. "It seems even you believe I'm nothing more then a dishonorable thief. I don't know why I should have believed differently, that you were different, that you were someone I could trust and who would return the favor."

Ket watched the Gerudo stalk off, regret gnawing at her conscience. She wanted to tell her, but it was not her place and she refused to put Elias in any more danger, even if it meant hurting the Gerudo's feelings. She was a little surprised that Minab had thought she was trustworthy. She had only known the woman for a few weeks and still regarded her travel companions as strangers. She knew next to nothing about them and vice versa. She wondered if they even knew her true name and not the pseudonym she had given Turrin the first time they met. 

Leaving the bar, she headed for the door, the idea of being stuck in the inn leaving her feeling claustrophobic and antsy. She wanted to be outside and away from these people that confused her and left her feeling guilty because she could not be truthful with anyone save Elias. 

As she exited the inn, she caught sight of Turrin deep in conversation with Desarie, their heads close together as they talked. She wondered what the two could talk so intimately about after meeting only a day or so ago. 

Shrugging her shoulders, she dismissed the thought and concentrated on the cool, clean wind that blew past her, lifting her hair in tendrils and blowing the raw scent of rain to her. Although the sky was clear, it seemed another storm was on its way.

After wandering around the town, her exhausted body began to slow her down despite her best attempts to ignore its painful protests. She stopped by the inn's stable to check on Zephyr before heading back, the rain the wind hinted about finally hovering above them, waiting within the bowels of the thick storm clouds that filled the sky. 

Inside the inn, she avoided everyone and headed straight for her room, the urge to sleep overpowering. Once inside the sanctity of her bedroom, she flopped onto the bed, not bothering to undress or even remove the Sword and scabbard around her waist. The instant her head hit the pillow, her body took over and she fell into a deep sleep. 

A soft cooing filled her ears, dragging Ket from her dreams and into the waking world. Lifting her head from her pillow, she saw Desarie, her back to Ket, standing before the window, a pair of light gray birds resting on her hands. She was talking softly to them, her voice blending with the birds' low calls, giving Ket the impression she was communicating in their language. 

As she sat up, her movements startled the birds and they flew out they open window, leaving feathers in their wake. Desarie spun around, her eyes wide. Giving a sheepish grin, Ket said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten them away."

Desarie relaxed. "That's alright. They're just not used to others."

"Are they your birds?"

Nodding, the healer said, "Yes, I found them as hatchlings. Someone disturbed their nest and the parents had abandoned them. I took them in and they adopted me as their family."

"What species are they?"

"Doves, they're pretty common around here." She smiled brightly, her cheery expression lighting the room more then the sun that filtered in. Her smile faltered as she said, "Oh, but I didn't mean to wake you."

Ket waved it away, saying, "It's not a problem. I need to get up anyway or I'll stay asleep for the rest of the day."

"But you need to rest," protested Desarie. "Elias asked me to stay here and watch over you to make sure you're alright when you came back and went straight to your room. We weren't sure if you got hurt again or not."

"I don't get into trouble that often."

"Coulda' fooled me," remarked a voice from the doorway. Turrin leaned against the frame, a mocking grin dancing on his face.

Ket tossed a pillow in his direction. "Funny."

"I thought it was," he said, catching the pillow before it could make contact with his face. He threw it back at her and stepped into the room.

"Ever hear of knocking?" Ket said with a frown.

"Nope. I'm not here to talk to you anyway. I need to speak to Desarie."

The healer turned to him, a surprised look on her petite features. "Alright," she said hesitantly. Turning to Ket, she said, "If you'll excuse me."

She followed Turrin out the door, Ket watching them in confusion. What would Turrin possibly have to say to her? They'd only met a little while ago and he had been brusque to all of them, Minab and herself included. Maybe he's sweet on her, she thought with an amused grin. 

Rising from her bed, she stretched languidly, enjoying the pull of her muscles and the hot sun that shone in and relaxed her. Peeking her head out the window, she saw that the rain clouds from before finally vanished, leaving the sky a clear, vibrant blue. Nothing like a late summer day, she thought with a cheerful smile.

She left her room and headed downstairs, eager for another meal. In the inn, she saw Elias and Minab talking animatedly while a sandy haired man watched with amusement. She walked over to their table, catching bits and pieces of their discussion as she neared. "But if you've read the Book of Mudora, you'd know that the stories are true," stated Elias, his face set as Minab shook her head.

"But only royalty and great scholars have read the Book," she said. 

Elias winced slightly, realizing his error. "Maybe so, but the legends have been around forever. They can't be fake and have enough power to stay around for generations."

"It's only got the power of hope," she returned. "People want them to be true and so they are because they carry the force of all that belief and desire behind them."

"What are you talking about?" broke in Ket, sitting down beside the sandy haired man.

"The Triforce; if it's real or not," Minab informed her. "I don't think it is, but yon dreamer here does."

"I'm not a dreamer, and it is real."

"Have you ever seen it?" challenged the Gerudo.

"Well, no, but that's like saying if air exists. You don't see it, but it's still there."

"But I can breathe in air, I can smell it, sometimes feel it. You have no physical proof other then a few ancient lines in a decrepit book to prove the Triforce's existence."

Ket exchanged amused glances with the other man. "We could be here for a while," he said with a grin.

"I agree. My name's Ket, what's yours?"

"Owain."

"Are you an old friend of Elias'?" she asked, the question implying whether he knew the prince from the castle or not.

Owain eyed her thoughtfully, then said, "Yes. You?"

"Sorta. We didn't have a whole lot of time to get to know each other before the attack."

"I see." A thought occurred to him. "Were you the one with Impa?"

Her good mood left her for a moment. "Yes, I was."

Owain understood her change. "There was nothing you could have done."

"I know, but it still hurts," she said softly. The quiet alerted her and she glanced up to find Elias and Minab watching them. 

"You know, that's the first time I've ever heard your name," Minab said, her tone carefully neutral.

Ket only smiled wryly and Elias picked up the Triforce debate, steering the conversation away from dangerous ground. "I still say it's real," he goaded her and Minab took the bait. 

"You're only dreaming," she said and Ket settled back to enjoy the show.

Weeks passed by and summer slipped into fall, the already cool mountain air turning frosty, bringing the threat of winter to the village. Try as they might, neither Elias nor Ket could think of a solution on how to retake the castle. They had only a handful of fighters, not counting any others they could find if they asked the villagers. The Dalitians had thousands of well trained soldiers on their side. Despite her attempts to think positively, Ket began to lose hope with each passing day. She could offer nothing for the solution and she felt like a third wheel, adding nothing to the discussions they held away from prying ears. 

Turrin and Minab stayed around, coming and going as they pleased, never giving Ket an explanation as to why they did not look for better towns when she pressed them. She did not like to admit it, even to herself, but she was glad they stayed, even Turrin. Minab was quickly becoming a sister to her, the Gerudo constantly watching out for her and even teaching her a few thieving tricks. She enjoyed the lessons as they took away the boredom she felt from each uneventful day. 

Turrin acted as her sparring partner, keeping her sword skills honed. Impa had not returned to Ket, and while the boy was not up to the silver-haired warrior's skills, he was adept with a blade and provided a challenge for her. She began to forget he was a Dalitian at all and regarded him as a close friend, despite his coarse attitude. 

She stood next to Zephyr on a bitterly cold day, the wind gusting along the city streets and snatching at her clothes. She wore wool lined breeches and a long-sleeved wool shirt, heavy fur lined boots, gloves, and thick woolen cloak, their dark colors blending into the twilight that had begun to descend upon the land. 

Her new clothes were thanks to Elias, the prince somehow finding a way to purchase the clothing for all of them, though Ket did not know how. He swore he got them through legit methods after Minab joked he must have been a wily thief to steal all those garments and not get caught. Ket had laughed hard at the shocked look on his face as he spluttered out his protests. However he got them, she thought as she absently stroked Zephyr's thick winter fur, I'm glad he did. It's freezing out.

Hearing movement behind her, Ket turned to the stable that sat in its cozy nook behind the inn. She saw Desarie emerge from the warm barn, her doves pressed against her body to conserve heat. Desarie was a puzzle to Ket. She was always cheery and sweet, and she treated everyone with kindness, but every time Ket saw her, she felt as if she could see only a part of the girl, as if the sloe-eyed healer hid behind a mask. She had told Elias about it and he had said it was probably her magic. While Desarie only had a small amount, the power was unlike the Sword's and the Sword must be reacting to the strangeness. She did not disagree with him, and knew there was no other explanation, even if she did not believe the solution. 

Desarie also puzzled her because of her relationship with Turrin. On some days, Ket was sure they were lovers, the way they talked so close together for hours. But on other days they seemed to avoid each other completely, and when Minab commented on it, they had both adamantly denied her accusations.

The healer made her way to the inn. She did not notice Ket for she made no move to greet her, instead heading straight inside, a strangely focused and grim look on her face. 

Ket watched her go, then turned back to the roads as Zephyr leaned into her caresses. She wished someone would tell her what she was supposed to do now. She knew the old Sage had told her that once she joined Elias they could take the castle, but she had no idea what method the Sage wanted her to use. There was no way they had any chance to regain their home with their meager numbers. Even with the Master Sword, she would not be able to take on an entire army. She was not invincible. 

Sighing heavily, she felt the bite of the wind strike her face as she met it head on, feeling the freezing air numb her ears and howl into them, its mournful cry sending shivers down her back. She shifted uneasily and rested her hand on the Sword's hilt.

Even with the leather glove, her hand instantly froze as she touched the icy handle. She winced slightly and flexed her hand, pushing her warm blood to her fingers. She did not like this weather and the wind made her feel anxious. It seemed as if it hid something, as if by wailing loud enough, the gusting gale could keep its secrets from her. She tried to shake the feeling, but it remained despite her best attempts.

She began to mount Zephyr, hoping that while riding she could forget that nagging feeling of unease, when she felt a wave of vertigo. Her eyes opened wide and she clutched the stallion's mane, keeping her body upright with the strength of her will. Her breath hitched in her chest and she nearly fainted, the world spinning before her no matter how hard she tried to focus. Her hands began to lose their hold on the palomino's creamy mane when arms encircled her and held her upright. She leaned into the person's hold, grateful for the sense of stability they gave her in the topsy-turvy world she had fallen into. 

As her breath steadied and the land settled beneath her feet, she lifted her head from its position on her savior's chest and saw Turrin watching her, concern apparent in his emerald eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I think so, I was just dizzy for a moment." She tried to stand on her own and quickly discovered it was impossible. Her legs refused to bear her weight. "Has this ever happened before?" Turrin asked, his hold never wavering.

"No, I don't..." she trailed off as she remembered a time when she did feel sick, as if the world spun around her, changing everything she knew to be true into a twisted, surreal land as the earth tilted on its axis. Her heart thudded in her chest, her mouth going dry, her eyes widening further. "Oh great Goddesses," she breathed, horror apparent on her face. She pushed off of Turrin and forced steel into her limbs. If her feelings stemmed from the same problem as the last, this was not the time for weakness. "What's the matter?" Turrin called after her as she raced to the inn.

"Everything," she muttered darkly, her legs eating at the distance that separated her from Elias. She burst into the inn and raced down the hall, nearly colliding with a waitress as she dove into the dining area. She found Elias there, Owain and Minab hovering above him as he lay unconscious on the floor, his face ashen in the torch light. "Owain, get him up now!" she ordered, dashing over to them.

He looked at her, puzzled. "Why?"

"Just do it!" She faced Minab and said, "You should probably leave here if you want to avoid trouble."

The Gerudo studied her for a moment, then slowly shook her head. "I'll stay."

"You don't understand. We're about to be invaded. Leave or you'll get killed!"

A slow smile spread across Minab's face. "I know, but I'm staying. I didn't come all this way to abandon you now when it finally gets interesting."

Ket wanted to protest further, but time would not allow it. Instead she helped Owain awaken the prince. Elias revived easily, and the look he gave Ket told her he understood the situation. "I should be grateful we got this much time free," he said with a dark grin. 

"Do you have anything to use as a weapon?" Ket asked him, drawing the Master Sword simultaneously.

He nodded. "Owain, get them now and alert the others."

The soldier scrambled to obey, still confused by the recent happenings but willing to follow his prince's orders no matter what. As he left, Ket made sure Elias was steady on his feet. "We should be outside now," she said to him, her face tight with worry and fear. 

He nodded in agreement, and they headed for the back entrance, Minab quickly following. Once back in the autumn air, evening greeted them. The sun had fully set while Ket ran inside, bringing with it the full force of the gusting wind. It tore at her clothes, forcing the breath back into her chest and driving knives of cold into her skin. 

Ignoring the icy temperature, Ket whistled sharply for Zephyr and was rewarded with a sharp whinny. The stallion raced over to her, his nostrils distended, his eyes rolling. She patted his neck in a vain effort to calm him and was ready to leave without Owain when the man burst outside, accompanied by a few others, all who bore swords, pikes, or bows. Owain himself had a sword strapped to one hip and a odd bow with a quiver full of arrows in his arms. The contraption consisted of a long stock that had a bow strapped to the top. A kind of rounded piece of pliable metal sat at the end before where the arrow rested. He gave Elias the strange bow and quiver and the prince quickly strapped the leather quiver to his back. "I see you never figured out the blade," Ket said with a tight smile. "What is that thing?"

"Why bother to learn the sword when I can pick them off at a distance?" he said, trying to recapture his earlier light tone. Hefting the weapon, he said, "This is a crossbow. It's a new invention I found in Kakariko before the town was massacred. The arrow sits on the stock and the limbs, which is what the weapon smith called the arms that hold the arrow back. The thing at the end is called the stirrup and it's what you use to pull the limbs back and nock the bolt, which is the name for a crossbow arrow."

"This is all really amazing," broke in Minab. "But I think we have something more pressing to deal with."

"Always spoiling the fun," quipped Ket.

Minab eyed her with a smile and headed after the other soldiers. 

They started to rush off for the streets and leave the inn behind but they discovered their path was barred. A line of Dalitian soldiers blocked their way, their bared steel gleaming in the meager light from the torches on the street and surrounding inn's walls. Ket bit back a curse and held herself ready. She would not let them take her prince while she still breathed. 

The other Hylian soldiers thought the same, for they all unsheathed their weapons and kept Elias behind them, offering him the safest position. Ket stood in front of them all, silently cursing the force that had warned her before hand. If only it had told about this sooner, when it would have made a difference, she growled silently. Same as last time. Even then I didn't remember the dream until the castle was under attack and it was too late. 

"We've come for Prince Elias," stated a soldier from the middle of their line, the dark cloak decorated with silver stripes at the high collar the only sign he held any rank.

"Good for you," muttered a Hylian soldier from behind her. Ket grinned from the comment. At least they had spirit to make up for the lack of numbers. 

She focused back to the ensuing battle, mentally counting the soldiers as she delved into the Sword's magic, wrapping it around her until she felt it vibrate throughout her body. They were outnumbered badly, but she would do her best to even the odds. 

She set the Blade into a guard position, the light from the flames dancing across the steel, her eyes alit with their own fire. She heard a noise from beside her and knew instinctively it was Minab, the Gerudo ready to fight with the pair of long daggers she held in her hands. Elias had his bow drawn and ready and everyone waited for the moment when the opposite side would attack first, their bodies poised and ready to fight, frozen in a deadly tableau.

The first move came from the Dalitian side as the soldiers broke their line and rushed forward. Elias began to fire into their ranks, picking them off as they neared. The Hylians waited until they were forced to engage the enemy, letting the prince fire for as long as possible. Once they entered the fray, they knew he would not be able to strike down his foes unless they were right at him without risking their own lives. 

Ket engaged in battle with the first brown clad body she met. The magic narrowed her focus until all that was left was her and the Sword slicing through giving flesh. The sound of battle cries filled the inn's courtyard, ringing against the stone and filling the air. Ket remained silent, her only war cry the sound of the Master Sword piercing her opponent's skin and entering his heart. 

She cut a swathe through their ranks, easily killing everything in her path, her mind focused only on her enemy and his imminent death. The Hylian soldiers, encouraged by her success, strove harder, pushing back the Dalitians until their defeat was nigh. 

Ket had nearly reached the last line of soldiers, the break of their line near, when she came face to face with another Dalitian soldier. She stopped, her focus shattered as a pair of determined emerald eyes met her own. Minab skidded to a halt beside her, and she let out a hiss of rage. "I should have known he'd do something," the Gerudo growled.

"But it wasn't his idea," said a voice from the shadows behind him. Desarie stepped out, a decidedly smug look marring her normally sweet features. 

"You?" Minab spat out. "But why? And how?"

"The how is easy," said Desarie and realization hit Ket too late. 

"The doves," she said hollowly. "You used your doves to send the Dalitians messages."

"Right. Their as easy to train as pigeons and they're very handy, don't you think?" The smile on her face sickened Ket and she wondered how the healer had hid her real plans from them.

"But the real reason I finally decided to send for the soldiers was him," Desarie said, looping an arm around Turrin who continued to hold his blade ready. "You see, I was never truly sure if the Dalitians would honor their promise to reward me if I discovered the prince's whereabouts, but now that I have a Dalitian to back me up, there's no way they'll refuse me."

"You bastards!" Minab ground out, her golden eyes flashing dangerously as she advanced on them, her daggers clenched in hands that trembled with rage. "I ought to skin you both alive!"  
Ket held out an arm, barring the livid Gerudo's way. "What are you doing Ket?" Minab asked, astounded. 

Ket studied Turrin's face, then said, "I can't kill him for something I would have done."

"You're not making sense," Minab said, and even Desarie looked at her askance.

"Maybe not. But I know why he betrayed us. His loyalty is to his country first and it's the same with me. I know I'd betray you all if it would ensure my land was restored, and I can't condemn him knowing I'd do the same."

Turrin showed emotion for the first time. "Then you're dead, you idiot!" he snarled out.

Ket smiled then, her grin wild and reckless. "Maybe so, but that's the way it is for me. But I never said I'd let the rest of you live, and I only said I wouldn't kill you, not that I wouldn't knock you senseless."

"You can try," he said mockingly, shoving Desarie out of his way. 

Minab quickly cornered the healer and made sure she stayed put, trying to watch the fight and keep an eye on her at the same time. The girl made no move to escape, caught up in the rush of the battle, unable to turn away as the once allies charged forward, their blades a whirl of movement in the flickering light. A wave of tainted air hit her and she reeled back, her eyes pulled from the fight and to the source of the growing light. The inn they stayed at was in flames, the burning inferno lighting the night, the fire licking at the building as it consumed more of the wooden structure with every passing minute. She wondered if the Dalitians had set the inn aflame, or the Hylians. She hoped those still inside were able to escape. 

Ket was grateful for the time she had spent sparring Turrin. The past battles gave her an advantage, allowing her to know his moves and plot his attacks. She wanted to end this fight quickly. The rest of the soldiers might be in need of her help and she could not waste her time here. 

They clashed again, the steel sending sparks into the night air, accompanied by the embers thrown off by the burning inn. But the inferno the building had become was not important to her. Elias was outside and in no danger of being burned, and that was all that mattered. If others were trapped inside she would only pray their end was a swift one. She would spend no time playing the hero and intended to crush the Dalitian usurpers into the ground, mixing their broken, bleeding bodies with the red clay of the earth. 

Turrin fell back and began to circle her warily, his eyes searching for an opening, the ruddy light of the blaze bathing his body, as if the fire prophesized his death. Ket felt an inward shudder at the thought, quickly banishing it before it had a chance to register. She wanted nothing to distract her. 

Finding an opening in her guard, Turrin darted in, ready to strike a finishing blow and end the fight. Ket let a small grin dance across her lips. He fell for her trick, taking the free opening she offered him, luring him in to her. 

He hesitated as he caught sight of her smile and she attacked. Drawing the power from the Master Sword, she channeled her energy and forced it out, not knowing if her actions constituted as a true spell and not caring. The energy built around her and when the power reached a fever pitch, she released it, forging a link between her mind and Turrin's, opening him up to her magical attack. 

The force of the energy connecting with his mind knocked him to the ground, his body still twitching slightly as his brain reeled from the shock she delivered to his nervous system. She allowed herself one more quick smile before turning back to the fray, eager to kill off the rest of the Dalitians and leave.

Desarie watched Turrin's prone body, unable to believe the Hylian had just flattened him without lifting a hand. It must be magic, she thought, her mind quickly drawing its conclusions. Another thought struck her, and she smiled at the idea. If what she did effected the body, then I can do it. I have the power; this should be easy. Now I need someone to try this on, she mused and her eyes fell on the Gerudo who still guarded her. 

Making sure her keeper was not aware of her intentions, Desarie pulled her powers to her, relishing the feel of the magic swirling inside her. She knew she had only a meager amount, but maybe it was enough anyway. 

She used her will to compress her magic into a small ball and whispered her commands to it, imposing her desire onto the orb of power and with a quick, mental jerk, she released it. For a sickening minute it seemed her power failed her, but the Gerudo stiffened, her body rigid, fighting against the invasion of the unwelcome magic before she joined Turrin on the ground. 

Desarie let out a laugh of sheer delight. If she could knock down the entire Hylian force here, the Dalitians would reward her doubly. She peered through the roiling cloud of smoke that enveloped the inn's courtyard, trying to discern which was a Hylian and which was Dalitian. Despite their claims otherwise, they were very similar in appearance, she realized with a touch of humor. 

A shout to her left caught her attention and she turned to see Ket, the Hylian she had tried to save. Even though Ket had agreed herself, she knew it was not her healing magic that had brought the girl back from death's grasping hands. She could not even touch the girl magically; a barrier of immeasurable strength had surrounded her as she fought for life, unconscious on the inn's tiny bed. Desarie never could figure out the source of her magic, for it did not carry the essence of the girl. All magic that stemmed from a living being carried a trace of the source's life with it, separating each bit of magic, making it easy to tell all the different traces apart. But the magic that had surrounded Ket that night remained an enigma to her.

The Hylian easily dispatched the Dalitian soldier she fought against, ready for the next victim before the sword she held left the corpse's still warm flesh. Desarie could see that she was the driving force behind the Hylian offense. Without her, the Dalitians would have no problem finishing off the rest of the struggling soldiers. I can't hit all of them in all this smoke, she thought. But if I get her, then we win. Her mind made up, she readied another blast of magic. 

Ket finished off another Dalitian, kicking the body out of her way as she pressed on, making her way to the cluster of fighting soldiers encircled by a wreathe of fire. She knew Elias was there and she had to reach him. With her help, they could break through the Dalitians and escape the hell this small courtyard had become. 

Another Dalite soldier attempted to engage her and she cut him down before he made a move. She no longer noticed the soldiers, her mind centered on reaching Elias. Anyone that came between her and her goal was dead. There was no room for mercy. 

She neared the cluster when a trace of unease broke through her focus. Startled, she glanced around like a doe flushed from the forest, alert for any sign of danger. None appeared and she started to relax when a shock of unknown energy hit her full on, bursting through her defenses and sending her mind reeling into the dark. 

Desarie wanted to shout to the heavens. She did it! She actually broke through the shield that surrounded Ket and knocked her senseless. But she could not shout. Her strength had vanished, pulled away from her body with the magic she had released. Her body felt cold despite the heat that rose from the inn and she sank to the ground, her legs unable to support her weight. She wanted to laugh, but that required too much energy, too. It seemed she was too ambitious. Her master, Tuvaren, had warned her about her overzealous desire to succeed. She should have listened to him. Now it was too late. Hind sight's always crystal clear, she mused, traces of the unspoken humor laced through her thoughts. 

The stone floor pressed against her cheek as she stretched out on the ground, unable to force her body erect. She had drained every last drop of her power into that blow, knowing that anything less would only anger the Hylian and alert her to what Desarie had planned. But now there was nothing left for her body to use to perform its functions and keep her alive. Her lungs hitched one last time as her heart slowed to a stop, tears of regret flowing down her cheeks. How funny, she thought as her mind slipped away from her dying body, that I still have the energy to cry but not breathe.

Ket awoke with a start, the pain in her head throbbing in time with her heartbeat. She tried to will her heart to stop in the hope her headache would die with it, but her heart refused, clinging to life as tenaciously as ever. She let out a groan and sat up, her hand rubbing across her forehead as she took in her surroundings. Dark, stone walls enclosed her and blocked out any hint of sunlight. No trace of direct light shone anywhere, the only source of luminescence the gleam coming from under the crack of a door, lending just enough light to see. 

She sat on a pile of dirty straw, the mold coalescing on it telling her that the straw was probably older then she was. Besides the small lump of dried grass, nothing else broke the lines of the walls. She was alone in a dungeon, her hazy mind gathered. She flopped back to the straw, unmindful of the smell that arose from it or the increase in pain her sudden movement caused. She wanted to scream, to force out all her anger into the open, but instead stifled her cries, biting her lip fiercely and drawing the copper tang of blood into her mouth. 

She had failed him, failed all of Hyrule. She had allowed herself to fall prey to enemy attack and doomed their country in the process. If Elias wasn't dead yet, she'd be the most astonished of all. 

A hot tear of rage trickled down her cheek, tracing the line of her jaw before falling. She pounded her fist on the ground, cursing her ineptness as she wished the Goddesses would kill her know. She could never face another Hylian again, knowing she had single handily cursed their country to live under Dalitian rule for the rest of their lives. 

She was still lying there when the door to her cell opened. The sudden flare of light assaulted her eyes, and she squeezed them shut to block out the offending glare. Rough hands grabbed her and held her upright, forcing her to walk. She felt a trace of hope. Maybe they would kill her and end the endless whirl of guilt that plagued her, eating at her like acid. 

As her eyes adjusted, she found herself walking between two Dalite soldiers, their eyes focused forward, not bothering to acknowledge her existence. Ket ignored them in turn, instead taking in the slate gray of the hallway walls. An engraving of the Triforce above one of the doorways that lined the hall grabbed her attention. We must be in Hyrule Castle, she realized. How long have I been out?

They continued on their way, eventually leaving the castle walls and entering outside. The sun shone from between a shroud of clouds, the wispy vapors turning the sky a pallid gray, adding to the brushing of snow that graced the ground. All around her, everything was colored in monotones, the threat of winter no longer a threat, but instead a reality. 

As they left the castle grounds completely and headed to the city, she wondered where they were taking her. Maybe their going to publicly execute me, she thought, the idea bringing only a sense of shame, not of fear. She was prepared to die, had been so the moment she had touched the Master Sword. She only wished the people of Hyrule that had survived the attack would not have to witness her death and failure in protecting them and their land. 

Entering the city limits, the soldiers steered her in the direction of the Temple of Time. The holy building's gray masonry blended in perfectly with the winter scenery, adding to the feeling of desolateness that gathered around Ket like a shroud. 

Inside the Temple, she found the pillars of candles that lined the stone walls alit in their sconces, the flickering light doing little to dispel the gloom. A man stood before the Temple's altar and to the side waited more Dalitian guards and... Her eyes widened in shock and her body froze despite the rough pushes of her own guards. 

For a moment she knew she was going to break down and sob. Instead, she reined in her emotions and darted forward, ignoring the yells of protest from behind her. Skidding on the slick marble floor, she slid to a stop and sank to her knees, reaching out a hand to clasp Elias' in return. The prince smiled at her, his eyes shadowed, his face lined, adding years to his normally youthful facade. 

Ket returned the grin before a sharp blow knocked her to the side. She glared up at the Dalitian who attacked her and was ready to return the strike. Elias caught her eye and gave a subtle shake of his head. Ket stilled, ready to suffer this humiliation for her prince. "If you do that again," growled the soldier, "You're dead. The only reason I didn't kill you when I first saw you is because of orders."

Ket remained silent, ignoring the soldier as if he did not exist, instead studying the man before the altar. He was tall, even for a Dalitian, and his pale blond hair looked white against the pale walls of the Temple. He wore clothing made of rich silks and finely-spun wool, his only show of wealth. Clearly he was a man of rank. Maybe he was the one who ordered their lives spared, for now, but why and what were they doing in the Temple? 

Time seemed to stretch into eternity as she sat on the cold, unyielding floor, unable to turn away from the man before her. He had a regal bearing to him and power seemed to cling to him like a cloak. The deferential attitude of the soldiers heightened the sense, and Ket wondered who he was. 

The man turned away from the altar and whispered an order to one of the soldiers who stood close to him. The soldier dashed off on some errand and the man shifted his attention to Ket and Elias. He smiled brightly, his eyes lighting with pleasure. A nervous chill raced down her spine. His eyes were unreal. They reflected crimson in the candlelight, adding an unholy gleam to his angelic face. 

"I am so glad to see you here," he greeted them, his arms spread wide in welcome. 

Ket and Elias remained silent, unwilling to give anything to the stranger. "Come now, is that anyway to treat your host?" He waved his finger back in forth, saying, "That's not very polite. I expected better manners from a crown prince."

Elias shot a heated glare at him, but refused to answer. "I figured it would be like this," sighed the man. "But I hoped you would be more pleasant. Oh well, such is life."

Ket stared at the man incredulously. Did he actually expect them to chat as if they were old friends? The man continued on, unmindful of the wondering looks she and Elias gave him. "You see, I need your help, and I was hoping you would be kind enough to offer it to me."

Elias finally broke the silence. "Why would I help you with anything?"

"As a show of friendship," the white-haired man said with a smile.

"I'd rather die then help you," he spat out, his violet eyes narrowing in rage and hate.

The man frowned. "I do wish you'd be more cooperative. I will receive your aid no matter what. I was hoping we would do it the easy way, though."

"I already gave my answer, you Dalitian bastard. Go to hell."

"Such words from a prince," the man said, feigning shock. "I do believe you have spent too much time with the peasants." He smiled then, his bloody hued eyes lighting up. "Well, then I guess it's the hard way."

He advanced on them and Ket was prepared to attack the man if he made a single threatening gesture to Elias. But instead of walking over to where the prince sat, he stepped over to Ket and sank to her level. He reached out and tried to touch her face, but she evaded his hand, giving him a warning scowl as she moved away. "My, my, are all Hylians as rude as you two?" he asked, his eyes taking in every movement she made. 

They stayed silent, unsure of this man. He reached out again and before Ket could dart away, he had her chin clasped firmly in his hand, his grip as hard as steel. She glaring fiercely at him and he laughed. "Such eyes do you have," he said. "You could crack stone with that glare. But luckily I am harder then stone."

He turned to Elias, his hand still gripping Ket's chin. "If you do not want to help me, then I plan to keep myself occupied other ways." Glancing at Ket again, he smiled. "I could have a lot of fun with you."

Ket's face remained set in a glare, refusing to show the fear his words called forth. Elias bowed his head, saying, "What do you want?"

Letting go of Ket, the man said, "Now that's much better." He rose, saying, "If you'll follow me, my prince."

Elias stood up and Ket followed him. A guard made a move to stop her but the man stopped him. "She may come too, if she wishes."

The man walked to the altar and halted there. "First off, I need you to read the inscription here."

Elias glanced at him, then turned to the altar. "I can't translate it all, but it reads, 'Place the three stones of the world here' and... I can't read that part. The rest reads, 'song of eternity', no, that's not right. 'Song of time', that's what it means." He looked at the man and asked, "Why do you want to know this?"

He only gave him a sly smile and turned to the altar. "So I do need the three Stones after all." He stepped back from the altar. "Have you brought them yet?" he called out to the soldiers who milled at the back of the Temple.

One soldier, his features worn from the sun and time, came forward. "Yes, my lord, we have."

His face split into a pleased smile. "Well then bring them to me."

The soldier nodded and returned to the rear of the Temple. He came back, carrying a satchel in his calloused hands. He presented the bag to the white-haired man and retreated as soon as the bag left his grip. The man watched, an amused expression dancing across his face before turning back to the altar. 

Opening the satchel, he extracted three gems, each glowing with their own internal light. Ket watched in amazement as he produced a sapphire, an emerald, and a ruby, each of the finest cut and the size of her spread palm. The gems slipped into the three indentations on the altar easily, as if they belonged there. "Now for the last step," the man whispered, his voice hoarse with suppressed excitement. 

He spun around and grabbed Elias's shoulder. "Play the Song now!"

Elias stared at him. A look of complete horror spread across his face and he wrenched out of the man's grip and backed away. "No! Are you insane?! I would never breach the seal for any reason!"

Ket was completely lost. Elias obviously understood what was occurring, but she did not. Why did the man need those three gems, and why did he need Elias to play a song? Did he enjoy music?

"You will play the Song," the man said in a low voice. A poisonous smile flickered over his lips. "Have we not already discussed what would happen if you refused?"

Elias glanced at Ket and she wanted to kill the man for using her against her prince. She would love to have the opportunity to beat the man within an inch of his life. 

Before she could move to attack, Elias said, "Even if I did play the Song, you would be unable to pass the last test."

"I am well aware of the Master Sword and its qualities," the man said lazily. Ket started. "But I will be able to pass it somehow." 

"Cocky, aren't we?" Elias said with a small smile.

The man only smiled in return. 

The Master Sword. Rauru said the Master Sword was the last key to the Triforce, Ket recalled frantically. Did this man wish to acquire the power of the Goddesses? But she had the Sword, or at least she did. How would the disappearance of the Master Sword from the Temple of Time affect the man's chances of entering the Sacred Realm? Rauru had said without the Sword, anyone who attempted to breach the seal that separated the two worlds would meet with failure. She only hoped the Sage had been right. 

"Now will you play the Song?" the man said. 

Elias hesitated, then pulled the powder blue Ocarina from his pocket. Before he began to play, he waved a hand at the glimmering gems and said, "Answer me this. How did you acquire all three Spiritual Stones?"

"It was simple, really. The Goron and Zoran races are fairly easy to locate, and the Dalitians were very eager to aid me in my conquest of their homes. But the Kokiri race, they were a bit of a problem. At least until I ran across a young Kokiri who just happened to be carrying the Kokiri Emerald with him. To think, the last Spiritual Stone I needed literally fell into my lap! The Goddesses are truly blessing me!"

Ket clenched her teeth in anger. This man had hurt a friend of hers. She wondered why a Kokiri was wandering around the forest with the Stone, but that was not important now. "You bastard," she said, her voice a whisper against all the rage she felt boiling within her heart. "If you hurt that Kokiri, I'll tear your throat out."

The man turned to her with a look of surprise that was quickly replaced with a pleased grin. "I see you have a special affection for the forest dwellers. But how did you happen to come across their home, hmm? Even I could not find their abode."

Ket stayed silent, her eyes the only betrayers of her emotions, trying vainly to kill him with a look. The man's crimson eyes turned from pleased to thoughtful as he watched her. "I could almost believe...but it's impossible, especially now. No, you are nothing special, just like that Kokiri was, before I snapped his neck. Then he became my victim and is now fondly remembered as a special gift sent to me by the Goddesses."

The anger that flooded her body in response to his words left her body tingling, the blood pounding in her ears and causing them to ring. For a moment she forgot how to breathe, caught up in the surge of adrenaline that poured through her veins, accompanied by her heated blood. She leapt at the man, her fingers reaching for his pale throat. 

The man only laughed and as Ket neared him, it felt like she encountered a solid wall of energy. The power burned across her skin and forced her back, but she ignored the magic and pushed on, too enraged to think sanely. 

Little by little, she was able to punch through the barrier, much to the man's apparent surprise. Her hand almost made contact with the man's exposed throat when a blast of magic left his outstretched hand, slamming into her body and forcing her to go limp. 

She fell to the ground, her breath coming in gasps, the palms of her hands still burning fiercely even while pressed against the icy marble floor. "I underestimated you," she heard him say from somewhere above her. "I will not repeat the mistake a second time."

Leaving her reeling on the stone, he turned to Elias and said, "Play."

The prince glowered at the man, his knuckles white as he clenched the Ocarina in his hands. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it before he did. He knew what he wanted to say would only cause more trouble. 

Placing the Ocarina against his lips, he blew gently into the mouthpiece, his fingers dancing across the holes. The mournful melody he produced filled the Temple, echoing off the walls. The Temple seemed to resonate with the music, as if the entire building began to sing along with the Ocarina. 

Closing his eyes, Elias brought the Song of Time to a close, the sorrowful tune reflecting the state of his heart. When he finished, there was a blinding flash of light, followed by the sound of stone grinding against stone. As his eyes blinked away the afterimages from the glare, he bowed his head in sorrow. The door behind the altar was open once more, the Triforce symbol above glowing golden in the pale light.

The man let out a pleased laugh and he spun gleefully around. "Finally, my time is nigh!"

He headed for the room beyond the altar while Ket struggled to pull herself upright. Ignoring the protests of her body, she began to force herself erect. A pair of hands steadied her and she gave Elias a grateful smile. The prince did not seem to see her, his eyes focused on the figure of the man entering the room of the Master Sword. "Can he get in without the Sword?" she whispered to him, wondering if he would know more then she.

He turned to her in surprise. Then a wondering smile replaced the look, and he said softly, "That's right, the Master Sword is not in there. He won't be able to get in!"

They turned back to the man, waiting to see his reaction when he discovered the disappearance of the Sword from its rightful resting place. 

Once inside, the man scanned the room, noting the solitary window high above, the light shining through, falling directly on the stone dais where the Master Sword, the Sword of legends, was rumored to rest. It's empty, he realized in horror. "Where is it?" he whispered to himself, his eyes raking the ground, as if the Sword was misplaced somewhere and not gone completely. 

Clenching his hands, he bared his teeth in a silent snarl. This was not right! He should be in the Sacred Realm now; it was his destiny! Nothing could stand in his way! Nothing, it seemed, except the Master Sword. 

Ket wanted to laugh, watching the man pace back in forth in obvious frustration. He can't get in, she thought gleefully. The Triforce is safe. Her silent rejoicings were interrupted when the man stalked out of the room, a thunderous scowl on his face. Marching up to Elias, he shoved his face into the prince's and snarled, "Where is the Sword?"

Trying to hide his mirth, Elias said, "I don't know."

The man stepped back and resumed pacing. "You're lying. But how could the Sword have been moved? There are no Knights living, there is no one with the strength that could move the Blade, no one except me. I'm sure of it."

Ket listened to his ramblings, an amused expression fighting to appear on her face. This man is very sure of everything, even if he's incredibly wrong, she thought. I wonder who he is?

The man abruptly stopped pacing and whirled back to Elias. "You will tell me everything, now!"

"I cannot tell you what I do not know."

A predatory smile settled onto the man's angelic face. "No more warnings," he said and he raised a hand to Elias. 

Ket reacted without thought. She plowed into the prince and knocked him out of the way as a blast of white-hot energy left the man's hand. The magic hit her instead, the force of the strike sending her flying into the Temple wall behind her. Her head hit with a sickening crack and for a frightening moment, the entire world flipped around her. A trickle of wetness trailed down her head, tickling her as it flowed. Opening her eyes, she used the wall to help her stand, her only thought of protecting Elias. The man towered above her prince, his hand raised for another blow. She staggered over to them, her will the only thing that kept her standing. 

Reaching them, she stopped behind the man and said, "Don't touch him."

The man turned around, a wondering light in his eyes. "So you're still alive? I am impressed, and it seems I underestimated you yet again."

Ket smiled grimly. "I'm not easy to kill."

"So I see. Well, then I guess I'll have to deal with you first."

That was fine for her. If he was preoccupied with killing her, then Elias would have a chance to escape. She had no fanciful thought of surviving. The man was too powerful and she was defenseless. She only hoped the prince would take the opportunity she planned to give him. 

She made a move to lunge at him, trying to draw him into attacking her. He complied, throwing another blast of searing energy at her, tossing her back into the wall. She struggled back up, the blood from her head wound flowing into her eyes and making it hard to see. She brusquely brushed it away and started back to him, the unholy gleam of pleasure in his eyes telling her he was enjoying every minute. 

"If I can't kill you that way, then how about this?" he told her conversationally. 

Ket could only stand, waiting for the next attack. She felt him gather magic to him, then release it, the spell taking an almost solid form as it encircled around her and coiled around her neck. The strength of the spell was amazing and even as it cut off the air to her lungs, she marveled at the man's ability. He must be a sorcerer of immense power, she thought hazily as she involuntarily tried to break free. She knew it was useless, but her body tried anyway, refusing to give up its tenuous hold on life. 

She heard the man laughing from far away and felt all of her strength begin to pour away. She must be hearing things as she died. For a second, she thought she heard Elias shout, "Wait!" But that wasn't right, the prince should be gone now, or else her death was meaningless. 

Suddenly the spell dissipated and Ket fell to her knees on the marble floor, her breath wheezing as she gasped in air. She coughed repeatedly, the sensation causing tremors of pain as her bruised throat spasmed.

Lifting her head, she saw Elias in front of her, barring the way and protecting her. She tried to yell at him, to call him an idiot, but her voice failed her and she could only glare mutely at his back. "Don't kill her," she heard him say. "You can't."

"And why not?" inquired the man. "She annoys me and I have no use for her."

'Yes, you do."

Elias, no! Ket screamed internally, wanting to stop him before he could speak his words, but her body failed to listen, instead only concentrating on breathing. "And why would I have need for her?" 

"Because you can't touch the Master Sword without her. If you kill her, you can't get into the Sacred Realm."

Although she could not see him, she could hear the disbelief in the white-haired man's voice as he said, "She? She can touch the Master Sword? She is a Knight?"

"Yes," confirmed Elias, and Ket felt her heart sink. She would rather die then open the way to the Sacred Realm and let that monster in. 

The man brushed past Elias and knelt before her. He grabbed the back of her head and lifted her face up, turning it so he could look into her eyes. "I wondered, when I first saw you," he said to her, his eyes searching hers, making her feel invaded, defiled. "But to have one awaken while the magic has almost disappeared is truly amazing. This makes it so much easier for me! Now where is the Blade?"

"I don't know." 

"I grow tired of your stubbornness, girl," he said nonchalantly. "We already know I can kill you like a bug, and that goes the same for the prince."

"I don't know where the Sword is," she whispered again in defeat. "It was taken from me after the battle in Gavarain."

The man released her and stepped back. "You," he said, pointing to a waiting soldier. "Bring me Santal. I want to know where their weapons were taken to."

The soldier bowed deeply, saying, "Yes, my lord." He left swiftly, brushing past the other soldiers and exiting the Temple. 

While the man's attentions were focused back to the room of the Master Sword, Elias came to her. He lifted her face, too, and brushed back her blood-matted hair. "I'm sorry," he said huskily. "But I couldn't stand to lose you, not after everyone else I held dear has died."

"But I'm expendable," she told him, trying to force him to understand. "If I die, it's no big deal. But if he gets a hold of the Triforce, who knows how what he'll do."

"I know, but I'm a coward," he said matter-of-factly. "Just like I've run from the Dalitians, I couldn't let him kill you, even if it means he'll enter the Sacred Realm." 

"You're not a coward," she said fiercely. "Don't you dare think that!"

He smiled humorlessly. "If you believe so, then it must be true."

Ket sat back, not bothering to try to stand. She might as well conserve her strength instead of fighting to rise. Elias crouched beside her, his eyes flickering between the man and the back of the Temple, awaiting the arrival of Santal, whoever he was.

They did not have too long to wait, for soon another man returned with the soldier. He had graying black hair cut militaristically short and a trim salt-and-pepper beard. His gray eyes were anxious as he approached the white-haired man, watching every movement the other made. "Yes, Nephilim, what do you want?"

"My good Santal, how kind of you to come," greeted the white-haired man, Nephilim. "I wish to know what you did with the Hylian weapons after you defeated them in Gavarain and finally captured Prince Elias, after how many months of trying?"

Santal bristled at Nephilim's words. "Their armaments were placed with the rest of the trash. We had no wish to wield the weapons of those abominations."

"Really Santal, you Dalitians surprise me. Why would you chose to throw away perfectly good weapons because they were touched by magic?"

Santal's mouth worked, as if he wished to speak but knew doing so would be unwise. Clearing his throat, he said, "No offense meant to yourself, of course, but we believe magic is unnatural."

"You hurt my feelings," Nephilim said with a slight, predatory smile. He gracefully stepped up to Santal and brushed his fingertips against the man's arm. Noticing the soldier's discomfort, Nephilim's smile broadened. Then like quicksilver, his expression changed into one of deranged fury. Quick as a striking snake, he grabbed Santal's throat. "If you do not find the Hylian weapons and bring them to me, I will personally see your bones turn to ash from my magic. Do you understand?"

Santal nodded mutely, his eyes wide with fear. Nephilim smiled and released his hold. "Good. I expect to see them very soon."

Nodding again, Santal scrambled back from Nephilim and walked as fast as he could without running to the Temple entrance, eager to leave the sorcerer's presence.

"That is how one achieves quick service," Nephilim said, turning to Ket and Elias. 

Elias looked astounded. "You're insane."

"Maybe so, but there's always a thin line between genius and insanity."

Ket's head jerked up at his words. That was exactly what the red-haired man said to her in her dreams. "Where did you hear that?" she asked him, her voice raspy from Nephilim's attack.

He glanced at her, her question surprising him. "It is an old proverb. It used to be the quote of a man I admire. Truly that was a man on his way to greatness before fate cruelly dashed his hopes."

"Who was he?" she said, eager to discover the identity of the man in her dreams and why this one admired him so greatly.

"I should think you, of all people would now. Your kind has fought him for centuries before you finally sealed him and his powers away. That was a sad day. The world lost a wonderful gift."

"Why would I know him?"

"Because, my dear, ignorant child, the Knights of the Triforce, such as yourself, prevent brilliant beings, such as myself, from entering the Sacred Realm, and he also desired the power of the Golden Triad to grant his wishes. The legends surrounding the battles between himself and the sole Knight who could withstand his power have been written for eons."

"But, that's impossible," muttered Ket, desperately trying to find another explanation. 

"How is it impossible? Ganondorf is a wonderful man to look up to. He had such drive, such ambition. If only little bugs like you stayed out of the way, he would have become the greatest man in the world. 'Tis such a pity." 

Ket shut her eyes and tried to block out his excited speech. She could not believe, would not believe, the dreaded King of Evil, the man who intended to destroy the entire nation of Hyrule, was the same man who lived within her dreams, who forced her to look for answers to her questions and demanded that she give everything in order to succeed. 

Reality adamantly pressed against her denials and she was unable to keep her disbelief any longer. She knew what Nephilim said was the truth. She should have known herself after all the hints he gave her, both intentially and unintentially. But why didn't he tell her outright? Why did he insist on keeping his identity a secret? Wait a minute, she told herself. If I was the most hated villain in the world, I wouldn't be that eager to divulge my past either. But that doesn't mean he had any right to avoid my questions because of that. He's in my dreams, he owes me that much!

She heard someone clear their throat, interrupting her whirling thoughts and catching everyone's attention. Santal stood a discreet distance back and he had another soldier with him. The soldier carried a burlap sack behind him and Ket's heart began to beat erratically. "Do you have what I asked for?" Nephilim said, a cunning smirk twisting his face.

Santal paled. "Yes, we found them. They're in this sack." He motioned for the soldier to set it down, and the young boy complied, his hands trembling as he did so. It seems everyone is terrified of this sorcerer, mused Ket, watching the drawn faces of all the Dalitians in the Temple.

"Was there anything unusual about the armaments?" Nephilim asked, his eyes focused unwavering on Santal, much to the man's obvious displeasure. 

The man cleared his throat nervously. "There was one, a sword that we couldn't touch. It seemed to grow hot every time someone got too close. But if we grabbed the scabbard, we could hold it long enough to put it into this bag."

A broad smile stretched over the white-haired sorcerer's face. "Very good. I am most pleased Santal." He turned his back to the man dismissively and Ket caught the dark soldier grimacing before he and the other made a hasty retreat. "Now, young Knight, will you do the honors?" Nephilim asked while bowing mockingly.

Not knowing what else she could do, Ket rose shakily and stepped to the waiting sack. She rummaged inside, finding pikes, staffs, and other Hylian swords. She realized how cocky and sure this man was, to let her pick through a bag of weaponry and expect to stay alive. But she was not going to call his bluff, at least not know. 

Digging deeper, her hand made contact with a familiar hilt. The Sword welcomed her touch and the magic flowed between them as she withdrew the Master Sword and its sheath. For an instant she debated on charging Nephilim and taking him by surprise, but he dashed her hopes, saying, "Don't even think about it. The second you make a wrong move, I'll blast the prince's head off."

Ket growled silently and turned around. "What do you want me to do know?"

"Enter the room where the Master Sword is supposed to lie."

Obeying, she walked in the gray room and up to the raised dais in the center. Nephilim followed her in, his silver robes whispering against the floor, reminding Ket of senseless ghosts pleading for a reprieve from death's steel grip. She turned away from him as he approached, instead focusing on the stone dais in front of her. Around the slate gray dais were engravings of round emblems of an unknown origin. Scanning the designs, she came upon one she recognized. That's the design I saw at the Forest Temple, she thought. Are the others symbols of other Temples? 

"Get on the dais," commanded Nephilim, breaking into her thoughts. She grudgingly obeyed and stepped onto the platform, taking care not to step on the engravings. It seemed disrespectful to tromp all over them for some reason. 

Nephilim obviously did not feel the same. Not bothering to watch where he walked, he followed her on. "Now you will put the Sword into its resting place."

Following his arm to the spot he pointed at, she saw a raised slab of stone atop the center of the dais, the insignia of the Triforce etched deep into the gray rock. As her mind clamored for her to stop, she stepped up to the slab, peering down to the slit in the rock where she presumed the Sword went. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, she unsheathed the Sword and raised the Blade high above her head. Against the backdrop of the endless gray and the excited whispers of Nephilim, she drove the Sword home. 

A surge of light enveloped her, filling her senses and leaving her blind. Wind swirled around her, alternately plucking and tearing at her clothes, tangling her hair and twisting it above her head. She wanted to scream but the air was sucked from her lungs as she opened her mouth, leaving her gasping as she clung to the Sword's hilt, the only solid, familiar thing in the midst of all the chaos. 

As suddenly as it had begun, the world settled around her. Clutching the hilt in a white-knuckled grip, Ket tried to calm her racing heart. Lifting her head, her efforts were for naught as she took in her new surroundings. A golden aura like the diffused light of the sun shone all around, coloring the sky a soft, daffodil yellow. Ancient buildings spaced far apart littered the otherwise empty land, the golden glow adding a cast to the white stone. Some of the monuments appeared in pristine condition while others looked decrepit and abandoned, as if some giant child had used them for toys and left them behind as they slowly degraded in condition. The air itself felt different, more light, more clean then the ether she was used to breathing, as if no touch of pollution had ever defiled the atmosphere in this strange new land. 

Ket removed the Master Sword from the dais that seemed to have traveled with them. Slipping the Sword into the Kokiri sheath, she slowly spun around, searching for some source of explanation to what had happened to her. She had heard the Sacred Realm referred to as the Golden Land, but she had expected something more...grand, something that testified to the fact the greatest instrument of magic rested within, the land where the embodiment of the Goddesses' powers waited for one to ask for a wish. 

Perusing the scenery, she noticed that near the horizon the sky seemed to darken to an ominous shade of dark purple, resembling the sky before a storm. The color did not move, however, so she put it to the back of her mind, concentrating on the more pressing matter of where she was supposed to go know. Although she was immensely thankful Nephilim failed to follow her, she only had a vague idea of how to leave, and besides, she was curious. It wasn't everyday a Hylian could meander into the Sacred Realm. She wanted to see if she could catch a glimpse of the legendary Relic before leaving, if only for a moment. 

Nothing from the landscape offered a clue, so she randomly picked a direction and began walking past the buildings, noting the way the material that composed the structures seemed to shimmer in the light. The lightly glowing stone was unlike anything she had ever seen, as were the shapes it formed. Some buildings reminded her of the Temple of Time with their grand faces and towering belfries. Others twisted and turned upon themselves like they were forced under a glaring heat that melted their true forms and left to harden into the new facade. 

Passing by one of the epitomes of insanity, she felt her feet stop involuntarily. This structure, with its towers that spiraled into nonexistence, ramparts that led to nowhere, and doors at the apex of the face and windows near its feet, was the most convoluted of all. From within its walls, something called to her, dragging her forward despite her will. But she could not fight the pull and followed her feet into its innards, one hand resting anxiously on the Sword as she entered through an open window. 

Inside the building, the golden aura grew, the light filling the room and dispelling all shadows. Despite the awkward exterior, the core of the edifice was a place of simplistic symmetry and graceful design. Clean, smooth lines made up the floors and walls, leading the eye and the wanderer forward. 

More of the odd stone made up the inside surroundings and nothing decorated its surface. Heading onward, Ket looked with wondering eyes at the beauty around her, hardly noticing that her body moved without her control. 

At the end of the great room she entered into, a wide, sprawling opening. Passing through, she entered another room, its size completely dwarfing the former space. A circle of pillars that stood proudly in the center soared to the vaulted ceiling, their heights seeming to scrape the heavens. The fierce, golden light turned the columns a dazzling yellow, hiding their true color. Set up around the perimeter, dozens of roaring torches flickered and danced in a nonexistent breeze, enhancing the glow that emanated from the center of the pillars. 

Ket inhaled slowly, feeling the electric charge of magic that surged through the room. The presence lifted the hair on the back of her neck and she knew whatever sat before her was an object of immense power and otherworldly origin. Gathering her courage around her like a coat of armor, she stepped forward, past the columns and entering the circle. 

Spinning in an orbit of its own, the Triforce of the Goddesses hovered in the center of the pillars, its golden sheen the cause of the radiance that filled the Realm. The Relic composed of three interconnected triangles threw power off like the visible glow it radiated. Ket stood stunned. Never before had she thought an object of such grandeur, of such blatant power, could exist anywhere. She felt as if she were an insignificant bug before the Triforce, as if nothing in the entire world could ever compare to the Relic. She wanted to run, to leave this strange parody of a building and go back to her regular life. She was not a great Sage or even a powerful ruler; she had not right to lay eyes on the very object thousands coveted for their own. 

Ye are wrong, whispered a voice to her, hypnotic and lulling, tugging at her mind. Ket backed up, startled. "Who's there?"

The voice arose once more. What does thee desire most?

Impossible, Ket thought dazedly. The Triforce, is it speaking? Vocally, she said, "I must be hallucinating, or else Nephilim finally killed me and I didn't know about it."

It is no dream, no trick of the mind, said another voice, different from the Triforce, yet somehow a part of it. The voice brushed past Ket's mind like a cool breath of fresh air, reminding her of open skies littered with wispy clouds. 

What you see before you is real, stated another, this one like the flames of the torches around her, a roaring sea of fire backed by the steady pulse of the earth. 

You have entered the Sacred Realm, came a third. The force of life throbbed behind this voice, bringing with it the sense of cool forests and dew covered prairies. The voice continued, saying, You have been found worthy to touch the Triforce, will you do so?

"How can I be worthy?" she asked the three, feeling a little awkward about speaking to the air. "How am I different from everyone else?"

Your heart is pure, said the fiery voice.

"But the legends say Ganondorf got in and touched the Triforce."

His heart was pure, too, stated the ethereal voice. We did not say that one of good heart could enter, only that it be unadulterated and his will a force undeterred. Whether his thoughts were bent solely on evil wishes does not matter for we do not lay the course of man, only aid it in whichever direction that is chosen. Likewise, good and evil are unknown to the Triforce. The Relic only heeds the heart of its master and fulfills their desires. 

"But then why have the Triforce if it can cause terrible harm?" asked Ket. 

It is our way to test our children, spoke the voice filled with life. Steel laced the words as it said, If one of pure goodness touches the Triforce, the world and the Sacred Realm are a beautiful place and filled with peace. If one full of pure hate touches the Triad, the worlds reflects his soul and become realms of evil. 

If one of evil should touch the Triforce, we find out how strong hate or peace is in our worlds, for the two sides shall clash and one will arise victorious. The stronger side shows us if the world is filled with greed and lust, or peace and joy. 

"What happens if the evil side wins?"

It has not happened yet, growled out the voice of passionate fire. So far good has always won and we are proud of our children.

"But why have this continuous threat of battle remain? Why can't you just get rid of the Triforce and then you wouldn't have to worry about evil taking over."

We do what we will for a reason, breathed the wispy voice. You are mortal; do you claim to know the thoughts of a god?

"No, I just don't understand why you'd put us through so much pain each time the land becomes corrupted by the evil influences on the Triforce if you call us your children. Don't mothers love their children and try to protect them no matter what?"

And do not mothers try to push their children and not protect them from every little challenge, to force them to grow into wise, strong, and just people? queried the vibrant voice, amusement weaved into its words.

"Yes, but- ", Ket began, letting her words trail off. She had no answer to the being's question and knew she would not win this argument anyway. Choosing a new topic, she said, "What would happen if I touched the Triforce?"  
That is for you to find out, said the voice of wisdom and wind. We do not direct the lives of man, nor do we divulge the consequences to your choices. That is for Sages and wizened elders to discern. 

"So I'm on my own, again," commented Ket, slightly amused. 

You are never on your own if the people you love hold you in their hearts, stated the burning voice. Keep them close to your own heart and you will never be alone.

Nodding, Ket slipped closer to the Triforce, curiosity overriding caution. "You only live once," she whispered to herself, the light of the golden Triad blinding her at this proximity.

Taking in a deep breath, she lifted her hands and placed them by the Triforce, the force of magic sending tingles across her skin. Goddesses, don't let this be the wrong choice, she prayed, lowering her hands and setting them onto the Sacred Relic of the three deities. 

An out rush of power flooded through her, filling her until she felt like she shown as bright as the Triforce itself. She could sense the Master Sword resonating with the Relic, the two objects of magic seeming to merge into one immense force. Drawn by the cord that tied her to the Blade, she was pulled into the joining. Pure, effervescent magic flowed into her body, filling everything until nothing remained but the power of the Goddesses. From deep within she heard the voice of the Triforce ask her heart directly, What does thee desire most?

An answer arose swiftly and easily, rushing forward to the magic presence of the Sacred Relic. I want my friends to be safe. A simple wish, one easy to grant. From somewhere beyond the circle created by the union of her and the two objects, she felt a wave of support wash over her, as if the beings from before heard her plea and approved. 

Then as suddenly as it had begun, the force of magic shattered around her, the golden light of the Triforce breaking into a thousand pieces, twinkling like a field of falling stars. Before she could panic about the disappearance of the Golden Triad, darkness descended upon her and she fell back against its assault.

Lying in a pool of nothingness, Ket floated, enjoying the feeling of peace that accompanied her. She could stay in this place for eternity, just laying back and not worrying about anything ever again. 

As she drifted in the sea of emptiness, something tickled her cheek, interrupting her reverie. She brushed at it impatiently, eager to return to her void, but it was persistent. 

She swatted at it harder and felt a hard pinch on her arm for her trouble. Letting out a cry, her eyes flew open and she sat up, smacking Zephyr's muzzle away from her. "You bit me, you jerk," she snapped at the stallion. 

Zephyr only eyed her, mirth dancing in his fiery chestnut gaze. He let out a pleased whinny and pranced away, tossing his head so his mane crested and fell like a wave of snow. Watching her friend, her anger swiftly drifted away to be replaced by wonder. "Where am I?" she asked herself, taking in her surroundings for the first time. 

She sat in a field of grass, the sky above her an endless white. Snowflakes fell from above, their lacy presence covering the land and dusting the dead field she rested on. Hearing a strange neigh, she turned her head and saw other horses besides Zephyr, their shaggy winter coats covered with snow. 

Rising gingerly, she headed to the herd of horses, not knowing what else to do and wanting to be near other living creatures. Zephyr swiftly came to her and he nuzzled her eagerly, glad to see she was safe and unharmed from the Dalitian attack at the inn. Ket reciprocated his feelings, burying her face into his thick, golden coat, lacing her fingers into his soft mane. "I'm glad your safe, buddy," she said, her voice muffled as she spoke into his neck. "I just wish I knew where I was." 

He nibbled her hair in reply, trying to offer all the comfort he could. Letting out a laugh, Ket scratched his ear, easing away from him as she did. Together they continued to the herd, their breath misting before them while they walked. 

The horses that stood clustered together looked up in mild interest as they neared. Their leader approached them warily, his head raised, ears pricked for danger, nostrils distended as he inhaled their scent. Zephyr lowered his head, showing the stallion he meant no harm and did not intend to steal away his herd. Ket tried to follow his example as best she could, not wanting to alarm or offend the sinewy bay horse. 

Walking stiff-legged, the bay cautiously lowered his head and brought his nose even with Zephyr's. As the two horses traded breaths, the bay's defenses began to lower and taking a hint from their leader, the rest of the herd surged forward, gathering around to welcome and examine them. 

Finding herself caught in a press of warm, velvety bodies, Ket let out a pleased laugh. One chestnut mare nibbled at her tunic while a young filly shoved her head under her arm, begging to be stroked. Obeying the gray's demands, Ket ran her hands over the filly's neck, enjoying the scent of hay and fresh wind that clung to the horses' bodies. 

"Dad, take a look at this."

Hearing his daughter's call, Tyr LonLon got up from his spot by the stable, leaving the saddle he was repairing behind. A gust of wind kicked up, tossing more of the falling snow into his sun-bleached chestnut hair. Brushing the precipitation away impatiently, he found his daughter standing on the rickety rail of the corral that held their herd of world-renowned horses. "What is it Inula?"

Tucking a strand of her strawberry blonde hair behind one pointed ear, Inula raised her arm and pointed to the herd, the curtain of drifting snow making them barely visible. "Pyrru's agitated. He drew the herd in and I think something's got his guard up out there."

Tyr knew better then to question his daughter's worries. The girl always had an astounding ability to read the movements of animals and understand them. She put all creatures at ease and seemed to speak to them in their own language. If she thought something was threatening the horses, then something was. "I'll go get your brother and maybe one of our guests will help out," he said. "Keep an eye on them, but don't go over there. It might be a wolfos from the forest or worse."

Nodding absently, Inula kept her eyes on the milling band. Despite what she had just told her dad, she knew the herd was safe. But something was definitely out there and stirring up the animals' curiosity. Hearing her dad's footsteps fade away as he jogged to their house, she swiftly clambered over the rail. Picking up a trot, she headed over to the herd. 

Nearing the animals she slowed her pace. All the horses seemed to be focusing on something in their midst. Pyrru, catching her scent, flung his head up in surprise. He let out a sharp snort, then settled down when he recognized her. Scratching the tall bay's whither, she said, "What's so interesting big guy?" 

The stallion only snuffled her hair in response. "Thanks," she said wryly, pulling her hair free from his searching muzzle. She delved further into the herd and found the source of the uprising. An unfamiliar palomino stallion stood in the center, his head held proudly as he greeted a black mare. Always the horsewoman, Inula quickly surveyed the stallion, noting his superb conformation and the sleek lines of his body. His coat was a little matted from dirt, sweat, and...could that be blood? Narrowing her eyes, she stepped closer to the golden. Yes, there on his neck and hooves was the unmistakable taint of blood. But it was not the horse's own blood, for the stallion moved with ease, showing no sign of pain or illness. 

Catching her scent, the palomino threw his head up in alarm, nervous at the unfamiliar presence. Talking in a soothing voice, Inula slowly walked up to the stallion, keeping her body small and non-threatening. Despite her attempts to soothe the horse, the palomino continued to back away. "It's alright," she told him, her voice gently coaxing. "I won't hurt you and I'm sure you won't harm me."

"He might not, but I will if you don't leave him alone."

Whirling around, Inula backed up in alarm. A pale blonde girl stood before her, a glittering sword pointed steadily at her throat. "Who- who are you?" Inula stammered out. 

"I'm the one with the weapon. I'll ask the questions," stated the girl. "Who are you and where is this place?"

"My name's Inula, and this is my home your trespassing on," she said, bristling. 

The girl let out a slow chuckle. "You have fire, I like that. But saying this is your home tells me nothing. Where is your home?"

"LonLon Ranch, and my father's coming here with my brother."

Sheathing her sword, the girl said, "LonLon Ranch? This is LonLon Ranch?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

"Then I'm not far from the castle," mused the girl, ignoring Inula completely now that she had the information she needed. She let out a piercing whistle and the golden stallion swiftly answered her call. 

"Where do you think you're going?" demanded Inula. 

"I need to leave," said the girl. "But I do apologize for the fright I gave you." The girl mounted the stallion bareback, leaping onto the tall horse with practiced ease. She gave a mock salute to Inula and urged the horse forward.

"Wait!" pleaded Inula. "Who are you?"

Glancing over her shoulder, the girl said, "No one of importance. Later!"

Ket turned away from the puzzled girl, her mind already making plans on how to get back into the castle. She had no idea how she made it out, but she would not leave her friends to rot within the castle's walls. 

The herd allowed them to pass easily and they hurried to the wooden fence she could barely see ahead of her. She was grateful she was in LonLon Ranch for the complex sat very close to the castle. Actually, she was rather surprised the Ranch still belonged to a Hylian, for that was what the girl was. 

Nearing the fence, she let out a little laugh at the remembrance of the girl's face when she had demanded she answer her questions. The girl had a lot of spunk and Ket appreciated her spirit. Lately courage was a rare trait to witness. 

As the rails grew larger to her sight, she noticed the figures of people approaching her. Zephyr hesitated, then swerved to the side, staying out of the figures range. Doubtless they had seen her by now; even the snow would fail to hide their presence at this proximity.

Proving her thoughts, one of the people let out a shot, hailing the others. Flashing a grim smile to no one, Ket leaned closer to Zephyr, pushing him faster, the snow now whipping into their eyes and stinging their cheeks. 

Passing the outskirts of the figures, they flew past and headed straight for the rails. She felt Zephyr gather himself and then release his tensed muscles as he soared over the corral's fence. The buildings passed by in a blur as they raced on, the thrill of escape pushing them to greater speeds. 

They rounded a corner made from a great wall that seemed to surround the entire Ranch when something smacked into her hard, throwing her from Zephyr and sending her tumbling to the ground. The air left her lungs with a whoosh and stars danced before her eyes as she lay sprawled on the frozen earth. She vaguely heard Zephyr let out a shrill whinny of concern and the sound of oncoming footsteps, but her mind and body wanted to concentrate solely on breathing. Tuning out everything, her chest heaved until her lungs remembered how to inhale and she drew in a deep breath. Gasping loudly, the welcome oxygen filled her and the stars that wavered in her vision began to recede. Blinking owlishly, she gingerly sat up, testing each limb to check for breaks. No broken bones, she thought. But I'm going to be one big bruise later on.

Seeing an unknown man appear from the direction of the corral, Ket leapt to her feet, trying vainly to ignore her aching body. She drew the Master Sword and kept her back to the great wall, tense and ready to fight. The man slowed to a stop in front of her, keeping a good sized distance between him and the steel she held in her hands. He eyed the Blade, then her, his deep brown eyes nervous and calculating. "Look, I don't know who you are, but we mean you no harm."

"Oh really," said Ket, arching a brow. "So you knocked me from my horse for fun then?"

"That wasn't me," explained the man, his eyes still on the Master Sword. "You surprised one of our guests and he reacted without thinking. But we do not want to start a fight."

"Fine. I won't lift a finger if you let me pass."

"Can you at least sheathe that thing?" asked the man, looking meaningfully at the Sword. 

"And leave myself defenseless? Let me think...no." Ket advanced forward and was rewarded to see the man step hurriedly back. "I think I'm going to go right now."

He continued to retreat as she stepped towards the exit, always keeping the Sword between herself and the man. She had almost made it when the Master Sword cried out a warning to her. Ducking swiftly to the side, she avoided a blast of magic that left a crater in the wall behind her, the shaft of an arrow buried deep into the stone. Someone was placing magic on their arrows and using the weapons as a way to send the spell to her with minimum effort. 

Wondering who her assailant was, she dove back as another bolt followed the other, each consecutive shot chasing her back deeper into the Ranch. She let out a curse as another exploded above her head, sending showers of flying stone everywhere. That's it, she told herself silently. I'm done playing target. 

Standing up from her hiding spot behind a stack of hay bales, she leapt over them and took off for the source of the flying bolts of magic. Using the Master Sword to locate the originating point, she followed the line the Sword connected between them, tracing it to a spot next to the two-story house before her. 

Dodging the attacks, she found her prey and coiled her body for the assault. As the last shot whizzed past her head, gently grazing her cheek, she hurtled forward and slammed into the figure shrouded by snow. 

The force of her tackle sent them plummeting to the ground. She landed with a thud on top of her assailant, the keen edge of the Sword pressed against his neck. Waiting for her heart to steady and the shroud of vapor to clear, Ket straddled his chest and kept his arms pinned with her knees. She could hear him struggling to free himself and growled out, "Keep at it and I slit your throat."

Stilling instantly, the attacker seemed to draw in a breath and hold it. Poking him with her free hand, she said, "I didn't say you had to stop breathing."

"Ket? Is that you?"

The sound of his voice stopped her as well. Forcing her body to move again, she hastily brushed the cloud of snow and mist away, revealing her attacker's face. Her mouth fell open in astonishment and she knew her eyes were the size of saucers. "But how-, I-, what?"

"Succinct as ever," Elias said dryly from his spot beneath her. 

"But how did you get out?! Last time I saw you, you were in the Temple of Time!"

"I'd love to tell you, if you'd kindly get off of me."

"Oh, sorry," she said, swiftly retracting the Sword and standing up. She held out a hand and yanked Elias upright, eager to hear how he escaped. 

The man from before rushed over to them. "Are you alright?" he asked Elias, eyeing Ket warily.

"I'm fine Tyr," said Elias with a calming smile. "Tyr, this is Ket, a good friend of mine."

"You sure have a weird way of greeting comrades," quipped the weathered rancher. 

Scratching the back of his head, he said abashedly, "I didn't realize it was her."

"I'm hurt," said Ket with a playful grin. "You don't even recognize me, at least not until I hold a sword to your throat to remind you." 

"Quiet you," the prince growled out, the silly smile on his face betraying his attempt at acting mad.

"Nah, I think I'll keep talking if it annoys you. It's my job in life to bug you until you go mad."

"And what a fine job you're doing."

Ket's reply was to maturely stick her tongue out and Tyr had to laugh at their playful banter. "If you're a friend of Elias', then you're welcome here," stated the rancher.

"Thank you," said Ket, turning away from Elias. "I'm afraid I might have frightened one of your helpers out in the field, but she snuck up on me unawares."

"That damned girl," sighed Tyr. "I told her to stay put."

A new voice broke in. "I wanted to make sure the herd was alright, dad."

Ket glanced up and saw the girl from before approaching them. In the field she had been unable to get a good look at her, but here in the light pooling around the lanterns that dangled from the sides of the buildings, she could see her clearly. She was close to Ket's age with reddish-blonde hair that was almost as dark as Elias'. Hazel eyes met her own directly and without reservation. Her face was unusually pale, even in the winter light, and her body seemed weak but Ket sensed a strong soul that filled her body, giving her the strength the body lacked. 

Glancing at Tyr, she could see the resemblance between the two. Both were tall for Hylians, with a robust physique honed by hours of work under the open sky. So that's his daughter, she concluded. I bet he has a lot of fun trying to control her.

"I'd rather you were kept safe," said Tyr with a frown. "I care more about you then the herd." 

The girl smiled. "I know, but the horses would have protected me, too, so I would have been fine."

"The horses can't protect you from every danger you face, Inula. I wish you would understand that."

Inula scowled at her father's words, then grinned impishly. "I will when something proves your theory true." 

Tyr let out a deep sigh and grabbed his daughter into a tight embrace. "You and Penter are all I have left since your mother died. I couldn't bear to lose either of you."

Burying her face into her father's thick winter tunic, she said, "I know dad. I love you, too."

Watching the two of them, Ket smiled. The two obviously were close despite Tyr's exasperated attitude towards Inula. A thought occurred to her, and she turned to Elias. "Did anyone else escape with you?"

"Come and see," was all he would tell her. He headed into the clapboard house, Ket hot on his heels. Inside she saw a kitchen to her right, half-hidden by the hall leading into it. To her left sat a dining room, the scarred oak table the proud centerpiece. A blazing fire crackled cheerfully at the back of the dining room, the light of the fire easily backlighting the scene before her. 

Minab, seeing her enter, left her dinner unnoticed and knocked her chair back as she rushed over to Ket, sweeping her into her strangling hug. Ket returned the embrace as hard as she could, wondering if they would both crack their ribs if they squeezed any harder. Pulling back, Ket looked up into the Gerudo's twinkling eyes and said, "You're alive?"

"Yes!" Picking up the slight girl, she twirled Ket in a circle. "And you're alive, too!"

"Now that we have that established, how about saying hello to the rest of us."

Ket extracted herself from the Gerudo's arms and looked over to the table. Owain sat there, along with another soldier she failed to recognize. But they were not the ones to speak. She did not know whether to rush over and kill him or hug him, both options seeming equally pleasing to her at the moment. "Why are you here?" she asked, unable to keep the hint of anger from her voice.

Turrin smiled wryly. "Damned if I know."

She raised an eyebrow at this. "What do you mean?"

Minab pressed her to the table. "Sit down. You might as well eat while we tell you our side of this twisted story. Then we get to hear what happened to you."

Ket complied and took the empty chair between Minab and the unknown soldier who introduced himself as Devlin. Elias sat in another, followed by Tyr and Inula who kept discretely to the background, wanting to hear their happenings while trying not to interfere. Ket eyed them, then glanced at Elias, her expression asking if it was alright that they listen in. He gave a small nod and she settled back, ready to hear their tale.

Elias began to speak. He knew more about what had occurred then any of the others, who had remained trapped in their cells while Ket and he dealt with Nephilim. He had already filled the others in on who the mad sorcerer was and what he had done, but gaps in the story remained. He still wondered why the man had included Ket in his plans and not any of the others. Maybe he heard rumors from the few Dalitian soldiers that had survived the fight of how strong she was in battle and believed she may be important. Score one for him on that count, he thought bitterly, still remembering the fear that had filled him at the Temple of Time. He had been certain they were going to die within the hallowed building's walls. 

Shaking the disturbing thoughts away, he focused back to the story he should be telling. "As we all know, the Dalitian soldiers captured us at Gavarain when the healer Desarie attacked Minab and Ket with her magic and knocked them unconscious. Although we had cut away many of their numbers, without those two, the few of us left fell into their hands."

"Why did Desarie betray us?" interrupted Ket, her question directed to Turrin. She wanted to understand what had corrupted the healer's mind. Desarie had seemed like a sweet and caring person before the mask was lifted. 

"She was ambitious, to put it simply," Turrin said. "She knew Hyrule could not return to your control with the small numbers you had. She always wanted to be something more then a little village hedgewitch, or at least that's what she told me. Before Elias came to Gavarain, a man came up to her and asked her if she would act as a spy for Dalite. She said he was an exotic person, with dazzling white hair and red eyes, and he offered everything she ever desired, power, wealth, status, if only she find the crown prince and inform the Dalitians of his whereabouts. She didn't even think about refusing.

"When she met Elias, she told me she felt as if the Goddesses had dropped him to her as a gift. But she didn't trust Dalite completely, for she knew of their aversion of magic of any kind, and wanted some sort of guarantee she would be safe once she turned the prince over. Then I came along with Ket and she instantly recognized me for who I really was. When she told me she had a way to contact the Dalitian command at the Hylian Castle and also a plan to turn over the prince, I figured this was my opportunity to show my country I wasn't a traitor. In a way, I used her as she used me for a shield, assuaging her fears when I knew there was a good chance they would kill her instantly if they found out about her magic. It didn't matter anyway."

"What do you mean?" asked Ket.

He glanced at her in surprise. "I guess you never heard then. Desarie died when she preformed her spell on you. She put too much of her life energy into the attack and shut her body down while knocking you senseless."

Well that explains why I felt as if a team of horses had run over my head when I first woke up, mused Ket. Out loud, she said, "But what about you? Did they accept you back, or are you still a traitor to them and that's why you're here?"

"I was given full honors for bringing back the prince and his retinue. I was finally back with my friends and able to relax for the first time in months. But it seems I was not meant to remain there, for I ended up here instead." 

"And that brings us back to the question of how," said Ket. 

Elias sat back in his chair, the wood creaking slightly as his body shifted. "After Nephilim ordered you to return the Master Sword to the pedestal and you did, there was a brilliant flash of light that blinded my vision completely. When I could see again, you had disappeared and Nephilim was staring at the spot where you last were like he had been hit in the head by a plank of wood. He recovered fairly quickly and seemed to believe I had caused your disappearance, for he rounded on me and threatened to kill me if I did not tell him where you went. 

"I almost wanted to laugh when he said that. It was rather flattering he believed I had the power to teleport people, but he did not share my amusement. He was set to fire a spell at me, one that most likely would have caused my death. I closed my eyes to await the blow, knowing there was nothing else I could do. But instead of getting hit in the face with a magic charged fire ball, I got a face full of horse breath."

"What?" Ket looked at him strangely. "Care to explain?"

He smiled impishly. "Gladly, if someone would stay quiet and not interrupt."

Ket scowled at him, but refrained from replying. "Thank you," said Elias. "As I was saying, instead of being charred to a cinder, I discovered I was standing in a field full of horses. And that wasn't what surprised me the most, for standing around me was everyone you see here. We all arrived at LonLon Ranch for some reason and Tyr, the owner, was kind enough to take us all in after hearing our story."

Ket frowned at the blonde tabletop. "You have no idea of how any of you got there?"

Everyone around the table shook their heads in a negative. As they did, an idea that had already been germinating in her head began to take root and sprout. "I have a theory, though I know it's going to sound ludicrous. It does to me, and I was there to experience it."

She knew she had their full attention as she started on her tale. She recalled the past events that led to her arrival at LonLon, trying to describe the surreal landscape of the Sacred Realm and all that had happened to her within. Glancing around the table furtively as she talked, she met expressions ranging from Turrin's utter disbelief to Minab's thoughtful contemplation. Finishing her story, she fiercely studied the beaten table, not wanting to meet their gazes lest she find they now thought her mad. 

"Well," said Owain, breaking the silence. "That certainly is an interesting turn of events."

"You have a talent for understatement," drawled Minab. "But what does this mean?"

Everyone turned expectantly to Ket, who shrugged. "I've got no idea, but I wager that my wish on the Triforce brought you here."

"I'd agree," said Elias. "Are you sure the Triforce just dissolved after you made the wish?" 

"Broke into a thousand tiny pieces. But the Goddesses didn't strike me dead, so I think they're okay with it."

Elias studied her intently and Ket squirmed under his searching gaze. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just trying to figure something out."

"Do you have to stare at me while you do?"

Letting out a laugh, he said, "Fine, fine. Testy as always."

She turned away from Elias and focused her attention to Turrin. A question had plagued her since the day she met him but she had been too busy focusing on finding Elias and plotting to retake the castle to ask before hand. "Can you explain something to me?"

He looked up, puzzled. "What?"

"Why did Dalite attack Hyrule and who is Nephilim? I know he's not a Dalitian, so how is he involved in all this?"

Turrin leaned back and sighed. "I may get my head bashed in for saying this. We overthrew Hyrule because we believe magic is basically evil. We believe using it for any reason is a sign of weakness and oppression since very few possess magic and those that do lord it over others."

Ket and Elias made noises of protest but Turrin held up his hand, warding them off. "You wanted my opinion and you're getting it, so stay quiet." He gave them on last look of warning before continuing. "We made no move to overthrow the government before now because of the size of the Hylian army and the country's stability. We had no way of entering without being spotted before hand and crushed. This knowledge was gleaned from many failed attempts, and the reason behind the treaty we were forced to sign when King Regius got fed up with our guerrilla attacks. Relk, a friend of mine, said King Borzoi, our leader, really didn't want to start a war with Hyrule and risk destroying his country in the process, so he went ahead with the signing. 

"So our countries were forced into an uneasy truce until Nephilim came around. No one knows where he came from and why he chose to aid us. I never trusted the man, like many others, because he was a sorcerer and he told anyone in power exactly what they wanted to hear. He toyed with their emotions and their secret desires, using false words to earn their devout loyalty and trust. He convinced them that he had a way to gain entrance to Hyrule without the country finding out, but to do so he would have to use magic. At first everyone adamantly protested the idea of using his sorcerery, the idea seeming like hypocrisy. But eventually he wore them down and they gave in, even King Borzoi, though I sometimes wonder if he did so only to prevent his officials from overthrowing him in their lust to drive out all Hylians from this earth. 

"So under the cloak of Nephilim's magic, we made off to Hyrule Castle without any detection and assaulted the castle. Actually, gaining entrance into the castle was easier then I thought."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Elias remarked bitterly. 

Ket cast him a sympathetic glance then turned back to Turrin. "Your wrong about one thing. You didn't make it in without detection, but he was unable to clearly see you. He only caught a vague glimpse of you and Nephilim's magic."  
"Who're you talking about?" queried Elias. 

"The Great Deku Tree," Ket said, tracing idle patterns on the tabletop as she thought. Maybe the Deku Tree could tell her more on this sorcerer and where he came from. No one else seemed to have a clue, and the man was obviously the driving force behind all that had happened and all that would in the future. All of these riddles and puzzles, of discerning the sorcerer's true intentions, was frustrating her. She hated not knowing clearly what she was supposed to do and no solution seemed within her reach.

"Did I hear you say 'The Great Deku Tree'?" Elias asked with a frown.

Ket shot him an annoyed glance. "Wonderful, you now know you can hear perfectly." 

Ignoring her cynicism, he sat back, biting his lip in thought. "But how? The Deku Tree is supposed to be a legend."

"So's the Triforce," she said absentmindedly. 

"Are you saying the Great Deku Tree exists?"

"Mmm," was all Ket would offer. She continued to study the tabletop, trying to formulate her thoughts into a coherent pattern. 

Turrin exchanged glances with Minab. "What's a Deku tree?"

"Beats me," the Gerudo said with a shrug.

"He's a Hylian legend," Devlin said. "He's supposed to rule over the Kokiri Forest, but that place is also a fable. He's an omnipotent being with the form of a great tree who watches over Hyrule and keeps her safe by alerting the people of danger. But no one's had any proof of his existence."

Turrin cocked an eyebrow. "Guardian trees? You guys can't think of any better myths than that?"

Owain shot him a disgruntled glare. "You got anything better?"

"Perhaps," said Turrin with the barest hint of a smug grin. "At least living vegetation isn't charged with protecting our realm."

Devlin broke in before Owain could lunge after Turrin. "Enlighten us," he said while placing a placating hand on Owain's tense shoulder. 

Turrin gave a shrug. "Our supreme god is named Dakart. He's the lord of the hunt and the warrior, keeper of loyalty and honor. Our nation's mainly a martial one so I guess it's natural that our god is portrayed as invincible fighter. We have others, but none has as big following as Dakart." Motioning in Elias' direction, he asked, "Do you have any gods, or are blades of grass the recipients of your prayers?"

Elias ignored the jibe. "We have three goddesses that rule Hyrule. They are the ones that created Hyrule and the world. Din, the goddess of fire and power, formed the earth. Farore, the goddess of air and justice, gave life to all things on this earth. Nayru, goddess of water and wisdom, made the laws that bind the world. When they departed for their realm, they left behind the Triforce as a symbol of their power and love for their creation. The Triforce was always considered a myth; no one had seen it for centuries. Until now that is," he finished with a look at Ket, who was still lost in her own thoughts, her hands steepled before her face.

"You make it seem like the Triforce is a gift," said Turrin. "But from what I've read on your history and what I'm seeing now, it seems like the relic is the cause of all the evil that's befallen your land."

His words appeared to break into Ket's musings for the girl stopped frowning at the tabletop, instead turning her scowl onto Turrin. "It's not the Triforce's fault. It's the people's. If they weren't so consumed with greed and lust for power, no wars would occur in this world and the Triforce would only be used for good. The goddesses relic is impartial; it only grants the wish of its holder, it doesn't determine between good and evil. Only the wielder can cause suffering and pain in this world. Sometimes I think we're the plague on this planet. If we all disappeared, think of what the earth would be like then. No more wars, no more murder, torture, no more evil." Her voice had turned flat and quiet at the end of her speech, and she lapsed into a depressed silence when she finished.

"Are you proposing we wipe the earth clean of people?" Turrin said incredulously. 

"Why not?" challenged Ket. "What good are we doing for it? All we seem to cause is suffering and pain; what's the point of even being here?"

Elias tried to interject. "Ket, will you please calm down?"

Shaking her head violently, Ket stood up, knocking the chair over as she did so. "What's the point of even trying to defeat Nephilim when another's just going to come around and take his place? Why bother when another cycle of violence is going to start again?" She seemed to be pleading, entreating them to give her an answer, a reason to continue with her fight. When no one made a sound, she dropped her head in defeat, hands clenched at her sides. "Why bother?" she repeated, then turned on her heel and raced out the door, heading into the frigid night that offered only loneliness and the all-encompassing dark.

Silence reigned after Ket left, the total quiet seeping into their souls and stealing away their resolves like a demon spirit. Finally unable to take the lack of noise and faith, Minab broke the silence and chased the monster of hopelessness away. "I have an idea," said Minab, leaning her elbows onto the table. "We could try to gain help from the other races. I know the Gerudo would rather have Hyrule in control and we always mistrust sorcerers on power trips. We've had too many of those in our history, we don't need another one, and I'm sure the others would reciprocate. With their added numbers we might have a chance to overtake Dalite and that deranged man."

"I think that's the best idea," said Owain. He turned to Elias. "What do you think, your Highness?"

Elias scowled at the table. "That's fine," he muttered, his mind clearly elsewhere. 

Minab let out a sigh. "We should continue this later when we've had a chance to cool down and return to earth."

The others agreed and dispersed. Turrin gave one last glance to the brooding prince and headed out into the cold night, Ket's words still ringing in his heart, disturbing his thoughts. 

The wind had kicked up while they sat inside, swirling the powdery flakes, their gleaming surfaces catching the sparse lamplight as they filled the velvety evening sky. 

Picking a direction, he headed back to the corral where they first discovered Ket. The dead grass crunched under his feet, softened slightly by the snow that was finally accumulating. He tugged his cloak closer to his body, trying to prevent the biting wind from sneaking under his clothing and chilling him further. The scent of hay, barely perceptible over the odor of snow that hung heavy in the air, caught his attention and he finally spotted the rickety rails of the wide corral and the reason he came out into the freezing night. 

She leaned against the poles, her dark tunic contrasting sharply to the pure powder that whirled around her. She stared out into the field, her eyes troubled and focused within. He could tell she was still worried; a line always formed between her brows when she was. She appeared to not notice his approach, but he knew otherwise. He had not traveled all that time with her and learned nothing about her and her abilities. Proving him correct, she said sharply, "What do you want?"

He walked beside her and rested his weight upon the rails in a conscious mimic of her stance. He did not focus on her, instead watching the snow as it danced around the herd of horses that stood out in the field. "What's eating at you?" he asked, answering her question with one of his own. 

She finally turned to him, a scowl marring her features. "Nothing's eating me. I just want to be left alone."

"Even though you look and act like a person devoid of hope?"

"Yes."

"You're lying," he said nonchalantly. "And you're very bad at it."

She sagged wearily onto the fence. "Just bug off."

"I don't think I will. Everyone else holds you in too high a regard to do this, so it's up to me."

"Do what?" she said, eying him warily.

"This." He swiftly bent down, scooped up a handful of snow and tossed it into her face, catching her completely unawares. 

She stood there, fists clenching, trying to contain her emotions as snow slid off her face, melting into rivulets as it warmed to her body temperature. Finally she gave in and began to laugh, doubling over as her mirth became too much. "Y- you jerk! I ought to pummel you!"  
"You could try."

"Is that so?" She straightened up and flashed a reckless grin, the one he had come to associate with her when she was ready to try another insane stunt. "I can do more then try." 

He instinctively ducked and felt the wind of a passing snowball fly over his head. He tried to roll out of the way and ended up right in her line of fire. One snowball caught him right in the face, another making contact with his chest. He quickly dodged the rest and began lobbing his own ammo, each one more wilder then the next, glad he was able to take the girl's mind off her troubles. 

Their laughter rang out, catching the attention of the horses, mingling in the air with the snow. The herd made their way over, their interest piqued by the sound of their fight. Soon the horses, taking example from Turrin and Ket, began their own games. Prancing across the field, they chased after one another, the snow flying from their hooves, their joyous whinnies and snorts in turn attracting Ket and Turrin. 

They stopped their impromptu war and watched the horses play. A familiar golden head made its way to Ket and Zephyr stood before her, tossing his mane, begging her to join him in his game. "Want to have some fun?" she asked Turrin.

"Depends on the fun."

She rose from her spot on the ground and clambered over the fence. She beckoned him. "Come on slowpoke. This'll be a blast, I promise."

He sighed, then smiled. "Alright." Following her over, he swiftly found himself immersed in a sea of warm, furry bodies, each vying for his attention and begging him to play. Laughing, he spotted Ket already deeply involved in a game of tag with her horse and a bay. Soon a roan joined in the fray followed closely by a coal black filly. His smile widened and he dove into their game.

Realizing he was participating in their fun, the bay, who was the pursuer, quickly gave chase. Turrin bobbed and weaved between other horses, their bodies blurred by the heavy snow and lack of light. Skidding around a chestnut mare, he narrowly avoided the bay and slammed into Ket. She steadied him as he struggled for balance and when he found it, she smiled impishly. "Tag, your it."

"What?" Turrin said, bewildered as he watched her race back into the herd of horses. The bay was a ruse, he realized with a grin. So be it, she's mine! He tore off after her, the horses rushing away from his approach. Threading through the herd, he soon spotted her racing beside Zephyr, their golden hair accentuating each other's perfectly. For a moment he lost his breath as he watched the two run together, both creatures of the wind reveling in the joy of being unchained, touched only by the wild elements. 

Regaining his wind, he used a sorrel mare to conceal himself and chased after them. The mare played along and eased over to the running pair, allowing Turrin to get real close before he had to break cover. When he did, he lagged behind the mare and swept around her, coming up behind them and surging forward. Ket glanced behind her, a broad smile enveloping her face when she spotted Turrin's attack. She tried to swerve out of the way and succeeded only in losing ground to him. She was prepared to leap out of his path when Zephyr broadsided her, knocking her down into the snow and sending Turrin flying as he tripped over her. 

Spitting out snow and grass, Ket sat up and gave the palomino an evil glare. "I'm going to beat you, you brat!"

Zephyr only pranced in front of her, teasing her to carry out her threat. She tossed a snowball at the mischievous stallion and flopped back to the ground. Soon a hand poked her, trying to grab her attention. "You alright?" she heard Turrin say from above her. 

"Just peachy. Thinking of making a pair of horse-skinned breeches."

He laughed and sprawled out beside her. "If you have any skin left over, I'd be willing to take a pair. He'd be more useful in that form anyway."

Zephyr let out an indignant snort, then fell silent as he cantered back to the herd, leaving the two behind. 

They stayed there, watching the snow spiral down to them, landing delicately on their faces and eyelashes, brushing at their skin with a feathery touch. Laying on the frozen earth, her earlier fears and frustrations caught up with Ket and she dug her fingers into the ground. I don't know what to do anymore, she thought tiredly. I don't know what's going on and I know all I'm doing right now is whining about it, but it seems to be all I can do. 

"I'm sure we'll find out something," Turrin said, interrupting her musings. 

Surprised, she sat up. "Did I speak out loud?"

He shook his head against the dried grass. "No, but it's written all over your face." 

"I didn't realize I was so easy to read."

"Normally it's like trying to decipher an ancient text, but I guess I'm feeling the same and so I recognize it easier."

"Hmm."

"Ket?"

"What?"

"Are we going to be allies or enemies?"

She tilted her head back, losing herself in the pristine glow of the snow and her thoughts. "I'd like to think we're friends. I don't think I've ever seen you as an enemy."

He turned onto his side, watching her study the night sky. "Even when I first saw you?"

"Even then. I thought someone that looked as young as you couldn't be a killer or even a soldier."

"I'm as old as you are."

"Yeah, but I don't think of myself as a soldier either. I don't know what I am."

"I have an idea."

She glanced at him before turning back to the sky. "Enlighten me."

Flopping back, he rested his head on his arms. "But that's make things too easy." He hesitated for a minute, then said, "I'll tell you if you'll tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"How you see me. Do we have a deal?"

She nodded. "It's a deal, but you go first."

He nestled his head, getting comfortable. "I see you as a warrior at heart. You have more honor then anyone I've met and a stubborn streak a mile wide. From what I've seen, killing you is impossible because you won't allow yourself to die. You live for justice and peace, yet in trying to regain a sense of stability for the land, you live in a realm of chaos. You're the best swordsman I've seen and although it frightens me, you have the power to do magic, but chose not to do so unless you have to. That goes at odds with everything I've been told since I became a soldier. It's hard getting used to that concept. You're too hard on yourself, too. You think you have the power to change the world without really relying on others, and so when you find out it's not completely true, you get depressed easy. I guess that's enough for today. Now it's your turn."

She stayed silent for a moment, slowly digesting his words. So that was how he held her in his mind. She found it hard to believe he held her in such high regard. Letting out a quiet sigh, she said, "I see you as an strong swordsman who is loyal to a fault. Even while your country is being jerked around by a madman, you still proclaim fealty to them, even if it results in the death of you and your land. I see a man who has a stubborn streak to rival mine with his own adamant sense of justice and honor, although he tends to let his judgments cloud his vision. But he's willing to change and adapt, and that's a precious skill, and one you'd better not lose. I also see a man I'd be proud and happy to call a comrade, no matter where he's from." 

Turrin smiled at her words. "It seems we're allies then."

"Better then allies," said Ket. "We're friends." 

Minab looked up from her game of cards at the dining table with Inula and Penter, the ranch girl's younger brother, to see Ket and Turrin enter the LonLon home, their faces colored by the icy wind, bits of snow embedded in their hair. The laughter in their eyes lit the room better then the candles and fire crackling in the fireplace. The tall Gerudo felt an answering smile dance on her lips, relieved that the girl had removed the bad mood she was in before. 

"Want to play a game?" asked Inula, turning to better see the pair behind her. 

"Sure," Turrin said, quickly taking her up on her offer and pulling up another chair to the table.

Ket shook her head. "I need to talk to someone; maybe later."

She saw the flash of understanding in Minab's eyes and gave the Gerudo a slight smile. Leaving the group behind, Ket headed up the wooden stairs that sat in near the center of the house. At the top of the staircase, she found a dim hallway that branched out before her. Picking one side, she perused the rooms, searching for the one she needed to talk to. Finding nothing on that side, she doubled back and finally came upon who she searched for. He sat in the farthest room, his back to her as he slouched in a sturdy oak chair. The light flickering off the candle on the desk he leaned against highlighted the ruddy accents of his hair, tricking the eye into believing Din's flames crowned his head. 

He played idly with a piece of crumpled parchment, twisting bits off and tossing them to the far corner of the room. "I don't think the LonLons would appreciate your mess," Ket remarked softly. 

He started slightly. Recovering, he said, "I've already thrust the problem of our fallen nation on them, what's another bit of chaos?"

Ket circled the chair he sat on, taking a seat on the floor in front of him. "You haven't thrust anything upon anyone. We all came with you because we wanted to, you never forced our hand. If you're going to feel guilty for every little thing, you're going to become an emotional wreck that will be no help to anyone. So knock it off."

He smiled slightly. "Always direct and to the point."

"One of my many charms," she said with a grin. Settling back, her smirk slipped. "I'm sorry for my behavior before hand. I had no right to act like that."

"Apology accepted. You had every right to behave like that and I think everyone is allowed a chance to vent in these circumstances."

She flashed another grin. "So, do you have any idea what we're doing next?"

"Minab brought up the idea of going to the other races in Hyrule and asking for their aid, and I agree. We need help, we're outnumbered and unable to deal any damage to Dalite in our current state."

"Which races are you planning to go to? And who are you sending?"

He frowned slightly in thought. "I want to send people to the Gorons, the Zorans, even the Gerudos. And along the way, if they come across any Hylian towns, to ask them for aid." He gave her an appraising glance. "Do you know of any other races we could plead to?"

Ket blanched. "Yes," she said hesitantly. "But I won't allow them to be drawn into this mess. They wouldn't be a lot of help in a war anyway; they're a peaceful race, more bent on giving life then destroying it."

"Could they offer any information at least?"

"Not them, but their guardian might."

"You want to protect them." Elias made it a statement as he looked at her searchingly. 

"With all my heart. Nephilim already harmed one of them. They did nothing to deserve this, no one did really. But they have no way to defend themselves and keeping their whereabouts hidden is the best way I know how to keep them safe."

"Alright. We'll deal with gaining the other races' help. Maybe later you can ask this guardian for information?"

"Agreed." She gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks."

He returned her grin. He could not help it. Whenever she smiled, her face lit up like a light went on inside. She had an innocent desire to protect and help anyone she deemed worthy and he felt overwhelmed that she had decided he was worth helping. He wanted to protect her as well, to keep that smile on her face no matter what. It was the least he could do for all that she had sacrificed for him and his country.

"So when will we go, and who will go?" she asked.

"I want to send at least two people to each races' domain. I wish I could send more, but we don't have the numbers to spare. As for who goes with who, I'll deal with that later when everyone can give their opinion on who they'd like best to travel with."

"Sounds reasonable. When would we go?"

"Eager, aren't we? Around the end of this week. I want everyone to rest up from our stint in the castle for at least that long."

Ket stood up, stretching her arms high above her head while letting out a jaw-popping yawn. "I think I'll go to bed." She passed him by, dropping a patronizing pat to his head. He playfully slapped her hand away. "Good night Ket."

"Good night," she said from the hall, her words punctuated by another yawn. 

Leaving the prince behind, she headed back downstairs. Hearing the sounds of conversation, she found Inula still up and talking animatedly to Minab and Turrin at the dining table. Leaning lazily against the door frame that lead to the staircase, Ket said to Inula, "I hate to ask this, but is there somewhere for me to sleep at?"

The girl immediately popped up from her chair. "Of course, I'm sorry I didn't show you earlier." She headed to the stairs, the paused. "I'm not sure if we have any room left," she murmured to herself.

"If you have a spot in the barn, that'd work fine," said Ket.

Inula jumped, obviously not expecting Ket to overhear her words. "No, I can't put you outside, it's freezing out. I'd rather be out there then you, it'd be rude otherwise."

"Then I'll make this easy on you and everyone else," Ket said. She spotted a thick winter cloak hanging from a peg next to the entrance and snatched it. "I'll be out in the stables if you need me."

Inula spluttered, trying to convince her to stay but she shut the door firmly on her words. Her sleeping outside was only fair since she was the last to arrive and there was no way she would displace any of the LonLons. Not after all the generosity they had shown so far. 

Leaving the warm, secure house behind, she headed to the stable that sat across the lane from the wooden home. Prying open the sliding door to the barn, she felt a wave of warm air leave the stable, escaping into the frigid night. She quickly shut the door behind her, not wanting any more of the heated air to slip out. 

Inside the dark stable, she patted around, tying to find a lantern or a candle to light her path. Finding nothing of use, she gripped the pommel of the Master Sword in irritation. Oh wait, she remembered. Idiot, you can use magic. Make you're own light. 

Flashing a grin to no one, she closed her eyes, blocking out the tangible dark of the barn and opening her mind's eye to the light of her soul. She easily found the connection to the Master Sword, relishing the acceptance she always found within. Sometimes, if she concentrated hard enough, it seemed as if the Sword had a presence, a spirit that made it more then a Blade of immense magic, turning it into something alive. She especially was aware of the presence when she asked the Sword for the use of magic, as if the Sword's lending of its powers thickened the bond, making her more receptive to it. She wondered how much of what she felt was real or in her head. 

Sighing gently, she welcomed the influx of power as the Master Sword granted her its abilities. Focusing her will, she held out her palm, picturing the image of a dancing flame on her hand. When the facsimile of fire was strong in her mind, she poured magic behind it and released her hold on the power. Opening her eyes, she saw upon her hand a ball of flickering light colored with a slight green tinge. She smiled in satisfaction and began to peruse the barn for a place to bed down. 

Glancing about the dusty stable, she found stalls filled with cattle and horses. Mainly dairy cows occupied the warm barn, filling the building with the sound of their gentle lowing. In the other stalls were elder horses who were unable to withstand the rigors of the winter without protection. Not wanting to disturb any of them, Ket searched for a separate room to occupy. Finding only an overly full tack room and a grain room, she was ready to sprawl out on the floor. Not willing to give up just yet, she poked around the far corner of the barn and discovered a ladder leading above the stalls. 

She clambered onto the knotty stepladder and discovered the location of the hayloft and the perfect place to sleep. By the witch light she held, she gathered up a pallet from loose hay that lay strewn about the floor. Spreading out the cloak, she sat on her makeshift bed, testing its comfort and warmth. Finding them both satisfactory, she extinguished the light with a thought and wrapped the woolen cloak around her, burrowing deep into the hay as she did. There, above the sleeping occupants of LonLon's stable, she settled in for the night, closing her eyes...

...and opening them, confusion clouding her mind. She stood in the middle of a vast expanse of prairie akin to Hyrule Field. Brilliant radiance shown from above, warming her body with its touch and dispelling all shadows from the land. Glancing up, she saw the sky above her, its endless length a deep blue shaded with gold. Despite the beauty of the place, traces of unease made their way down her spine. Something about the land was off, unnatural. Trying to discern the source of her worry, she looked back to the sky and suddenly realized her apprehension. Throughout the entire expanse of atmosphere, no trace of a sun could be seen. Where's the light coming from? she asked herself. Hugging her body, she started to walk, unsure of what else to do and not wanting to stand still and let her anxiety eat at her. 

The tall grass tickled her legs and a gentle wind tousled her hair, lifting tendrils about her face and tugging at her clothes, but the serene beauty of the prairie failed to extradite her worries elsewhere. She wanted to return to the quiet comfort of the barn and leave this realm of eerie wonders behind. 

The soft shuffle of feet across the grass alerted her to another's presence. She stiffened slightly, then turned around, unsure of what to expect. He smiled wolfishly, the same breeze that gently brushed across her face not bothering to touch him. She gripped her arms tighter, not knowing how to address him now that she finally knew who he was. His smile broadened at her lack of response. "So you know my identity. Scared?"

His patronizing tone allowed her to find her tongue at last. She narrowed her eyes, meeting his unspoken challenge. "I told you before that you don't frighten me and that's still true, no matter who you are. Ganondorf."

He chuckled softly. "The little kitten still retains her claws I see."

"What do you want now?"

He feigned astonishment and hurt but she easily saw the mirth hidden behind his hawk eyes. "Can't I come to visit for fun, for conversation?"

She let out a derisive snort. "Yeah, whatever." A strong gust kicked up, forming billows in the rangy grass that beat against her legs yet made no contact with his body. Curious, she said, "Where are we and why don't you seem to be affected by anything in here?"

"The courage of Farore combined with the perception of Nayru. But do you posses the strength of Din?"

"What does that have to do with the question I asked you?"

"Everything. But you don't like riddles if I recall correctly." He flashed her a conspiratorial grin. "We're in a land many never see in the waking world, only able to enter after death and in dreams. I'm not allowed to enter but I can look in, to see that which I may never experience. It is a punishment of sorts and there are times I grow weary of it, but not now."

Ket only sighed quietly, knowing that was the best answer she would receive from him. She would have to decipher the meaning herself. Trying another track, she said, "Do you know anything about Nephilim, the sorcerer who seems to be behind the entire plot to take over Hyrule?"

"You're the one that lives in the same realm as him, how should I know anything?"

"You obviously know something or you'd give me a straight no."

"Are you sure?"

She let out a disgusted growl. "Fine. You don't know anything. So why are you here?"

"Your sorcerer has another plot up the sleeve of that extravagant robe he always wears. One that involves me and I don't appreciate the fact he never bothered to ask if I wanted a part of his foolhardy schemes."

"What does he have planned?"

"Now that would be telling."

"Can you be killed?"

He let out a deep chuckle. "My, my, aren't we violent? If you could kill me, I'd gladly accept your blade in my heart. Death would be a merciful end." Like quicksilver, his mood changed from one of merriment to pure sobriety. "This man thinks he can find a way to release me and that when he does I will be all too willing to help him. Funny thing is, I work for no one and do not plan to be released from this ethereal jail only to be bound with his chains. A lot of your friends are in danger from his actions. I suggest you hurry up before they're all dead."

"Which friends are you talking about?"

"Have too many to figure it out on your own?" he snarled. 

Taking a step back in alarm, she said, "No, but if I know who right away, I can help them out that much quicker."

He threw her a baleful glare. "You're the Knight of the Triforce, figure it out." With his parting words, he faded away, leaving her alone and anxious in the desolate prairie, and slightly amazed at his ability to switch moods like the earth changed weather. She paced back and forth, trying to jumpstart her brain into figuring out who Nephilim would go after. Her thoughts only lead her in circles and she kicked at the grass in frustration. "I don't know anyone who could release Ganondorf," she muttered to herself. "I don't even know how that process works! If I ever get out of this mess I better not hear another puzzle or I swear I'll go mad."

She plopped onto the grass, the tall stalks even with her head, blocking out her surroundings and showing only the empty sky above. Resting her elbows on her knees, she propped her face up with her fists, still trying to make sense of his words. Her mind only came up with wild presumptions, nothing of any use. As far as she knew, all of her friends were in trouble. 

Letting out a sigh, she fell back to the grass, resting her head on a pillow of heather. Goddesses, she whispered softly in her mind, offering up her words as a supplicant. Please let me keep them safe. I don't want anyone I care for to be hurt, and I don't want to feel the pain I know will come if they are. 

Closing her eyes to the tears that threatened to spill, she burrowed her head deeper into the comforting scent of the tiny purple flowers. I want to keep everyone happy. Please, grant me the power to keep them safe.

Early morning sunlight spilled from the window, pouring the scintillating light right onto Turrin's closed eyes, cruelly reminding him that it was time to rise. He grumbled harshly and tossed the blankets over his face, trying to block out the annoying sun for just a few more moments. In response to his groaning, a pillow flew from the bed he lay on the floor next to, connecting with the lump where his head should be. "Would you be quiet?" demanded a sleep slurred voice from somewhere deep within the recesses of the bed's quilts.

Flipping back the covers, Turrin sat up and threw the pillow back to the bed's occupant. An irritated scowl marred his face, his sleep tousled hair seeming to stick up with annoyance. "You're the one being loud."

Emerging from his cocoon of sheets and blankets, Elias gave him a bleary-eyed glare. He opened his mouth to retaliate, then shut it. Burrowing back under the covers, he said, "It's too early to start this."

"For once we're in agreement," Turrin mumbled, returning to his own bed, a pillow covering his face and blocking out the offending sun. 

"Wake up sleepy heads!" caroled an impossibly cheerful voice. Both boys sat up, ready to maim whoever dared to be so alert at such an early hour. When they realized who was in the room they were sharing, they both yelped and dove back under the covers. "Don't be shy," teased Inula. "It's not like I haven't seen guys indecent before. I do live with all men."

"Wonderful for you," retorted Turrin from his hiding spot. "But all the same, I prefer to have something other then pajamas on while females are present."

"Have it your way," Inula said, heading out of the room to wake her next guest. "Breakfast is ready downstairs and the bath is filled with hot water. Better get going before it's all cold." 

"There should be a law that no one can get up at this hour," mumbled Elias as he emerged from under the blankets. 

"You're the monarch," said Turrin. He finally completely removed his covers, wincing as the cold air struck his heated skin. "I hate winter."

"Who doesn't?" quipped Elias. "But as long as there's hot water I can live."

The two eyed each other speculatively. With a sudden whirl of movement, both dashed to the door at the same time, each clambering to be the first in line. Shoving the prince back, Turrin howled, "There's no way you're getting the hot water first!"

"It'll be cold by the time you're done!" protested Elias, still struggling with Turrin as they made there way down the hall. 

"I don't care, so long as it's warm for me!'

They made their way down the corridor, the crashing sounds of their pounding footsteps shaking the house's foundation. Finally reaching the end of the hall and the door to the bathroom, they fought furiously, pushing and pulling to get ahead. "Excuse me boys, you're in my way," stated a female voice as someone breezed past them. 

Minab flashed them a smile at the bathroom door's entrance. "Thanks for letting me go first," she said, ducking quickly behind the door and locking it before the two could register what had happened. 

Both stared at the door in disbelief, unable to comprehend that they both now had to wait. "Figures," snorted Turrin. "Leave it to a thief to steal our spot."

Elias sighed in agreement. "Might as well go eat." They eyed each other again, then dashed off, heading down the stairs at a breakneck pace. 

"Easy boys," chuckled Tyr from his spot at the breakfast table. "There's plenty of food to go around."

"Not for long," commented Inula, watching the two devour their food like starving wolfos. 

The door to the outside creaked open, letting in a frigid draft. Everyone yelped at the sudden rush of icy air, ready to snap at whoever was outside to hurry up and shut the door. Ket slipped in, her eyes shadowed by dark circles, bits of hay sticking up at interment angles in her hair, the golden colors blending together, leading the eye to believe it as her own locks and not the dried grass. "Morning," chirped Inula. "Ready for breakfast?"

Ket gave the girl a dark look, growling at her bubbly attitude. She brushed past them all and headed up the stairs, the sound of her heavy feet resounding throughout the house. "Someone woke up cranky," said Elias with a snicker. 

In response to his words, a boot came flying down the stairs, connecting with the prince's head, sending him face first into his meal. Turrin burst out laughing while the LonLons politely tried to restrain their humor. Wiping the bits of egg from his face, Elias sat back with a good-natured grin. "I should've seen that coming."

Turrin only laughed harder, his face turning purple as he struggled to breathe. Elias sighed resignedly and turned back to his meal, hoping by the time he got to wash up the hot water was not completely used up. 

After splashing cold water on her face and washing up, Ket finally felt alive. Heading back down the stairs, she reclaimed her boot from its spot on the floor behind Elias. Picking a seat at the table, she pulled the leather shoe back on and began to help herself to some of the delectable food the LonLons were kind enough to offer. Looking up from her food, she noticed everyone at the table watching her. Around her food, she said irritably, "What?"

"Not a morning person are we?" said Elias with a smile.

Ket only rolled her eyes and continued eating. As her body went through the motions of digesting, her thoughts wandered back to her dream, the real reason behind her foul mood. She had not been able to fall back asleep after receiving the vision, Ganondorf's words haunting her, challenging her to decipher their meanings. No matter how hard she tried, she could find no answer, her futile efforts leaving her with a steadily worsening headache and a desire to snap at anything before her.

Damn that man for not telling me, she snarled silently. And damn Nephilim for causing more trouble. Damn everything! I want all this over with so I can finally get a decent night's sleep. 

The sound of approaching footsteps alerted her, breaking her from her increasingly violent thoughts. Minab breezed into the dining area, followed closely by Owain and Devlin. The Gerudo said to Elias and Turrin, "You're the last to use the bathroom, so better get going before all the hot water's gone."

Both let out a groan, then popped out of their chairs and sprinted to the stairs, the sounds of their arguing over who got to go first echoing throughout the stairwell. "Boys," Minab said with a knowing smirk. 

"Don't put us in the same boat as those two," said Owain as he pulled up a chair.

Spearing a piece of bacon, Minab eyed it speculatively. "I wouldn't dream of comparing you two to those guys."

Ket silently agreed. She liked the two soldiers-at-arms, but there was no way they could stand up to Elias and Turrin. Both had shown more valor and honor then men twice their age and had more heart then anyone she knew. 

After finishing her meal, Ket wandered outside, anxious to be alone so she could sort out the problems that swirled around her head. Shivering a little, she enjoyed the crisp taste of the air as she meandered towards the corral, her boots crunching on the dead, frozen grass that poked defiantly through the layer of snow. The sun above tried valiantly to warm the frigid earth below, pouring its shining radiance and failing miserably. A brisk wind stirred the fallen snow, blowing it over the ground like sand in a desert, forming serpentine patterns that ensnared the eye. The gray winter sky was devoid of clouds, last night's snowfall a thing of the past. 

Reaching the rails of the horses' pasture, she climbed over them and cut straight through the field. The herd stood far to her left, huddled together to block out the wind. Zephyr noticed her arrival and gave her a welcome nicker. She returned his call with a wave but continued on her way. The stallion recognized her desire to be alone and remained with the herd, earning him a flash of gratitude from Ket.

At the end of the vast pasture, she scaled over the fence once more and found herself blockaded by a soaring slab of rock that acted as a part of the enormous LonLon stockade. The ruddy brown stone reached for the pale sky like supplicants pleading for help from the gods. 

To her right she noticed a decrepit, rundown building built into the rock face, its wood turned silvery-white by time and weather. Curious and desperate for anything to take her mind off of her worries, she ventured over. The tall structure reminded her of an imposing sage, someone who had lived long and learned many truths as time passed it by. Smiling slightly at her thoughts, she pulled open the warped door at the base of the building, tugging hard as the wood stuck in its frame. 

Inside, the air was stale and stagnant, eliciting a sneeze from her as she delved deeper into the building's recesses. Careful where she put her feet, the floor on this level was filled with holes and weakened wood, she weaved past the empty crates that dotted the site and pushed towards the back of the room and to the ladder she spotted resting on the far wall.

Waving away the cobwebs that covered the ladder, she clambered up the creaking wood and emerged from a hole in the ceiling to the floor above. Sitting on the edge of the opening that led to the level below, she scanned the area around her. Dust thickly covered the floor, the tiny motes stirred by her movement dancing in a shaft of weak sunlight that shone through an aperture ahead of her. Deciding it was worth the risk to walk over the floor even if it crumbled beneath her feet, Ket stood up and headed over to the break in the building's walls, puffs of dust rising into the air with each step. 

At the opening, she leaned against one side of the broken wood and peered out into the world before her. A glacial draft blew in, twining its icy fingers around her hair and tugging the strands about her face. Brushing them back impatiently, she studied the land below her. 

From her vantage point she could see the entire LonLon Ranch, and far off in the distance, the spires of Hyrule Castle. Death Mountain continued its lonely vigilance at the Castle's right, its rocky brethren keeping a discreet distance, as if the other mountains knew of the volcano's violent temper and wanted to keep as far back as possible. 

Below the mountainous terrain stood a thick line of forest, their deep depths impenetrable by light, keeping out any who were not welcome. Ket prayed that the forest continued its job and kept the Kokiri race safe from Nephilim's diabolical schemes. 

To her left, the barren desert of the Gerudo made its presence known, the fertile prairie of Hyrule Field dying off as it neared the arid land. High bluffs acted as a deterrent to any superfluous visitors if the infamous name of the warrior race failed to ward off unsolicited company. 

Glancing away from the land outside, she turned to the ranch below. The pasture reigned right under her, the ground pockmarked by hundreds of hooves. Behind the field stood the proud buildings of LonLon Ranch, their dark roofs peering blatantly from beneath the spotted layer of snow, the lane that separated the home from the stables and tool sheds marked by the feet of those that lived there. 

The newer wood of the structures shone in bright contrast to the silvered oak, marking the areas where the buildings had been added onto and repaired. Impa had once told her the complex was erected before the Imprisoning War and she was still amazed at how well the ranch had weathered the crumbling effects of time and change. She wondered what the first owners of this place would think if they saw their home and its occupants thriving to this day. I'll do everything in my power to make sure this place stays alive, she vowed silently. I want others that come after me to be able to stand here and see what I see, a beautiful land full of life and, hopefully, peace. 

The week passed by in a blur. Elias, after asking everyone's opinion, made out the parties and where they would travel to. Before deciding, Elias made sure everyone knew they could leave if they desired. In the end, only the soldier named Devlin, who had come this far, left. He had family in Shandren, a little village near Lake Hylia, and he wanted to make sure they were all alive and well. No one begrudged him his decision, although it left them with uneven numbers. In the end, they had accepted Tyr's offer of sending one of his ranch hands to accompany the group with only one person. 

Turrin and Elias were headed to Death Mountain and the Goron race that dwelled within its craggy bulk, Elias claiming he wanted to keep an eye on the wayward soldier and Turrin stating that the prince could not make it out alive without his help. 

Owain was paired up with the undetermined ranch hand. Both were aiming for Zora Falls and the Zoran race that lived there, shrouded by water and mystery. Elias taught them the tune of the Royal Family so they would be able to gain entrance with the plain ocarina Owain held.

Ket and Minab were going to the desert and the secluded Gerudo race. Minab had seemed extremely reluctant about the whole idea of going to the Gerudo, but after hearing out their logic and the fact both she and Ket were the only females, and thus more likely to succeed, she gave in. Ket had found it strange the woman was not happy to head back to her homeland, but left it alone. She would find out soon enough. 

Showing another huge amount of generosity, Tyr had supplied everyone but Ket with a mount. Elias had been unable to thank the kind rancher enough until a red-faced Tyr finally had to order the prince to stop. 

Now they were ready to leave. They clustered around the house, their breath forming clouds in the pre-dawn sky. Their mounts were saddled and ready, their packs stocked with enough provisions to feed them for months. 

Zephyr snorted impatiently, eager to head out and begin their journey. Ket jiggled his reins, silently asking him to wait. Elias emerged from the house, Turrin at his heels. "Everybody ready?" he asked.

Nods and quiet affirmations answered his question. "Alright, mount up. You all know what to do, so make sure you come back alive."

"If you're trying to instill optimism, you failed," said Turrin with a smirk.

Elias gave him a wry smile and mounted the sorrel gelding Tyr lent him. Following his example, everyone settled themselves into their saddle, double checking to make sure they were all prepared.

Seeing that everyone was ready, their eyes watching him for his next order, he waved forward with his hand. "Let's go!"

Leaving the secure LonLon Ranch, they waved back to the caretakers and yelling out their gratitude to Tyr. 

Once out, they split into their respective groups and headed off for their new destinations. 

Settling Zephyr next to Minab's red roan mare, whom the Gerudo had affectionately dubbed Thorn because of the horse's prickly temperament, Ket gave one last wave to the receding figures before her aching back forced her to turn forward. She glanced over to the silent Gerudo. "Something the matter?"

Minab jumped slightly, as if she had forgotten anyone was near her. "Nothing's the matter, I'm just worrying for no reason."

"Care to tell why?"

She shook her head, her auburn hair pulled back in a tight tail that swayed with each movement. "It's nothing, really." She turned to Ket, her amber eyes crinkling slightly as she smiled reassuringly. "We have bigger matters to worry about."

Ket returned her smile, secretly wondering what the woman was hiding. She let the matter drop and focused on another. "Do you think the Gerudo will let us talk to them?"

"We'll find out when we get there," was all Minab would divulge. 

Knowing conversation was pointless while the Gerudo remained in her reticent mood, Ket concentrated on the landscape, taking in the way the giant bluffs rose at the very edge of the horizon, their red surfaces casting a pink shade to the sky. I hope we get there soon, she thought. Please let the Gerudo be reasonable and at least listen to our pleas. 

The days flowed by like swiftly running water and soon they had reached the base of the bluffs. Ket stared up in awe at the giant monoliths, craning her head back to try and see their tops while avoiding the giant raindrops that splattered on her face. A steady downpour turned the cracked earth into a wallow of mud. The winter that froze the land elsewhere transformed the desert into a land of eternal rain and gray skies. Ket was never more miserable. 

"How far is the Gerudo territory from here?" Ket asked eagerly, finally turning away from the damp land around her.

"Not that far," Minab said. She dug her heels into Thorn's flanks and headed off, leaving Ket behind and unable to ask any more questions. Ket hurried after her, scowling slightly at the elder woman's back.

Minab led them through a maze of channels formed by the bluffs, never hesitating when their path branched in separate directions. Ket was extremely grateful she knew the way. If it had been only her, or she had traveled with someone else, they would surely be lost in a matter of seconds.

After another day of traveling in the continuous rain, they finally emerged from the bluffs, the true desert sprawling before them like as sodden golden carpet. Nothing grew in the desolate land despite the endless downpour, and Ket wondered what would possess a race to actually live here. The only sign of life was a small village they spotted off to their right. Riding up to Minab, Ket said, "Should we stop at that village?"

"Why?" Minab replied tersely. "It's not the main fortress, it'd only be a waste of time." 

"Don't you want to rest in an actual town for once and get out of this accursed rain?"

Anger clouded Minab's eyes. Anger, and a trace of some other emotion Ket was unable to discern. "I said no. If you want to, fine. Go. I'll stay out here." She stared at the village, longing replacing the anger, then turned away and started off. 

Watching the Gerudo look at the town, Ket finally recognized the emotion. Fear. Why is she afraid of her people? she mused. Why does she not want to see any of them?

After camping out in the desert, using the side of a bluff to block most of the precipitation, they started off again. By midday they came across the fortress, the main stronghold of the Gerudo race, after winding away from the desert and back to the center of the bluffs. A deep canyon separated them from the citadel, a river surging at its bottom, the water echoing off the red rock walls. A wooden bridge spanned the distance, proffering the only way to the other side. 

They stood before the bridge. Ket glanced at Minab and said, "Ready to go?"

The Gerudo took a deep breath and let it out in a shuddering heave. "Yeah."

The horses walked over, their hooves echoing on the wood. Thorn rolled her eyes, the whites showing as she pranced, the bridge making her nervous. Minab soothed her with her voice and the mare calmed down enough to continue.

At the end of the bridge, their way was blockaded by a tall gate. They waited for a moment, wondering when someone would come to at least ask why they were here, but no one appeared. Exchanging a glance with Minab, Ket fidgeted, growing impatient with each passing minute. "Is there a way we can open the door ourselves?"

Minab frowned in thought. "No, not here. If we could scale the gate, then we could, but not from out here. But climbing it is next to impossible, the entire thing is slicker then marble."

Ket swore softly, her mind trying to think of ways to gain entrance. She was not about to turn around after traveling for so long in the rain and spending her days caked in mud. 

"What about using a bow and shooting an arrow over like a grappling hook?"

Minab sighed. "Won't work. We don't have any rope and I doubt there's an arrow made that could hold our weight."

"How 'bout I just blast the damn thing open," growled Ket. 

"I don't think we'd make a good impression if we did that," Minab said with an amused grin. 

"Got a better solution?"

"Maybe." Minab dismounted and handed Thorn's reins to Ket. She headed back the way they had come. Once off the bridge, she began searching the ground, poking and prodding the boulders that lay strewn over the wet earth. "What're you doing?" asked Ket.

"Looking," was the terse reply. Ket sat back with a sigh. Hopefully the Gerudo had not gone insane over the expanse of their journey.

Walking over to one of the natural walls that surrounded the entrance to the stronghold, she spied the rock she was searching for. To Ket's obvious surprise, Minab cracked open the boulder that rested right next to the canyon face, revealing an opening large enough for a human to walk through easily.

Minab looked over her shoulder to Ket with a wry grin. "You can take the tack off the horses, they won't be able to get through here. See, I know what I'm doing."

Ket only shook her head with a smile and followed the Gerudo's orders. "Keep you're guard up," she whispered into Zephyr's pricked ear. "Stay out of sight, too, and watch over Thorn."

The stallion cast a surreptitious glance at the roan mare, then looked back at Ket, as if to say, Do I have to?

"Yes," she said in answer to his unspoken question. She ruffled his mane, saying, "Take care."

Zephyr playfully nipped her and nuzzled her hair in response. With a flick of his tail, he headed over to Thorn and began herding her along to a hiding place, trying to ignore the kicks and enraged squeals the mare shot off at him. Ket grinned in sympathy and followed Minab into the opening in the boulder. 

The rock opened up to a passageway that seemed to bore deep into the cliff face. The walls were smoothed, the way made by human hands and not the earth's. Minab shut the rock face and the all light was immediately doused. "How're we going to find our way?" Ket asked, blindingly groping around until she made contact with the rock wall. 

"Grab my hand," Minab said. "I know the way by heart, with or without light."

"Goddesses, I hope so," muttered Ket as she reached around and found Minab's hand, gripping it tightly. She had no intention of losing her way in this crypt. 

Minab started forward, her steps assured and steady, echoing slightly in the tunnel. Ket's imagination began to take control, and she struggled to stop the increasingly frightening visions. She could feel sweat begin to break out across her face and she bit back a humorless laugh. What a time to become scared of the dark, she thought. There was no reason to be overcome by so much fear. She still had a hold on Minab's hand and there was no indication that any enemy lurked in the dark. But the dark pressed against her skin like a solid wall, the silence acting like a veil that covered the sounds of danger that crept behind them, ready to pounce at the first sign of opportunity.

Stop it, she mentally commanded herself. It's only a tunnel, only rock. There's nothing there and you're fine. Breathe and relax. She tried to obey her own advice and failed, the fear overwhelming her as she struggled against it. Her free hand instinctively reached for the hilt of the Master Sword. As her fingers gripped the Blade in a white-knuckled hold, her fear began to lessen. The Sword assuaged her terror, pushing the panic back and leaving her mind free. 

Letting out a shuddering breath, Ket kept her hand on the Master Sword for the rest of the journey through the tunnel. 

After what seemed like an eternity to Ket, they emerged from the absolute night of the passageway. The warren ended in a natural cavern and Ket rejoiced to see the light peeking in at the end. She finally let go of Minab's hand, but stayed close until they finally exited into the daylight. Ket turned her head up to the sun, savoring the feel of its warm rays on her face. The last vestiges of terror were burned away from her body and mind by the celestial orb as she stood beneath it. 

She felt a hand land on her shoulder as she blinded herself by the sun. "Are you alright?" Minab asked, concern heavy in her voice. 

"I'm fine now," said Ket, finally tearing her face away from the solar radiance. She gathered in her surroundings for the first time. They stood beside a high fence painted in a reddish hue. Although a part of the fence curved in and concealed most of the land, she could see buildings carved from the ocher rock they leaned against towering in the distance. From atop these huge behemoths, she spotted women pacing back and forth, the spears they held as blatant as the glittering jewelry that adorned their lithe bodies. Forgetting her fears from the tunnel, Ket turned to Minab and said, "So this is the Gerudo Fortress?"

"Yes," Minab said. She looked over Ket's head, staring at the land with longing and a touch of trepidation. She swept past the girl, saying, "We might as well get this over with."

Ket followed after her, wondering again at what caused the fear in Minab at seeing her home once more. 

They emerged from their hidden recess and stepped into the open, watching the procession of Gerudo as they went about their duties. Ket admired the capable way the sentinels wielded their weapons, the way all of them carried an air of brisk efficiency about them. This was a race that knew how to take care of itself. 

At first no one seemed aware of their presence, but slowly the swarthy women stopped in their tracks, taking in the appearance of intruders who emerged from nowhere. One of the Gerudo who had been carrying sacks of grain, dropped them in the dust, causing the sand and dirt to fly up around her. She took off for the buildings behind her, entering one of the rock doors, running with an animal grace Ket envied. 

The girl's movements seemed to snap the others out of their stupor, and the guards leaped from their posts and surrounded Ket and Minab, their attack stances telling the two clearly that they should remain where they stood. Minab sighed deeply and crossed her arms over her chest. Ket fingered the hilt of the Master Sword, hoping the women would not attack. She did not want to fight the Gerudo, but if they threatened Minab, she would. 

The sound of approaching footsteps alerted everyone outside. Another Gerudo, flanked by the one who had raced inside to sound the alarm, emerged from the ocher buildings. She bore the regal bearing of a noble, her head tilted imperiously as she approached the cluster of people. Although she wore the traditional dress of the Gerudo, her style was cut differently. Over the customary billowing pants made of bright fabric and a top that only covered the women's' chests, she wore a robe of deep blue that flowed around her, accentuating the brilliant sapphires she adorned her body with. As she stepped closer, Ket noticed her eyes were a deep emerald, not the usual brown or tawny color associated with the Gerudo.

The circle of warriors broke apart, allowing her to come before Ket and Minab. She studied Ket's face for a moment, then concentrated on Minab's. "I'm surprised to see you back here, sheima."

"I came only because I am indebted to," Minab said softly, her deep gold eyes meeting the verdant ones before her. "I will leave as soon as our business is over."

"What if we want you gone now?" the woman said quietly, her words laced lightly with warning.

"You have to hear us out," broke in Ket. The leader focused her attentions on her, and she forced herself not to squirm under the disconcerting gaze. "We came all this way, please just listen, that's all we ask."

"You ask too much for a stranger, a gainu. We want nothing to do with a Hylian, let alone an outcast Gerudo."

Her words caught Ket off guard and she shot a glance at Minab, who pointedly ignored her. Deciding her questions would have to wait for another time, Ket said, "I was asked by the sovereign of Hyrule to come here."

"There is no sovereign anymore," stated the emerald-eyed woman. "Hyrule has fallen and the Gerudo have not. We will not be involved in others problems." She turned to leave, motioning for the guards to grab them. Ket elbowed the warrior who tried to seize her arm. "There is a ruler, the prince Elias. We need help to overthrow the Dalitians! Please, will you just listen?"

The leader halted but refused to turn around and look Ket in the eye. "We do not involve ourselves in foreign matters, that is our way. Guards, lock them up. We do not allow trespassers either."

Ket let out an angered shout as she strained against the hold the warriors had on her arms. She could not believe the woman would not hear her out and refused to give any help at all. Minab stood passively, indifferent to all around her, letting the other Gerudo direct her movements. She caught Ket's eye and slowly shook her head. Ket wrenched her body one last time, then reluctantly obeyed the Gerudo's silent signal. She hoped Minab had an awfully good explanation as to why they should not fight back. 

The warriors, now that they had their prisoners under control, quickly pulled them into the stone buildings. They led them along the chilly passageways, the torchlight barely holding the shadows at bay. Ket tried to memorize all the twists and turns the Gerudo dragged them along, but the many spiraling paths soon confused her senses. 

At last they came to an opening in the corridor. More torches filled the room and braziers added to the light, showing the cells that lined the walls in sharp relief. Ket let out a disgruntled sigh as the warriors shoved her and Minab into separate cells adjacent to each other. 

The Gerudo left without a word, leaving Ket and Minab alone. Ket kicked at the straw that lined the cell floor and she began to pace along the bars, reminding Minab of a trapped wild animal. "You're only wasting your energy," Minab said from her position on the floor by the bars.

She ignored Minab and continued with her furious pacing. "I can't believe they locked us up without letting us explain anything! Who does that woman think she is? The Hylians have helped the Gerudo before and when it's time to return the favor, they claim they have nothing to do with foreigners!"

Minab sighed and Ket whirled at the sound. "And how can you just sit there and let them take you?!"

"We would have accomplished nothing if we fought them. We need to win them over, to convince them they should help us. We can't do that if they hate us and want to rip our guts out."

"Fine," Ket said shortly. "We don't fight them. So what do we do now?"

"We wait."

Stopping in mid-stride, Ket looked at Minab askance. "Wait?" she repeated as if she had heard wrong. 

"Wait," Minab confirmed. "Narendra will be back soon, she can't resist the opportunity to gloat."

"Who's Narendra?"

"The green-eyed woman from before. She's the leader of the Gerudo."

Ket studied her for a moment. "What do you mean about her gloating. How does she know you?"

Minab leaned back onto the wall, feeling the chill of the stones seep into her skin. She remembered when that used to puzzle her, how the stones could stay so cold during the day and warm at night. "Narendra's the reason I'm an outcast," she said softly, feeling the shame that always came when she spoke about this. "I used to live here, years back. I loved it here; the desert was my mother and I lived surrounded by my sisters. Nothing could disturb the peace and happiness I had while living as a warrior and a thief, besting others by using my wits and strengths. Something came along though, something that broke into my world and shattered any hope of staying with my kin." 

Minab fell silent, lost in her thoughts and Ket wondered if she would continue. Then she began to speak again, her voice thick with past emotions. "I first met him when we raided Calunden, the town between Lake Hylia and our borders. We were in need of food, for we can't grow anything out here and the only way for us to get provisions is to steal it. Other races won't trade with us, the rumors of our false treachery and dishonor we've become so know for blocking any chance we have. 

"He was guarding one of the sheds that housed the grain we wanted and it was my duty to steal it. It was the first time I laid eyes on a man that could fight instead of grovel at my feet as he begged worthlessly for his life. He tried valiantly to defend his source of food, but I am a warrior and I have trained my whole life. I easily bested him with my scimitar and stole the grain. What he did after I took the food surprised me greatly. 

"He got down on his knees and begged me. Not the gibbering pleas for safety that I usually receive from men only interested in themselves. No, he begged for the safety of his people and the return of their food. He showed no vestige of pride or anger, only a simple request to spare his people and the food they worked so hard to grow and harvest. 

"I returned the grain to him and left without another word. I told my sisters I found no provisions in the shed I searched for and they believed me, for a Gerudo's word is law. I felt guilty for lying, but I wanted the man to keep at least that fare. 

"After that, I often thought of the man in Calunden. I had never fallen in love with a man before, and the feelings were intense and unfamiliar. He was a warrior and he had honor; I used to believe men were incapable of such emotions and to find one that did was amazing. I started to sneak into Calunden to meet him, and that was even more wondrous to me, that he could look past my exterior and all the defamation the other races spread about the Gerudo and see me, my true self. 

"One night, my sisters found out about my love of the Hylian man. Normally that's fine, Gerudo are encouraged to seek love outside, since we bear no sons except once every hundred years and men are hard to come by. But because of my position at the time, and the fact that they found out I had lied to them before, thus placing a man's well being before theirs, they decided to make me an outcast, to punish me for my lying and treachery."

Ket stared at Minab. "But you only fell in love," she said incredulously. "How could they punish you for that?"

A voice interrupted their conversation. "In the Gerudo, your sisters come before anyone else, love included. To think otherwise is blasphemous."

Minab glanced up. "I figured you'd be here."

"It is only right that the present leader of the Gerudo should welcome the old," Narendra said with a slight tilting of her head.

Ket looked sharply at Minab, then half smiled. I should have know she was their leader, she thought. She has everything a true leader should possess, strength, determination, and the ability to boss people around without them knowing it.

Narendra looked appraisingly at Minab, her eyes narrowing slightly. "To think you gave up everything for a man, especially one that was as weak as he was."

Minab showed anger for the first time. She leapt to her feet and gripped the bars with white knuckles. "He was not weak," she hissed. "He put himself before others and that takes more strength then you will ever possess."

"What you think is strength, I believe to be weakness," Narendra said. "If it is power, then why is he dead?"

Minab clenched the bars tighter, taking in a sharp breath. Ket glared furiously at the Gerudo leader. "Shut up now," she said, her voice deadly quiet, her hand tightening on the Master Sword's hilt. 

Narendra glanced idly at her. "At least you travel with a female," she said to Minab. "Although it is a scrawny Hylian."

"Open the door and I'll show you what this scrawny Hylian can do," Ket growled. 

"A rather violent one at that," Narendra commented. She spotted the Sword belted around Ket's waist and frowned. "It seems my warriors are getting careless if they forget to remove weapons. It doesn't matter now, and I doubt it will help you escape. We will decide your fate by morning." With her last words, she left, ignoring the furious stares she received from both prisoners.

"They put her in charge willingly?" Ket asked incredulously.

Minab let out a tired snort. "Unfortunately."

"Minab?" Ket said, the recent events forcing her to think on past occurrences. 

"What?"  
"Why did you stay with me? I know I went on about the Gerudo code and all, but I also know it only works between Gerudo, not between outsiders. So why did you stay? You could have left at any time."

Minab stayed silent for a while, her forehead resting on the cool iron bars. "You reminded me of him," she said at last. "Not with appearances, really, but you have the same spirit."

Ket studied the engravings on the Master Sword, listening to Minab's words echo in her mind. Reaching past the bars that separated them, she gripped Minab's hand in silent comfort. 

***

"We're lost."

Turrin glanced at Elias in frustration. "We are not lost."

"We've passed this boulder twice. We're lost."

Turrin sighed. Twisting in the saddle, he said, "Then you try to read the map, if you think you'll do so much better."

Elias grabbed the parchment from Turrin's outstretched hand. He let out a snort as he saw the way Turrin had been holding it. "I'd start by reading the map right-side up."

"What?" Turrin snatched at the map but Elias drew back, keeping it out of his reach. 

He studied it closely, then perused his surroundings. "According to the map, when read the right way," he said with a smile at Turrin, who rolled his eyes. "We should be near the path up Death Mountain soon. Too bad it's not at Kakariko like it used to be ages back."

Turrin shuddered at the mention of Kakariko. "I'm glad it isn't."

Elias gave him a curious look, then decided to not ask. Instead he focused on the track before them. So far the way had been easy; the trail, albeit covered in snow, was even and broad. Once they reached the path that ran up Death Mountain, they would have to leave their horses behind and climb up on foot. He knew from Impa's stories that the trail on the volcano was treacherous and steep. He only hoped winter had not added to the problems with ice and snow that hid dangerous traps. 

Passing through a copse of evergreens, they emerged at the foot of Death Mountain. Turrin sorted the packs they separated from the saddles while Elias removed the tack from the horses and set them free. He hoped they would find their way to a human settlement or back to LonLon Ranch. He did not want to thank Tyr for his generosity by allowing his horses to starve to death in the winter frost, but they could not spend the time looking for a safe shelter for them.

After the horses were released and they had their packs dispersed between themselves, they started up the mountain pass. The way was easy at first, but the farther up they got, the more craggy the surface of the volcano became, offering places for them to misstep and fall. Picking their way carefully along the icy rocks, Elias followed Turrin, hoping they would find the Goron stronghold soon and be off this cursed mountain. "Watch your step here," Turrin called back as he gingerly trod over a patch of slate that threatened to crumble under his feet. He held his breath when the ground seemed to shift and did not draw in any air until his feet where planted on the solid rock beyond. 

Elias heeded his warning and placed his steps carefully. He almost made it off the loose ground when the shale finally gave underneath him. Time slowed down to a crawl as he began to plummet to the rocky bottom far below. His hands reached for some outcropping to grab hold of on their own, his body reacting without his conscious thought. 

Finally his hand grabbed onto something strong and solid. Looking up, he saw Turrin leaning over the edge, Elias' hand gripped firmly in his own. The soldier smiled wanly then gasped as he slipped a little closer to the precipice. He tightened his hold and began to pull backwards, trying to haul the prince back to solid ground. 

Elias tried to help him by using his free hand to clutch the rock beside him and use his feet to push himself up, easing his weight in the process. The loose volcanic rock slid under his feet and Turrin's, and Elias looked up fearfully, wondering if he was going to die before he could accomplish his mission. His eyes widened even more when he caught sight of the figures behind Turrin. "Tekites, behind you!" he warned, trying to point at the spider-like monsters and still hang onto the rock face at the same time.

Turrin glanced over his shoulder, taking in how far the beasts were, then he turned back to his task, his shoulders straining from the prince's weight. He ignored the oncoming threat and concentrated on hauling Elias back up. There was no way he was going to let the prince die here like this, even if he ended up dead from the monsters. He refused to let go. 

Sitting on the hard ground, he braced his feet on the rock and pushed with his legs, using the stronger muscles to aid his weakening arms. With a grunt, he used every iota of power in his body and was rewarded to see Elias' head emerge from below the cliff. 

With his last ounce of strength, he pulled the prince completely up. Elias, foregoing thanks for the moment, raised his hand and fired a spell at the approaching Tekites, their winter skin making them hard to see against the snowy terrain. The fire magic melted the snow and ice around the dog-sized monsters, and their inhuman screams rang off the mountain. 

Assured that the monsters were dead and they were finally safe, he flopped to the ground, the adrenaline causing tremors that raced throughout his body. He and Turrin regained their breath and strength as they laid on the frozen rock. "Well," said Turrin, after a moment. "That was interesting."

Elias let out a laugh. "You could say that." He stood up, brushing the snow from the front of his woolen tunic. He offered his hand to Turrin, and the boy grasped it, pulling himself upright. "Now that we've escaped death with inches to spare, what next?" Turrin quipped, dusting his own shirt off. 

"Onward we go," Elias said dryly. As Turrin went to pass him, he gripped his shoulder warmly. "I am in your debt, thank you."

Turrin shrugged uncomfortably. He flashed a grin, saying, "All in a day's work."

Elias rolled his eyes and gave the soldier a push. "Get going."

"Yes, sir!" Turrin shot off with a mock salute, earning him a chuckle from Elias. The pair continued on their way, skirting any rock that looked unstable, not wanting to have another repeat of Elias' fall. They met a few more Tekites, but Turrin's blade and Elias' crossbow finished off their threat easily. 

Elias was picking his way through a pile of fallen boulders when Turrin spoke for the first time in hours. "Do you ever get the feeling this is going too easy?"

Elias looked back at him, perplexed. "What do you mean? Is nearly plummeting to our doom, being mauled by murderous beasts, and climbing a giant ice block called Death Mountain your idea of easy?"

"No," conceded Turrin. "But it just seems like everything is going too smoothly. I keep expecting some giant beast thing sent by Nephilim to come and try to throttle us. I thought that magic would let him know everything we're doing and that he'd want to stop us."

Elias stared at him. He opened his mouth to reply, then shut it. Shaking his head, he turned back to the path, Turrin's words releasing an uneasy feeling into his bloodstream, one that froze everything faster then the winter weather ever could. His words made some sense; Nephilim could find out their plans easily. The question was, would he think them enough of a threat to try and stop them?

***

Owain turned to cloaked figure beside him, struggling to find a way to speak once again. He had been traveling with the anonymous rider since they had divided into groups and Elias had paired him with the workman Tyr gave them. He wanted to start a friendly conversation to pass the time, but the man refused to acknowledge his presence. 

"So..." Owain began. "Enjoying the ride?"

The man continued to ignore him; the only way Owain could tell he was still alive was by the way he handled his horse. The man was a true horseman. He kept his skittish mare in perfect control, never acting heavy-handed or too timid. 

As if to display his control while Owain thought of it, the dappled gray spooked at a disturbing set of bushes. The man spoke in comforting tones, using his seat and hands to convey ease to the mare and calm her down once more. Owain watched him, giving a disgruntled sigh as he realized conversation was pointless. He might as well sit back and enjoy the scenery.

The land changed gradually before him. The plains of Hyrule Field morphed into forest as they headed closer to the river that flowed before Kakariko, the lone spire of Death Mountain breaking through the trees and piercing the leaden sky. More snow's heading our way, thought Owain, glancing over his shoulder to check the western horizon. Sure enough, heavy clouds pressed behind them, looking like the were unable to climb the horizon's edge with their bellies full of snow. 

Just let it hold off until we're done, Owain hoped. Last thing I need is to be stuck in a storm with Mister Talkative here. He cast a surreptitious look at the man again, then focused back on his own mount and the path ahead. 

Soon they reached the frozen river, Zora. Owain followed the sinuous curves of the rill with his eyes, noting the way the ice had failed to claim the waterway in some spots. The only way to Zora's Domain was along the bank and he was not eager to start. Along the path, he noticed they would have to step on the river itself, albeit near the edges. He found it hard to believe their mounts would be able to continue with them.

The other man seemed to come to the same conclusion. He stripped his mare of tack, not even bothering to see if Owain had agreed with his decision. He gave the gray a smart tap on her rump and she bolted off, heading back in the direction LonLon Ranch. 

Owain gave a disgruntled snort and began to remove the saddle from his own mount. While he accomplished his tasks, the other rider shouldered his packs and headed off to the river on his own. Owain, seeing him take off, rushed to finish. 

After he released the horse and sent him off to the Ranch, Owain snatched his gear and raced after the departing figure. "Will you wait a moment?" he panted, trying to catch up and wanting to give the man a piece of his mind. 

The figure hesitated for a moment, then continued on his way. 

Owain chased after him and when he caught up with the man, he said, "What is your problem?" He stepped in front of the hooded figure, barring his way. "We're supposed to work together to accomplish His Highness' mission. If you're going to act this way, we might as well go back now."

The man hesitated for a moment, then tried to brush past Owain. The man-at-arms had more then he could take of the ranch hand's attitude and he grabbed hold of his cloak as the man swept by, dislodging the garment from the owner's head. Owain glanced at the revealed figure, then double-taked as he saw who it really was. "Oh man," he groaned. "This just got really interesting."

Inula glared at him defiantly. "I'm not going back, so don't even think about it."

"Does your father know you're here?"

"No, and by the time he does, I'll be too far gone."

"Oh really?" Owain said with a dubious look. "You're assuming I'm going to let you stay and not drag you back to him."

"You can't, it'd take too much time and you'd be unable to accomplish your mission."

"What makes you think it's going to be any easier with you around?"

Inula sighed heavily. "Look, we're only wasting time arguing. We both know I'm staying with you, so we might as well get going." She turned away from the aggrieved solider and continued on her way as if nothing had happened. 

Owain watched her go, then sent a quick prayer to the goddesses, asking for strength and patience. He would need both in spades, the way things were looking now.

***

"Hey, you awake?"

Ket grumbled, swatting at the offending voice. She was finally getting sleep that was not filled with prophecies or cranky spirits. Only a fire or other threats of bodily harm would awaken her from her deep rest.

"If you don't awaken, I'll slit your throat."

Well, that'll do it, thought Ket grumpily. Before opening her eyes, she tried to sense where the person was located, using a touch of the Sword's magic to aid her. The Sword allowed her to feel the person's aura and it was an unsettling sensation. Ket had never experienced anything like it. The unknown person's spirit felt hot and full of energy to Ket's mind, and she recoiled from the unfamiliar impression. 

Backing away from the aura, she could feel the presence of the entire population of the Gerudo touch her mind. Encircling all their spirits was an unknown force that seemed to bind all the Gerudo together while layering them with spells of protection. Ket tried to study it harder, but the force backed away from her inquisitive touch. The Master Sword pulled her back to herself, and she felt her conscious snap back into her body with an almost audible click. She shook her head slightly, trying to get rid of the disorientation that followed her out-of-body experience. "It's about time," she heard a voice proclaim above her and Ket bit back a groan. She had wanted to surprise the guard; that was the whole point of trying to determine the person's position. Instead she had been too caught up in the newly discovered power of the Master Sword and she had completely forgotten. 

Allowing herself a quiet sigh, Ket sat up completely, taking in her situation. A young Gerudo female stood at the entrance to her cell, an impatient expression turning down the corners of her full lips. Her foot tapped loudly against the rock floor as she said, "The exalted Narendra wishes to see you and the traitor. Get up now."

Ket chanced a glimpse in Minab's direction and saw the elder woman already bound at the wrists and ready to leave, another guard holding onto her arm in case she fought. Knowing Minab still wished to be complacent, Ket got up and held her wrists in front of her, rolling her eyes as she did. The other guard gave a smug smile and bound Ket's wrists with rope, tightening them until they cut off circulation. Ket gave the woman a dark glare, but she ignored it.

Stepping behind Ket, she gave the smaller girl a harsh shove, forcing her out of the cell and down a corridor. With Minab and her guard in the lead, Ket followed after them, wondering what the Gerudo leader had in mind for them. Pictures of archaic forms of torture came unbidden to her, and Ket shuddered slightly. An overactive imagination is not what I need right now, she thought. Instead she tried to focus on her surroundings and hopefully learning the way out of their cells. Do something useful for once, and not make matters worse, she mentally chastised herself.

Despite her good intentions, she was thoroughly confused by the time they left the cool recesses of the building. I can never remember all those twists and turns! she despaired silently. They make a maze look easy in comparison. 

Before she could drive herself into a self-induced funk, the loud shouts of the Gerudo brought her attention back to the present. Out in the blazing sun that had decided to break free from its cottony prison of clouds, Ket saw what seemed to be the entire Gerudo population gathered before them. Narendra stood at the head, resplendent in emerald silks and jewels. 

The guards shoved them out before the masses and forced them to their knees on the coarse sand. Ket clenched her teeth, wanting to fight back against the treatment she and Minab were receiving. Staying docile and complacent went against everything she stood for and she wished she could break the ropes and give the guards a taste of their behavior back to them three-fold. 

When the crowd quieted down, Narendra stepped closer and turned to face the crowd, saying, "We have one exile, told to never return or she would forfeit her life, and one stranger, both trespassers in our land. What should we do with them?"

Shouts rose up, ranging from "Kill them!" to "Pluck their limbs off bit by bit!" Ket did not want to know what they did to people who really wronged them. 

Narendra waited for the shouts to die off and was about to speak when a quiet voice interrupted her. Minab stood defiantly, her amber eyes ablaze. "I call on J'hala."

A strange hush fell over the Gerudo, their eyes growing wide with disbelief. Ket frowned, wondering what Minab had asked for and why it made everyone grow silent and worried. 

"Only present leaders may call on J'hala," stated Narendra with a slight narrowing of her eyes. 

"Old and new may call on J'hala. You know this as well as I do," Minab said. "Will you forsake the laws of our ancestors because of your jealousy and pride?"

Baring her teeth slightly, the cat-eyed Gerudo said, "So be it. If you wish to lose your life, it is not my concern." Motioning to the guards to untie Minab, she continued. "What do you wish to do with your friend," the word came out like an explicative, "while you are busying dying?"

"I want to speak to her and once I am finished, allow her to stay free until the outcome is known."

"So be it," Narendra said. She began to order the other guards to remove Ket's bonds, but stopped when she saw the loose ropes around the girl's wrists. Ket grinned slyly at the displeased Gerudo and shook the last vestiges of twine from her hands. Standing, she headed after Minab, following her into the buildings once more, though for once not accompanied by guards.

Inside, they headed down the corridor, halting at the first indication of a room. Finding benches that surrounded a fire pit in the center of the room, Minab sat down. Ket remained standing, leaning against the cool, ocher walls. 

Silence hung heavy as Minab stared intensely at her hands. Breaking the oppressive quiet, the tall Gerudo said, "You're going to disagree with my decision, but let me tell you right off that I refuse to change my mind."

"It might help if I knew what I'm going to disagree with so I can make a reasonable argument."

Minab sighed, rising to stand. "J'hala is an ancient procession that leaders of the Gerudo may use to prove their innocence or ability to lead. It determines a persons strength and heart; only those filled with honor and truth may survive."

"What exactly happens?"

"I'm not sure. I've never had to prove myself before. The ritual takes place in the Desert Temple and only the one being tested may enter."

"So you have no idea what will happen at all? What if the Temple's filled with monsters; I bet you're not allowed to take a weapon."

Minab nodded, a wan smile on her face. "I must make it to the Temple on my own, too."

Biting back a groan, Ket said, "Fine, if I can't stop you, I won't. But I'm coming with."

Minab shook her head. "That's not possible. Only those who are in the ceremony may come."

"Well I should prove my 'worth', too. Don't you think if we both went and made it out alive, they'd listen to both of us."

"J'hala is only for Gerudo leaders."

"Break the rules. I'm not letting you go alone, and that's a decision you can't dissuade me from."

"I figured as much," said Minab. She began to pass by Ket and before the girl could react, Minab struck out, dealing Ket a sharp blow to her neck and rendering her unconscious. Catching the girl before she hit the ground, Minab lowered her onto a bench. "So alike him," she murmured. "I won't allow someone I care about to die a second time."

***

"Is this the place?"

Turrin studied the land before him, then shrugged. "I have no idea, but we might as well check it out."

Elias nodded and headed into the cavern they had found after days of climbing Death Mountain. He ached in places he had not though existed and hoped with all his heart they had finally discovered the Gorons' home.

Entering the dim recesses of the frigid cave, Elias and Turrin tried to peer into the gloom and see their surroundings. No light penetrated, making it impossible, so they kept close to the walls. Groping around blindly, Elias ran into something hard and metallic. Rubbing his bruised shin, he patted the object until he finally realized what he had found. Focusing his power, he released the fire he formed in his mind, allowing it to enter the metal brazier before him and feed on the oil that lay within the large torch. 

Light suddenly sprang to life, causing Turrin to jump and draw his sword. Seeing who had done the act, he grumbled softly and sheathed his weapon. Soon the dwelling of the rock creatures made him forget about any plans of revenge from the prince's scare. 

The entire cavern had been destroyed, desiccated, defiled. Pottery and rugs that had once decorated the hard warren now lay in broken heaps along the floor. Great gouges filled the walls, like some giant had tried to stab the land to death. Scorch marks were everywhere, barely visible in the gloom that pervaded out of the lit brazier's range. 

Elias sighed heavily, hoping with all his heart that the peaceful race had been able to escape this heinous act. The thought of all the suffering the Gorons must have gone through made him clench his fists in rage. Nephilim would pay, and pay dearly for this crime.

My people did this, thought Turrin. My people, with Nephilim's help. How could they?! The Dalitians had never had any problems with the Gorons, never any reason to attack or harm them. Are they so blind, so caught up in bloodlust and ignorance that they would kill anything that couldn't fight back? 

Ensnared in his own emotions, Turrin spun around and punched the granite wall behind him. "Dammit!" he yelled, hitting the wall again. This went against all he had ever learned as a soldier; to act with honor and to help those who were weaker then you. This assault was murder, just like the attack on Kakariko. He had hoped with all his heart that since most of the dead in Kakariko were Hylians, the act had been justified. You only wanted an excuse to believe you're way of thinking was still right, he said to himself, his mental voice full of acidity that ate at his heart. You were a fool then, and you're one now. All those innocent people... He trailed off, his body sinking to the ground. No longer capable of strength, Turrin let his head fall limply to the stone wall, hiding his face from the world. I should have died in their place. Every Dalitian should die to make up for these atrocities.

Shutting his eyes to the burning he felt growing there, Turrin felt every muscle in his body clench as he fought the emotions that tried to boil to the surface. A warm hand on his shoulder startled him out of his losing battle. He wanted to snarl at him, to drive him away so he would not see him fall apart like this, but he lacked the power or the will. Instead he let the hand remain on his shaking shoulders, selfishly enjoying the sensation, the presence telling him he was not alone or forsaken for his crimes. 

***

Despite the winter chill, Zora Falls continued to flow. Owain and Inula stood before the great falls, shivering as the icy spray hit their faces. Reaching into his belt pouch, Owain withdrew the plain Ocarina and placed the mouthpiece to his lips. Recalling the notes Elias had taught him, he replayed the melody once more. The soft, lilting notes of the Song of the Royal Family, also known as Zelda's Lullaby to scholars of antiquated legends, poured from the small flute. He always felt soothed and calm whenever he played the ancient melody. 

As the last notes died off in the air, carried away by the slight breeze that flowed along with the water, the thundering cacophony of the Falls died off. Even though he had been told what would happen, Owain was still stunned to see the results of playing the Song. 

The water from Zora Falls receded, the river above the fall's cliff seeming to dry up completely. Owain knew the effects would only last for a little while before the river would start flowing again, so he did not take too long to gawk. 

Gathering his muscles, he leapt across the small, natural bridge they stood on and entered the cavern that was revealed when the Falls dried up. Inula was right on his heels and the man-at-arms had to admit the girl had not slowed him down at all. 

"This is amazing," breathed the farm girl and Owain had to agree. The short corridor they were in opened up to an enormous cavern filled with water. A smaller version of the falls from outside poured from a giant cliff into the pool. Natural light from holes in the cave walls and from torches lit sparkled on the water's surface, throwing scintillating diamonds across the sapphire blue walls. 

"But where are the Zoras?" Owain said, feeling a trace of unease begin to creep up his back.

Inula had not an answer for him, so she delved deeper into the grotto instead. The water dripped from the ceiling and added an eerie sense of emptiness to the place, making Inula shiver despite her winter garments. 

Despite the light by the entrance of the cave, the deeper they went, the harder it became to see. They had come to a point where the trail divided and chosen the right, hoping their decision was the correct one. The path led downwards, closer to the pool of water, the air heavy with moisture. 

The trail ended at the water, offering no other options. A little upset at having to backtrack through the disquieting path, Inula kicked out. She jumped and uttered a squeak when her boot made contact with something that felt like giving flesh. 

Before she could try to examine what she had found, the rasping sound of flint striking rock echoed off the cavern walls. A torch blossomed to life, filling the warren with light. Inula blinked, adjusting her eyes to the sudden luminescence, then quickly checked the ground at her feet, trying to see what she had kicked from before. A shrill scream escaped her throat before she stilled herself, her eyes wide at the sight before her. The rotting corpse of a Zora lay beside her, the chill of winter keeping it from swiftly decomposing. The humanoid, streamlined body lay in a crumpled heap, the blue scales of its skin appearing flat in the firelight. 

She backed up, trying to distance herself from the carcass and the death it represented. She emitted another shriek when she reversed into another body. Whirling around, she came face to face with another Zora, this one alive. "Why do you come here?" asked the water denizen, the flippers on its arms fluttering with agitation.

Inula could only shake her head, still shaken by the first sight of death she had witnessed. Owain broke in, saying, "The prince of Hyrule sent us here to ask for aid to free Hyrule from Dalitian control."

The Zora regarded him for a moment, its deep sapphire eyes looking weary and mournful. "The Zora race can offer no help. Leave now."

"Why not?" demanded Owain. "What prevents you from giving assistance?"

"That does," barked the Zora, motioning to the cadaver with the torch. "A necromancer placed a spell on us when we refused to give up the Zora Sapphire. It acts like a plague, killing everyone of us. There are only a handful of the Zora race left."

"Nephilim," growled Owain with a look of absolute hate. 

"Is there anything we can do?" Inula said, her face twisted with worry and sorrow.

The Zora regarded her for a moment before offering a tiny smile. "We do not wish to expose any others to this disease."

"But we already have been," said Inula, refusing to be deterred. "We've been near the body here, so what difference does it make?"

"If it is your desire, then follow me," said the Zora. Turning away from them, the Zora beckoned them forward with the torch. 

"You really think this is a wise idea?" Owain said with doubtful glance at Inula. 

"They need our help; we wanted theirs and it seems hypocritical if we leave them without giving some aid."

"Huh," said Owain. "For a farm kid, you're pretty insightful."

Inula flashed him a brazen grin. "I'll show ya' what this farm kid can do. Come on."

They followed after the Zora, using the glow of the fire to know where the aquatic being was. After heading back up the path and choosing the other path, they started walking upwards and back deeper into the cavern. Unlike the chilly atmosphere near the entrance, the air became increasingly warmer. Soon Inula's winter garments felt stifling in the humid heat and she shed her cloak in an attempt to cool off. 

Leaving the tunnels, they escaped the close confinements of the dank walls into an opening surround by high bluffs. A small lake sat directly in the center of the enclosure, and Inula thought she saw a few caves burrowed into the bluff sides, but she was not sure. 

A weak winter sun shone above them, the pallid sky adding to the ashen faces of the few Zora people they saw upon entering. Their guide had been right; there were only a handful of the race scattered throughout. 

Inula bit into her lip, trying desperately to keep from crying out. The last thing these people needed was someone who pitied them. They needed someone who could help. Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and turned to their guide. "What's the disease like?"

Haunted sapphire eyes, so alike to her own, flickered to her face before slipping down to the ground. "It is a wasting illness. When one catches it, they become fatigued all the time and unable to move. Soon even eating it too difficult and no amount to force feeding helps. They slowly dwindle away until nothing is left but a bag of bones."

Owain chewed on the side of his cheek for a moment, trying to jumpstart his brain. He had heard of a plague like that before, but where and what he could not recall. Suddenly the answer came to him and he yelled, "That's it!"  
"What's it?" said Inula, perturbed at his exuberant behavior at such a sorrowful time.

"I thought I had heard of this illness before. It's called Resef's Touch, named after some god of plagues. The symptoms sound the same, although it hasn't been heard of for centuries."

"What of a cure?" the Zora said, a trace of hope starting to dawn in his eyes.

"Let me think," Owain said. He looked up at the sky, trying to recall the hidden information. "If I remember my ancient legends, I think it was either giving the blood of Resef's favorite hound to the victims, or more practically, giving the ill a herbal concoction of a plant called Hund Resv', which is an ancient way of saying Resef's hound."

"Where's that located?" Inula said with an eager smile.

"In the Shadow Temple," Owain said, trying not to sound bitter. "And no one's known the location of that place for eons."

The look of failed hope in the Zora's face hit Owain like a physical blow. He had not remembered that the herb was thought to be in the Shadow Temple, otherwise he would not have said anything at all. He wished he could offer some comfort to the despondent Zora, but he could not think of anything eloquent or appropriate to say. The Zora turned away, leaving them behind at the entrance.

"What do we do now?" murmured Owain, not really expecting an answer.

"We still help them," reaffirmed Inula, her face turned out to the dying race before her.

"How? We can't save without that herb."

Inula turned to him, a resolute light burning in her eyes. "We have to try."

***

Ket woke up cursing. Rubbing at the her neck, she rose from the bench in a foul mood. Dammit Minab! she roared silently. You had no right to do that! Inhaling a deep breath through clenched teeth, she stilled her anger. I have to find her, she thought. But how? 

She fingered the hilt of the Master Sword, a habit she had formed soon after acquiring the Blade whenever she was frustrated. A memory from the morning flitted past her mental eye and she almost broke into a grin. I can try to look for her aura, she realized. I just hope I can remember how. Taking another deep breath, she tuned out her throbbing headache and quickly found the bond that connected her to the Sword. 

Delving into the tie, she felt the presence of Evil's Bane wrap around her. She used the magic offered to her and reached outside her body with her mind. Immediately she felt the touches of all the presences around her, human and animal alike. The unknown aura from before still presided but this time Ket ignored it. Instead she searched for a mind she knew she would recognize when she felt it. 

It did not take her long before she happened upon Minab. The warrior's presence was a bright gold mixed with turquoise and did not appear troubled. Backing away from the magic a bit, Ket managed to keep a hold of the direction of the aura and still be aware of her surroundings. 

Smiling grimly, Ket walked out the door and started following in the direction she knew to go. The Gerudo outside noticed her appearance but continued on with their duties. I guess they plan to actually heed Minab's request, mused Ket. Works out for me.

Not giving the desert warriors another thought, she continued on her way. Heading away from the stone buildings, she picked up a jog, her breath light and steady as she made her way in the direction of Minab's aura. She came to a closed gate leading into the desert and grimaced. Another obstacle to overcome, she thought. Noticing a ladder beside the gate and the platform above it, she quickly ran over and climbed up. The sentinel did a double-take when she saw who had scaled the ladder. "What do you think you're doing?" the bronzed woman demanded with a scowl.

"I need to get past here," stated Ket. "Will you open the gate?"

Her eyebrows rose in two fine, tawny arches. "You want to go out there?"

"Yes," Ket said tersely, her hand tapping against the hilt of the Master Sword impatiently.

"There's nothing but wasteland out there, why would you need to?"

"That's my business, and why should you care?"

"I don't," said the guard. "But I am not allowed to raise the gate for any reason unless ordered by the exalted Narendra."

"Why am I not surprised?" muttered Ket. She brushed past the guard and looked over the side of the platform, measuring the distance between the ground and her position. She wondered if she should try to blast down the gate instead, but she did not want to reveal any of her abilities to the Gerudo or leave them defenseless here. Maybe there was a good reason to bar the entrance to this desert. Either way leads to the same conclusion, thought Ket, flashing a daredevil grin.

Ignoring the wary stares of the guard, she backed up from the platform and took a steadying breath. Just don't let me break a leg when I do this, she prayed silently. Gathering her muscles, she released them with a surge of power, propelling herself into a headlong run. At the edge of the wall, she vaulted the railing and began to plummet to the ground below. 

Hearing the startled shouts from the guard, she grinned widely. Bet she didn't expect that, Ket crowed before her earlier worries of landing came back. Seeing the ground rush up to meet her, she positioned her body correctly and landed on the desert sand in a crouch before rolling to take some of the sting out from the harsh landing. Standing unsteadily, she checked her body for shattered bones and was amazed to find none. Sand must have broken some of the fall, she mused. Looking up, she saw the Gerudo staring over the edge, her mouth wide open. Ket bit back a smile and waved up to her nonchalantly. 

Turning away, she began her sojourn into the desert, her mind already focused on Minab.

***

Elias cast another concerned glance at Turrin before turning back to the fire. The soldier had remained in the silent, emotionless state after his breakdown in the Goron city. No amount of cajoling or threats could break him from his comatose-like state and Elias was worried he was suffering from a mental breakdown.

Leaning back, Elias stared at the stars overhead. He had decided to make camp by the entrance to the city and not inside. It might be colder out here, but the cave was eerie in the day; he had no desire to find out how it was at night. 

Inhaling deeply, he enjoyed the scent of the wood fire combined with the frosty air. I don't know how many times I tried to get Impa and father to let me sleep outdoors and now here I am doing it, he thought. If this fiasco is good for anything, it's letting me actually live for once. It's nice not to have to worry about everything I say in case I offend some pompous noble. It's nice to finally have a real friend who likes me for me, and not my title. Now if only I could help one.

He chanced a look one more time, then stood up in rush. The spot where Turrin had sat was now empty. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he hollered, "Turrin!"

His voice echoing off rock was his only reply. Thinking quickly, he recalled a spell he had been taught. Cupping his hands once more, he held them before his face and breathed into his palms gently. His breath seemed to take sustenance and soon had acquired a glow. Adding the last bit of power, the small will o'wisp departed his hands and floated before him. "Find Turrin," he commanded the ball of light.

Bobbing in acquiescence, the light flitted off, Elias right behind it. Backtracking some, the light began to head up the mountain, leading to the top of the dormant volcano. Elias hoped when he found Turrin, he would be all right. In his current state of mind he would be vulnerable to all sorts of predators. 

After much climbing and stumbling, Elias made it to the end of the trail. Another natural cavern sat before him, beckoning. The will o'wisp headed in eagerly, its light burning brighter, signifying Turrin was close. 

Even though it was near midnight, Elias could see clearly inside. Everything was tinted with a ruddy glow and an unbidden thought rose to his mind. It looks as if everything is washed in blood. Ignoring the shudder that followed, he chased after the light. 

The farther they ran into the cave, the more Elias noticed the heat that permeated. Coming to the edge of a cliff, he found out why. Bubbling molten rock pooled within the center of the crater, the sulfur stench it issued choking the air. The dry heat sucked all moisture from the air, tightening Elias' skin as he stood at the precipice. Heat radiated off the magma in waves, distorting the land behind it into shimmers of illusions. Not as dormant as I'd like, he thought wryly. 

Something bumped into his head and he jumped in surprise. Turning with his crossbow ready, he saw his will o'wisp trying to grab his attention. The little light ran into his head again, calling him in the only way it knew how. 

Waving it away, Elias said, "What? Did you find him?"

The werelight bobbed then shot off. Elias gave chase, hoping he would find Turrin soon. 

He was staring over the side and into the crater, a vacant expression on his face. Elias approached him cautiously, not wanting to startle him. "Turrin, you all right?"

The soldier let out a shuddering breath, slowly shaking his head. "I'll never be all right," he said, barely audible over the roar of the magma and flames that burned below. 

"Listen, we should go back and try to find the Gorons; maybe they're still here."

"All ready found them," Turrin said with a wince. 

Judging by his expression, Elias decided not to ask. "Then we should go back to the Ranch and wait for the others to come back." He made a move towards Turrin and quickly found out that was the wrong thing to do.

Turrin whirled away from Elias' approach, his once vacant face filled with pain. "Don't come near me!"

Holding up his hands to show him he meant no harm, Elias said, "Why can't I?"

Breathing heavily, Turrin whispered, "I'll only end up hurting you and every one else. That's all I've ever done so far. I didn't try to think for my self, I only followed what everyone else said was right and people died because of it."

"They would have died anyway, and while that doesn't make it easier, it's the truth. It isn't your fault."

"Really?" Turrin barked. "It's not my fault I killed innocent people because of a stupid prejudice, that I'm a murderer?"

"You were raised up to believe that, no one told you other wise. If you have to blame someone, blame the people that trained you to become like that. But you changed, Turrin, you realized what you thought wasn't right and you changed that. You're not a murderer, you're an honorable man I'm proud to call a friend."

"Do you mean that?"

"With all my heart. I don't lie."

"No," said Turrin with a shaky smile. "You're too goody-goody to fib." He bowed his head and rubbed at his face with his hands. "Dakart, I just want this all over with."

Laying a hand on his shoulder, Elias said softly, "You and me both."

Turrin offered another smile and was about to speak when someone interrupted them. "My, how touching. I must say that was the most moving speech I've ever heard."

Both stiffened at the sound of the voice. Turrin clenched his fist over the hilt of his sword and Elias let out a hissing breath, trying to locate his position. "Where are you, you murdering bastard?" Elias shouted, coughing when he inhaled the sulfurous fumes too deeply.

"Careful now, you wouldn't want to die after coming so far," This time the voice came from behind them and they both whirled around simultaneously. Nephilim stood before them, resplendent in black that contrasted sharply with his pale skin and hair. "A bit dramatic, no?" he said flippantly, motioning to his garments. "But I thought it fit the situation."

"Why did you kill all the Gorons? What did they do to deserve this?" demanded Elias.

"Why nothing, of course," the crimson-eyed sorcerer said with a smirk. "Though they did refuse to give up the Ruby and those incompetent Dalitian soldiers couldn't do anything. So guess who had to come and do it himself? Good help is so hard to find."

"Yes, not everyone can kill as easily as you do," snarled Turrin.

"Such animosity from you two and I have yet to harm you at all."

"Yet," muttered Elias. Speaking louder, he said, "What do you want?"

"Nothing from the soldier," he said, motioning dismissively at Turrin. "I need to speak to you."

"Why should I listen?"

"Because you have no choice; now be quiet and let me continue."

Disregarding the glares he received from both, he said, "Since you're little Knight friend ruined my plans of gaining the Triforce, I have another proposal to try out. But in order for it to work, I need your help."

"My help? Do you actually think you're going to get it?" Elias said incredulously. 

"As I have stated before, you have no choice. I thought you would like to actually know what you're going to do, since you'll have to anyway."

"He's a bit arrogant, isn't he?" Turrin said conversationally.

"I'd say so," said Elias with a smirk. "Considering I'd rather die then help him."

"And if I hurt your little soldier friend over there?"

"Go ahead," growled Turrin. "I won't let you use me against him, and if you try, I'll walk off this cliff."

"You two seem to have little regard for your lives," Nephilim said with an arrogant lift of his eyebrow. "But what of the others?"

"What others?" demanded Turrin.

Giving a knowing grin, the necromancer said, "Any others, anyone I choose, particularly a certain blonde Hylian I know you both care for. Or how about the entire population of Hyrule? I could send another plague out, this one without a cure and decimate the entire species. Care for me to go on?"

Elias clenched his jaw so hard he thought his teeth would crack. "What do you want?" he repeated.

Turrin made no move to protest and Nephilim smiled in triumph. "Wonderful," he purred. "We shall begin right away."

***

Owain sat down with a thud, flopping backwards onto the frozen earth with a large sigh. It felt so good to lay down after hours of tending to the needs of ill Zoras that he decided he would stay there indefinitely. 

A shadow cast over him blocked the warming rays of the sun and he lifted a sagging eyelid. "What do you want now?"

"I need some help; Kumix said she spotted something over by the eastern cliff and we need to make sure it's not a repeat of the last time a monster attacked."

"Inula, can't you leave me alone for a second?"

"One-thousand one. Second's up; let's go."

Groaning loudly, Owain sat up, wincing at each joint that popped. "You should be a slave driver, not a rancher."  
"Quit complaining and get going. You're the hardened soldier, right?"  
"Not hard enough," grumbled Owain as he stretched, reaching up to the sky with his hands. "All right, let's get this over with."

Skirting the edge of the thinly frozen pond, they made their way to the border where the eastern cliff met the land. Owain hoped the Zora female had imagined the monster; he didn't feel up to doing any fighting at the moment. Not after hardly any sleep for almost a week and endless hours of carrying supplies to Inula so she could dole them out to the dying race. We need to get back soon, thought Owain. Everyone should be returning any day now, and we can't stay here forever. Casting a surreptitious glance at Inula, he thought, I hope she can leave them. 

Stopping before a large bolder that rested against the wall of the bluff, Inula said, "This is where they spotted a creature."

"I hope it's a friendly one," muttered Owain. Keeping a wary eye out, he began to search with Inula. Skirting the craggy boulder, he glanced past it and found nothing but ivy that draped over the bluff face, turning the sienna stone green. Glancing up, he saw that the hardy plant covered the entire rock face on this side. This must have been growing for hundreds of years to be so large, he thought with an impressed whistle. He stepped closer to examine the verdant tangle and as he ran his hands over the waxy surface of the leaves, he felt an icy draft issue from the ivy. 

Startled, he jumped backwards, his hand grasping for his sword. Inula spotted his movements and rushed over. "What is it?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," said Owain. He reached out to the plant once more and brushed the snarl of vines back and revealed an entrance to a cavern. "You think it's in there?" Owain inquired.

"Only one way to find out," said Inula. Parting the living curtain, she walked into the cave, Owain close behind. 

"You bring a torch?" Owain said, noticing how dark everything became when the ivy fell back into place and blocked out most of the sun.

"No, but I've got a bit of a candle left." Reaching into the pocket of the smock she wore to protect her dress, she produced a tallow that had almost guttered out. "It'll hopefully last long enough."

Dragging out the flint and iron he kept in his belt pouch, Owain struck the two together. A tiny spark issued forth and ignited on the candle's wick, throwing forth a glimmer of light. Comforted by the appearance of light in the dark tunnel, the two continued forward.

The deeper they went the colder the air became until Inula was sure her breath was crystallizing on her skin each time she exhaled. She hunched closer to the sputtering tallow, the meager heat the flame produced a small comfort. 

The distant sound of water dropping( 2 cold maybe?) from the ceiling and echoing against the walls heightened the sense of loneliness that pervaded the underground passageway and stretched their nerves tighter. Owain kept a tight grip on the hilt of his sword, his ears open for any unfamiliar noise. Shadows hung everywhere, each one the possible hiding place of an enemy. 

Soon their curiosity was rewarded when they left the tunnel and entered a vast cavern. Stalagmites rose from the ground like bony fingers and stalactites drooped from the ceiling, some reaching down to press against their brethren on the floor. They could hardly see anything but the vague forms of there behemoths, and they paused, unsure if they should go forward or retreat. 

Inula took a step forward and the light of the candle fell on a glittering stone set in the floor. Owain noticed it and beckoned the girl to place the flame closer to their discovery. Brushing away at layers of dust that covered the symbol, he bit back an exclamation of disbelief when he found the Triforce etched into the rock at their feet. "What does this mean?" queried Inula, enjoying the way the orange light brought out the sparkle of the gold.

"I'm not sure," said Owain. "Why would the Royal Family want to place this sign in such an out of the way spot?" Examining the crest closer, he recalled something Prince Elias had told him once, how where the Golden Triad was found, one should play the Song of the Royal Family to gain entrance, like he had at the Falls. Maybe this was an entrance to some unknown secret passage. Let's find out, shall we? he said mentally, drawing out his Ocarina. 

Placing the flute to his lips, he breathed gently into the mouthpiece. No matter how many times I play this song, it still moves me, he thought as the lilting melody of the Royal Family issued forth. The song rang from the cavern walls, the echo amplifying the music threefold. 

Inula bit back a tear that had come involuntarily to her eye as the song played out. The tune seemed tragic to her, as if the one it was wrote for had suffered greatly in their life and had never been completely at peace. She wished one day she would be able to comfort that person, whether in this realm or the next. 

As the soft melody died away, lights blazed forth. Startled, Inula let out a shriek and Owain dropped the Ocarina. Bending swiftly to scoop it up, when he straightened out, he nearly fell over. A great being stood before them, hovering over a pool of water that they could finally see by the light of braziers that roared at either side. 

The being seemed to be a large woman with hair made of autumn leaves the color of scarlet. The same leaves covered her body and on the parts of skin that were exposed, it seemed as if an ivy plant twined around her limbs and grew from her skin. Bits of turquoise sparkled on her skin like fish scales and eyes of the deepest emerald he had ever seen, deeper then the brilliant grass in spring, shone from the creature's unearthly face. She hovered over the pool of water, ripples issuing out from beneath her as if she produced a gentle breeze. 

"Great Goddesses," squeaked Inula, her hand at her throat, the candle laying in a forgotten pool of wax at her feet. 

"You're not him, as I would have expected," said the being, her voice like the growth of plants in the summer, brimming with life. "What do you seek, young ones?"

Swallowing around the enormous lump that had filled his throat, Owain said, "What are you?"

Turning her unbelievable eyes on him, she smiled coquettishly. "You do not recognize me?"

Unable to speak while she looked upon him, he only shook his head. Pouting slightly, the being said, "Has it been so long since one has gazed at a Great Faery that they have been forgotten?"

Owain's eyes grew to the size of apples and Inula gasped. "You're a Great Faery?" she said incredulously.

"Aye," said the creature with a giggle. "I am glad to see we have not been completely forgotten."

"But you're supposed to be only a myth!" exclaimed Owain.

"Oh?" the Faery said. "If I am a myth, why did you call me forth with the Song?"

"I, I didn't know what it would do," Owain stammered. 

The Great Faery shook her finger reprovingly at him. "If one is to meddle with magic, one must always know exactly what they are getting into. Otherwise," she said with a coy smile, "You may get more then you wished for."

He and Inula exchanged wary glances. "What do we do now?" she whispered.

"If you like," said the Faery, not bothering to conceal the fact she eavesdropped. "You may ask one wish of me, but only one. I generally grant magic to people, but you two do not seem to have any use of that. So I offer this instead."

"Is there a limit or some kind of catch?" Owain asked warily.

The Great Faery smiled. "You are learning. No, there is no catch, but I cannot bring the dead back to life, among other things."

Inula chewed her lip thoughtfully. "I have one," she said. She chanced a glance at Owain, who nodded in assent. Turning back to the Faery, she continued. "Can you remove the curse that was placed on the Zora people and heal them?"

"Ah, that is an easy one. Do you both agree on this?"

The pair nodded and the Great Faery clapped her hands in glee. "Wonderful! It has been so long since I have used magic for the people; this shall be fun." With that, the lights from the braziers blew out and Owain and Inula were left in the dark and deserted cavern. 

They stood silent for a moment. "Well," said Inula, after a bit. "What do you think of that?"

"I don't think I can think," Owain muttered. "I bet the silly thing didn't even grant the wish either. She just took off."

"Let's go back," Inula said. "We'll find out then." She picked up the discarded candle and waited for Owain to relight the wick. Once the fire was burning again, they headed back to the cavern's entrance. 

Back in the weak light of the winter sun, they scanned the land, looking for any changes. None met their expectant eyes. Not wanting to give up hope yet, they rushed back to the place where the Zora were living and found the place deserted. "You don't think she killed them all?" Owain wondered. "I mean, that'd be one way of curing them."

Inula frowned. "Let's hope not."

Silently agreeing, they both headed to the original abode of the Zora. No bodies met their gazes and the tiny light of hope refused to be extinguished. 

Entering the tunnels and grottos of the Zora, Owain listened to the musical trickle of water that always filled the area. Something else rose above the sound, like the whisper of fallen leaves stirred in the wind. 

Rounding the corner, they entered a wide cavern. To their amazement, Zora filled the space, the flicker of torchlight alighting on faces filled with health and joy. Hearing a muffled shriek of delight, he saw Inula jump up and down in excitement. He was having a hard time controlling his happiness, too, though he was proud to say he held it in check better than she. 

Their guide from the first time they came to the aquatic races' domain spotted them and smiled up to them. "Harun!" caroled Inula, waving happily to him. He motioned for them to join them and they happily obliged. 

The Zora greeted them and they met with everyone, amazed at their complete recovery despite what the Great Faery told them. "Isn't this incredible?" said Harun, his sapphire eyes glittering. "Everyone's been cured! It's a miracle from the gods."

Other Zora nodded in agreement to his words, and Inula and Owain exchanged pleased grins. "Everyone!" cried a voice from amidst the throng. "Now we must celebrate and give thanks for this miracle!"

Voices rose in assent and soon Inula and Owain found themselves swept along, joining in happily with the overjoyed people.

After the festivities, Inula found herself alone and with time on her hands for the first time in weeks. Sitting on a cliff that opened up to a large grotto, a stream of water flowing past her to cascade in a silvery falls into the larger cavern, she enjoyed the play of liquid as it gurgled happily in its bed. What do we do now? she asked herself. There aren't enough Zora to really help us, and I don't think I can ask them to go to war for us after all they've been through. But I don't want to come back to the others and say we failed. 

Letting out a soft sigh, she shifted position on the damp rock. A slight scraping of stone grabbed her attention. Shooting a look past her shoulder, she said, "Who's there?"

"I was wondering where you were when you disappeared during the umpteenth party."

Inula smiled at the soldier's words. "There's only so much I can eat before I think I'd explode."

He sat beside her, dangling his legs over the rough edge of the cliff. "Are you sure it wasn't for another reason?"

Obeying some inner whim, Inula dropped her head on his shoulder. She felt him stiffen slightly in surprise before he relaxed and looped an arm around her waist, holding her closer. Just let me stay like this for a moment longer, thought Inula, feeling all her tension drain away. 

His breath stirred her hair gently and she felt a rush of heat fill her body when he gently brushed the long tresses from her face. When did this happen? she thought in wonder. Raising her eyes, she caught his gaze, his eyes burning with intense emotion. Her body rose in response and she felt her face inch closer to his, their breath mingling so they inhaled each other's essence. 

"Owain! Inula! Where are you guys?"

The intrusive voice startled them and they both backed hastily away. "I could kill that guy," said Owain with a grin.

Inula laughed in response. Grabbing his hand and enjoying the tingle it brought, she said, "Come on, let's go see what he wants."

"You always are a slave driver."

They headed back the way they came, their hands keeping each other linked together. Soon they saw Harun waiting for them, a torch in his hand adding to the light of the braziers. Seeing his strained expression, Inula felt her face draw up into a frown. "What's wrong?" 

"Arnemetia's missing."

"Your queen?" said Owain in surprise. "What happened?"

"No one knows," Harun said, his voice thick with strain. Sympathy made its way through Inula. She knew Harun was Arnemetia's lover and her disappearance must be eating him alive. "Does anyone know where she was last?"

"Domfe thought he saw her talking to someone near the entrance to our domain and that she sounded agitated, but he couldn't really make out who and didn't want to intrude on her business. I wish he had."

"Does Domfe have any information at all?" said Owain, his grip on Inula's hand tightening. 

"He says he only caught sight of the other's hair color. He said it must have been an old person judging by its whiteness."

Inula involuntarily gasped. Owain bit back and curse, saying, "It can't be a coincidence."

"Do you think he could've done something similar to the others?" asked Inula, concern and fear laced within her words.

"I don't doubt it," said Owain, that same fear evident in his own voice. "We should get back now."

Nodding in agreement, they started forward before they ran into Harun who blocked their path. "You two know what's going on." He made the words a statement. "And I will come with you."

"Harun, you don't have to be involved-"

"I am already involved," he shot at Owain. "I have to find her and if she's in danger, then I have to help save her, even if it costs me my life. I'm coming whether you like it or not."

"Where have I heard that before?" muttered Owain. Inula let lose a snort of laughter. Turning to Harun, she said, "You can come, but before hand I have to tell you that the man who may have taken her is the one who aided the Dalitians in their assault He's a powerful wizard."

"All the more reason to come after him," stated Harun. "I'll be returning the favor to you as well. But let's talk no more. We need to prepare ourselves."

Nodding in agreement, they followed him. "Seems our time of relief is over," whispered Owain into Inula's ear. 

"Maybe so," she said. "But once this is over, either way we'll be at peace at last."

***

The rising sun stretched out its rosy fingers, adding a pleasant glow to all it caressed. Hitting a towering stand of rock, an uncommon sight in the desert, it slipped past the obstruction, highlighting the surface as it glided by. 

Ket watched in awe as the face of the Great Mother Goddess, immortalized in stone, slowly became distinct as the light washed over the ocher rock. How did the Gerudo ever build such a thing? she thought. It must have taken centuries. 

Tearing her gaze away from the ancient one's face, she spotted the darkness that sprung from her feet. That must be the entrance to the Spirit Temple, she thought. All right Minab, when I find you, I'm gonna knock you out and see how you like it.

She walked over, the desert sand sucking her feet in, as if it tried to hold her back. Reaching the steps before the entrance, she marched up. Before she came to the entrance, she felt a tingle fill her skin and she stopped in surprise. The presence she noticed from before, when she used the power of the Master Sword to locate Minab, hung heavy here. Could it be the aura of their goddess? she wondered. She must really care for them, to stay so close to them. 

She started to walk forward once more when movement caught her eye. Drawing the Sword, she whirled around to face the person behind her. At first she thought it was Minab and nearly dropped the Blade in surprise. But on closer inspection, she realized that this Gerudo was shorter, with longer hair that shone red in the dawn light. "Who're you?" she said to the stranger. 

The lady only smiled at her. Puzzled, Ket frowned back at her. This seemed to amuse the Gerudo, for her smile widened and she let out a silent laugh. "What's so funny?" Ket asked.

The Gerudo only shook her head. The woman's silence and the hush of the landscape began to wear on Ket's nerves and she pulled back from the Gerudo, making her way warily to the entrance. When she turned back to check on the Gerudo, she discovered she had disappeared. 

Startled, she scanned the desert and found nothing. Her unease growing, she faced the entrance and jumped back in surprise. There stood the lady, her arms folded across her chest as if she planned on barring Ket's way.

Refusing to back down, Ket said, "I have to find her."

The Gerudo shook her head in disagreement. Ket rubbed her thumb over the hilt of the Sword in thought. She did not want to hurt the Gerudo, but she had to get past. Maybe I can magic her to sleep, she thought. 

Tapping into the Sword, she pulled the magic closer to her, feeling its joy as it sprang closer to the surface. She kept on eye on the lady as the magic pooled within her and started violently as the magic recognized the woman and told her who she was, whispering in a language only Ket understood. 

It took all of her strength to keep from crying out in surprise, but she saw that the Gerudo knew she had recognized her. She smiled again and waved a hand in greeting. 

Now what do I do? thought Ket. How do I get past her? As if in response to her thoughts, the Gerudo stepped forward and lightly placed her hand over Ket's sword hand and pushed the Master Sword down. Her golden eyes shone into Ket's and for a moment she could sense the woman's thoughts as if they were spoken aloud. So like him, her voice whispered in her mind. So like him in more ways than one. Rest while your friend conquers herself.

A sharp slap on her face threw Ket from her dreams. "Wake up!" she heard a voice demand from above her. What is it with Gerudo and knocking me out? she thought waspishly. I don't care who she is, was, whatever. And who is it that keeps poking me?! 

Sitting up suddenly, she smacked the person away, preventing them from touching her anymore. Opening her eyes, she saw a startled Narendra with a group of Gerudo warriors behind her. "Touch me again," snarled Ket. "And I'll kill you."

Leaving them to gape at her, she stood up and saw that she was still before the entrance to the Spirit Temple. Well Sage, you kept me out so far, but I still plan on getting Minab out. She started forward and stopped in surprise when she found she couldn't move. 

Turning back, she saw that Narendra had a hold of her tunic. Letting out an exasperated groan, she wrested herself free and began to walk ahead, muttering curses under her breath. By the startled exclamations from Narendra's guard, she knew she was the first in a long time to act so rudely to the Gerudo leader. Ket smirked at that, thinking, She could use that more often. Maybe then she'd be a bearable person to be around. 

Stopping short once more, this time with Narendra's scowling countenance in front of her, she thought, Then again, maybe not. "What do you want?" Ket said softly. She did not allow herself to speak any louder. If she did, she would lose her temper completely. 

"You cannot enter the sacred Temple while she undergoes _J'hala_. It is forbidden."

Ket was ready to tell Narendra what she could do with her formalities when motion caught her eye. Looking to the Temple, she saw the vague figure of a standing female, her body formed by the blowing sand that had been stirred by a sudden gust of wind. 

Turning an inner ear to the Sword's voice, she frowned, then smiled slightly to the Gerudos' surprise. Touching her hand to her brow in salute, she said to the apparition, "Fine then, Lady, I'll heed your desires. But no harm had better befall her."

"It's about time you recognized your place," snapped Narendra and for a moment Ket was confused. Realizing Narendra thought she had spoken to her, she let out a derisive laugh. "I've known my place for a while. It's you that needs to learn it." Turning her back to the leader, she made her way to the entrance unhampered and sat beside the opening.

Leaning against the ochre rock of the Temple, she kept an eye on the Gerudo who still stared at her in annoyance. She knew they could not harm her while Minab still underwent her task and she was rather enjoying her ability to enrage them. Let's me do something so I don't have to think about Minab alone in there, she thought with a touch of bitter humor. 

Sighing deeply, she sent up a prayer to the Goddesses, hoping they would ensure that Minab made it out alive and in one piece. Friends were a rare gift for her and she did not like the idea of losing one she had grown attached to, despite her attempts at the opposite. She had lost too many good companions and sitting back while one was in peril ate her like nothing ever had. 

Lost in her anxious and despairing thoughts, she felt her temper steadily rise. If it weren't for the fact that the Sage of Spirit's ghost would knock me flat again, I'd be in there now, helping her, she thought with a growl. Too bad she's dead already.

A shadow fell over her and she took a deep, steadying breath. Not bothering to glance up, she ignored the presence, hoping they would get the not-so-subtle hint and leave. She was not in a state of mind to do any verbal sparring. 

"Once Minab is confirmed dead, I will personally execute you," said Narendra, a smirk evident in her voice. 

Trying counting to ten, Ket ordered herself. One, two, three...

"Your insubordinate attitude will cost you your pathetic life, as it already has cost Minab hers."

Six, eleven; wait, hellfire! Giving up any pretense at calm, Ket shot to her feet and unsheathed the Master Sword. "If you don't shut up now, I'll cut your mouth from your face."

Narendra backed up in surprise, unaccustomed to people threatening her. Recovering, she freed her scimitar, her feline eyes narrowed in anger. "I don't care about some stupid rule. I'm going to kill you now."

For a moment Ket was tempted to take the Gerudo up on her offer and fight her, but the mental tugging of the Master Sword brought her back to reason. She could not and would not kill someone over a fit of temper. She was certain that the Master Sword would renounce her if she did. 

Taking another deep, shuddering breath, she posed a question to the Blade and grinned when she felt it's response. "I can't kill you, but I can shut you up," she said with a smirk she knew annoyed the Gerudo.

Taping the boundless energy of the Sword, she formed the magic into a spell, concentrating on strengthening the power as she raised her palm to the face of the Gerudo leader. 

Narendra began to come in for an attack when she released the magic. The power, while invisible to most, filled Ket's vision with light. Narendra pulled up short and Ket raised her eyebrows in surprise. She sees the magic, interesting.

The power swarmed around the shocked woman's body, enveloping her completely. When the magic soaked into her skin and began to fade, Ket noticed the other Gerudo watching their leader in surprise, wondering why she had stopped. 

She turned her back to them, and to Narendra, and resettled herself by the Temple. Temptation to view her handiwork kept her from turning completely back to her meditations. 

Narendra paused for a moment, scanning her body to see what the magic had done. Finding nothing wrong, she began to stalk towards Ket. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out except a meow like that of a cat. 

Ket started laughing at the Gerudo's face as rage and shock vied for control at the sounds she issued. Tears streamed down her face and her sides began to ache from the force of her mirth. 

Narendra's warriors, on seeing their leader's problem, all drew their weapons. In between giggles, Ket said, "If you kill me, she remains like that. I'll take the spell off as soon as Minab returns and if you promise to let us leave unscathed."

Narendra's eyes seemed to glow with fire but Ket met her gaze fiercely, her amusement forgotten for the moment. The leader clenched her hands and Ket could see the white of her knuckles appear instantly. 

Finally the Gerudo dropped the stare down and motioned for the others to sheathe their weapons. Casting one more glare at Ket, she strode towards the opposite side of the Temple entrance and stood there, the tapping of her foot the only sign of her tense mood.

Ket let out a sigh that was followed closely by a chuckle. Seeing Narendra's back stiffen at the sound, she smothered her laughter. She did not want to goad the warrior any further. 

The sun was beginning to sink in the horizon, casting deep shadows across the desert landscape. A crisp wind had started to blow, shifting the sand in intricate patterns as it weaved its way along the ground. 

Ket wished desperately that she could fall asleep. Anything to relieve the anxiety she felt now. Minab still had not appeared and the ever present silence that had arrived since she had spelled Narendra brought only the whisper of dust on rock. She wanted some sign that Minab was unharmed and well, and to stay idle was driving her insane.

Unable to sit still any longer, she rose, stretching muscles that had cramped after hours of inactivity. She bent forward and grabbed the toes of her boots, her mind trying to come up with something to do while she waited. 

Her belly grumbled, as if offering her its opinion. Quiet you, she ordered it. I'm not leaving until she does. Her stomach settled down in sullen silence and she turned back to her thoughts. 

Recalling a sword pattern that Impa had taught her, she drew the Master Sword, admiring the way the orange glow of the sun played across its silver surface. Shrugging her shoulders to loosen them up, she began to run through the intricate moves and steps, her mind forgetting about Minab for at least a moment while she concentrated on the whirl of steel. 

Soon she had worked up a sheen of sweat that glittered off her skin like the sun's light on the Sword. A smile turned up the corners of her lips. She loved the feel of the hilt in her sure grip, the slow burn of her muscles as they strained against the heavy weight of the steel. It felt as she had been born to wield this weapon and she gladly accepted her destiny. With this tool, she was able to protect her newfound friends and hopefully bring some semblance of peace to Hyrule. At least she was going to try or die in the process. 

Thinking on those lines brought her to the problem of Nephilim. Stopping in mid-lunge, she set the tip of the Sword on the ground, resting her weight on the Blade, bringing in the magic to her thoughts. Maybe the Sword would have some insight on her troubles. 

Why is he doing this? she puzzled. Some might think it's just a whim, but I don't. I don't believe anyone would go to the lengths he did without some good reason. Money and fame aren't it, and what would the destruction of Hyrule gain him? And how would Ganondorf fit in this? Why would he need him for his tricks? I doubt Ganon would fall under his control, he has too much will for that. 

She could feel the answer there in front of her, hidden by a thick veil of doubts and uncertainties. She tried to reach for it with her mind, but it danced away, flitting before her like a bird. 

The Master Sword would offer no help. That did not surprise her. As she had thought before, the Sword was a tool and could not solve her problems for her. 

The tingle of a familiar presence startled her out of her reverie. Straightening up, she turned to the Temple entrance, fear and hope filling her heart. She saw Narendra, from the corner of her eye, arch an eyebrow in puzzlement. The Gerudo could see nothing to entice the change in Ket.

Walking to the very edge of the Temple, Ket peered inside, trying vainly to discern some shape in the darkened entrance, the fading sunlight not helping at all. She tried to step forward, hoping that she could get to her now, but an unseen hand held her back. 

Stifling a growl, she paced back and forth, trying to release her pent up emotions. Soon the echoes of footfalls that rang off the sandstone walls made her stop in the entranceway. The steps seemed to falter and Ket bit back the urge to rush forward again. 

Emerging from the shadows, Minab's form fleshed out as she stepped into the light. Ket's mouth dropped in horror, her eyes quickly noting every cut and bruise, the haunted look in her eyes and the waxiness of her skin. As soon as Minab stepped free of the Temple, Ket rushed forward to catch her as she crumpled to the ground. 

Forcing back tears at the sight of her friend who resembled the walking dead, she struggled to bear her weight and set her somewhere softer. Help came from an unlikely quarter as Narendra took Minab's other side, her face almost as pale as the fallen Gerudo's. 

Setting the unconscious woman on the cooling sand beside the Temple steps, Ket sat down and cradled Minab in her arms. The tears that had threatened earlier began to slide down her cheeks even though she struggled to suppress them. So much for oath not to cry, Ket thought, her shoulders shaking with repressed sobs. To see her friend who must have suffered so much while she sat outside safe and unable to give any aid tore at her soul like a razor sharp knife. 

Burying her face into Minab's hair, she kept her face hidden, not wanting the other Gerudo to see her breakdown. 

She stiffened when she felt a hand touch her back, wondering if Narendra meant to attack now. With the ritual over, she no longer had any reason to let the two stay safe. 

But instead of thrusting a cold blade in her open back, the hand stayed there, resting on her body as if trying to offer some comfort. 

Trying to wipe her eyes without making it obvious, she glanced up. Narendra knelt beside her, unexpected concern and worry in her eyes. Noticing that Ket had sat up, she gave her a wry smile and gripped her shoulder warmly. 

She gave the Gerudo a wary look, but turned back to Minab. Ket decided to work out this newest change later. Right now her friend needed healing and rest.

She wondered how they would be able to heal her while stuck in the middle of a desert. Deciding nothing would be lost if she asked, she said to Narendra, "Is there anything we can use to help her?"

Narendra gave her a scowl before motioning to her throat.

"Oh," said Ket. Drawing the Sword's magic, she unwove the spell, releasing Narendra's voice. 

Realizing she could speak, she said, "We didn't bring any balms or bandages. We'll have to carry her with us back to our fortress."

"That'll take to long," Ket said. "She's covered with wounds, she could die from them if they stay open too long and fester." There has to be something else, she thought, trying to sack her brain for ideas. She thought of using the Master Sword, but quickly banished the idea. The Blade had no healing abilities she knew of.

She raised her eyes to the monolith near her, the Great Mother Goddess immortalized in night blackened stone. A familiar eddy of swirling dust caught her eye, the sand swirling in one spot and not drifting as it should. Understanding dawned in her eyes and she turned to Narendra. "Can you watch over her for a moment?"

She gave Ket a long look. "What are you going to do?"

"See if I can find something to heal her," was all she would say. She stood up, then paused. "Do you swear not to harm her?"

Narendra was silent for a moment. "Yes, I do, at least for now."

A wry smile flitted over Ket's face before worry ran it off. Confident Minab was safe for now, she ran over to the dancing sand. As she neared, the dry earth took the form of the Gerudo from before. She opened her mouth to speak to the woman, but the sand spirit started to walk away, heading out into the night.

Left with only the choice to follow, she chased after the wraith, hoping she had some solution to Minab's problems. 

Soon the reached one of the far walls that enclosed the Temple's entrance and provided the rock that had formed the statue that towered above it. The spirit disappeared and for a moment Ket thought she had merged with the rock. She quickly discovered a crack in the rock face and the figure of the ghost, gleaming against the darker night of the cavern. 

Taking a steadying breath, she followed after, despite common sense that rebelled against the idea of entering an unknown place in the dark. Soon night swallowed her completely, leaving the preternatural light the dying sun gave off as it was defying darkness until the very end. The thought brought a chill of intuition and she hoped she would not join the sun as it sank into oblivion, loser every day to the dark since the dawn of time and for the rest of existence. 

Brushing the thoughts away, she gathered the last of her composure and continued after the Gerudo, the spirit's werelight offering some relief to the total void around them. After a short walk, they entered a wide room, the sudden rush of air and faint echoes that issued from her steps the only indicators that proved her guesses. 

The spirit stopped before what seemed like a dried and abandoned fountain, looking vaguely like a gaping pit as the shadows that arose from the ghost's light struck the stone. Ket stepped beside her and glance around, wondering what was to happen next. She gave an inquisitive look to the Gerudo, who only smiled and pointed to a spot in front of Ket's feet. 

Puzzled, she knelt and perused the stone below her. She thought she caught the glint of something shiny and brushed the sand from the floor, reveling the golden Triad engraved before her. Understanding what the Gerudo wanted, though not why, she turned to the spirit. "I don't have any instermant to play with," she explained.

The spirit shook her head and patted her throat. Understanding came to Ket and she grinned slightly. "If you can stand to listen to my voice, I guess that'll work." Clearing her throat in a sudden fit of nervousness, she opened her mouth and began to sing, the words coming to her from somewhere deep within her soul, her mouth not knowing what it was singing until it issued forth.

"Sun and moon, day and night,

Together in an endless fight

Darkness engulfs, light burns all

Two opposites destined to quarrel,

Yet each needing the other to survive

The death of one means the other's end is nigh

Caught within this endless battle, will one emerge 

to be the victor, the one who broke free?

Or is each trapped at birth by destiny?

To always strive for the other's blood, and never know the freedom of peace,

To never rest, to never taste the feast

of freedom and happiness, of the power of their own will

If only these two opposing forces could come together and join as one

One force to govern all, one force to lead the lands to eternal love"

She felt a chill take over her body, the words having weight that settled heavily on her soul. The lyrics spoke to her, engaging her heart in a way she thought not possible. She wished with all her soul she had never heard those haunting words, but she did not know why.

In response to vocalizations of the Royal Family's Song, fires sprang to life around her, as if Din had breathed them to life. The fountain rang with the music of water as if began to gush forth from the bottom of the pool, the water a clear and amazing blue she had never seen before. 

When the liquid had filled the fountain to the brim, a figure appeared before her, the lean, wispy body decorated with leaves and desert sand. She bore the flaming red hair of the Gerudo and the eyes of the Kokiri, emerald green that spoke of endless fields of rippling grass that reached for the horizon. 

Ket took an involuntary step backwards, unprepared for the sudden appearance of this new being. Hands caught her, and she turned in surprise. The Gerudo from before held her steady, no longer wraith-like, but solid and filled with a magic Ket could only guess at. The woman offered Ket a small smile and pushed the girl forward, motioning her to the fountain's denizen.

Giving the Gerudo one more look, Ket focused on the verdant eyed being. She giggled when Ket stared at it in open-mouthed shock. "You're like the last one who came here, aren't you?" she asked.

"I-, uh, what do you mean?" was all she could stammer out.

"She means you remind her of the last Knight who visited her," came a reply from behind her. Ket gave the Gerudo a wary glance. "Did you know him?" she asked.

The Gerudo smiled slightly. "Yes. I considered him a great man and an even greater friend. You bear a lot of his qualities and a lot of his burdens."

"Are you truly the Sage of Spirit?" Ket said, voicing the question she had ever since she had seen the woman and heard what the Master Sword had told her.

"Aye," the Sage said. "A long time ago. Since my time, the world has had no need for us. Until now. I was allowed to come back and offer you as much aid as I could, as have a few others who were close to the hero who walked with us then. It may have been better that we had stayed in our realm, but if all goes right, peace may finally reign in our lands. I can offer no more then that," she finished, in response to Ket's wondering look.

Rolling her eyes slightly, she muttered, "I should be used to that." She gave the Sage a smile to show she meant no disrespect, and faced the being. "What are you?" she said to the figure who floated above the water, the presence of magic filling the room.

"I am a Great Faery," she replied with a grin. "I can grant you a magic talent that may be of use to you."

"Do I offer you anything in return?" said Ket, knowing most magic had a price for its gift.

"Only that you continue your duties for as long as you live," replied the Faery.

Knowing that being a Knight prevented her from ever giving up, she nodded her acceptance. "Then take my gift and use it well in your travels," said the Faery. She bent forward and hovered before Ket, taking the girl's face in her ethereal hands. 

The tingle of magic sent shivers across her skin and she held herself steady, unsure of what came next. Leaning closer, the Faery pressed her lips to Ket's forehead, the wild hair of the being filling Ket's vision. Soon magic poured into her, the workings of a spell filling her mind, showing her the way to form the spell was like so, how to release the spell like this. 

As the power faded into the background and she regained her sight, she knew she would never forget the spell she had been taught, the healing magic that would cure Minab, the power that was sent from the Goddess Nayru to the people of this world. 

When she had the ability to think and not feel, she realized the torches had blown out, leaving her in darkness, the Faery and the Sage gone. This time the night did not disturb her. Instead she walked steadily back in the direction she had come, and in the direction Minab lay.

Emerging from the darkness of the cavern and into the blood-red desert at sunset, she hurried over to where a small fire blazed. She found Narendra and her warriors, movements anxious and worried. 

They started when Ket showed up and Narendra asked where she had gone. She ignored the question and knelt beside Minab's still form. Placing her hands over Minab's body, she closed her eyes and tuned out everything but the magic she felt stirring within. She concentrated fiercely, focusing on the spell from the Great Faery, the healing power using Ket's body as a conduit and escaping into Minab. 

When the spell was completed, she opened her eyes, not daring to breathe. For a terrible moment, she thought Nayru's magic had failed. Then Minab's eyes fluttered open and she struggled to focus. Taking a steadying breath, she found Ket's face and smiled. 

Ket smiled in return, feeling relief fill her. Grasping Minab's hand, she said, "How do you feel?"

"Fine. Perfect, actually." She gingerly sat up, testing her limbs and finding nothing wrong. Spotting Narendra behind Ket, who sat with her mouth hanging open, she cocked an eyebrow. 

Taking the hint, Ket turned around and chuckled slightly. "You might want to close that before a fly makes its home there."

Narendra started, then scowled. "How did you do that?"

"I just used a friend's gift." Facing Minab again, she said, "What happened in there?"

The haunted look returned to her eyes. "I can't really say. I faced a lot of demons in there, those that have haunted me for a while. And I learned truths of the future I would give my life to change, or at least forget."

Ket did not press for answers, even though curiosity was eating at her. What new events would be arising that scared Minab so?

"You passed the trial of _J'hala_," said Narendra, meeting Minab's eyes. "It is true, then. You are the real leader of the Gerudo. Only a true warrior in both body and spirit could escape."

"You are right," stated Minab. "But you have the makings of a great leader yourself. It's not your destiny to lead the Gerudo, but the spirits of the Temple showed me what your true purpose is. It is more dangerous than being the guardian of a band of outlaws, with twice the responsibility. Are you capable of handling that?"

Narendra hesitated for only a moment before nodding her acceptance. "Then the Great Mother Goddess will lead you to your true purpose when the time arises. I wish I could trade places with you. Your suffering will be as great as your triumph."

A wan smile touched Narendra's lips. "You have suffered enough. You do not need to take anymore burdens onto yourself."

Minab returned the smile and stretched out her hand. Narendra grasped it firmly, two warriors acknowledging each other's prowess and strength of will. 

Ket frowned. What could Narendra be facing that would bring so much pain? Did it have some connection to the future Minab dreaded? If only she could find the answers. Then maybe she could find the problems before they rose up and save her comrades the pain, even if she suffered in the process. She would give her life to ensure that everyone she cared for would never hurt again.

She rose to her feet and opened her mouth to tell everyone they should probably sleep now, when a blast of magic hit her mind and sent everything black. 

Consciousness came slowly and unwanted, bringing a throbbing headache that threatened to send her back to nothingness. Exerting her will, Ket forced her eyes open and sat up. Or at least tried to. 

Confused, she lay still for a moment, trying to puzzle out why movement was impossible. The ache in her hands and feet brought a surge of understanding and fear. Looking down, she saw rope tied securely around her ankles, and judging by feel, around her hands. 

Scanning the room, she saw she was back in the Temple of Time and alone. Where's everyone else? she thought, true fear forming gooseflesh on her skin. She could find no trace of them physically and using the Sword's magic earned nothing except the knowledge she was under a magical barrier that blocked everything out. 

She struggled with her bonds for a second, judging their strength. They weren't coming off any time soon, she soon discovered. Trying another plan, she delved into the Blade's magic, forming it into fire and releasing the spell onto her ropes. She bit back the urge to yell as the fire burned her skin along with the rope, enduring the pain until she felt the bonds give. 

Yanking her hands free, she stared at her blistered wrists, giving them an aggrieved scowl. Pushing away the tight, fiery pain of her flesh, she unsheathed the Sword and cut her feet free. 

Now unhindered by her bonds, she explored the Temple, trying to figure out why she was here. She tried to open the doors that lead to Hyrule Castle Town and discovered it firmly locked. 

Giving them a frustrated kick, she turned back and made her way to the altar. Kneeling on the steps, she closed her eyes and opened her heart. Goddesses, if you hear me, she prayed. Please let them be safe. Please keep all my friends alive. I'll give anything to bring peace back to this land, a lasting peace that won't be shattered in another era. I'm your sword made flesh; use me as you will.

"Prayer will get you no where."

The sound of his voice made her stiffen. Keeping her back turned, she raised her eyes to the symbol of the Triforce above her. "How would you know?" she said.

"I've tried. The gods are all unheeding. They make us as their playthings, just toys to amuse themselves with."

"Perhaps you're right. But perhaps you're not." She stood now, and faced him. "What do you want from us?"

Nephilim smiled, his face full of a bitterness Ket had never seen before. "What I want is not important to you. I plan on getting it, and I need only one more thing to complete it." He made a motion with his hand, drawing ancient symbols with his hand. The air in front of him wavered, like the air above the road on a scorching day. A figure coalesced, and Elias appeared before him, his limbs bound by manacles that had rubbed his skin raw. 

Ket ran forward to him, but stopped as an invisible wall kept her back. She pounded against in fury, making Nephilim smile. "I wanted you to see this, to suffer because you could only watch helplessly."

Elias' eyes caught hers, the fear and resignation in them cutting Ket's heart. He gave her a tiny grin and mouthed the words, "Don't worry. It's not your fault."

Tears slid down her face, blurring the world around her and for a moment she thought she was going to pass out. She wanted to so bad but held it back. If she couldn't save Elias, the least she could do was witness his death.

Nephilim gave her one last look. He pulled a dagger from his belt, the ornate hilt gleaming dully in the light that filtered from the windows. "With your blood," he said to Elias. "I will have blood of every Sage in this time and the power to call him back from his eternal prison. I will finally be able to fulfill my desires."

Elias uttered no word, his eyes staying on Ket, watching her pound helplessly against the barrier. He wished he could have stayed alive, for her sake. He didn't care so much that he was dying, but when Nephilim murdered him, those tears would stay in her eyes. He had swore to keep her smiling and now fate wanted him to break that promise. 

"Now we end this," Nephilim said, plunging the dagger into Elias' chest and pulling it free. He allowed the limp body to fall to the floor, focusing on the incantation he spoke aloud. 

At his words, a wind sprang up, darkness falling on the Temple, as if the sun had been blotted out. An eerie green flame arose from the ground where Elias' blood pooled, staining the ivory marble red tinged with green. 

Ket slammed on the barrier one last time and fell forward in surprise. The spell had disappeared. Nephilim probably could not concentrate on both magics at the same time and thought she was no longer a problem.

Ignoring the power that was bringing chaos to the Temple, she hit the floor beside Elias' still form. She turned him over, revealing the crimson stained front of his tunic. Biting back the sobs that tore at her chest, she offered her prayer once more and pulled Nayru's spell from the Sword, not bothering to control the magic, letting it pour recklessly into Elias. 

Without her control, the magic tore at her mind and body, the raw power burning where it touched. A gold light filled Elias' body and for a moment Ket thought she could see the veins of his body, the bright red of his blood as it coursed through. 

The light soon faded, the blood still spreading out from Elias. No longer able to hold back her tears, she threw herself on him, her sobs barely audible over the roar that filled the Temple. 

Please! she pleaded silently. Take my life instead. What good is a hero who can't even save those closest to them? Elias, I'm so sorry.

She could imagine what he'd say to that thought. It's not your fault, he'd tell her. You did nothing wrong.

But I did! I failed everyone. I lost one of my true friends, and I just found you. I never got to see you smile at the beauty of a sunset, to feel the joy as you watched your kingdom prosper under your rule. I'm so sorry... She could hear his voice so clearly, and if she concentrated hard enough, she could even feel his touch, his gentle hands stroking her hair in comfort.

But he's dead and he'll no longer touch anything in this realm, she thought bitterly. Yet it felt so real...

Looking up in surprise, her eyes met the twilight color of Elias'. "You- you're alive?"

He smiled. "You should see your face."

New tears filled her eyes, these ones that no longer burned her soul with guilt. Letting out a laugh, she fell into his arms, holding him close. She buried her face in his chest, wishing she could stay like this forever. Thank you, Nayru, she told the Goddess silently. Thank you, Sage. Without your help, I'd have lost him.

A sudden change in pressure made her ears pop and the freezing bite of wind brought her unwillingly back to the reality of what was occurring. She reluctantly let go of Elias and turned to where Nephilim stood before the verdant fire, the flames now licking the Temple's ceiling. 

Nephilim's voice rose to a crescendo, the last words bringing the spell to a close as a giant split appeared in the air in the fire. A figure emerged from the crack between realms, his blood-red hair billowing behind him in the raging gale. His golden eyes took in everything with a clear, calculating intelligence before meeting Ket's. His lip quirked slightly at the sight of her and Elias covered in the Prince's blood.

Ganondorf had arrived.

At the man's appearance, the fire died away, the wind disappearing as suddenly as it had arisen. Nephilim stepped before him. "I have freed you from your prison, King of Evil."

"Yes, it seems you have," Ganondorf said, his deep voice filled with amusement. "But I'm sure you want something in return."

"Only a small thing and then you'll be free to return to your rule of chaos and pain once more."

"What is that thing?"

"Kill her," he said, pointing to Ket. "She has something I need, and I cannot get it while she lives."

"Kill the current Knight of the Triad," Ganondorf said. "Would be one way to get revenge to the last Knight who sent me to that accursed realm."

"Yes," breathed Nephilim. "Then you would be free of them forever."

Ket watched the exchange in horror. She knew Ganondorf, knew he was capable of evil. But still, he had not tried to harm her any of the times they had met in her dreams. How could she have judged him so wrongly?

Ganondorf stood silent for a moment, then began to laugh, the sound filling the Temple and echoing off the marble walls. "What is so funny?" said Nephilim tersely.

"You are," the hawk-eyed man stated. "I have spent an eternity in hell, sent there by the very things you wish me to do once more. I have had enough with this world domination flop. I only want to live and finally die. My reasons for coveting the Triforce brought the ruin of the Gerudo and any chance of life I had. I won't commit such a mistake again."

Ket breathed a sigh of relief. Ganondorf shot her a look. "Make no mistake, Knight. I have no intention of helping you, but I won't harm you."

Ket gave him a fierce grin. "I would expect nothing else from you. I am glad you got out."

Ganondorf grunted. "Don't go all mushy on me. Makes me sick."

"How do you know him?" whispered Elias into her ear. 

"It's a long story," Ket said with a smile. "Maybe I'll tell you later." She stood up and drew the Master Sword. "It's just you and me, Nephilim. If you want me dead, you have to kill me yourself."

"So be it," he snarled. 

Ket shot Ganondorf a look, one he read clearly. He nodded once and picked up the weakened Prince. "What're you doing?" demanded Elias.  
"We're leaving," he said in a tone that brooked no argument. Before the Prince could protest, Ganondorf slung him over his shoulder and walked out the Temple's doors.

Ket sighed in relief. Now she would have no one to worry about in her fight. "Ready?" she said, the thrill of the fight filling her veins.

In response, he shot a spell her way. Deflecting it off the Sword, she returned fire with a binding spell. Finally. Finally they would end things here.

After a volley of spells, Ket got one to stick to Nephilim. The containment magic held in still amidst the smoking ruins of the Temple. "Kill me now," he snarled. "Just end this."

She raised the Master Sword level to his heart and paused. "I won't, not until you tell me why."

"Why what?"

"Why all this? Why all the deaths and plans?"

He hung his head for a moment. When he looked up, she bit back a cry of surprise. Years of pain shimmered in his unholy eyes, a legacy of a life better off dead. "I didn't want to be alone anymore."

"Alone?"

"It's rather ironic, I think. I'm the last of a race charged with the protection of Hyrule's royal family. I'm the last of the Sheikah," he said, tossing his head back and revealing his pointed ears for the first time. 

"My people died out long ago by human and Hylian prejudice. Humans feared us for our magic, Hylians for the powers of necromancy we held. Our gifts of raising and controlling the dead were abused by some and soon all Sheikah were branded as evil. We were hunted into oblivion until no one was left but me.

"I wanted to make all of you pay, to make you suffer as I have. But most of all, I wanted the Triforce to bring back my family, my tribe. I'm so tired of being alone."

Ket's hold on the Sword faltered. "I'm sorry," she said huskily. "But you don't have to be alone anymore."

"What would you know?" he snarled.

"I spent most of my life alone," she snapped back. "My family abandoned me when I got to be too much of a burden on them. Every friend I ever had either betrayed me, or ended up dead. I know exactly what it's like!

"But it doesn't have to be like that. I found out real friends do exist, ones that don't have to be the same race as you, but are kindred of your heart. I know loosing your family was hard, but do you want to inflict that pain on others? And you don't have to stay alone. I'll be here for you."

Nephilim stared at her incredulously. "How can you say that, after everything I've done?"

"Because we're not that different. I can understand where your actions come from." She made a gesture and the spell that held him captive fell away.

"You're an idiot," he said softly.

"So everyone's always told me," Ket said. 

"Very careless," he whispered and encircled her with a spell, the magic holding her immobile. "I'm sorry, but I need my family back, and you have what I need."

He stood before her, his angelic face reminding her of a fallen god. She did not fight the binding. The Sword had whispered to her, telling her what would happen if she freed herself and if she did not. This is the only way, she thought, steadying herself. I will keep my friends safe.

Nephilim brushed a strand of her hair back and drove the dagger between her ribs. She jerked from the pain, death beginning to cloud her crystal blue eyes. She caught his gaze and smiled. Then her body went limp and slid to the ground, Nephilim falling with her.

Tears filled his vision, falling freely onto her pale skin. If it could have been any other way, he thought. I'm sorry.

He bowed his head, offering a prayer for her safe journey to the Spirit Realm. When he opened them again, a golden light filled the room, blotting out all shadows. The Triforce hovered above her body, the golden relic washing everything with a holy light. 

His hands trembled as he reached forward to grasp it, the knowledge that his family would be back soon filling his mind. 

A hand grasped his, stopping him from going further. Surprised, he looked beside him and saw her there. His eyes widened in fear and she smiled at him, showing him she meant no harm. A voice came to him then, one that filled his thoughts. _There is a way to redeem yourself,_ she told him. _You and I, together we can bring real peace to Hyrule. We can end the endless cycles of suffering and prevent things that happened to your family from ever occurring again._

He drew in a shuddering breath. He had to bring his family back... but did they want to return at such a price? His family had honor and were guardians. They would never return if doing so cost Hyrule its peace. But he was so tired of having nobody... 

_You won't be alone, _she said, her voice filled with life and promise. _Once this task is over, you can come with me and I will take you to your family. They're waiting for you._

Waiting for him? The thought filled him with a happiness he had forgotten years ago. "All right," he whispered. "What do I do?"

_Take my hand, _she instructed.

He hesitated for an instant. She was dead, her body cooling on the floor beside him. How could he take a wraith's hand?

She answered his question by gripping his own, her hand surprisingly firm and alive. _We need to join powers, the proverbial good uniting with evil,_ she thought, her silent laughter filling her words. _Just like the Song, _came another thought, one that seemed to strike her just them. _Ready?_

He nodded and felt her soul merge with his, her thoughts combining with his. The purity of her love shook him, leaving him to feel like he was filth compared to her. 

She assuaged his fears, telling him that he was important, that he had a beautiful heart. He shined at her praise, the first time in decades since someone's words affected him so strongly. _What do we do now?_ he asked her.

_We destroy the source of all our sorrows,_ she said, resolution clear in her thoughts. _To bring true piece, we will destroy the Triforce._

_Why?_

The Goddesses once told me they use the Triforce to decide if their people are good or evil. The Triforce allows people like me, you, and Ganondorf to exist, people filled with either more good, or more bad. But if we destroy the Triforce, everyone will have love and hate in equal portions. 

What if people are more evil? What if the hate wins?

Then it'll be the people who decide, not the Goddesses' Relic that drove them to their wrong paths. Then we'll know if love really is stronger.

Nephilim hesitated, then shook his head. _For the peace of Hyrule,_ he thought.

_For the peace of Hyrule._

They combined their powers, forming them into an indestructible hammer and brought it crashing onto the Triforce. 

For a moment Nephilim thought they had failed. Soon the rumble of the earth told him differently. The Triforce began to glow brighter and brighter, until the searing light blinded his vision. Fear thrilled its way across his skin. A steadying hand gripped his shoulder, and he turned. She stood beside him, a tired grin on her face. _I told you I wouldn't leave you alone._

He returned her smile and embraced the destruction of the Triforce.

Elias struggled to get past him once more. "I need to help her!" he yelled.

"You'll only get in her way," snarled Ganondorf. "Your weak and hurt. You would only hold her back." He shoved him back easily. "Sit down now."

Elias shot him a glare and stepped back. He remained standing in defiance and watched the Temple worriedly. The sound of fighting had died away, but no one had come out yet.

Brilliant, golden light issued from the building, and Ganondorf suddenly was on top of him. A silent explosion rocked the world and when it was over, Elias stared in disbelief at the annihilation of the Temple of Time. 

"Look," he heard Ganondorf say. Searching the sky, he saw the normal blue replaced with gold. 

Struggling to his feet, he saw why the sky had changed. Brilliant sparkles of what looked to be gold filled the air, dusting the ground and turning everything metallic. He held out his hand and watched as one landed on his palm. Before he could examine the bit, it disappeared with a flash and he felt the surge of magic fill him. 

He saw Ganondorf doing the same, eyes to the sky filled with wonder. "What happened?" Elias said.

"They destroyed it," he whispered, his voice and face filled with awe.

"Destroyed what?"

"The Triforce. They sacrificed themselves to stop the cycle of hate, sun and moon joining as one."

"That's impossible! She can't be dead!" He ran forward to the Temple, scouring its remains for some sign of life. "Ket! Ket!"  
A glint of silver caught his eye. He rushed to the place where the altar used to stand. Before it, embedded deeply in the rock, stood the Master Sword, its steel blade cracked and burnt beyond repair. 

He dropped to his knees before the Sword, shaking his head in denial. "No," he whispered. "No, this can't be! She can't die!"

He felt arms encircle him, the sensation filling him with peace. A voice whispered in his heart, "My job is done. Yours has just begun. You need to bring Hyrule back, to restore the peace that can be found. We'll meet again, and if you ever need me, just listen to the wind. I'll be there, no matter what."

Tears slipped from his eyes, staining the soot covered marble, washing away the dirt and revealing the pristine white beneath. I won't fail you, he vowed. I will govern Hyrule to peace and when my job is done, I will find you.

He felt the brush of lips against his that turned to the touch of the wind, the gentle breeze drying his tears.

***

The dying sun lit the land, long shadows covering the ground, complimenting the crimson hue that filled the land. He unlatched his cloak and let it slip to the floor, the summer night to hot with it on. He gazed over the area around him, standing before the ruins of the Temple of Time once more. 

The wreck appeared the same as it was the day she had died, leaving him to take control of the land. He did not have the heart to rebuild the Temple, the ruins a monument to her sacrifice. 

Thirty years had passed since the destruction of the Temple and the end of Nephilim's evil. He wondered how correct Ganondorf was in saying that Nephilim had helped her destroy the relic. He found that hard to believe, but in the end it changed nothing. 

In those thirty years, peace had been established in Hyrule. With Turrin's aid, he had won a truce with the Dalitians. That country would never fully trust magic, but they trusted Turrin and his judgment. One general in particular, Relk, sided with them right away. Without his aid, they probably would never have won over the country. 

Inula and Owain married right after Elias retook the throne. His lips turned up at the thought of the happy couple and all their children. Owain was always better suited for something like ranch work than the life a soldier, and he was glad he had found happiness. 

The Sages that Nephilim had kidnapped: Arnemetia, the Goron Saivre, and Narendra were being taught by the immortal Sages, Saria and Rauru, to use their powers. He himself had no interest in learning to control his magic. He was surprised when Rauru had told him Nephilim was the Sage of Shadow, but it made sense in the end. 

He hated coming to these ruins. He always sank into depression when he stared at the twisted rubble. His thoughts flitted to Minab. She had taken Ket's death almost as hard as he had, but with more acceptance. When she had been told, it seemed as if she knew ahead of time.

Mysteries such as that he gave thought to. My life has been hard, he thought to the ghosts of the Temple. Gaining peace for this land took every ounce of strength, will, and endurance I had. Now that I finally have achieved it, why do I still feel full of despair?

A part of him already knew the answer. Without her, he would never feel right. She had suffered so much, but in the end, she had left him with the hardest task; to live on. 

There were some highlights, his mind told him. Pictures of him son, Brenin, filled his mind. He had grown into a fine man and would make a great king. He no longer needed any guidance from Elias, and he was glad for it. 

I've done my part, he thought. I've served this land, fertilizing it with my sweat and blood, and it has finally borne fruit. Now I only want my own peace.

Stepping past the crumbling threshold, he made his way to the altar, the Master Sword still stuck deep into the rock. He had heard that countless people had tried to remove the Blade from its home, but he had never been worried. The Sword had heeded its last master and would not be wielded anymore. 

Placing his hand on the charred hilt, he ran his thumb over the beveled surface. If he closed his eyes, he could picture her clearly, her smile as bright as always, filling the room with warmth. His breath hitched in his chest as the image gained strength. He rarely opened his memories like this. They hurt too much, burning his heart with their gentle touch.

He remembered her last words to him. She had never answered like she said, and he wondered why he thought she would this time. Shaking his head at his foolish thoughts, he opened his jaded eyes, taking in the sight of the Sword lit by the bloody light of the sun. If her sacrifice was worth anything, the only blood the Sword would drink of again was the sun's.

"Just this once, I would give anything to speak to you," he whispered, the wind grasping at his words and bearing them away.

Nothing came to him, no sign of life, no hint of her essence. He was a fool to get his hopes up. 

Bowing his head in resignation, he turned to leave. At the Temple's edge, he had the urge to turn around. Nonsense, he told himself. Nothing will be there. Nothing ever is. 

Keeping his face resolutely forward, he left the Temple for good. 

"It's a good thing one of us isn't so stupid."

He stiffened at the sound, his breath dying in his chest. I'm imagining it, he thought. I've finally lost it after all these years.

"That so? You're not old enough to be senile yet."

He remembered to breathe, the flow of oxygen coming in gasps. He wanted to turn around so badly, to see her, but what if it was an illusion? A trick of the mind? He didn't think he could take the pain if it was.

Clenching his fists, he took a steadying breath and spun around. Nothing stood behind him and he felt his eyes well up with tears. "Not yet," came a voice to his right, and a hand gently brushed his tears away. 

He gathered her into his arms, relishing the press of her body against his, the way she fit every curve of his, completing him, making him whole. "I missed you so much."

She buried her head into his shoulder. "Every second I wanted to see you."

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity as the sun died away and twilight encompassed the land. "Is my task over yet?" he asked her, dreading to interrupt their embrace yet needing to know.

"What do you think?" she said, her clear eyes searching his. He was being tested here. What he answered would decide whether he could stay with her or not.

"I've brought peace to Hyrule. The country is stable, our allies are strong with us, and the people are living without fear. My son will take over when I die, and he's a good man, one I'm so very proud of. All lose ends are tied up, except for Ganondorf. I don't know what to do about him."

She chuckled. "No one does. But he's not a loose end to worry about."

He turned his eyes to the spires of Hyrule Castle in the distance, thinking. "You will be missed," she told him softly.

He nodded in agreement. "But I will die someday, and if it means I can be with you, the sooner the better."

A smile played at the corners of her mouth but she said nothing else. He returned to his thoughts. Nothing came to him, no errand left undone. Finally he had an answer and he prayed to the Goddesses it was the right one. "Yes, I think I'm done here."

A full smile broke out, shining especially in the blue pools he wanted to drown in. "Then take my hand."

He gladly obeyed, grasping her cool hand in his. He brought the fingers to his lips, eyes never leaving hers. She squeezed his hand and began to walk forward, taking him with her. "Are you frightened?" she said, curious eyes searching his.

"Not with you by my side."

"Smooth-talker," she teased. 

He grinned.

The farther they walked into the Temple, the more the walls seemed to fade away. Soon everything was filled with a diffuse light, one that purified whatever it touched. He kept his gaze fixed on that light, and on the golden-haired angel at his side.

Turrin picked up the discarded cloak, running the material through his fingers. A sad smile lit on his face and he turned to go when a voice stopped him. "Finally they can have peace."

He spotted the tiny Kokiri by his side, her grave face at odds with her child body. He recognized her as Saria, the Sage of Forest. "They deserve it," he said.

She smiled slightly, the knowledge she held within something he would never understand. "Yes, they deserve this, after so many years of staying apart because of rank, duty, or death. Now they will never be alone."

END 


End file.
